The Western American Dragon
by mon-ra
Summary: Continuing from Rocking Rivals Unite and Gray Bitie's Monster Alliance. Haley Long has just been assign to protect the magical creatures living in Gravity Falls. Now not only does she have to deal with a bunch of unruly monsters not accustom to Dragon rule, she also have to deal with a pair of annoying twins who fancy themselves as mystery solvers.
1. Failed First Impressions

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS NOR AMERICAN DRAGON  
A/N: This story takes place immediately following Ultimate Rocking Rivals Unite and Attack of Gray Bitie's Monster Alliance. Please read to learn about Haley Long's promotion to Second American Dragon and to find out what's up with the Pines twins. Please enjoy.  
**

* * *

 _"Haley Long step forth," Councilor Andam called forth. Haley proudly strutted towards the Dragon council. "You have completed all requirements as set by this council; and in record time I might add. As of now you are a full fledge magical protector and will be officially recognized as the Second American Dragon!" The council held their hands out and a mystical energy flowed towards the young dragon, giving her their blessings._

 _"You go Haley!" the crowds cheered including her brother Jake and every one she knew, both dragon and human alike. Even the few that Haley dislike. People like her cousin Andrew and Olivia Mears who instead of cheering, were slow clapping sarcastically._

 _"Just as how your brother Jake Long watches over the magical creatures in New York. You will be responsible for overseeing and protecting the magical creatures in GRAVITY FALLS, OREGON!" Councilor Andam announced._

" _We expect great things from you young dragon." Haley's grandfather Lao Shi said showing his pride for his granddaughter despite the fact that he's sitting in the Council and should technically be impartial._

" _I humbly accept this responsibility and thank you for this great opportunity and honor," Haley said respectfully. "And I swear to you all, that I will be the greatest Dragon of all time!"_

" _ **HALEY!" "HALEY!" "HALEY!" "HALEY!" "HALEY!"**_ _The crowds all cheered as Haley Long, the Second or as some will call her the Western American Dragon, basked in their admiration._

"Haley...Haley..." a soft voice said nudging the young girl out of her slumber.

Haley struggled to open her eyes and disappointingly found herself not in the grand hall of dragons, but instead in a dirty old bus. "Are we there yet?" Haley asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Yes we are," Sun Park, the Korean Dragon and Haley's mentor, informed her as the doors of the bus opened.

Haley immediately jumped out of her seat and rushed out the door to check out her new territory. Only to see that Gravity Falls is just a small town rather than a large city. "So this is my new stomping grounds. Not as grand as New York but it'll do." the girl sighed with disappointment. "Look out Gravity Falls, for Haley Long the Western American Dragon has arrived!" the girl declared transforming into her pink dragon form. Trying really hard to be optimistic.

"Haley, you shouldn't 'Dragon Up' like that in public!" Haley's mother Susan scolded trying to hide Haley's dragon form from any prying eyes.

"Oops sorry mom," Haley apologized reverting back into her human form.

"It's all right, I remember when I got my first assignment. I couldn't wait to test out my wings." Sun giggled nostalgically. "Tell you what, while me and your mother get settled in our new house, why don't you go exploring the town? You know get a feel for you new stomping grounds." Sun suggested.

"Really?" Haley gasped. "Um I mean is that alright?" Haley asking her mother.

"Of course dear, just be home for dinner." Susan instructed.

Yipee!" Haley cheered as she ran off. Leaving her mother and mentor to carry all the bags themselves. Haley ran down main street, or third street. It's hard to tell when there are no big buildings or billboards to help her get her bearings. Everything was just so spaced out that she couldn't tell if she was still in the middle of town or somewhere in the outskirts. Heck she could be out in the middle of the forest and she won't be able to tell the difference. It all looked the same to her. Following the road she found herself in the middle of town with the only usable landmark she spotted so far; a statue of a frontiersman. Checking out the plaque she learned that the man is named Nathaniel Northwest. "Wow you must have done something really big to earn this," Haley giggled talking to the statue.

"Yes he did," this snobbish voice answered. Turning around Haley found a blond girl with way too much makeup. She had her arm wrapped around a boy wearing a vest and Pine tree hat that just screamed boy toy. The pair also had a goat in a cloak following behind them. "I am Pacifica Northwest and that is my ancestor Nathaniel Northwest. He founded this town so I'd appreciate it if you show him the respect he deserves." Pacifica said. Even though Pacifica knows that Nathaniel isn't the founder and that her whole family is a big sham, part of her refuses to accept it.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm new here. My name is Haley Long." Haley introducing herself.

"A new girl, that figures," Pacifica skulked rolling her eyes. "Well as I said I'm Pacifica Northwest and this is my boyfriend Dipper Pines. If you need anything, I'm sure I'll be able to help out. Especially picking out a better wardrobe." Pacifica said looking critically at the outfit Haley was wearing.

"Oh please don't bother. I'm sure I can handle myself." Haley snipped. Pacifica's attitude was reminding her of her old rival Olivia. _'I guess every city has one,'_ Haley thought to herself.

"Pacifica we talked about this," Dipper muttered into her ear. Knowing that Pacifica wasn't making a good first impression.

"What I'm being po-let," Pacifica struggled to say the word 'polite'. In her defense she is try her hardest to be nicer, but years of snobbish upbringing makes it challenging for her to change her attitude or at the very least to sound sincere.

"Uh listen I know Pacifica can sound a bit harsh, but believe me she is a good person." Dipper defended. "So do you need help showing you town around?" Dipper offered. Pacifica seemed to be a bit upset about that and elbowed him in the stomach.

 _'Oh yeah she's got this guy on a leash,'_ Haley thought to herself. Judging by the look on Pacifica's face, Haley deduces that either Pacifica and Dipper are on a date or have some kind of appointment. Taking into account that there's a goat with them, Haley figures that most likely they must be taking their pet to the vet or something. Especially since she's not entirely convinced that these two are actually dating. "No that's alright. I'll be fine on my own." Haley insisted before running off.

"Okay then see you around." Dipper yelled after her.

"What was that all about?" Pacifica demanded.

"I was just trying to be nice," Dipper said.

"Inviting a girl to tag along when we are on a date is not trying to be nice!" Pacifica hissed.

"Oh are you jealous?" Dipper teased.

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!" Pacifica roared. Dipper could swear that he just saw his girlfriend breath fire.

"Yo-o-o-ou mu-u-u-ust bewa-a-are. I se-e-ense so-o-omething stra-a-ange about this Ha-a-aley hu-u-man." Gompers the Goat warned, causing the two humans to look at the direction where Haley ran.

* * *

After about an hour of wandering around town, Haley found herself getting a little hungry. Luckily there was a convenience store nearby. Haley entered wanting to by a snack, but what should have been a simple task, she instead found herself caught up in a weird argument with the clerk and this girl rubbing soap all over her sweater.

"Unclean...Unclean...Unclean..." the girl repeated over and over again as she scrubbing soap all over herself.

"Sorry miss but can you please stop that," the clerk pleaded trying to get the girl to stop.

"I can't, not until I wash away the yuck!" the girl said now rubbing the dry soap on her head.

Normally Haley wouldn't get herself involved in this sort of thing, but if she wanted to buy her snack, she needed the store clerk to get back to the register. "You know that stuff works better if you use it in a bath," Haley suggested hoping to get the girl to leave so that she can buy her candy bar.

"I know but this is an emergency. I need to purify myself or else something bad will happen." the girl insisted. This caught Haley's attention. While most people would just find this girl's reasoning to be odd; as a magical protector, Haley can't overlook the possibility that this girl might be some kind of magical creature that needs soap for some reason. After all Haley has read somewhere that there are some creatures that have to stay clean or else they'll turn evil. "Oh where are my manners. Hi I'm Mabel." the girl introduced herself.

"Haley," Haley responded reluctantly since she isn't really sure of what to make of this Mabel. "So why do you need to bathe yourself without the bath?" Haley asked.

"Because I need to wash away the shame," Mabel cried over dramatically.

"So you're just doing this because you feel guilty about something and you think you can literally wash it away?" Haley sighed throwing away the theory the Mabel must some kind of magical creature and accepting the fact that she's just plain weird. "Well it was nice talking to you, but I got a candy bar to buy." Haley said wanting to bail out as soon as possible.

"If you can get this girl to leave it's on the house," the clerk pleaded.

Haley considered this offer. Even though she's not really hurting for money, free candy is still free candy. "Make it two candy bars and we have a deal," Haley negotiated.

"Deal," the clerk agreed.

"Hey Mabel, I'll give you one of my candy bars if you vamoose on out of here." Haley offered.

"Fine I'll go, but only because I want to and not because you gave me free candy." Mabel pouted as she stormed out of the store, while eating the candy bar without even removing the wrapper .

"Is she always like that?" Haley asked the store clerk.

"Nope most of the time she's really strange," the clerk answered without a hint of sarcasm or humor.

* * *

After getting her free candy bar, continued exploring around town. As expected she found evidence of magical creatures, and as usual the general population are completely oblivious to the facts right in front of them. Not that she mind, this makes her job much easier. After finishing her candy bar she tossed the wrapper into the trash which also contained an ad for a tourist trap called the Mystery Shack. Again her common sense was telling her that this is just a scam but her duties as the Second American Dragon compelled her to investigate. Unfortunately for her the directions on the ad weren't very precise and found herself lost in the woods. "Great now where am I?" Haley asked herself.

"You're at the greatest collection of monsters and oddities the world has ever seen!" a suspicious old man in a Fez announced after appearing in a puff of smoke. Using his eight ball cane he directed her attention to a rundown old house with the sign Mystery Hack on the roof. "Hi there my name is Stan Pines but folks around here call me, Mr. Mystery." Stan said doing a few magician tricks like pulling a coin out of Haley ear, trying to catch her interests.

"That's neat Mr. Mystery." Haley said playfully. Even though Haley is smart enough to recognize that Stan is just a two-bit con man, her ego of wanting to be admired and adored by everyone makes her to be polite and respectful to all adults. "What else you've got?"

"Well for a measly 5, no 10, I mean 15 bucks, I will show you wonders that you can only dream about." Stan pitched bringing her inside and showing the entrance to his so called attractions. "Not to mention all the treasures in our gift shop that you can't find anywhere else in the world." Stan pointing to the gift shop where this red headed girl sat at the register, doing anything but her job.

' _Eye of the Dragon'_ Haley evoked. Heightening her vision so that she can see what's in the next room. Not too surprisingly all she found was just cheap props of different stuffed animals glued together. In fact she could see this overweight guy making more fakes for display. Pretending to search through her wallet. "I only have two dollars," Haley said sweetly. Pulling out two dollars and putting up her best sad puppy dog eyes. While carefully pushing down the twenty dollar bill so that Stan won't see it.

"Well I can give you the special two dollar discount," Stan said with a smile as he snatched the two dollars from her.

"Thank you Mr. Mystery. You're the best." Haley smiling as well.

Stan guided the little girl to the front door. "And here is the exit. I hope you enjoyed the Mystery Shack. Please come back when you get more cash." Stan said with a smile.

"Well that was rude," Haley snipped. Truthfully she was expecting Stan to scam her, but she had thought that at least he would have put some effort into it instead of just throwing her out. Believing that she had seen enough, Haley transformed into her dragon form and flew off. After flying around for a few minutes, mainly to cool her head, Haley found the house where her family is staying. Since this is temporary housing provided by the Dragon Council it already had some furniture and appliances provided.

"Welcome home Haley, dinner will be ready soon." Susan greeted after seeing her enter the door, but was taken back by Haley's sour mood.

"So how was your first day?" Sun asked.

"Did you make any new friends?" Susan asked her daughter.

Haley cringed as the memory of her encounters with Dipper, Pacifica, Mabel, and Stan flashed across her mind. "No way! Absolutely not!" Haley gagged. Leaving the two adults puzzled by the little girl attitude. "Mom I'm starting to think that this assignment is just a sick joke." Haley sighed as she sat at the table.

"Haley, being named a Dragon and given an assignment is a huge honor, especially for someone so young." Sun lectured.

"I know but, it just seems like I got a raw deal. I mean Jake gets to protect the city of New York. Me, I just get this backwater town in the middle of nowhere. Populated by a bunch of weirdos and freaks." Haley gripped.

"Haley dear, you just got here. Give it a chance. Maybe you'll find that this little backwater town can be just as great as New York." Susan smiled.

"Fine I'll give it a chance." Haley promised.

"Great now let's get some dinner. You have a busy day tomorrow. We going out into the woods to meet up with all the magical creatures that live here." Sun informed her.

"Now that I'm looking forward too," Haley said excitedly. After all no matter what sort of creatures she'll meet out there, they've got to be better than the humans she just met today.


	2. Making Frenemies

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS NOR AMERICAN DRAGON**

It was the crack of dawn over the town of Gravity Falls. While most were still asleep, two figures stood on the railroad bridge overlooking the town. "There Haley, this is your realm. The town of Gravity Falls." Sun trying to sound dramatic. "As the second American Dragon it is your responsibility to protect all the magical creatures that live here. From the Manotaurs in the mountains, to the Gnomes in the forest, to the Water creatures beneath the lake."

"Wow, all this is mine," Haley marveled at the view, trying to force her enthusiasm. "Well I guess I should let my presences known," Haley said. Spreading her wings and flying down into the forest.

"Haley wait!" Sun chasing after her apprentice.

For the better part of the morning things didn't quite go well for our young dragon. The first place she decided to visit was the Manotaurs, but thanks to their high testosterone level the Manotaurs refuses to listen to a girl. Even if said girl is a dragon. Knowing that there's only one thing that a bunch of beef heads like them respect, Haley tried to show case some feat of strength to impress them. Unfortunately since Haley prides herself on being more of a thinker rather than a fighter, had a hard time matching their strength. Haley found herself being bashed around in wrestling matches, ended up getting smashed in rock toss game, couldn't stomach the eating challenges, and she couldn't even bring herself to stick her hand/claw in to the pain hole. Haley ended up flying off in disgrace with the Manotaurs laughing at her.

Next she tried to befriend the Gnomes, but when their leader got too pushy about wanting to marry her, Haley stressed her rejection by breathing fire on their engagement ring. Unfortunately the Gnomes don't take rejection too well and they merged into their giant form and pounded Haley into the ground.

Next Haley tried to settle some territorial dispute among the fairies. Which she did manage to do, sort of. The fairies decided to settle this with a volleyball game, using Haley as the ball. Haley Long the Second/Western American Dragon found new definition of pain and humiliation as these two fairy tribes kept slapping her over a net for over an hour. To make matters worse they challenged each other to another round, not as a rematch but because they enjoyed playing volley dragon ball.

* * *

"I CAN'T STAND THIS ANYMORE!" Haley screamed dropping on the ground.

"I know this is tough," Sun said sympathetically.

"Tough? TOUGH! I've only been on the job for one day, and I've already been beaten, almost eaten, drilling into the ground, tied to a tree, used to start a campfire, tossed around like a beach ball, and to top it all off I had to listen to a unicorn go on and on about how pretty he is! So I think this has officially gone way passed tough! It's down right criminal!" Haley huffed.

"Are you done?" Sun asked.

"Yeah I think so," Haley said taking a deep breath. "Why are the creatures here like this? Back in New York all the magical creatures treated me with respect whenever I filled in as the American Dragon." Haley sighed.

"That is because the American Dragon Jake Long earned the respect of the magical creatures in New York with his hard work and dedication. It is because they respected your brother they offered you the same courtesy. But here in Gravity Falls, these creatures have not seen or heard about a dragon in hundreds of years. What little respect they had is gone now. You need to earn that respect back." Sun lectured.

"How?" Haley asked.

"Well, um, how did your brother do it?" Sun asked.

"From what I heard, beating up the Huntsclan mainly." Haley scoffed. She used to ridicule Jake on how he always seemed to think with his fists rather than his head. Now Haley is wishing she could trade some of her smarts for half of Jake's muscles.

"Thankfully you'd never have to go through that trial by fire," Sun chuckled half joking. Recalling her own ordeals with the Huntsclan. "But I think you may have other opportunities," Sun observed.

"What do you mean?" Haley asked. Sun pointed to two kids wandering around in the forest. Two who Haley are already too familiar with. "Oh no not those two," Haley groaned.

"You know them? Well I guess I shouldn't be surprised." Sun commented.

"Dipper and Mabel, I met them yesterday. Why, who are they?" Haley asked.

"I've been hearing rumors around town about two kids, brother and sister, who call themselves the Mystery Twins." Sun explained.

"Of course those two just had to be related," Haley rolling her eyes.

"And apparently they've been causing a lot of problems for the creatures here. No doubt they must be here to hunt for more magical creatures." Sun figured.

"So what do I do?" Haley asked.

"You're job. Stop those two before they find any evidence of the magical world." Sun instructed. With that, Haley reverted back to her human form and rushed over towards the so called Mystery Twins.

* * *

"Hi there," Haley greeted.

"Hey it you. The one who gave me free candy." Mabel said excitedly.

"Uh, Holly was it?" Dipper asked.

"Haley," Haley corrected him. "So what are you doing out here?"

"What are you doing out here?" Mabel asked acting like a bad cop interrogation.

"Uh, well, I, you see," Haley, not really accustom to lying, had a time coming up with excuses. "I'm camping!" she said right off the top of her head, mainly because the were in the middle of the forest.

"By yourself?" Mabel asked.

"Yup," Haley nodded.

"So where's your camp site?" Dipper asked.

"Oh I haven't set it up yet," Haley gulped.

"But you don't have any supplies or even a tent," Dipper pointed out. Seeing as how Haley didn't have backpack or even wearing clothing suitable for outdoors.

"Oh I'm roughing it," Haley smiled trying to hide the fact that she's sweating. The twins stared at her unconvinced. "Really roughing it. Just living off the land and all. Test my survival skills. None of that civilized stuff. Besides if things get too rough the town is just over there." Haley reasoned.

"Okay," the twins accepting the answer.

"So what'cha two doing?" Haley asked sweetly.

"We're looking for Bush Sprites," Mabel said.

"Mabel," Dipper scolded.

"What? It's not like she'll know." Mabel teased.

"Bush Sprites: small woodland creatures that live in bushes, it is said that they tend to dress their entire body up in leaves making them almost indistinguishable from their surroundings. Their favorite hobbies is leaf surfing and are most famous for making the best berry and nut jams in the world." Haley recited remembering what she read about them in one of her creature books.

"How do you know all that?" Dipper asked curiously.

"Uh, I happen interested in strange mythical creatures." Haley said not really lying.

"Really," Mabel eyed the girl as the wheels in her head started turning. (Girl + Nice + Monsters Fan + Not Pacifica = Dipper's perfect match) Mabel grinned as her brain shifted into Mabel Matchmaker Mode. "Maybe we should let her tag along. You know just in case some should happen." Mabel said suspiciously trying to get Dipper and Haley together.

"I don't know." Dipper recalling Gompers warning of Haley made him wary of her.

Just then Haley saw a couple of Bush Sprites leaf surfing behind the twins. Using a trick that her grandfather taught her, Haley secretly extends out her tail and uses it to throw a rock in the opposite direction. "Hey what is that? I think I saw some Bush Sprites over there." Haley pointing in the direction she threw the rock hoping to mislead the twins.

"See I knew she'd be helpful," Mabel said in a smug tone. She loves it whenever she can one up her younger smarter brother. Before giving him a chance to respond, Mabel grabbed Dipper's arm and the two ran off in to the bushes.

Waiting for a few seconds to make sure they are gone, Haley turned to the Bush Sprites. "Are you guys okay?" she asked them.

"Yes thank you young dragon. We were afraid that those two troublemakers spotted us." one of the Bush Sprites said.

"How did you know I was a dragon?" Haley wondered. The Bush Sprites pointed to Haley's tail that was still sticking out. "Oops, I knew I forgot something," Haley chuckled retracting her tail. "Are those two really that bad?" Haley asked.

"Oh yes they've been a pain in every monster's neck every since they came to visit their uncle at the Mystery Shack." the Bush Sprite explained.

"Mystery Shack? You don't mean that phony tourist trap run by that old con artist?" Haley gasped.

"Yup, and they have this book. It has all the information about all the magical creatures here. You must get it." the Bush Sprite pleaded.

"Great a Spiderwick quest," Haley sighed. She really hates these thieving jobs. "Fine I'll take care of it." Haley promised, bringing cheers from the forest creatures that heard her.

"HALEY WHERE ARE YOU?" they heard Mabel scream as she came back. "Oh there you are. Come on we've got to get going." Mabel grabbing Haley arm and dragging her off.

The three of them continued to search around the forest, and thanks to Haley's misdirection Dipper and Mabel didn't find any magical creatures.

* * *

"I don't get it, usually we run into something even without trying." Dipper pondered as he looked at his journal.

" _That must be the book,"_ Haley whispered to herself.

"Oh come on brosive. Even you are allowed an off day." Mabel said trying to reassure him.

"I guess," Dipper sounding not at all convinced.

"Hey how about I treat you guys to some ice cream? You know as thanks for letting me hanging out with you." Haley offered hoping to get the twins out of the forest and maybe lower their guard enough so that she can steal the book.

"Can't say no to free ice cream, huh Dipper." Mabel nudged already planning on giving Dipper and Haley some alone time.

"Haley, where are you?" they all heard a woman's voice calling out.

"Sun," Haley answered as her mentor appeared.

"Oh making new friends?" Sun smiled seeing that Haley was still with the Mystery Twins.

"Yeah we're about to go out for ice cream," Haley winked trying to signal her mentor that she's on to something. Which did not go unnoticed.

"Okay, but don't spoil your dinner." Sun lectured. _'You better have a good explanation for this,'_ Sun blinked in Morse code.

"Of course," Haley winked affirmative. The kids traveled back to town together to the mall. There Haley bought them some ice cream. As they enjoyed their treat, they got to know each other a little better. Haley learned that Dipper and Mabel are visiting their Grunkles for the summer; and Haley used their cover story that her mom got tired of living city life in New York and decided to live out here in the country. While they were talking, Haley kept a close eye on the book, waiting for a chance to steal it. Unfortunately Dipper is extremely possessive of it and rarely allows it to leave his side. Thinking fast, Haley 'accidentally' spilled her ice cream all over Dipper's vest. "Oops, clumsy me. Here let me wash that off for you." Haley said trying to get Dipper's vest and in turn his book away from him.

"No that's okay. It's not that bad." Dipper insisted keeping the vest on while just wiping the ice cream off.

"No it will stain if you don't wash it," Haley still trying to remove the vest.

Over to the side, Mabel was giggling with anticipation. From her perspective they were doing the classic girl taking care of a boy's every need romance scenario. All that was needed was for Dipper to share his ice cream with Haley and it would be perfect.

"Dipper what is going on here?" a loud voice yelled. Mabel cringed recognizing that voice.

"Pacifica, we were just" Dipper unsure of how to respond to this.

Pacifica stared at the scene intensely. Ice cream smears on her boyfriend's clothing, a girl trying to remove his clothing for no real reason, Mabel looking suspiciously like she's up to something. Even though she may not know fully what's going on here, her girl instincts were telling her that she needed to get Dipper away from here. "Dipper can you please come with me," Pacifica not really asking him.

"But," Dipper hesitated.

"Now," Pacifica ordered.

"Sure," Dipper handing Mabel his ice cream before walking over to Pacifica.

"Dang it," Mabel and Haley cursed at the same time though for different reasons.

Since Dipper was gone with the book, Haley saw no reason to be here anymore. "Well this was fun, but I got to be going home now." Haley excused herself.

"Wait, do you want to come to my slumber party tomorrow? It will be great fun and you can meet my friends. Plus Dipper will be there." Mabel invited.

"Slumber party," Haley said to herself. Thinking that this will present many opportunities to steal the book. Plus she's positive that her mom would let her go since this will be official dragon business. "Sure," Haley accepted.

"Great, I got to call Candy and Grenda right away." Mabel said dashing off.

"Wait, what?" Haley wasn't sure if she heard Mabel right, because it sounds like she didn't even have a party planned.

* * *

Later at the Long's house. "A slumber party? So soon. We haven't even finish moving in yet." Susan pointed out.

"I know mom, but this is dragon business. I need to get hold of that book Dipper has." Haley explained.

"What's so special about this book?" Susan asked.

"From what the Pines twins told me, their uncle was a scientist type that studied the magical creatures here and kept a journal of everything he's discovered. Dipper is using that book to hunt down those creatures now." Haley explained.

"This is serious. Who knows how much information is in that book." Sun concluded.

"Alright you can go," Susan decided. "Just be careful. If they are monster hunters then you don't want to reveal that you are a dragon." Susan warned.

"I'll be extra careful," Haley promises.

* * *

Over at the Mystery Shack. Mabel and Dipper were getting ready for bed. "So Dipper what do you think of Haley?" Mabel asked.

"She seems nice," Dipper concluded since he really doesn't know that much about her. "But there is something odd about her." Dipper still thinking about Gomper's warning.

"Odd how?" Mabel worried that Dipper isn't interested in Haley.

"Well when we were out in the woods, I not sure but I saw something weird." Dipper hesitated to say anything more.

"Weird how? We see lots of weird stuff in the woods." Mabel pointed out.

"I kind of saw something going up Haley's dress," Dipper admitted.

"Ooo Dipper, looking up another girl's skirt. I wonder what Pacifica will say about that." Mabel teased.

"What? No! You can't tell her!" Dipper panicked.

"Don't worry Bro-bro, I won't tell." Mabel promised while crossing her fingers. "Besides you'll get plenty of opportunity to look up Haley's dress when she comes over for my sleep over tomorrow." Mabel grinned.

"Another sleep over!" Dipper groaned. As much as he loves his sister, he really wishes that she stop with all these parties.


	3. Preston's Ultimatum

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS NOR AMERICAN DRAGON**

It was the crack of dawn over the town of Gravity Falls. While most were still asleep, one in particular was rising up with the sun. Pacifica Northwest's room was position on the east side of the house so that the first rays of the sun would shine on her, gently waking her up. "Good morning World," Pacifica greeted the day feeling surprisingly chirpy. Up until yesterday her life has been plagued with one ordeal after another. It recently was discovered that the reason for this was a disgruntled goat bent on revenge against her boyfriend. Now that the situation has been dealt with, thanks in large part to her, Pacifica is confident that it will be smooth sailing for her and Dipper.

 **(A/N: See Attack of Gray Bitie's Monster Alliance for more details)**

"Good morning miss Pacifica, are you ready for your morning workout?" a servant asked as he entered the room. Contrary to what most people think that the rich can do whatever they want, Pacifica has a rigorous routine to maintain her appearance and status. Every morning before breakfast she has an hour of calisthenics followed by a one mile jog. After her work out she requires a half hour at the spa for bathing and manicures. Once she's done getting dressed she walked over to the dining hall to meet with her parents for breakfast.

"Good morning mother, father," Pacifica greeted with indifference.

"Ah Pacifica how was your morning exercises?" Preston asked his daughter.

"Invigorating as usual," Pacifica said rather politely as she took her seat and began the delicate procedure of carefully cracking a soft boiled egg so that she can eat the gooey insides.

"That's good. So what are your plans for the day?" Preston asked.

"I'm meeting with my friends at the mall," Pacifica answered.

"That's all?" Preston said suspiciously.

"And I have a date with Dipper as well," Pacifica admitted.

"Speaking of Dipper, when are you going to do it?" Preston asked in a hard tone.

"Do what?" Pacifica gulped.

"Pacifica," Preston groaned rubbing his forehead. "You are Northwest, a daughter of standing and prestige." Pacifica was about to interject when Preston raised his hand stopping her. "Now I've allowed you to date this commoner because you told me that you had a plan going. A revenge scheme that people will talk about for years to come."

"Ah I remember when I humiliated Toby. I dated him for one month and when I dumped him, he was crying about that for over a year." Pacifica mother chuckled feeling no remorse or pity for what she has done.

Pacifica gulped as she had completely forgot all about getting revenge on Dipper for humiliating her family, but it seems that her father hasn't. "Well you know, between us getting lost in the woods and him leaving after summer, I didn't have time to do anything." Pacifica pointed out.

"True but he's been back for how long now? Surely I would have thought you'd done something by now." Preston interrogated.

"I would but I need more time. You know get him reacquainted. Lull him into a false sense of security then BAM! I'll crush him." Pacifica demonstrated by smashing her grapefruit.

"That's my girl," Preston feeling proud of his daughter's viciousness that he didn't even mind the mess she made.

"Thank you father, now if you'd excuse me I need to get going." Pacifica said trying to get away as fast as she could.

"Oh just one more thing," Preston smiled. "Whatever it is you are planning on doing make sure you happens before the last week of summer."

"What?" Pacifica choked.

"I want to see that boy crushed, and I want to see him suffer." Preston stabbing his grapefruit with murderous intent. "And if you fail to do so, well I just might cut off all your credit cards." Preston threatened.

"What? No! I'll die without my credit cards!" Pacifica pleaded.

"Then you better not fail," Preston warned.

* * *

Usually shopping is a joyous time for Pacifica. No parents, no teachers, no authority figures. Just her and her friends jumping from one store to the next. Gossiping about boys and the unpopular kids. But today, Pacifica can't bring seem to enjoy herself. Her father's ultimatum kept echoing in her head. Pacifica was enjoying her time with Dipper that she completely forgot not only about the revenge plan, but the difference in their status. She should have suspected something was off since her parents were allowing them to date, but Pacifica figured that they were grateful that Dipper saved the town and her life which is why they were tolerating him. Only now she realized it's because they are still expecting her to carry out her revenge. Pacifica felt her heart sank. On the one hand, she didn't want to do anything to endanger her relationship with Dipper. On the other hand, can she really live without her credit cards? She only gets 1000 dollars a week for allowance and that barely lasts her three days!

"Is there something wrong Pacifica?" one of her friends asked.

"Wha...? No it's fine." Pacifica shaking her head back into reality, and just in time to see Dipper flirting with the new girl again! "Why don't you go now, I have business to take of," Pacifica hissed. Her friends slowly backed away, knowing that look on her face meant that they really didn't want to be here.

"No that's okay. It's not that bad." Dipper insisted keeping the vest on while just wiping the ice cream off.

"No it will stain if you don't wash it," Haley still trying to remove the vest to get her claws on that book. Over to the side, Mabel was giggling with anticipation. From her perspective they were doing the classic girl taking care of a boy's every need romance scenario. All that was needed was for Dipper to share his ice cream with Haley and it would be perfect.

"Dipper what is going on here?" Pacifica demanded.

"Pacifica, we were just" Dipper unsure of how to respond to this.

Pacifica stared at the scene intensely. Ice cream smears on her boyfriend's clothing, a girl trying to remove his clothing for no real reason, Mabel looking suspiciously like she's up to something. Even though she may not know fully what's going on here, her girl instincts were telling her that she needed to get Dipper away from here. "Dipper can you please come with me," Pacifica not really asking him.

"But," Dipper hesitated.

"Now," Pacifica ordered.

"Sure," Dipper handing Mabel his ice cream before walking over to Pacifica.

"Dang it," Mabel and Haley cursed at the same time though for different reasons.

* * *

They walked for a considerable distance in uneasy silence when Pacifica led them to Hoo-Ha's. Not a place that she would normally go to, but it's loud making it safe from potential eavesdroppers. Just so that the employees don't get suspicious, Pacifica bought some pizza and they took a seat at one of the isolated tables at the far end. "Here," she said offering him some portable wipes that she always carries around for messy emergencies.

"Thanks," Dipper graciously accepting the wipes to clean off the ice cream stain which were just starting to get sticky. "Look Pacifica what happen back there was an accident..."

"Dipper do you love me?" Pacifica asked suddenly.

"Well...I...um," Dipper choking and sweating a lot.

"Dipper I'm serious," Pacifica pleaded.

"Well of course I do," Dipper said honestly but feeling a bit embarrassed to admit it.

"Do you trust me?" Pacifica asked.

"Pacifica what's this all about?" Dipper asked in turn.

Pacifica hesitated. While she knows honesty is the best policy, she never really believed it. Usually she prefers to cover things up with a lie, but with Dipper she decided to take a leap of faith. "Dipper I just want you to know that I'm not the same person I once was," Pacifica trying really hard to hold back her tears. "When we first started dating"

"You were planning to humiliate me?" Dipper smiled.

"You knew?" Pacifica gasped.

"Pacifica please, give me some credit. I know I'm not the coolest or the most hip"

"No one says hip anymore," Pacifica corrected him.

"What I mean is, I may be young but I am a good detective. I figured out your plan right from the start." Dipper boasted. "Just like how I know now I can trust you," he reassured her with a kiss.

"Thank you," Pacifica smiled.

"So what's this all about?" Dipper asked.

"It's my father. He wants to know when I'm going to do my revenge thing and he wants me to do it soon." Pacifica explained.

"Why don't you tell him you won't?" Dipper asked.

"Because he threatened to cut off my credit cards," Pacifica cried.

"Is that a bad thing?" Dipper wondered.

"I knew you wouldn't understand," Pacifica snapped.

She was right, Dipper didn't understand. While he knew money is important, he would never sacrifice love or family for it. Unfortunately it seems that Pacifica wasn't the same. In fact this reminded him of what a shallow materialistic brat she can be. Almost making him wonder how he fell for her in the first place. Pretty much every fiber in his being was telling him that he should just dump her and find someone who actually has a shred of humanity in them. But just as he was about to say something that he would most likely regret, his mind flashed back to when he and Mabel traveled to that alternate future where he saw that he became a single dad and was then employed as Pacifica's butler. He wasn't able to get the full details but from what he could piece together, after they broke up and gone their separate lives, Dipper ended up broke and divorced with a kid to take care of. Desperate he started working for Pacifica who was still married with a daughter of her own. Even though his older self never admitted it, Dipper could see that he still loved Pacifica. Not a future Dipper wants to repeat, not realizing that things turned out alright for them in the end. **(A/N: See Back to Gravity Falls for details)** So against his better judgment, Dipper decides to stick with Pacifica through thick and thin.

"So how are we going to play this?" Dipper asked since dirty tricks really isn't his field of expertise.

"Really?" Pacifica said feeling a bit shocked. She half expected him to storm off calling her trash of humanity.

"Look I don't like it, but I hate the alternative worst," Dipper admitted. While this sort of thing does go against his morals, he feels that Pacifica is worth it. After all he's done worst to get a girls attention, like helping the teens break into an abandoned convenience store just to impress Wendy.

"Thank you," Pacifica cried. "But it needs to be good. My dad isn't going to be satisfied with me just dumping you. He wants to see you and maybe your entire family to suffer. And no offense but you're a bad actor." Pacifica teased.

"No argument there," Dipper agreed. "I know maybe Uncle Ford has some do-hickey that might help." he suggested.

"Are you sure?" Pacifica asked skeptically.

"Wouldn't hurt to try," Dipper shrugged. "Why don't you come over to the Mystery Shack tomorrow and we'll check his private lab."

"Why tomorrow? Why not now?" Pacifica wondered.

"Because your chaperon is looking for you," Dipper whispered pointing at her chauffeur at the door.

"Ugh figures," Pacifica groaned. "I'll see you tomorrow at noon."

"Make that 4:30, that's when my shift ends." Dipper suggested.

"4:30 then," Pacifica kissed him goodbye.

Later at the Northwest mansion

"So how was your date with the Pines boy?" Preston asked in an interrogating manner.

"Great, he finally trusts me enough to show me to his uncle's secret room," Pacifica reported.

"Excellent, soon whatever secrets that Gideon was after will soon be mine," Preston laughed manically.

"Yeah you'd think that," Pacifica whispered.

* * *

The next day around 4:15 Pacifica knocked on the door of the Mystery Shack. She was soon greeted by two boys who looked exactly like Dipper except different hair color and that they have T and IV on their hats. "Uh Mistress, it's always a pleasure." the two boys stumbled and stuttered, completely terrified to see her.

"Oh get out of my way you two knock offs. Where's Dipper?" Pacifica demanded pushing her way through the clones.

"Um he's still in the shower," Trace reported.

"Yeah, Stan had him cleaning the out house again." Joe gulped.

"I thought I hired you two to do those things for him." Pacifica scolded.

"Yeah but after finding out we're copier clones, Dipper didn't want us doing any jobs where we might get wet." Joe gulped.

"Even though he knows we got plenty of hair spray," Trace added.

"We'll discuss this later," Pacifica promised causing both clones to shutter. As Pacifica waited for her boyfriend to get done, the bane of her existence Mabel came rushing in.

"Pacifica you're here?" Mabel said excitedly.

"Yes I am, so what of it?" Pacifica responded.

Mabel squealed with excitement, "If you're here at this time then you must be here for"

"SLEEP OVER!" Candy and Grenda came bursting into the room.

"Wait what?" Pacifica gasped as the girls started to strip Pacifica of her clothes and place some old pajamas on her, just in time as Dipper was coming down after his shower. Dipper naturally cowered as he saw the extremely annoyed look on Pacifica's face.

"Sorry, but Mabel didn't tell me she was having a sleep over." Dipper apologized. Pacifica didn't say anything but her eyes shot daggers at him. "Got to go," Dipper yelped as he ran to Trace and Joe's room looking for sanctuary.

"How can this get any worst?" Pacifica muttered.

"Hey am I late?" Haley asked as she entered the room with a sleeping bag.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Pacifica groaned.


	4. Are you ready for some BookBall

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS NOR AMERICAN DRAGON**

Haley moaned in misery as Mabel and her friends continued to torture her with their so called 'party' games. As expected the girls started things off with reading and gossiping about the latest theme monster romance novels. Haley really didn't understand the appeal of stupid girls falling for hideous monsters, and she's a half-dragon. The product of a love between a human and a dragon. Of course in her parents case, the dragon powers skipped her mom so her dad had no idea that she was a magical lizard. So there was no epic looking past outward appearance and finding the beauty within plot for them. Still after dealing real vampires and werewolves, Haley can honestly say that neither of them are misunderstood pretty boys looking for love and acceptance.

Next they started playing dating games with the girls, except for Pacifica and Haley, going nuts over winning dream dates. Taking it way too seriously, Mabel and Grenda even went as far as to kissing the pictures of the boys they've won dates with. This pretty much confirms Haley's assessment that these girls are 3 year olds trapped in teenager bodies; and it seems that she's not the only one who thinks that. Judging by Pacifica's reaction to Mabel and her friends' antics, Haley deduced that she felt the same way. Knowing that Pacifica is Dipper's girlfriend, Haley was planning of using their mutual disdain for this party to bond with her, and to get more information about Dipper's book as possible. "So, some party huh?" Haley said to Pacifica as a conversation starter.

"If you can call it that," Pacifica retorted in the classic 'don't talk to me' tone.

"So you boyfriend, he seems nice," Haley pressed on.

"Yes he is," Pacifica said grinding her teeth. Confirming Haley's suspicions that Pacifica is the jealous type. Which is a good thing since jealous people tend to slip up if you push the right buttons.

"I hear that he and his sister are like the Mystery Twins?" Haley asked. "They seem to be famous."

"Did someone ask about me?" Mabel jumping into the conversation.

"Mabel! Do you mind? We were having a private conversation here." Pacifica scolded. She, like Haley, was hoping to fish for more information to see what their guest is up to and didn't need Mabel messing things up.

"Sorry, but if you want to know about the Mystery Twins, you should go to the source." Mabel said while doing a happy dance with a framed picture of Dipper.

"Oh right," Haley cursed. Haley finds Mabel's behavior is a bit too erratic often dodging her questions in order to bring the subject to whatever Mabel wants to talk about. Making her less than ideal of finding out about the book. Still maybe if she asks the right things she might get lucky. "So why do you call yourselves the Mystery Twins? Aren't you guys a quadruplet set?" Haley asked.

"Quadruplet, that's a funny word." Mabel laughed thinking that Haley just made that up.

"A quadruplet means twins times two," Pacifica explained knowing that Mabel most likely didn't know.

"Oh," Mabel's eyes widen with awe. "Wait why would you think we're quadruplets?" Mabel asked.

"Well you, Dipper, Trace, and Joe. Aren't you all quadruplets?" Haley figured since the boys all resembled each other except for a slight color difference. Which Haley found kind of creepy.

"Oh me and Dipper are twins. Trace and Joe are my twin cousins from another family." Mabel explained, avoiding eye contact since she really didn't like lying.

"Are you sure they're not clones seeing how closely they resemble your brother," Haley joked.

"Clones, ha ha, where would you get that notion. They are definitely not clones. Nope, clones are not real. I'm not hiding anything!" Mabel started sweating. Causing Pacifica to face palm herself.

"Relax I was only joking," Haley assured her, but now she's suspicious, and is interested in finding out more. "Wow twins must really run in your family," Haley observed.

"Oh yes, I'm a twin, my cousins are a twins, even my uncles are twins." Mabel sang.

"Wait that greasy old con man has a twin?" Haley said in disbelief.

Mabel was slightly offended at Haley calling Stan greasy, but if she was completely honest with herself, Stan is kind of greasy. "Yup, him and my Great Uncle Ford are twins. You haven't met Uncle Ford yet, he's the smart one of their set. He always out somewhere hunting monsters, inventing something, or getting lost in another dimension. So we really don't see him as much as we like." Mabel explained.

'Great so there's another monster hunter in this family to deal with,' Haley thought to herself. "So Mabel I was wondering how did you get in to mystery solving?"

Mabel grinned with anticipation. This was the moment she was waiting for. A chance to get Haley interested in her brother. "Well it all started when Dipper found this book," Mabel recounted pulling out the Journal from Dipper's not so secure hiding place under his bed.

'Maybe it wasn't so hard,' Haley thought to herself as her hands started twitching, eager to just grab the book and go.

"Mabel! What are you doing with that?" Pacifica demanded. "You know how Dipper feels about those books!"

'Those books,' Haley repeated in her mind, realizing that there are more than one.

"Relax, I'm just borrowing it. Besides we're twins, Me and Dipper share everything." Mabel justified. This isn't the first time she's used that excuse to 'borrow' her brother's things without permission. Even though she throws a fit every time Dipper uses something of hers without asking. Claiming that even though they are twins, Dipper should respect her private property.

"Well as his girlfriend, it is my job to make sure he doesn't lose them!" Pacifica said grabbing the book from Mabel's hands.

"Hey!" Mabel objected.

"You all continue doing whatever it is you do. I'm giving this back to Dipper." Pacifica said storming out of the room. Haley silently cursed over missing her chance to get the book, as well as cursing at the fact that there are more than one book to deal with.

"So what do we do now?" Grenda wondered. The girls pondered for a second before unanimously deciding.

"MAKE OVERS!" the girls called, grabbing several make-up supplies and slowly making their way towards Haley. All grinning creepily with anticipation.

"Oh no," Haley shuttered being creeped out by how creepy the girls are being right now.

* * *

Meanwhile Pacifica made her way to the attic where Dipper was having a male bonding moment with Trace and Joe. (and by male bonding I mean hiding under their blankets hoping that the Typhoon Mabel's Sleep Over will passes over them harmlessly.) "You think it's safe?" Trace asked nervously.

"Are you kidding? It's a slumber party, it's going to go all night." Dipper cringed remembering all the times Mabel and her friends tortured him during their endless sleep overs last year.

"Seriously, I love you bro, but are you sure you're not Mabel's clone?" Joe said sarcastically.

"If I was I would know how long a sleep over is," Trace grumbled amusingly.

"Dipper are you in here?" they heard Pacifica kicking at their door.

"Pacifica," Dipper yelped as he rushed to the door.

"No man it's a trap!" Joe and Trace warned.

"Please this is Pacifica we're talking about," Dipper point out the obvious. Trace and Joe had to agree that Dipper had a point. Opening the door they were shocked to see that Pacifica had the book in her hand. "Where did" he stuttered taking the journal.

"Mabel, she was showing it off to Haley." Pacifica informed him.

"But why would she?" Dipper sputtered trying to wrap his head to why his sister would take his book without asking again.

"It's Mabel," Pacifica, Trace, and Joe answered at the same time. Stating the obvious.

"Dipper can we please get down to business?" Pacifica asked not wanting to stay any longer in the Mystery Shack than she had to.

"Sure," Dipper nodded. "Can you guys cover for us?" he asked his doppelgangers.

"We always do," Trace giving the thumbs up.

Dipper led Pacifica to the secret elevator behind the candy machine. Using Ford secret combination Dipper set the elevator to take them to Ford's hidden study. Pacifica marveled at the sights of all the technology and the artifacts that stored in the room. "Wow where did all this stuff come from?" Pacifica asked.

"Uncle Ford," Dipper said proudly. "If he's not out looking for monsters, he in here building something to deal with monsters."

"Now if there was only something in here to help us deal with a monster named Preston Northwest," Pacifica joked.

"I'm sure we'll find something," Dipper assured her. Gently holding her hand for support.

"I just hope we find it so I can leave before Mabel decides to give me a make over," Pacifica shuttered at that thought.

"Speaking of Mabel, I wonder how Haley is holding up?" Dipper wondered, completely missing Pacifica eye twitching when he said her name.

* * *

Back at the party. "There you look beautiful," Mabel said after applying powder on Haley's face.

"I can't wait to see," Haley said sarcastically since she's pretty sure that she most likely looks like one of those deranged clowns with all the make up they threw onto her face. Candy and Grenda carried in a full sized vanity mirror. Which baffled her to why they would carry such a large mirror when a simple hand mirror would suffice. "EEEEEIIIIIIIAAAAHHHHHH!" Haley screamed in horror at what they've done to her. Her face was almost completely white, with lipstick smeared all over her mouth, and so much eye liner that it almost looked like she was wearing one of those old time burglar mask. "I look like a KISS reject!"

"Yeah you do," Mabel observed. "Girls you know what this means?" Mabel asked her comrades. As if they were thinking on the same page, the girls immediately started smearing make up all over their faces. By the time they were done, they all looked like punk rock rejects. "It's time for karaoke party metal style!" Mabel screamed setting up her karaoke machine.

"Um isn't it a bit late for that sort of thing?" Haley asked hoping to stop this insanity before it begins.

"Late ha! A Mabel party don't end till the sun comes up." Mabel proclaimed raising her microphone above her head. Then without warning Mabel collapsed onto the floor snoring.

"Mabel!" Candy and Grenda cried, but as they approached their downed friend, they too collapsed.

"It had to be done," Haley simply said without any remorse and holding an empty bag labeled sleeping powder. She was suppose to use it on Dipper to steal the book, but she had to waste it on Mabel and her friends. "Now where would those books be?" Haley pondered. Recalling how Mabel said that her weird Dipper look-a-likes cousins were staying up in the attic, Haley figures that's a good a place to start. Carefully analyzing the situation, since most of the floors squeak, Haley figured that the best way to sneak up on them is from the outside. Making her way out of the shack, Haley then transformed into her dragon form. Flying up to the roof, Haley peeking into the topmost window. Inside she could see two Dippers, who Mabel claims are twin cousins but Haley still thinks they might actually be some kind of clones.

* * *

Inside, Trace and Joe were pacing around nervously. They were already in hot water with Pacifica because of all the times they messed up and didn't want to get into any more trouble. "So," Trace started saying wanting to break the silence.

"So what?" Joe retorted. Not wanting to sound rude, but he too was nervous to respond any more politely.

"So what do you think Dipper and Pacifica are up to?" Trace asked.

"Probably in a dark corner somewhere smooching up a storm," Joe joked making kissy sounds.

"Yeah," Trace laughed. "Man I can't wait to do that with Wendy," Trace said dreamily.

"What? Oh heck to the NO! Wendy will be kissing me!" Joe said.

"Yeah right, she's obviously into me," Trace laughed.

"No me!" Joe yelled smacking Trace in the head.

"No me," Trace retaliated by pushing Joe back. Pretty soon the two started wrestling on the ground.

Outside Haley was getting annoyed watching these two, but their little skirmish was knocking over shelves and furniture giving Haley an opportunity to see if any of the books might be hidden somewhere in the room. So far she didn't see anything of value. Just then the two boys rolled around on the floor, sliding one of the beds, partially revealing a book underneath. (Yeah Dipper really needs to find a better hiding place for those things.) Bracing herself, Haley carefully used her claws to open the window and dived right in. Trace and Joe were so busy fighting each other that they didn't notice a flying pink lizard until it was too late. Haley dove into the room and grabbed the book. Since she was flying too fast, she couldn't turn in time to fly back out the window, so she just went out the door.

"MONSTER!" Trace and Joe screamed after realizing what just happened.

"Dipper a monster got the journal!" Joe screamed hoping his original can hear him, wherever he is.

"We're not really sure which one, since we didn't see the number!" Trace yelled wanting to keep Dipper informed of the details.

Luckily about this time, Dipper and Pacifica were exiting the candy machine and heard the clones cries. Rushing up to the attic they saw a strange pink creature carrying one of his precious Journals. Dipper dived right at the creature but it flew right above him. Dipper, reaching into his vest pocket, pulled out the only other thing besides one of the journals that he always carries with him. The magnet gun, because he thinks it is just so cool. Aiming it at the Journal, the magnet gun attracted the special metal lining in the covers that Dipper installed for just such emergencies. Pulling the Journal right out of Haley's grasp and right into Dipper's.

"You win this round," Haley growled silently. Knowing that she can't afford to be caught, she decided to cut her loses and make a run for it, half expecting Dipper to just let her go since he got his book back. Unfortunately, not one to let a mysterious creature go without studying it, Dipper pursued her. Skillfully using the magnet gun, that he's been practicing with none stop since he got it, Dipper is able to manipulate the furniture around. Creating several obstacles in Haley's way. The room got so cramped that Haley couldn't fly. Using some evasion techniques Sun taught her, Haley manipulated the lighting in the room with some carefully placed fireballs, creating decoy shadows to mislead her pursuers. "Over there, in the gift shop!" she heard one of the boys say. While Dipper and his so called cousins were chasing shadows, Haley quickly ducked into the kitchen. Believing that she was in the clear, Haley reverted back into her human form.

"Haley what are you doing here?" Dipper asked pointing his magnet gun at her.

"Um why I was just...getting a snack," Haley said nervously opening the fridge. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I saw something come in here. You didn't see any strange creatures have you?" Dipper asked.

"You mean like that pretty pink giant lizard? Nope haven't seen it." Haley denied. "Do you want a sandwich?" Haley offered quickly making a ham sandwich to support her alibi.

"Um no thanks," Dipper refused.

"Dipper we lost it. I think it escaped after we chased it into the gift shop." Trace reported as he, Joe, and Pacifica entered.

"I guess," Dipper said suspiciously not entirely convinced that it escaped.

"Haley what happed to your face?" Pacifica asked in disgust.

"Mabel happened," Haley moaned. She was kind of hoping that turning into a dragon and changing back would remove the make-up before any one else saw it. Sadly it didn't.

"Speaking of Mabel, where is she?" Dipper wondered since he was sure that the commotion would have alerted her and her friends.

"Oh she and her friends are asleep, because that's what you do at a slumber party." Haley said nervously trying to cover the fact that she used sleeping powder.

"Really? That's strange usually she's up all night partying." Dipper wondered.

"And this party is just getting started," they all heard Mabel yawning. They all turned to see Mabel rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Haley gulped, since she used one dose on three people, the sleep potion didn't last that long. Especially against a hyperactive constant sugar high individual like Mabel.

"Well look at the time. I really should be getting back home. Bye Dipper." Pacifica waved wanting to get while the getting is good. Especially since she didn't want to share Haley's fate.

"Oh no, you're not throwing me under the bus this time." Haley said grabbing Pacifica's arm. If she's going to have to suffer sleeping through one of Mabel's sleep overs, then by golly Pacifica is going to suffer along side her. Especially after how Pacifica bailed on her during the make-over session.

Pacifica looked over to Dipper expecting him to bail her out, but he didn't. Instead he leaned over to her and whispered, "Keep an eye on her." Pacifica didn't really understand, but she could tell by the look in his eyes that Dipper is being super serious. So she said nothing and followed Haley back to Mabel's slumber party, which thanks to the after effects of the sleeping powder, was one of Mabel's most quietest slumber party in history.


	5. Ford's secret Mug

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS NOR AMERICAN DRAGON**

It was early in the morning, and by early I mean 2 o'clock in the afternoon, when the girls finally got up. "Hey girls, you want some Mabel Juice. Guaranteed to kick start your day with a boost of extra energy. Now with extra sugar and plastic." Mabel advertised holding up a pitcher filled with some strange pink liquid with floating toys inside.

"I seriously think she's trying to kill us," Pacifica commented staring at what best could be described as 'if pink lemonade and nightmares had a baby'.

"Ditto," Haley agreed. Half tempted to use her fire breath to destroy that abominable concoction.

* * *

"Okay, goodbye, see you soon!" Mabel waved to her guest with only Pacifica still inside the Mystery Shack.

"Okay Dipper so what do you think that thing was?" Pacifica asking about that strange creature that tried to steal the Journal. "Do you think it was a dragon?" Seeing as how that's the last creature she needed for her monster bingo.

"No I think it's something more diabolical. Something me and Mabel have already encountered." Dipper said with a serious but fearful tone.

"Did someone mentioned Mabel?" Mabel said jumping into the room startling the two. "So what do you think of Haley?" Mabel asked her brother hoping to have spark some interest in her.

"I think that she may not be human," Dipper said bluntly.

"Not again," Mabel groaned. "Dipper not everyone meet is going to be some kind of supernatural monster. Heck she just moved here to Gravity Falls." Mabel pointed out.

"I know but last night a monster came in and tried to steal one of the Journals. It tried to fool me with shadow puppets, but I tracked it down to the kitchen." Dipper bragged. "It was in there I saw it transform into Haley. I think she's a shapeshifter."

"Dun dun duuuun!" Mabel sang for dramatic effect. "Wait did you actually see her transform?"

"Well no, uh, I just saw a shadow of the creature turning into Haley's shadow." Dipper confessed.

"So what you saw could have just been a trick of the shadows?" Mabel confronted.

"Maybe," Dipper reluctantly admitted.

"How can you think that Haley is the shapeshifter? Don't you remember? Blah." Mabel started imitating the shapeshifter's final pose before it froze.

"Don't remind me," Dipper shuttered. It was bad enough that the shapeshifter froze in his image, but the fact that it almost came true still haunts him, and seeing his twin in that pose isn't helping either. "But if it is free, then"

"Then we've got to check it out!" Mabel said getting into her adventurers mode.

"Well as fun as this sounds, I really need to get back home." Pacifica said getting up. As much as she enjoys hunting monsters with her boyfriend (not really) right now she has other priorities.

* * *

Later out in the woods, the Mystery Twins were making their way to the secret bunker. "Are you sure we shouldn't wait for Uncle Ford?" Dipper asked. "I mean this is his bunker after all."

"Come Scaredy-Dip, we've been there before. There's nothing in there that can hurt us." Mabel assured him.

"But what if the shapeshifter has really is escaped?" Dipper gulped.

"Then we'll just kick his butt like last time," Mabel replied confidently. Dipper silently shook his head, not wanting remind her how close they came to dying that day.

"Alright we're here," Dipper said looking at the tree only to forget the most important part.

"So how are we going to get to that branch?" Mabel asked looking at the hidden switch that was way out of their reach.

"In hindsight we should have brought Wendy," Dipper commented. Remembering how she climbed up to hit the branch.

"What's wrong?" Haley asked appearing right behind them.

"Haley!" the twins jumped, startled by her presence. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was out retrieving my um, camping gear. That's right, I left some of my camping gear out here from the other day, when you saw me out here." Haley said nervously. Truthfully she's been stalking them all day since she left the Shack. After she got permission from her mom and mentor of course.

"Didn't you say that you didn't bring any equipment because you wanted to rough it?" Dipper asked suspiciously.

"Even I need a few things," Haley justified but didn't specify what those things are since she didn't really have anything.

"Can't argue with that," Mabel agreed.

"So what are you doing here? Is there something wrong with that tree?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, we need to get to that branch," Mabel said pointing to the hidden lever.

"Mabel," Dipper whispered but his sister ignored him.

"Why?" Haley asked.

"It's a secret," Mabel smiled.

"I love secrets," Haley said. Secretly transforming her hands into claws, Haley scaled up the tree with relative ease until she reached the branch. "So now what?" she asked.

The twins were so shocked at how quickly she climbed that they just stood there in dumbfounded silence for a second. "Just pull on that branch and it will activate the hidden switch," Dipper instructed. By now his adventurous spirit was beginning to override his common sense; completely forgetting his suspicions about Haley and only wanting to proceed with the quest.

Haley did as he asked and to her amazement the secret entrance opened up. Following the Mystery Twins in, she was startled to see a not only a hidden bunker but a secret lab as well. "What is this place?" she asked in awe.

"This is our Uncle Ford's secret bunker that he made for the end of the world." Dipper explained. At this point he figured it was pointless to keep it a secret.

"So what are we doing here?" Haley asked.

"We needed to check something out," Mabel said taking Haley by the hand and dragging her to the place where the shapeshifter was frozen. Only to find that the shapeshifter was still there! Not only that he was still frozen in Dipper's shape and posing in his final pose.

"You see Dipper he's still here," Mabel comforting her brother.

"I guess," Dipper pouted. He hates it when he's wrong.

"Okay that's creepy," Haley confessed looking inside the freezing chamber. "Why does it look like you?"

"Because he wanted to taunt me till the end," Dipper responded.

"So what is this thing?" Haley asked.

"This is a monstrous shapeshifter. It tried to kill us before but we stopped it. Froze it right in its tracks." Mabel boasted.

"Then I guess you're here to refill the coolant?" Haley figured.

"What do you mean?" Dipper asked. Haley pointed to the instruments showing that there's a low coolant level as well as a warning indicator saying that the chamber was about to unfreeze. "Oh boy," Dipper gulped realizing that when they were fighting the shapeshifter the last time they opened a lot of valves in order to spray him/her/it with water. One of those valves must have been for the coolant, and without that the freezing chamber will melt freeing the shapeshifter.

As he feared the chamber couldn't maintain its sub-zero temperature and the shapeshifter broke out! "FREE! I'M FINALLY FREE!" the shapeshifter laughed before noticing the three children. "Ah my two favorite twins and someone new," the shapeshifter taunted by changing between Dipper, Mabel, and Haley's forms. "Where are the others?" he asked changing into Wendy and Soos. "No matter. I don't suppose you brought me my book have you?"

"RUN!" Dipper yelled, grabbing Haley and Mabel's hand so that they won't get separated and the shapeshifter can't use their forms to trick them. The shapeshifter transformed into a giant insect and gave chase, but the bunker is like a labyrinth. Easy to get lost, or lose someone.

As the kids ran down the tunnels, Haley conveniently tripped causing her to fall down. "Haley!" Mabel screamed seeing her new friend fall.

"I'm all right, just go!" Haley said running off in another direction. Not wanting to abandon a friend, even one he's suspicious about, Dipper ran back for her only to find that she just ran down a different tunnel. "I guess she got lost," Mabel figured.

"Yeah but it's dangerous. What if the shapeshifter disguises itself as her, or worst as one of us to get to her." Dipper worries.

"Then we better find her," Mabel said.

* * *

Meanwhile Haley, using her enhance senses found the shapeshifter. "Dragon up!" using her brother's battle cry, since she doesn't have one of her own and to be honest she kind of likes this one, transforming into her dragon form.

"I know you're down here," the shapeshifter taunted hoping to scare the kids to revealing themselves. Just then he heard this strange noise that sounds almost like wings flapping. Looking at the direction of the sound, he saw a strange pink creature flying right towards him and punching him in the face. "I don't know who or what you are, BUT YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" the shapeshifter promised.

"Bring it," Haley said doing the 'come here' gesture.

"Oh it's brought," the shapeshifter smiled using his powers to try to transform into a dragon, only to find that he can't. "What? Why can't I take your form?" he demanded.

"That's for me to know an for you to never find out!" Haley said using her tail swing to knock the shapeshifter back. Causing the creature to crash into the sides of the underground tunnel.

Back over at the lab, Dipper and Mabel could hear the commotion caused they Haley and the Shapeshifter's battle. "What was that?" Mabel wondered.

"Nothing good," Dipper wagers.

"Well come on we've got to find Haley," Mabel insisted. Nodding in agreement Dipper followed his sister down the tunnel. As the continued further and further down, they could feel the tremors caused by the battle. Causing minor earthquakes that could possible cause the tunnels to collapse.

Over at the battle, Haley was holding her own against the shapeshifter who kept changing between big monsters and big insects. "Haley are you down here?" they heard Dipper's voice calling. Knowing it might be a bit suspicious for him to see her in her dragon, Haley decided to duck for cover. Surprisingly the shapeshifter also made a run for it down one of the other tunnels. Which Haley found a bit strange. "Haley?" Dipper called out again.

"Right here," Haley said reverting back to her human form.

"Oh Haley are you alright?" Mabel asked.

"Sure am," a second Haley said walking towards them. Haley glared at her doppleganger knowing that it is really the shapeshifter. Now she knows why he ducked out of that fight, he was planning to impersonate her to fool the Pines twins.

"Oh no, how do we tell who's the real one?" Dipper wondered.

"Okay um, back at my slumber party what songs did we sing during the karaoke portion?" Mabel asked.

"There was a karaoke portion?" the Haleys said at the same time. Haley forgot that she used sleeping potion on Mabel at the time.

"No," Mabel sulked. Karaoke was her favorite part. Not to mention that it didn't help them figure out which Haley is Haley.

"Alright, if you're really Haley then what flavor ice cream did you spill on me when we first met?" Dipper asked.

"How am I suppose to remember something like that?" the two Haleys said again at the same time.

"Right," Dipper agreed especially since he had forgotten what flavor it was as well.

"So what do we do now?" Mabel wondered.

"How about I figure this out for you!" a familiar old gruff voice said dramatically. They all turned to the entrance to see an old man making his way towards them.

"Great Uncle Ford!" the twins identified.

"I received an alarm that one of my most dangerous monsters escaped from here, and it looks like I got here just in time." Ford said looking at the identical girls suspecting that one of them is the shapeshifter. Although they might just be twins. There do seem to be a lot of them around here. "Hello Mug," Ford said to the Haleys.

"Dad?" one of the Haleys said, reverting back to his/her/its true form.

"Dad?" the other kids repeated in confusion.

"You see kids, when I hatched him, he imprinted on me. That is why he thinks of me as his father." Ford explained.

"Yes, and you were a terrible father. Locking me up in a cage for years." the shapeshifter now called Mug complained.

"You were imitating monsters, objects, and people of Gravity Falls. Causing mass confusion and panic." Ford scolded.

"I was just having a little fun," Mug whining like a bratty little boy.

"And now I find you trying to kill my niece and nephew," Ford said.

"Niece and Nephew? Them?" Mug pointing to Dipper and Mabel.

"Wait, since Mug is Grunkle Ford's son, does that mean he's our cousin?" Mabel wondered.

"Uh actually since Ford is our Great Uncle that will make Mug our uncle." Dipper explained.

"Oh then. Nice to meet you Uncle Mug." Mabel greeted.

"I will destroy you!" Mug snapped.

"That's it, you need a time out!" Ford said.

"Oh sure punish the monster again. You've already kept me imprisoned down here for thirty years, and your relatives there froze me. No one stop to consider that I am the victim here." Mug punching the walls of the tunnel in frustration, triggering another earthquake. Judging from all the debris falling from the ceiling, there's a good chance of a cave in.

"Um can we please get out of this hole before continuing you're family issues?" Haley suggested covering her head from the falling debris.

"Yes I would like to see the outside after all this time," Mug said manically.

"Fine but only if you promise to behave," Ford said.

"I promise," Mug said using his shapeshifting to create several finger crosses behind his back. Even though Ford knows that he's lying, he really didn't have time to deal with that right now. The group made mad dash for the exit, but as they got to the bunker the roof started to collapse. Separating Mug from the others. "Help me father!" Mug pleaded as a wall of dirt and rocks fell on top of him.

"No Mug!" Ford screamed trying to dig his shapeshifter son out.

"Great Uncle Ford we got to get out of here!" Dipper pleaded grabbing on to Ford's right arm, with Mabel grabbing the right arm.

"Alright," Ford conceded after looking into their sad little eyes. Ford along with the kids ran as fast as they could towards the exit. Managing to return to the surface as the cave in blocked the entrance. "Oh Mug," Ford cried feeling guilty about abandoning him. "He was right, I am a terrible father."

"You didn't have a choice Uncle Ford," Dipper trying to comfort him.

"Maybe not, but I still regret it." Ford said sadly. Seeing as how there was nothing more they can do here, they all returned to their homes.

* * *

Later that night deep in the bunker, Mug had shapeshifted himself into a giant mole and dug himself and most of the bunker out from beneath the rubble. Looking around he found several barely functions equipment, which in all honestly is pretty impressive considering they're all over thirty years old. "This might not be much but it is home," Mug said to himself as he made himself comfortable on one of the lab chairs. As he started to watch some old movies Ford stored down there for entertainment in case of the apocalypse; Mug heard a strange noise coming from the entrance. Going to investigate, he saw the entrance being cleared away. Half expecting it to be Ford, he was shocked to see it was that new girl and a strange woman he never saw before.

"Hi there remember me?" Haley said playfully.

"What do you want?" Mug asked impatiently. He really wanted to finish the movie.

"We have a proposal for you," Sun said as both her and Haley transformed into their dragon forms.

"You're shapeshifters like me?" Mug gasped in astonishment.

"Shapeshifters yes, but not like you. We're dragons and dragons are natural shapeshifters." Sun explained.

"That's why you couldn't change into me. Shapeshifters can't change into other shapeshifters. Don't really know why." Haley added.

"I see," Mug wondered why he couldn't change into a dragon.

"Any way we are giving you two options. If you agree to follow dragon law then we will grant you your freedom and you can continue to live here in Gravity Falls." Sun offered.

"And the other option?" Mug asked suspiciously.

"There's an island off the coast of Norway called Avalon. It's populated with Nymphs, Imps, Satyrs, and other shapeshifters. You can make a home there, free of human interference." Sun suggested.

Mug marveled at this revelation. The idea that there is a place where he can live with other shapeshifters without persecution. While that may seem like the ideal choice, the thought of leaving Gravity Falls made him uneasy. "I'll need to think about it," he requested.

"Of course," Sun said with a polite bow.

Outside of the bunker, Haley and Sun watched as the entry way beneath the tree closed. Temporarily sealing Mug inside. "All things considered you performed admirably," Sun praised her young student.

"It's still not enough," Haley sighed. "If the Pines family have more prisons like this who knows how many more magical creatures have been suffering because of them. I need to stop them no matter what." Haley said with sheer determination as she placed stopping the Pines family on the top of her to do list.


	6. Prelude to VHFU

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS NOR AMERICAN DRAGON  
**

* * *

It has been a week since Haley arrived here in Gravity Falls and her days have been pretty much routine. If she's not tailing the Pines trying to thwart whatever evil scheme they have planned for the magical creatures they're hunting; she's out in the woods somewhere trying to win the respect of the said magical creatures, with little success. The later is proving to be the most difficult since she can't just breathe fire on them when they step out of line. Still she has been able to make some progress; a few of the magical creatures like the gnomes and unicorns who have a grudge against the Pines family have been applauding Haley's efforts, but not enough to respect her or the Dragon Authority. Especially since Haley is sending mixed messages whenever she seems a little too friendly with the Pines. Of course she tries to justify it by claiming she's trying to get close enough to get the books but most just see that as an excuse.

"I'm back," Haley groaned as she flopped on the couch.

"Welcome back dear, how was your assignment?" her mother asked as she prepared a nice healthy snack for hard working young dragon.

"Oh it's just dandy, I spent two hours in the sewers looking for some dumb troll's wedding ring! Why do everyone keep losing their wedding rings in the sewers!? And why does losing a wedding ring constitute as a dragon emergency!? And if people are just going to lose the rings why do they bother getting married in the first place!?" Haley complained biting into one of the cushions on the couch. Luckily she's in her human form otherwise her dragon jaws would have ripped it apart.

"Oh I'm sure it will make a lot more sense when you are older," Susan cringe allowing her daughter to rant before serving the bowl of fresh fruit salad that she had prepared. While making a mental note to have that couch sterilized, better yet incinerated, after hearing that Haley has been in the sewers for hours and is pretty sure she hasn't showered yet.

"Haley!" Sun called out as she entered the house.

"What now?" Haley groaned as she took a bite out of her meal.

"I got this from Mabel Pines," Sun said handing her young student a small envelope.

Haley opened it and read the letter. "It's an invite to so some anniversary party at the Mystery Shack," Haley moaned. After swimming in the sewers she really didn't feel like partying. Especially since she's pretty sure that Sun will make her go if only to get close to the Pines twins. "Maybe I should skip it," Haley decided.

"You have to go," Sun implored her.

"But Sun" Haley whined.

"Listen this will be a good opportunity to get close to the book. We can't afford to waste it." Sun advised.

"Oh kay, but I better shower first." Haley groaned as she headed for the bathroom.

* * *

Later at the Mystery 'S'hack

"Woohoo Welcome to me and Waddles Anniversary Mud Party!" Mabel announced doing a cannon ball into a giant mud pit splashing mud all over her guests. Consisting of course Waddles, Dipper, Haley, Candy, and Grenda.

"I can't believe I showered for this," Haley griped wiping the mud from her face.

"Yeah I know Mabel can be a bit enthusiastic but she means well," Dipper said defending his sister.

"Figures," Haley retorted with rolling her eyes. As a superior sibling herself she understands the need of having to defend family, especially when said family member or members are more than a bit embarrassing. Looking around she notice that a certain blond obnoxious person was absent. "Say Dipper where's your better half," Haley joked.

"Oh Pacifica and her mother had an appointment at the spa. Care to guess what for." Dipper sighed.

"Mud bath?" Haley figured.

"Ironic isn't it," Dipper chuckled. Slightly amused that Haley got it on the first try. The two then shared a delightful laugh together.

Over at the mud pit Mabel was enjoying getting messy with Waddles and her friends; but when she noticed that her brother wasn't joining in fun she immediately concocted some hair brain scheme, one that included having Grenda picking Dipper up and throwing him in the mud. However after seeing Dipper and Haley were getting along, Mabel decided to let them have their moment for awhile longer.

Back with Dipper and Haley, the two began talking about embarrassing moments; Dipper telling her about how Mabel locked him and Wendy in a decontamination room their first time in the bunker, Haley told him how her big brother tricked her into sneaking off passed to meet her favorite the puppet star Pooka and nearly got her brainwashed and kidnapped by said puppet master. (She withheld a few details as to not reveal that she's a dragon.) "Whoa how did you get out of that?" Dipper asked.

"Actually it was my brother that saved me. I know I give him a hard time, always rubbing it in his face how I'm smarter, prettier, and more talented than him, but I can always count on him whenever I'm in trouble." Haley said longingly wishing that Jake was there with her now.

"I know the feeling," Dipper smiled looking at Mabel. Remembering the times Mabel rescued him.

Even though Haley knew she shouldn't get too close, she couldn't help but feel a kindred spirit in Dipper Pines. Mentally slapping herself, Haley put her mindset back in the game. "You know Dipper, my grandfather has told me a lot about the monsters from the old country. You want to compare notes?"

"Well it beats rolling around in the mud," Dipper said watching Mabel mimicking Waddles as the little piggy happily wallowed in the mud. The two got up and headed inside the Shack. Dipper led Haley up to the attic where Trace and Joe were hiding from Mabel. Afraid of what will happen if they get bathed in mud. While Mabel is aware that they are copier clones and that Pacifica's hairspray is the main reason why they haven't dissolved yet, she still at times put them in great risks of getting wet due to her impulse of not wanting them to miss out on any fun.

"Dipper, Haley," the two clones greeted.

"Hey guys," Haley waved nervously. While she normally doesn't have a problem with twins, seeing three guys who are not brothers with the exact same face and exact same personalities does kind of freak her out a bit.

"Trace can you get it please," Dipper requested. Knowing what he is talking about, Trace walked over to the closet and brought out one of the Journals, number 3 to be exact. (Since the original hiding place under the bed was compromised, they now hide them the closet. As smart as the Dippers are they aren't very creative.) "Here we go," Dipper said opening the book to the very first monster he ever encountered. "These guys once disguised themselves as a boy named Norman in order to trick Mabel into marrying them."

"Them?" Haley getting confused.

"Them as in all one hundred thousand of them. I beat them up and rescued my sister." Dipper boasted while exaggerating the details. Haley could tell that he's lying but at the same time she saw no reason not to give this to him.

"Oh yeah, well let me tell you when I had to rescue my brother from a horde of rampaging hobgoblins on the New York St bridge." Haley bragged. Again omitting the fact that she did it as a dragon. Naturally Dipper didn't believe her story and simply humored her, but he still took notes when Haley started going into details about the monster's biology and lifestyle. Good thing there were plenty of blank pages at the end where Ford ceased his research.

After watching the two of them engage in their monster discussions, Trace and Joe stepped out giving the two of them some private time. Also they were getting tired of being ignored so they decided to watch TV.

Some time later, they noticed that the sun is starting to set. Not only that the rucks from Mabel's party has ceased. "Whoa where did the time go?" Dipper said realizing how late it was.

"Yeah I better be heading home," Haley said getting up. To her surprise, Dipper doesn't seem as bad as she first thought. Judging by his stories, which she already believes to be mostly true, Dipper is more interested in discovering and studying magical creatures. Not exploiting them for profit or fame.

"Oh okay then," Dipper said sadly. He really enjoyed actually having someone to talk to about his interests. Especially with Ford gone on his expeditions most of the time, Soos busy running the Mystery Shack in Stan's absence, Wendy would rather be out doing hijinks with her friends, the clones not wanting to do anything dangerous that might get them wet, Mabel only pretending to be interested for the sake of sibling love, and his girlfriend Pacifica wants nothing to do with monsters. It made him realize just how friendless he was, even in Gravity Falls. "Oh before you go I want you to have this," Dipper said offering her the Journal.

"What? Oh no. Are you sure?" Haley having mixed feelings about this. On one hand retrieving the book is her mission and the reason she's here. On the flip side, it feels like she's taking advantage of him.

"Take it from me, it's dangerous out there in the forest. I can't tell you how many times this book saved my life, so I'm sure it will save yours as well." Dipper said. "Besides you're a friend, I trust you." To say Haley wasn't tempted would be an understatement but hearing him call her a friend just made her feel even more guilty about taking the book. Leaving her unsure about what to do.

* * *

Later at the Long's residence. "Haley you're back," Susan greeted her daughter with a warm hug.

"How was your mission?" Sun asked.

"It was..." Haley hesitated to say anything and carefully hiding the Journal behind her back. "It was a failure. Dipper wouldn't let the Book out of his sight and there were too many people around for me to steal it." Haley lied.

"Well that is to be expected," Sun sighed. "Well get them next time," she added hoping to give her young ward some encouragement.

"Yeah," Haley said slowly backing away.

"Sweetie don't you want some dinner?" Susan asked.

"Uh no, I'm just going to go to bed." Haley said hurrying to her room.

"Okay then," Susan said with concern. "What do you think happened?" Susan asked Sun.

"Can't say for sure, but I think the stress of this job is getting to her. Her multiple failures are starting to take its toll." Sun sighed. Sun didn't want to say it out loud but she honestly thought that Haley would have been more successful at this. Especially considering her experience in New York and the substitute dragon.

"So what do we do?" Susan asked.

"She needs a solid win to help boost her confidence, but it needs to be a big mission. One that will help boost her reputation in the magical world, but I'm afraid that won't be happening any time soon." Sun sighed. Just then Sun's cell phone rang. "Yes, it's me." Sun answered. "I see but I don't think Haley is ready. I know but, oh I see. Yes that will be a big help." Sun putting her phone away.

"Who was that?" Susan asked.

"Your father. He says there's a mission in Hawaii and the Dragon Council wants Haley to investigate." Sun informed her.

"But we just got settled here! Besides I don't know if Haley can handle going off on a mission at this time." Susan protested.

"I know, that is why he's sending Jake to accompany her." Sun said. Hearing that made Susan feel better about the situation. After all Jake is an experienced dragon and, despite her denial, Haley looks up to her brother. Perhaps he might be the one to break Haley out of her funk.

Speaking of Haley. Up in her room, Haley was going over the pages of Book 3. Each page filled with details about the magical creatures living in Gravity Falls. Once she got near the end however, she found the pages of creatures she told Dipper about during the party. Leaving her to wonder if she really has it in her to betray someone who considers her a friend; and if she doesn't does that mean that she just betrayed everything she, the Dragon order, and her family stands for? Haley crawled into bed hoping that sleep will help clear her mind.

* * *

 **A/N: For full details of Haley's adventures in Hawaii please read my X-over fic Vacationing Hero Families Unite. Next chapter will continue after Haley returns from this mission.**


	7. Majis' Luau

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS NOR AMERICAN DRAGON**

* * *

A rather normal looking bus pulls into the Gravity Falls bus station and a young Chinese American girl. "Come on Majis, welcome to your new home Gravity Falls." Haley calling to her companion. A small greenish weird looking dog/koala/thing slowly poked his head out of the bus sniffing around like a dog. (even though pets aren't allowed on the bus, the bus driver made an exception due to the creature threatening to eat him.) Majis then slowly crawled out exploring his new surroundings before making a barfing gesture. "Yeah I know it doesn't look like much, but I'm sure you'll like it here." Haley assured him. It has been a few days since Haley's mission to Hawaii, and boy what an adventure that was. **(A/N: Please read my story Vacationing Hero Families Unite for details about the mission and origins of Majis)**

"Haley, I am glad to see you made it back safely?" a familiar voice said. Haley turned around to see her mentor Sun waiting for her. "How was your mission?" Sun asked with a slightly irritated tone. While she agreed to sit this assignment out so that Haley can have some time to bond with her brother and grandfather, it still bothers her to be put in the sidelines. Especially since she's suppose to be Haley's mentor.

"It went well," Haley bowed respectfully. Just then she felt something nudging her at her leg. "Oh I almost forgot, this is Majis." Haley introducing her new partner.

"So this is Majis, the um what exactly did you say he is?" Sun asked.

"An alien experiment," Haley said. With Majis nodding proudly.

"Aliens are real. I still can't wrap my head around that." Sun shaking her head. While she's heard about the experiments living in Hawaii, she never really believed it. Even after seeing one she still can't. "Well let's go home. I certain that both of you are tired from your long journey."

On the way back to their house, they passed by a small cafe. One that allowed pets. "Haley, when did you get back!" some familiar voices greeted inside the cafe.

Haley turned around to see a somewhat friendly trio welcoming her. "Mabel, Dipper, it's good to see you again." Haley greeted twins with a friendly hug. "And Pacifica," Haley snuffed at the last of her welcoming party. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Ugh, well my boyfriend and I were trying to enjoy our date, but little miss third wheel plus one here has been stalking us." Pacifica said accusingly at Mabel who had Waddles on a leash.

"Hey I was just on my way to the vet for Waddles' appointment. It's not my fault it's in the same general direction." Mabel defended. Truthfully though Waddles' appointment isn't for another hour but Mabel can't see why she can't multitask.

"So Haley, what took you so long? You were expected days ago." Dipper asked hoping to change the subject before his sister and girlfriend try to kill each other again.

"Oh that," Haley paused to think of an excuse. Then Majis started nudging her leg. "I found this um dog in Hawaii and needed to uh give him a full medical exam before they will let him into the mainland." Haley lied. The real reason for her delay is that she needed to take Majis to the magic exam for a animal guardian license. Normally getting a license would take years of study; but thanks to all the magical information Pandarus implanted when he and the other rich villains created him, or rather Ultimate Experiment X, Majis was able to ace the exam on his first try.

"Oh he's so cute!" Mabel squealed. "Come Waddles, meet you're new friend." Mabel pushing Waddles closer to Majis. Majis and Waddles started sniffing each other almost in the same manner that dogs do when they first meet. "Aw they like each other," Mabel cooed. Completely missing or ignoring that Majis is drool uncontrollably and licking his lips.

"Um Haley are you sure that's a dog?" Pacifica cringed not wanting to be any near that grotesque thing.

"I'm not even sure if this is a natural creature," Dipper observed already taking mental pictures to add on to his journals later.

"Of course he is," Haley chuckled nervously. "You can find them all over Hawaii. See." Haley started showing them her 'vacation photos' of Stitch and his cousins. Not all of them, just the few that Haley interacted with.

"Your story checks out, I guess." Dipper pouted disappointingly. He was really hoping to have discovered a new species. Plus his paranoia radar was going crazy. Insisting that there's something supernatural about Majis.

"AAAHHH! WADDLES! NNNOOOO!" Mabel cried horror. Everyone looked to see Majis swallowing the pig whole.

"Majis no, no. Spit him out." Haley ordered. Majis looked around at all the people staring at him before the finally spitting out Waddles.

After realizing that he's no longer in that thing's mouth, Waddles ran behind Mabel quaking in fear. "There there you're safe now," Mabel comforting her best friend as best as possible.

"I'm disappointed in you Majis. You know that you have to watch your cholesterol." Haley scolding the little creature. Majis grumbled in protest, still wanting pork for lunch.

"Yeah because that's the issue here," Pacifica ridiculed. As much as Pacifica loves seeing Mabel suffer, not even she wouldn't wish something as horrible as watching a beloved pet being eaten alive.

"You're right, I'm sorry. Is Waddles going to be okay." Haley apologized.

"I think so," Mabel said still tending to Waddles.

"Well we got to get Majis home, and you know and feed him and such." Haley chuckled nervously trying to slowly back away before she and Sun made a mad dash.

"Okay bye," Mabel said rather blankly unable to get that horrible vision of Waddles getting eaten out of her head.

"Bu-bu-bye," Majis waving to Waddles showing his pearly whites before following Haley. Freaking the little piggy even more than he already was.

* * *

"Okay Majis what do we do when fighting a chimera?" Sun asked the little alien.

"Naga," Majis mixing a special dream potion.

"Correct, we use dream snare spell upon entering the dream corridor." Sun applauded.

"Good boy," Haley praised tossing her partner a doggy treat. Which Majis happily ate. For the past couple of days now Sun has been testing Majis's knowledge of the magical world to see if he's really fit to be Haley's partner. So far she must say that she's impressed with how much Majis knows, or rather how much he's been programmed to know.

"I think that's enough for today. Why don't you two go out and have some fun before our next assignment." Sun suggested.

Haley eagerly headed out to town with Majis. Unfortunately being a city girl and a alien experiment, Gravity Falls doesn't really have much in terms of amusement. "Man I forgot how boring this town is," Haley yawned. "You know back in New York we had malls the size of tall skyscrapers, dance halls, Madison Square Garden, the Magic Bazaar, 34th street. Not like here." Haley sighed getting homesick. Even though Majis has no idea what she's talking about, he still console her. "Thanks Majis. Having you around really helps makes this place more bearable." Haley smiled giving Majis a warm hug. "You know I just realized things have been a lot more quiet around here since we came back." Haley suddenly realized. Now that she thought about it, Mabel hasn't bugged her since they came back. "Huh I guess when you have a pig eating pet, the Mystery Twins don't want anything to do with you anymore." Haley sighed sadly. It felt strange, ever since she first came to Gravity Falls she only wanted to be rid of the Pines, but now that she hasn't seen them in awhile she's actually starting to miss the annoying twins.

"Hey Haley long time no see," Dipper's voice greeted.

"Oh hi Dipper," Haley replied but was surprise to see that he was alone. "All by yourself? Is your sister around? Pacifica?" Haley asked.

"No Pacifica today, and Mabel is still nursing Waddles," Dipper sighed.

"Yeah sorry about that," Haley apologized again.

"Oh no not about that," Dipper insisted. "Waddles scraped his knee when Mabel was playing spin the pig again."

"So that's why I haven't seen her in awhile," Haley figured. "So what are you up to?"

"Oh actually I was getting ready to search for the elusive Mushroms. Living mushroom monsters that whose spores can induce hallucinogenic dreams and they also make delicious mushroom soup." Dipper showing a badly made drawing of a Mushroms; but Haley had to admit that the research is well done. Hearing that Dipper is monster hunting reminded her of her mission here.

"Say Dipper I don't suppose I can tag along?" Haley asked.

"Are you sure? I mean this could dangerous." Dipper said.

"Please I'm more than capable of taking care of myself," Haley boasted. "And besides I have Majis with me." Haley hugging her dog.

"Okay then," Dipper said hesitantly. While he could use the company, he didn't want to put anyone needlessly in danger.

* * *

Deep in the forest Dipper and Haley were following Majis who was sniffing the ground like a hound dog. Haley carefully looking around for any signs of the Mushroms so that she can divert Dipper away from them, who was so busy reading the Journal to see where he was going. If Haley hadn't been there, he would have bumped into at least three trees. Causing Haley to doubt that he'd even notice any Mushroms if they were right in front of him. "Say Dipper, it's getting late. Maybe we should go home." Haley suggested.

"I guess," Dipper said sadly checking his phone. After all who uses watches anymore.

Just then Majis started snarling and using his nose to point in a cartoonish dog kind of way. The two kids looked over to what he was pointing at and saw a rotting logs infested with mushrooms. "What is it boy?" Haley asked. Majis barked at the logs and suddenly the mushrooms all jumped up and ran off!

"That's them! We found the Mushroms!" Dipper said excitedly chasing after the mythical mushroom creatures.

"Way to go traitor," Haley scolded. Causing Majis to hide his face in shame.

"Come on don't run," Dipper pleaded chasing the Mushroms. Naturally the Mushroms tried using their only defense, shooting spores at the boy. Which would have normally worked but Dipper took precautions and brought Ford's special gas mask with him. Pretty soon Dipper had them cornered via small stones. "Ah-ha got you!" Dipper proclaiming victory.

"No please don't eat us," the Mushroms pleaded.

"Eat you? Why would you think that?" Dipper asked.

"That's what everyone wants from us," one Mushroms explained.

"Yeah they say we're even tastier than truffles," another added.

Hearing how tasty the Mushroms are is starting to make Majis' mouth to water again. "Don't even think about it," Haley warned causing him to pout in disappointment.

"Hey you're a dragon, shouldn't you help my friends?" another Mushrom asked Haley.

"If I need to, I just want to see how this plays out." Haley said keeping a close eye on Dipper. After what her brother Jake told her in Hawaii about having friends to ease the burden of being the Western American Dragon; Haley started considering revealing herself to Dipper and Mabel since they already know about the magical world. That way, at the very least, she can keep them under control, but Haley is a bit reluctant to trust them since she is still unsure of their motives. She's hoping that this test might reveal Dipper's true character.

"Yeah I have a policy not eat anything that can talk," Dipper cringed. Even though technically the Mushroms are not human, heck they aren't even animals but fungi, just the thought of eating something that can talk makes Dipper feel like a cannibal. "But I'm hoping you can answer a few questions for me?" Dipper requested showing them the journal entry that Ford made. Haley watched as Dipper continued interacting with Mushroms, and from what she has observed, it seems that Dipper enjoys being with magical creatures far more than he does with humans. Making him an ideal sidekick. That is if Haley decides to induct him.

"Looks like I have my first potential candidate," Haley smiled confidently. "Now the only problem is his twin and Pacifica," Haley sighed sadly. Since she's pretty sure that twins comes as a package set, not to mention how Pacifica keeps Dipper on a tight leash, and she's not really sure if she can trust either girl with the secrets of the magical world. But mortals have surprised her in the past so she's willing to give them the benefit of doubt. At least until she sees proof otherwise.

Meanwhile a pair of angry eyes watched what had transpired. "The dragon has betrayed us!" a dark voice hissed.


	8. Dragon Law

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS NOR AMERICAN DRAGON**

Haley was flying in the skies on her routine patrol with Majis riding on her back. There next stop was the Manotaurs' Man Cave. "Okay Majis get ready, those testosterone freaks can't be reasoned with unless you break a few bones first." Haley warned. Of all the magical creatures she's encountered in her whole life those male chauvinist bulls are the worst.

"Naga," Majis replied cracking his knuckles. While his talents are mainly geared towards magic, he still has the super strength found with most of Jumba's later experiments. The two flew to the mountain's Man Cave where they were shocked to see the Manotaurs having a tea party with Multibear.

"Oh greeting there of great dragon," Leaderaur greeted in a rather forced polite manner. "Would you like some tea?" he offered.

"Um no thanks, but what is going on here? Why are you guys bashing your heads with your fists? And why isn't Multibear in traction?" Haley asked.

"Oh we thought about what you said last time you came to visit and we all agree. There's no reason we can't 'sheval' with Multibear from time to time." Leaderaur struggling to say civil. Off in the back, Multibear smiled and waved at Haley after hearing his name as he sipped his tea. While the other Manotaurs were sweating profusely forcing themselves to smile, trying to keep themselves from hitting something or someone. Anyone.

"Well I'm glad you're starting to see things my way," Haley praised. Believing that she's finally getting through to them. Majis on the other hand growled suspiciously at the Manotaurs. While he would have liked to stayed a bit longer to observe the Manotaurs behavior, they still had other creatures to check up on. Majis reluctantly climbed onto Haley's back and the two flew off.

"Um can I have some sugar please?" Multibear asked politely after Haley and Majis left.

"Sure one lump or two?" a Manotaur asked holding the bowl of sugar cubes.

"One please, I'm trying to watch my figure." Multibear replied.

"Okay then," the Manotaur snickered before punching Multibear square in one of his faces. With the annoying dragon gone the Manotaurs no longer had any reason to put up with this charade and they all proceeded to beat up their long time foe.

All across the forest Haley had similar encounters. All of the magical creatures just seem to show her proper courtesy and appear to look like they are finally following Dragon Law. Making Haley feel as though she's making progress winning them over. Little did she suspect that there were ill intent behind most of those fake friendly smiles.

* * *

After a what seems like a successful patrol, Haley flew back into town feeling good about herself. She was in such high spirits that even the boring bland town of Gravity Falls can't damper her mood. "Oh if it isn't...um what was your name again?" Pacifica's shrill voice came from behind her, ruining her mood.

"It's Haley," Haley retorted.

"Haley that's right. So taking your dog out for a walk?" Pacifica inquired.

"You could say that," Haley replied. After all she could tell her that she's actually flying Majis around.

"By the way I've been meaning to ask, but what breed is he? And if he's exotic, is he for sale?" Pacifica asked. Hearing this made Majis's ears perked up with great interests. While his loyalties are to Haley, he was created by some of the greediest richest men on the planet. As such it made him curious to find out on how much he's worth.

"First off, Majis is not for sale." Haley snapped picking up Majis. "Second, he is an exotic breed, I'm just not sure what it is." Haley shrugged. Yes she knows that Majis is an alien experiment, but she never found out if their species had an official name. She only heard Gantu calling Stitch a Trog; but from the context it sounds that it was meant more as an insult than a name.

"Alright then," Pacifica said with a slightly annoyed but relieved tone. As much as she would like to have another exotic animal for a new pet, she was reluctant to have a dog that looks so ugly. Also she wasn't certain but she could have sworn that Majis was picking his nose with his tongue; and that's a deal breaker no matter how rare of pure breed he may be. "By the way I heard that you and Dipper went out into the woods the other day?" Pacifica interrogated.

"Yeah so what?" Haley responded.

"I just want to know what happened out there?" Pacifica asked. Her tone obviously giving away her jealousy.

"Nothing, we just went out and found a patch of living mushrooms." Haley insisted.

"Technically all mushrooms are living until you use them for a salad or soups or gravy." Pacifica reasoned.

"You know what I mean!" Haley snapped back.

"Alright fine," Pacifica said rolling her eyes. Pacifica may still by large, ignorant about the magical world but she's fully aware of the things that go bump in the night. "Well so long as nothing happened, and nothing more happens." Pacifica threatened.

"Listen I don't know what you think is going on between me and Dipper but I can assure you that it is not what you think!" Haley insisted. Not to surprisingly Pacifica was largely unconvinced by her claim. "Don't believe me, why don't you ask him yourself." Haley challenged. Looking deep at her face, Pacifica searched for any signs of deception. Haley in turn wasn't about to let Pacifica intimidate her. So she stood her ground, staring back in defiance.

"Maybe I will!" Pacifica snapped as she grabbed Haley's arm and began dragging her to the Mystery Shack. Majis, taking offense to the blond girl's rough treatment of his partner, started growling at Pacifica. "Call off your mutt!" Pacifica demanded.

"Easy boy," Haley ordered reluctantly. Not wanting to cause more of a scene that they already were.

"You really need to put a leash on that thing," Pacifica commented. Since Gravity Falls is such a small town there's not really much of a need for leash laws. Most stray pets can either find their way home rather easily or they get eaten by wild animals. The later is extremely rare since most pets are smart enough not to go into the woods.

* * *

As expected Pacifica took Haley and Majis to the Mystery Shack. There they found the usual shenanigans: Stan out conning the tourist, Wendy goofing off on the roof, Soos doing odd jobs around the Shack, Mabel playing with Waddles.

"Hu-hu-hi," Majis struggled to say to Waddles wanting to make amends for last time. Sadly, after seeing his teeth, Waddles squealed in terror and ran off.

"Waddles come back!" Mabel chasing after her beloved pet.

"Aw," Majis slouched in disappointment. As much as he loves bacon, he did feel bad about trying to eat Waddles alive. Mrs. Long told him that eating meat raw is unhealthy, he should have roasted the pig with honey glaze first.

As they entered the Shack they found Dipper, Trace, and Joe cleaning the attractions. Or rather Trace and Joe were cleaning. Dipper was off to the sides happily updating his Journal. "Oh Haley I was hoping you'd drop by," Dipper said excitedly running right past Pacifica to talk to Haley. "Here," Dipper showing the crude drawings he made with all the info Haley gave him on some of the monsters in New York.

Pacifica's eye twitched in anger. While she is fully aware of Dipper's obsession with the supernatural, completely blowing her off to talk to another girl is unacceptable! "Ahem, Dipper dear what is it that you have there?" Pacifica asked looking as if she's going to pop a vein.

"Oh I um. You want to see my latest monster data?" Dipper gulped showing her his latest Journal entries. He knew that look in her eye. The look she always gave him whenever he did something wrong, especially when he doesn't even know what that something is, like right now.

"Whatever!" Pacifica blowing him off as she made her way to the kitchen for some comfort food.

"Pacifica," Dipper pleaded as he followed after his girlfriend hoping to do some damage control.

"Seriously, what does he see in her?" Haley not really asking anyone but directed her question towards Majis. Majis who still have very little understanding about humans or life in general simply shrugged.

As always the Mystery Shack didn't have much food in it. Fortunately Soos still has that slice of infinite pizza that he's always willing to share. While Pacifica found it disgusting after learning that everyone has at one point taken a bite, she had to admit that she did start feeling better after having a belly full of pizza. Plus since she and Dipper took turns taking a bite out of the slice, it did feel more romantic than gross.

Minutes passed by rather uncomfortably. Haley tried to stay at least arms length away from Dipper, but proved a bit difficult with Mabel trying to keep pushing them together. 'Help them become better friends' as she called it. As always Dipper was completely ignorant of his sister's intentions and just chalked it up to Mabel being Mabel. This only serve to irritate Pacifica even more, as she constantly has to position herself between Dipper and Haley. Much to Mabel's annoyance.

Seeing as how her match making schemes were being thwarted, Mabel decided that if she's going to get Haley and her brother together, she's going to have to find a way give them some alone time. That means getting Pacifica out of the picture. Fortunately Mabel did have a contingency plan for just such an occasion. Unfortunately in order to implement the plan she would need some kind of distraction. "Umph rishka!" Majis spoke pointing to the sky.

"What is it boy?" Haley asked. Looking up they all notice some strange smoke patterns.

"Are those smoke signals?" Dipper asked.

"I believe so," Haley said with a serious tone. She, like Majis, recognize the pattern as a monster distress call. Meaning whoever it was needed help.

"So a bunch of boy scouts are learning some obsolete trick. No big." Pacifica scoffed. That gave Haley an idea of how to ditch the Pines and investigate.

"Um you know I've always wanted to learn smoke signals. Maybe those scouts can teach me." Haley said.

"Okay maybe we should go with you," Dipper volunteered. After all there's no way he's going to let a hapless little girl go into the forest all by herself with a crazed dog, which he's still not convinced is a really a dog. As always he expected his sister/partner to come as well.

"Um maybe I should stay with Pacifica," Mabel suggested. "You know how she hates going out into the woods." Enacting her plan to get Haley and Dipper some alone time.

"You're not going without me!" Pacifica said getting up. After all there's no way she's leaving Haley alone with her boyfriend.

"Bingo," Mabel whispered to herself knowing that she just got her distraction.

* * *

The trek through the forest was rather quiet. There were no signs of any magical or even mundane creatures around. It's as though the whole forest has been deserted. Haley couldn't help but wonder if this might be the reason for the distress call. So she ordered Majis to be on alert. Dipper, on the other hand, didn't think anything of it since there were a few times when he couldn't find any living creatures in the forest. Usually because they were avoiding him. Mabel happily skipped unaware of anything wrong, just waiting for her chance. As for Pacifica, she couldn't care less about their situation as she was only interested in keeping Haley away from Dipper and kept her eyes on her. This proved to be her undoing as she tripped over Mabel's foot and sprained her ankle. "OW!" she cried.

"Pacifica! Are you alright?" Dipper asked.

"Of course not!" Pacifica snapped. They all took turns to look at her leg. Thankfully it wasn't serious but her ankle was swollen.

"We better head back and put some ice on that," Dipper instructed.

"Great you do that while I check on those smoke signals," Haley suggested. She really didn't need any stragglers for this.

"But it's dangerous to be out here on your own," Dipper feared.

"I'm a big girl, besides I have Majis with me." Haley assured him, with Majis nodding in agreement.

"But"

"Here, how about I take Pacifica back while you two go?" Mabel suggested.

"You?" Dipper gasped. "You want to help carry Pacifica, the Pacifica Northwest, back and nurse her wounds?"

"Dipper don't you trust me?" Mabel challenged.

"I don't!" Pacifica protested.

Dipper was once again torn on what to do. On the one hand, he really wanted to help his girlfriend; on the other, he can't just abandoned Haley. So Dipper came to a reluctant decision. "Alright Mabel, please take care of Pacifica."

"You got it Broham," Mabel giving Dipper the thumbs up.

"Dipper don't you dare!" Pacifica spat.

"I'll come back to you, I promise." Dipper said sincerely, giving her a rather passionate kiss on the lips.

"Aw," Mabel swooned. She always loves these cheesy displays of affection, even if it's with Pacifica, that she almost feels bad that she's practically betraying her brother by trying to set him up with another girl. Almost. After that kiss Haley, Majis, and Dipper disappeared into the woods. "Come on Pacifica let's get that leg of yours looked at and give the two future love birds a chance to get to know each other a little better." Mabel mocked, only to realized that she just said that last part out loud.

"Say what!?" Pacifica not sure she heard what she thought she heard.

* * *

At the source of the smoke signal, Dipper and Haley were surprised to see that there was no one there. Majis started sniffing the air before growling at something. As Majis warned this whole thing was a trap! The three of them soon found themselves surrounded by monsters. "We'd knew you'd accept our invitation." a dark voice laughed.

Dipper couldn't help but get a sense of deja vu since most of the monsters were part of Gomper's monster alliance and it wasn't that long ago that they had him cornered like this. From the looks of things, they still had a grudge against him. Even without the goat's leadership. "Haley, you better get out of here. I'll hold them off for as long as I can." Dipper said nervously, since he felt responsible for putting her in danger.

"A bit too late for that," Haley commented seeing as how the monsters were closing in on them. "Alright what is going on here?" Haley demanded from the monsters.

"Um well you see the truth is that there are these magical creatures that around here in Gravity Falls, and well most of them kind of have a grudge against me." Dipper tried to explain, thinking that question was for him.

"Don't bother, she's already aware of us. In fact it's because of us she's here." the monsters informed him.

"Say what?" Dipper gasped looking at Haley in confusion.

"Didn't you know? She was sent here to protect us from you." the monsters continued. "But she failed! So now we are going to do what she didn't. Thus proving we don't need a Dragon."

"Dragon? What are you talking about? Do you have any idea what's they're talking about?" Dipper kept asking. But no one would answer him. Even Haley avoided eye contact.

Leaderaur then reached into his chest and pulled out another bone spear only much bigger and longer than the one Dipper used. "Remember this? I gave you one for your test to prove your manliness. Now I will use it to keep you from ever reaching manhood!" Leaderaur thrusts the spear straight for Dipper's heart! Dipper screamed with terror as the deadly calcium blade sped towards him.

"DRAGON UP!" Haley had enough of this and decided to act. Transforming into her dragon form, and with her lightning fast reflexes she caught the spear just mere inches from Dipper's heart. "That's enough!" Haley snarled.

"Haley?" Dipper huffed. Haley nodded. "I knew it! I knew there was something funny about you." Dipper laughed though he not really sure if it's because he just saw a real dragon or because he's not dead yet.

"You see the Dragon protects the boy! She is not our savior! I knew it was a waste of time playing nice with her." the monsters condemning against Haley's actions. "Let's kill them both!" The monsters all roared as the got ready to pounce.

As the monsters got riled up, Haley just stood there in silence. Now Haley has always viewed herself as a pacifist. Someone who'd rather use her brains to solve problems rather than with fist, or in her case, claws. But after weeks of ridicule and humiliation, now wanting to kill her. Haley's patients has just reached it's breaking point. "I said that's ENOUGH!" Haley yelled crushing the bone spear in her claw. She may prefer to resolve things peacefully but that doesn't mean she can't kick butt. Haley swiftly flew up and tail whipped Leaderaur in the face. Then started breathing fire on all the monsters advancing on Dipper! What few monsters braved the flames soon found themselves facing against Majis, who quickly proved to just as strong and magical as Haley herself. By the time they was done, every monster either had bruises or burn marks inflicted on them.

"So are we done?" Haley huffed trying to regain herself. The monsters all groaned affirmative. "Good," Haley said. Now that was settled she turned her attention to Dipper. Who during this entire battle just stood there watching in stunned amazement. "So Dipper you know my secret now," Haley said.

"Oh yeah!" Dipper pulls out his Journal and pen, getting ready to make an entry on dragons.

"Sorry," Haley apologized as grabbed his pen. "But I have an ultimatum for you." Haley turned to the other monsters. "You all thought that I had betrayed you, because I wouldn't kill this human who has been harassing you all!" The monsters all yelled in agreement. "Well I'm here to tell you all why I haven't killed him or destroyed his books! Yet!" Dipper gulped as he hid his Journal behind his back hoping to protect it. "As you all know our relationship with the humans is tricky at best. We can't just lash out or attack them whenever we feel like it. These things must always be handled delicately and with understanding. That is why I've decided to allow Dipper to continue his studies of us!" As expected Haley's announcement was met with some fiery objections, but Haley waited patiently to let them get it all out of their systems before continuing. "However, only under the condition that he summit to Dragon Law!" This brought about silence.

"Um what does that mean exactly?" Dipper asked after several uncomfortable seconds of silence.

"It means that you can only do your studies when there is a dragon present to make sure you don't threaten or endanger any of the magical creatures here!" Haley informed him.

Dipper thought about it for a second and while it did sound reasonable, it also felt as thought Haley is going to start putting some unreasonable restrictions on him. "And what if I should refuse?" Dipper was afraid to ask. After all most of the monsters here were demanding his blood, but he's hoping that Haley might have a less violent solution.

Haley gestured to Majis who pulled out a handkerchief out of somewhere, he then placed the handkerchief over his right hand. Waving his wand over the handkerchief, he then pulled the handkerchief away to reveal a small vial. Everyone including Dipper instinctively clapped at the cheap magical act. "This is a memory potion. One sip and you'll forget everything you know about the magical world and go back to being an ordinary human." Haley explained. This brought cheers from the monsters. They might not get Dipper's blood but at least he'd be out of their hair.

"So that's it then, I either have to live by your rules or you'll just wipe my mind?" Dipper sneered. "You know I knew a group of mind erasers and frankly I hated those jerks!"

"That doesn't concern me. My job as the Western American Dragon is to protect the magical world. What happens to humans is not my problem." Haley said bluntly.

"Then what about my family? What about Pacifica?" Dipper had to ask. The latter he feared the most since technically it was a magical adventure that brought them together, and if he forgets everything magical, then that could mean the end of his relationship with Pacifica.

"Nothing, so long as you follow dragon law." Haley hinted, practically threatening.

"Looks like I don't have much of a choice then," Dipper snuffed. He really hates being blackmailed like this but couldn't find an alternative. Yet. "Fine, I accept your terms; but under extreme protest."

"Great," Haley extended her claw out which Dipper reluctantly shook. Some of the monsters all mumbled in disappointment that Dipper was still going to live, but after the thrashing that Haley and Majis gave them, they weren't about to voice their objections any time soon or at least not in front of Haley.

"Man I can't wait to tell Mabel and Pacifica we just met a real dragon." Dipper said with excitement as he started making his entry. Especially since he knows that Pacifica just needs a dragon to finish her monster bingo.

"Oh about that," Haley suddenly remembered. "Yeah you can't tell them about me." Haley tore the page our of the Journal and fed it to Majis who happily ate it.

"What? Why not?" Dipper asked.

"Lots of reasons:1) I don't trust them with my secret. 2) Telling them will be a violation of Dragon Law. 3) Because I told you not to." Haley started to count off. "And most importantly, 7) I just don't like them." Dipper groaned with frustration, wondering just how he's suppose to keep this from them before he completely ruins his relationship with his sister and girlfriend.


	9. Arise Dr Dimensionvest

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS NOR AMERICAN DRAGON.  
Today's special guest Dr. Dimensionpants which can be seen on Hulu.**

* * *

"How dare he spend more time with HER while I'm stuck in my room hurt!" Pacifica screamed as she threw one of her crystal ponies at her minions, who skillfully managed to dodge it in time. By now they are used to her tantrums whenever they had to deliver bad news. It has only been three days since she twisted her ankle, and due to her parents' excessive nature, they pretty much had a cast put on her and confined her to bed until the doctors say that she's healed. So naturally Pacifica's only source of info on what's going on is her so called friends, and they just brought her disturbing news. Apparently, while she was injured in bed, Dipper has been spending a lot of time with Haley, even going to her house without Mabel in tow. Normally this sort of thing would bother her, since she could easily destroy whoever her rival is, but there was something different about Haley. Right from the start is was obvious that Haley was into monsters and supernatural things, just like Dipper, and she loved going on adventures and discovering the unknown, just like Dipper, not only that she was also socially awkward, just like Dipper! If this was one of those cheesy poorly written teen drama sitcom, Pacifica probably would have thought they were the perfect loser couple. Not only that it also seems that Mabel seems to like Haley, and as much as Pacifica hates to admit it, Dipper hardly does anything with Mabel's approval. It's almost shocking that Dipper is still dating Pacifica despite his sister's objections. So from all that evidence, it just seem that Dipper is cheating on her with Haley.

"Please Pacifica you're too good for him," one of her friends pleaded hoping to pacify her.

"I happen to have a list of more eligible bachelors," another girl said punching up a list of cute boys on her cell phone, some of them already in a relationship. Truthfully they have no idea what a bachelor is but they keep hearing older women use that term and just wanted to sound cool and mature.

"What, and make me look like a loser who can't keep my boyfriend!?" Pacifica hissed. Her friends quickly shook their heads blindly agreeing with whatever Pacifica like good little yes-girls.

"So does that mean you actually like that loser?" one of the girls suddenly asked.

"What? No!" At this point Pacifica choked with embarrassment. While she would like nothing more than to admit her true feelings, she still had her social standing as well as her parents' approval to think about. After all there is always a slight chance that one of her friends might slip up or purposely reveal her true intentions to her parents. "I just mean that I want to be the one to break his heart not vice versa," Pacifica tried to justify.

"Oh okay," her friends buying that lame excuse. After all in their feminist mindset, only the girl has the right to break off any relationship. The man has no say in it what so ever.

"Alright so how do I win my Dipper back?" Pacifica asked out loud. Racking their brains, the girls tried to think of a good idea.

"Uh you can buy him a present?" one of the girls suggested.

"What? No girl should ever have to buy a boy anything. Boys should be buying us gifts. I mean that's why we date them. To get as much free stuff as possible." the other girl argued.

"Yeah it sounded stupid when I said it out loud," the first girl agreed.

"No that's it!" Pacifica suddenly blurted out. The girls stared at her in confusion. "If I start showering him with gifts then he'll come crawling back to me. After all why show sincerity well bribery works so much better." Pacifica reasoned.

"Brilliant!" the girls applauded. Not really understanding the logic but agreeing like all good obedient yes-girls.

"So what should I get him?" Pacifica asked. Only to be met with stunned silence.

"Um you can check his profile on the minenotyourspace?" one girl suggested.

"No he told me he faked his profile to make people think he's cool," Pacifica said. Which is really no secret since that's what most people do anyway. "Besides I don't want to wait 4 to 5 business days for it to arrive in the mail. I need to find something now. TO THE MALL!" Pacifica ordered.

"But Pacifica, your leg." the girls said with worry. Afraid of what the Northwests would do to them if Pacifica got injured any more.

"Please, I'm Pacifica Northwest! I traveled the forests with out food, shelter, or even cell service!" Pacifica bragged, as her posse cooed with admiration. "I fought vampires nerds, mad love sick scientists, and giant plush dolls come to life!" the other girls applauded though starting to question her sanity. "So I think I can handle a little sprained ankle," she boasted as she got out of bed. Removing the cast almost like it was a cheap boot. The doctor didn't want to waste precious medical supplies so he had a fake cast made for Pacifica which can easily taken off or put on for her parents sake. Once she got the cast off, she jumped out of bed, but as her bad foot touched the ground a sharp pain traveled up her spine. Almost paralyzing her.

"Uh you want to sit back down?" her friends asked. To which Pacifica painfully nodded.

* * *

Over to the Gravity Falls prison, a certain psychotic fake child psychic was making his next plan for revenge. "I've got it Ghost Eyes," Gideon chuckled manically. "The Dimensional Apparels! With just one of these I will be able to break free of here and get my revenge on the Pines!" Gideon showing Ghost Eyes the magic book that his father smuggled into the jail. At Gideon's request of course.

"Uh are you sure you want to do that?" Ghost Eyes asked. "I mean your parole hearing is just in a week. If it goes well they'll let you out early."

"I don't want to stay in this place any more than I have too!" Gideon snapped. Taking a second to regain his composure he continued. "Besides I'm not really doing anything bad. This is like early shopping."

"Okay if it's like shopping," Ghost Eyes shrugged.

"Great now stand back!" Gideon began reciting the spell as well as pouring the ingredients he sneaked out of the kitchen into the toilet. Soon the entire prison started shaking and a portal opened up. "Yes, yes!" Gideon cheered as this strange object flew out of the portal. Gideon reached out for it but before he could grab it, the guards opened the doors letting the wind in and blowing the item he summoned out the window. "NO! NO! NO!" Gideon cried as he watched his last chance slip through his fingers.

"Everybody out! This is not a drill!" the guards instructed as they let the prisoners out of their cells. Fearing that the earthquake might be dangerous, the guards had to escort the prisoners to safety, and to make sure none escape. Leaving Gideon with no choice but to watch his prize gently float away in the breeze and well beyond his reach.

The object floated across town strangely avoiding obstacles in its way until it arrived at the mall. Then without explanation, it phased through the wall and landed in a bin of discount clothing.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the mall Pacifica sat down on the bench rubbing her foot. Even though it wasn't fashionable Pacifica opted to wear her special padded boots. They may be a big and ugly but the extra padding helped ease the pain. Still she was only able to shop through only three stores, a personal worst for her, and still she could not find anything that would be a suitable gift for Dipper.

Sure she had an endless supply of clothing that she could look through, but nothing that Dipper was interested in. She thought about getting him some wilderness survival gear like a Swiss army knife or something, but Dipper already had access to Ford's equipment and those are practically Star Trek level stuff. Then she thought about getting him the box set DVDs of Duck-tective or Ghost Harassers but what is the point since they can watch all that stuff online. There was just nothing she could find that would convey her feelings.

Feeling a bit peckish she decided to go to the food court first. sadly that's on the other side of the mall. Normally she would just order her henchgirls to get her something, but had to dismiss them after she got tired of their lame suggestions. It was obvious that they were merely suggesting stuff that they wanted and were hoping to trick Pacifica into buying it for them. Seeing no other options Pacifica knew she had to go herself after her pain subsided. However on her way to the food court she passed by the discount store and spotted something out of the corner of her eye. It was a light blue vest made out of fabric that she's never seen or heard of before; and that's saying something for someone who always keeps up with the latest fashion trends. Carefully tugging on the fabric she could tell that the material is incredibly durable and could most likely withstand a lot of punishment. Like the kind regularly Dipper faces on his adventures. Not only the stitching also shown that this was some high quality workmanship so it won't be coming undone anytime soon. Definitely not something that should be in a discount bin. Still Pacifica can't help but think that this vest is perfect for her adventurous boyfriend. While she did find it strange to just find it here, she isn't one to question good fortune so she didn't hesitate to buy it.

After purchasing the vest and having it wrapped up, Pacifica happily ran out of the mall hardly noticing her ankle, but as she left a portal opened up and two individuals stepped through. One of which had a horn on his head. "Is this the place Philip?" the first guy asked the other.

"Yes Kyle according to my scanner, this is the last place where the energy was detected." Philip confirmed.

"Great of all the places to lose it, it had to be in a mall!" Kyle griped.

* * *

Pacifica managed to run about one block before her adrenaline ran out and her ankle started hurting again. So she had to call a cab and rode the rest of the way to the Mystery Shack. Once she got there she was greeted by her two hench-clones Trace and Joe. "Miss Pacifica this is a pleasant surprise," Trace gulped. Her presents in the Shack always made him nervous since he always feared that she was coming to tell them that she's cutting of their supply of hairspray in person.

"Is there anything we can help you with?" Joe asked in a slightly more natural tone. While he also feared for his hairspray he didn't worry about it as much as his brother does.

"Just tell me where Dipper is," Pacifica ordered.

"Um..." the clones hesitated fearing for their lives.

"Well!" Pacifica demanded.

"He's down in his room with Haley!" the clones spouted out at the same time, closing their eyes half expecting the executioner's bucket of water.

"Great I was hoping to meet up with her as well," Pacifica said with a devious tone. She could wait to show up Haley with her present. After she left the two clones breathed a sigh of relief, not knowing how much more of this their nerves can handle.

As Pacifica made her way into the Shack, she ran into Mabel. "Oh it's you," Mabel snuffed.

"Nice to see you too," Pacifica retorted. "Is your brother home?"

"Why?" Mabel asked. That's when she noticed the present Pacifica was hiding behind her back. "Is that a present?" Mabel squealed. As much as she disapproves of Pacifica's and Dipper's relationship, Mabel is still a sucker for old time romance.

"None of your business!" Pacifica objected trying to keep her gift away from Mabel's grabby hands.

"Well don't let me stop you. DIPPER PACIFICA'S HERE AND SHE GOT SOMETHING FOR YOU!" Mabel screamed at the top of her lungs.

Moments later Dipper. "You don't have to shout, the Shack is not that big you know." Dipper scolded. Dipper wasn't the only one who came. After sensing some family drama Stan, Ford, Soos, Wendy, and of course Haley were drawn in by Mabel's screaming.

"What's going on?" Stan asked.

"What's all the commotion?" Wendy asked.

"And whose pain do we get to laugh at?" Soos wondered.

"Pacifica got Dipper a present!" Mabel announced.

"Whoa this aught to be good," Stan really interested in seeing what a rich girl would give as a present and if it's worth a lot of money for him to sell later.

"Can we please get some privacy?" Dipper requested.

"Nope," the rest of the Pines and friends said shaking their heads. They really wanted to see how this plays out.

"Ugh let's just get this over with," Pacifica complained. As much as she would have liked a more romantic setting it's quite obvious that she wasn't getting it. "Here I hope you like it," she said handing Dipper the present.

"Thanks," Dipper tried to sound sincere but it's hard with his family annoying him. Dipper took a deep breath as he opened the box. "Whoa this is sweet!" Dipper praised.

"What is it? The suspense is killing me!" Mabel begged with the others demanding the same thing. Dipper finally showed them all the vest that Pacifica bought him. "That's it?" Mabel slightly disappointed.

"Mabel!" Dipper scolded. "Thanks Pacifica, this is perfect. I really needed a new one." Dipper showing the holes in the vest he was wearing. Battle scars he's received since starting to work with Haley.

"I don't like this," Haley said suspiciously. She didn't know why but she got a bad feeling from the vest.

"What? Jealous," Pacifica mocked. Completely misinterpreting Haley's objection to the vest.

"I'm with the girl. There's something familiar about that vest. Some thing I don't like." Ford warned.

"Well what are you waiting for dork? Try it on already." Wendy teased. Completely ignoring Ford's and Haley's misgivings.

"Okay," Dipper agreed removing his old vest and was about to put on the new one.

"Dipper wait!" Haley and Ford said at the same time, but it was too late. The moment Dipper got his arms through the sleeves he was engulfed in a blinding light. Dipper didn't know why, but suddenly his body started to move on its own. Putting on gloves, pants, a cape, and a mask; before he was done, his chest exploded with a big bush of chest hair with a white lighting streak across it. After the light subsided, everyone saw Dipper in his new outfit floating in the air.

"Wha...What happened?" Dipper cried feeling a little air sick.

"A dimension clothes," Haley identified with her expression becoming very serious.

"Yes that has to be it," Ford agreed.

"What's a dimension clothes?" Dipper asked finally undoing his floating and fell to the floor.

"When I was dimension hopping I heard rumors of these special clothing that grants whoever wears them incredible powers. I just never seen one until now." Ford explained.

"It's said that they were woven from the fabric of reality by ancient unicorns. Giving them power over the dimensions." Haley continued. As a dragon she knew the legend of the dimension clothes and was clearly worried about Dipper having that kind of power. "Maybe you should get rid of it. Who knows what this thing is capable of." Haley suggested

"Unicorns ugh," Mabel gagged. Remembering that horrible day when she met her first unicorn and had her childhood fantasies destroyed. "Maybe she's right," Mabel agreeing with Haley.

"Of course this sort of thing had to happen with my gift," Pacifica complained.

"The fabric of reality? Is that even a thing?" Stan said skeptically.

"Well Dipper is wearing some crazy outfit and is floating in the air," Soos pointed out. "Hey maybe he's become like a superhero or something."

"That will never happen!" a new voice said as the wall of the Shack exploded and this boy with a similar outfit Dipper was wearing, minus the vest, came floating in.

"Who are you?" the Pines family demanded.

"And who's going to pay for all this?" Stan griped looking at all the destruction.

"Dipper he's some kind of villain. Check out that evil looking moustache!" Mabel pointing to the newcomer.

"Villain? I'm the superhero Dr. Dimensionpants and for your information moustaches are cool!" Dr. Dimensionpants argued twisting his moustache.

"Seriously, you call your self Dr. Dimensionpants." Pacifica laughed.

"Laugh all you want you thieves, but I'm taking the Dimension Vest back!" Dr. Dimensionpants said. "Dimen-Zap!" Dr. Dimension Pants threw a bolt of lighting at Dipper.

"AAHH!" Dipper flinched in terror, but just before the bolt hit, a robotic arm holding a large kite shield popped out of the his vest, protecting him from the attack. Even so the force of the bolt blasted Dipper through the wall at the other end of the Shack. With Dr. Dimensionpants quickly chasing after him.

"No! Not my walls! This will cost me a fortune to repair!" Stan cried until he noticed the dirty looks that everyone was giving him. "Ahem, oh no Dipper is in trouble. We better make sure he's alright." The Pines family and friends ran outside.

"Where is he?" everyone searching around.

"There!" Haley pointing to the sky. Looking up they saw Dipper, who surprisingly seems to be getting the hang of flying, was now engaged in an aerial dog fight with Dr. Dimensionpants.

"That's it Kyle you've got this! Show that imposter that you can't steal a Dimension Apparel!" Philip cheering his young ward on, while relaxing on a beach chair and sipping a glass of lemonade.

"Ugh unicorns," Mabel gagged seeing Philip lounging there.


	10. Across the Dimensions

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS NOR AMERICAN DRAGON  
Special Guest Dr. Dimensionpants can be seen on Hulu **

* * *

"Ugh Unicorn," Mabel gagged seeing Philip lounging in a beach chair.

"That's it give him the old one-two!" Philip cheered his young ward on. Looking up in the sky, the Pines Family and friends watched in horror as Dr. Dimensionpants continued to blasts lighting bolts at Dipper, who seems to be getting the hang of flying. Even so blocking Dr. Dimensionpants' lightning with his shield is really all Dipper can do at this point.

"Give up those Dimension Vest!" Dr. Dimensionpants demanded as he threw more lightning bolts at Dipper.

"NEVER!" Dipper shouted. While he's not really sure what's going on, there's no way he'd give such a powerful item to someone who just trashed the Shack. Speaking of powerful items, Dipper couldn't help but notice Dr. Dimensionpants calling it the Dimension vest. Guessing that if his vest if similar to the Doctor's pants, there's a strong possibility that they might have the same powers. Taking a chance, Dipper decided to test his theory. "Dimen-Zap!" Dipper yelled, and just as he hoped, he flung his own lightning bolt at Dr. Dimensionpants stunning him for a few seconds.

"Oh you'll pay for that! Dimension Mallet!" Dr. Dimensionpants switching things up by bringing out a robotic arm wielding a giant mallet from his pants and started swinging it at Dipper.

"Uh Dimension Mallet!" Dipper echoing Dr. Dimensionpants attacks. Just like with his opponent a robotic arm came out of his vest with a giant mallet. Allowing Dipper to duel with Dr. Dimensionpants on equal footing. While it was clear that Dipper is becoming more accustom to his new powers, it's still evident that he was no match against the more season Doctor.

On the ground Majis was nudging Haley telling her to go dragon and help Dipper. "Not in front of all these witnesses," Haley whispered. Though it was clear that she really wanted to help somehow.

Knowing there was only one way to save his nephew, Ford approached Philip. "So I take it your that kid's mentor?" Ford asked the unicorn.

"You'd be correct sir," Philip applauded sarcastically. "The name's Philip Ponius, unicorn and hero mentor to Dr. Dimensionpants."

"Pft, and how does anyone get stuck with that name?" Pacifica snickered trying to hold in her laughter.

"If you guys are such heroes then why are you attacking my nephew?" Ford accused.

"Well in order, Doctor in Unicronian roughly translates to 'he who wears' so his title technically means He who wears the Dimension Pants. Which is the source of his powers." Philip explained.

"Just like that vest. So I guess that makes Dipper is Dr. Dimensionvest," Mabel concluded.

"Sorry but thieves do not become Doctors." Philip lectured.

"Thieves! I have you know that I paid for that vest! In fact here's the receipt!" Pacifica spat taking offense that someone would call her a thief.

"$5.00? Wow even I would have spent more on a present than that." Stan commented, causing everyone to look at him funny. "Okay maybe not," he confessed.

"Hey I found it in the discount section, and personally I think got my money's worth!" Pacifica argued.

"In the discount section?" Philip yelped in disbelief, but took a moment to think about it. "Of course, we tracked the Dimension Vest's energy to the mall until we detected it here. It must have stopped at the mall to recharge." Philip deduced.

"So you see I didn't steal it!" Pacifica said.

"Alright I guess you're all technically innocent, at least until I investigate further." Philip agreed.

"Great so now can we stop that epic superhero battle going on above our heads?" Soos asked.

"Oh no," they all gasped realizing that they forgot all about Dipper and Dr. Dimensionpants fighting right above their heads. High above their heads Dipper and Dr. Dimensionpants were now fighting hand to hand. Before anyone could stop the fight, Dipper and Dimensionpants collided with each other opening a portal which the two of them entered.

"Oops looks like they took this fight to another dimension," Philip commented as he used his portable portal device to open his own portal.

"Hey you can't just leave us here!" everyone protested following Philip through his portal. They soon found themselves in a place full of stores.

"Whoa I must be in heaven," Pacifica marveled at the glorious sight of so many things on sale.

"Where are we?" Haley asked.

"We're in the Mall dimension. The entire universe that is basically one big shopping mall." Philip explained, not that he needed to. As the group was fighting the urge to go shopping, Dipper and Dr. Dimensionpants were still fighting each other. Causing a lot of collateral damage before accidentally opening another portal and rolling right into it.

"HEY WHO'S PAY FOR ALL OF THIS?" the merchants demanded.

"Um he's the uncle, he'll cover the bill." Philip said pointing to Stan.

"Wait what?" Stan protested. Stan soon found himself surrounded by an angry mob demanding reparations. "Here this should cover it," Stan said handing them a wad full of Stan bucks. By the time they realized they've been had, Stan and the others ran into the portal.

The group chased Dipper and Dr. Dimensionpants through the Pretty Pink Crown Dimension (where Pacifica got cursed trying on a crown), the Rainbow Dimension (where Mabel learned that rainbows are deadly if you touch them), the Pirate Dimension (where Stan almost got keelhauled after stealing everyone's gold), the Role Players Dimension (where Ford is a wanted criminal for stealing the infinite sided die), the Prehistoric Dimension (where they nearly got eaten by dinosaurs), and many others. Soon they found themselves not only back in Gravity Falls but at the Mystery Shack as well.

"Well that was fun," Stan said sarcastically.

"I don't know, that Video Game Dimension was fun." Soos commented wearing a shirt that said Video Game champ on it.

"Speak for yourself," Wendy shuttered. Haunted by what she saw over at the Dollzilla Dimension. She'll never get that image of giant dolls' eyes staring at her out of her head.

"Dipper what happened to Dipper?" Pacifica cried bringing everyone back on point. Everyone searched around and finally found Dipper and Dr. Dimensionpants, now exhausted, reduced to a slapping contest.

"Give up?" Dr. Dimensionpants panted slapping Dipper on the face.

"Not (pant) not on your (pant) life," Dipper struggling to push Dr. Dimensionpants back. "Just need to catch my breath," Dipper huffed.

"Ha, I don't need to do (phew)" Dr. Dimensionpants tried to boast but couldn't. Unable to continue the two combatants finally collapsed.

* * *

"Wha..Where?" Dipper groaned as he shook the haze from his head. Looking around he found himself in his bed in his own room. Desperately searching around, he couldn't find the Dimension vest. "I guess it was just a dream," Dipper sighed sadly. Just then the door opened and Pacifica entered.

"Dipper, you're awake!" Pacifica quickly ran in and gave him a hug.

"Pacifica, what's going on?" Dipper asked.

"After your fight with Dr. Dimensionpants the two of you fainted," Pacifica started explaining.

"Wait so that was all real?" Dipper gasped.

"Yes and I'm sorry," Pacifica apologized.

"For what?" Dipper chuckled. He knows it's kind of cruel but he always found it amusing to see her so humble at times.

"Because of my stupid discount present you had to go through that big fight. I should have just got you that diamond studded belt instead." Pacifica cried. Dipper couldn't tell if she was feeling guilty about putting his life in danger or buying him something cheap. Either way he was touched by her sincerity.

"Hey it wasn't your fault. Besides I actually enjoyed the gift." Dipper reassured her.

"Really?" Pacifica smiled.

"Really, I only wish that I could have taken you flying." Dipper sighed imagining that scene from the classic Superman movie where he takes Lois Lane into the clouds. Only with him and Pacifica.

"There may still be a chance for that," Pacifica blushed thinking the same thing.

"Huh," Dipper said curiously. Taking his arm, Pacifica led Dipper to the kitchen where he spotted a unicorn with rainbow hair and this little kid about 10 or 11 sitting at the table drinking cocoa. From the big gaping hole in the wall, Dipper could hear Stan and the others directing the repair crews on fixing the Shack.

"Well look who's finally up," the boy said.

"Yeah and who are you?" Dipper demanded.

"Oops sorry, my name is Kyle Lipton but you know me as Dr. Dimensionpants." Kyle introduced himself. "And this is my unicorn mentor Philip."

"Please to meet you," Philip said extending his hoof.

"Um likewise," Dipper hesitantly shook Philip's hoof. "Looks like you recovered fast," Dipper commented towards Kyle.

"I have been a Doctor for awhile now so I'm more used to this sort of thing," Kyle boasted.

"Speaking of Doctors, what's going to happen to my vest?" Dipper asked.

"Well to be honest that's not for us to decide," Kyle confessed.

"Then who?" Dipper asked.

"That would be up to Robin Trottingham, the mentor assign to Dr. Dimensionvest. If he finds you worthy then he might actually make you the Doctor despite the circumstances." Philip explained.

"Circumstances?" Dipper feeling confused.

"You see the Dimension clothes are programmed to seek out worthy individuals to become Doctors. If you were chosen a portal would have opened up near you and the Dimension clothes would have fallen on your face. However in your case someone tried to steal the Dimension vest and your girlfriend just happen to purchase it at the mall. That's hardly what one would call a proper selection." Philip explained.

"So when does this Robin get here?" Dipper asked.

"It will be awhile. Robin is still filling out some paper work about the theft of the Dimension vest. So until we sort this mess out Kyle and I will be staying for a few days in case whoever it was that tried to steal tries again." Philip said.

"So can I use the vest while we wait?" Dipper asked hopefully.

"I don't think that's such a good idea. There are rules against this." Philip hesitated.

"Oh come on, this may be the last chance he'll get to be a Doctor before he has to give the vest up." Kyle speaking on Dipper's behalf.

"Sorry but my mind is made up," Philip putting his hoof down. Just then they heard frighten screams coming from outside. "What is that?" Philip wondered. Outside the Shack they saw all the construction workers fleeing for their lives as these Pirates, Frogmen, Robots, Video Game characters, and giant Dolls that came pouring out of a portal.

"Great it's Weirdmageddon all over again," the Mystery Shack crew sighed.

Hiding behind a bush, Haley and Majis considered their options. "Okay technically aliens are out of our jurisdiction, but magical creatures from other dimensions are. So which do these guys fall under?" Haley wondered.

"Naga," Majis argued.

"Good point, it doesn't matter." Haley agreed. "Drago-" Majis interrupted Haley's transformation by tugging on her leg. "What is it?" Haley asked. Majis pointed to the other people questionably. "Oh I wouldn't worry. With all the other freaks coming through the portal I doubt they'd notice one tiny dragon or an alien experiment doing magic." Haley assured him. Majis considered this for a moment then nodded his head in agreement. "Okay if there aren't any further objections, Dragon Up!" In a burst of pink fire Haley transformed into her dragon form. At the same time Majis grew his extra limbs and antennas along with pulling out his magic wand.

"it appears that all the people you offended has followed you here! If we don't do something they'll destroy your dimension!" Philip warned.

"Let's get Dimensional!" Kyle spouting his catchphrase as he put his pants on. After a flashy transformation sequence, Dr. Dimensionpants emerged from the trunk of Stan's car. With his costume on backwards. "One of these days I'll figure out this transformation thing," Dr. Dimensionpants swore as he fixed himself up. That's when he noticed that Dipper was still in his civilian clothes. "Um when I said let's I meant both of us," Kyle hinted.

"But he's not a Doctor!" Philip argued.

"He held out against me, that's saying a lot." Dr. Dimensionpants pointed out.

"Wow someone is full of himself," Pacifica scoffed.

"No he's right. As young and immature as he may be, Kyle is recognized as one of the best Doctors." Philip admitted. "Alright but only if you promise to give them back," Philip offering Dipper the Dimension vest.

"Go for it Dipper I mean Dr. Dimensionvest!" Pacifica cheered.

"I won't let you down," Dipper swore as he put the vest on. Again with a flashy transformation sequence, Dipper became Dr. Dimensionvest. Only unlike Dimensionpants, Dipper was dressed correctly and didn't find himself stuck in an embarrassing situation like Kyle usually does.

"You see he got it right on his first try, it's not that hard." Philip teasing Dimensionpants on how he constantly botches up his transformations.

"Yeah yeah, let's get this over with." Dr. Dimensionpants griped as he and Dr. Dimensionvest flew to face off against their foes. The first thing that Dr. Dimensionpants did was to attack the giant Dollzilla. While Dipper flew down and fought against the Robots and Video Game men in order to give his family a chance to escape. From the background Haley along with Majis took on the Pirates and Frogmen so that Dimensionvest and Dimensionpants didn't get overwhelmed.

Inside the Shack Soos was recording the battle on his cell phone. "Soos are you seriously filming this?" Wendy scolded while taking selfies with Dimensionpants and Dimensionvest fighting in the background.

"Heck yeah, when are ever going to see something like this again?" Soos countered. "You go Dipper beat that creepy frog!"

"Knowing Gravity Falls probably next week," Stan retorted. "Is that Majis waving that magic wand?"

"Impossible Majis is just a dog. That thing has like six legs." Mabel pointed out. "Must be one of the weird creatures in the woods that Dipper befriended." Mabel figured but found it strange that she never saw a creature like that before or read anything like it in any of the Journals.

"DUAL DIMEN-ZAP!" Dimensionpants and Dimensionvest combining their lightning to force the invaders back into the portals. Assisting them Haley blowing fire with Majis casting his spells. Pretty soon all the invaders realized that they were outmatched and quickly ran for the portals home. "YAY We did it!" everyone cheered.

"Yeah we're all alive and that's great," Stan grumbled. "But those freaks chased away the repair crew. How am I ever going to fix up the Shack now?"

"Hey Dr. Dimensionvest follow my lead," Dr. Dimensionpants instructed.

"Dimension Home Repair Kit!" Dimensionpants and Dimensionvest commanded at the same time. Almost immediately several robotic arms each holding a different tool like a hammer, saw, screwdriver, and a cement mixer popped out of their pants and vest. Moving faster than the eye can see, the two Doctors repaired and rebuilt the Mystery Shack. They even fixed that S on the sign.

"Whoa it's even better than before!" Stan marveled.

"Really because it looks the same," Wendy commented.

"Yeah but it didn't cost me a cent to repair!" Stan cheered.

"Man he's easy to please," Haley (after changing back) said with Majis nodding in agreement.

"You did good. You know you'd actually make a good Doctor," Dimensionpants praised.

"Thanks that means a lot," Dimensionvest smiled shaking his fellow Doctor's hand.

"Unfortunately that is not his decision to make," a mysterious new unicorn said approaching the Shack.

"Robin, you're early!" Philip said.

"Yes well when I received your message that you found the Dimension vest I rushed over here." Robin said.

"So is he the thief?" Robin asked pointing to Dipper.

"Um no, we don't know who stole it exactly but I assure you it is not him." Philip insisted.

"If you say so, but what's this I hear about making him a doctor?" Robin asked.

"Well I had my doubts at first but from what I witness he does have a lot of potential." Philip said.

"If you recommend him then I'll consider making him my Doctor," Robin said. "So who are you?"

"Oh my name is Dipper, Dipper Pines!" Dipper said excitedly over the prospect of becoming a Doctor.

"Pines, Pines, why does that name sound so familiar?" Robin wondered.

"That's because he's famous!" Mabel jumped in. "He helped save the world from Bill Cipher's weirdmageddon. Well actually I did the real work." Mabel bragged.

"And you are?" Robin asked.

"I'm Mabel," Mabel introducing herself. "Just between you and me, it there's a Dimension sweater in need of an owner I'm available."

"Mabel? As in Mabel Pines? Is this Gravity Falls?" Robin asked. Everyone nodded. "Oh no, I've heard about you and your family from my pen pal Celestabellebethabelle. She told me all about how you and your gang broke into her home, beat her and her friends up, stole all of her treasure and a lock of her hair! Anyone related to someone like that can never be a Doctor!" Robin accused.

"Hey that's not how it went!" Wendy protested. "Celestiballi whatever was a complete jerk! Giving us the run around with all this pure heart speech and junk!"

"We needed the unicorn hair for a spell to protect us from an evil triangle guy!" Mabel tried to explain.

"Please like I'd take a word of humans who are notorious liars over one of my own kind?" Robin laughed.

"Well he's definitely got you all there," Philip mused.

"Hey," Kyle objected.

"What? Humans are big liars. Your entire political system is based on who can lie the best." Philip pointed out.

"I'm sorry kid but I'll be taking the Dimension vest back." Robin demanded. Dipper looked over to Kyle who sadly gestured him to surrender the vest. Seeing as how he has no choice, Dipper reluctantly took the vest off and handed it to Robin.

"This isn't fair," Mabel cried.

"You're telling me, I paid good money for that vest." Pacifica complained.

"There," Robin said pressing a secret button on the vest. "I've reset the vest and activated the selection process. Now go find a worth candidate to be a Doctor." Robin instructed throwing the Dimension vest into a portal. A few seconds later a second portal opened up and the Dimension vest floated out of the second portal and landed on Dipper's head.

"Heh, heh, well look at that." Dipper said nervously.

"No! No! No! Not him!" Robin ranted as he took the vest and reset it again. "You know what I'll just select the next Doctor myself!" Robin decided going through the portal while carrying the Dimension vest.

"Can he do that?" Pacifica asked, not liking the fact that Dipper just got cheated out of being a superhero right in front of her eyes.

"It is a bit unorthodox but it does happen," Philip replied.

"Sorry Dipper this is my fault," Mabel apologized for ruining her brother's chance as becoming a hero.

"It's alright, I don't think I can stand taking orders from a pushy unicorn all the time." Dipper forcing himself to smile. "Besides did you see all those crazy dimensions? We have enough danger and excitement right here."

"Yeah I'd bet there isn't one dimension out there that's worth visiting," Mabel said trying to be positive about this. Just then the heard a small alarm coming from Philip.

"Uh-oh looks like there's trouble in the Ice Cream Dimension!" Philip informed them.

"As that old unicorn saying goes: Eat your ice cream today because the ice cream monster will eat you tomorrow!" Dr. Dimensionpants quoted opening a portal to the Ice Cream Dimension. Everyone watched as Philip and Dr. Dimensionpants fought a giant monster and eat ice cream at the same time.

"There was an Ice Cream Dimension? Why couldn't we've visited that before Dipper lost the vest!" Mabel cried.

"Phew that was lucky. All that ice cream would have gone straight into my hips." Pacifica relieved that they missed that dimension during their tour.

"And we're lucky that this Dimension vest was resolved before Dipper became too powerful for us to handle," Haley whispered to Majis who nodded in agreement.

* * *

Later that night Dipper found himself unable to sleep. While he put on a brave face about losing the Dimension vest, especially for Pacifica's sake since she's the one who bought it for him, he still felt bad about it. Carefully getting out of bed as to not wake Mabel up, he carefully made his way to Wendy's goofing off spot on the roof. Closing his eyes he extended his arms out, dreaming of flying as Dr. Dimensionvest again.

Dipper wasn't the only one troubled that night. Over in Unicronia at Robin Trottingham apartment, the Dimension vest hung inside Robin's closet. "Don't fret Dimension vest, I promise that I will find you a suitable Doctor soon," Robin promised searching his computer. Not noticing or ignoring that the Dimension vest was still making portal to Gravity Falls but couldn't travel through them since it's stuck on a coat hanger.


	11. Repo Hunts Men-boys

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS NOR AMERICAN DRAGON**

It has been a couple of days since the world wide attack from Rich Villains' Ultimate Experiment Xs (A/N: Please read my story Super Eggheaded Geniuses Unite for details) and most of world is busy with the reconstruction and healing. In one city in particular, New York, the scene is most unique as the city was being rebuilt with the aid of magical creatures. Unicorns using their horn (as they are the strongest substance on the planet) to chip away large debris, Ogres and trolls helping with the heavy lifting, Mermaids delivering relief supplies via the water ways, and Leprechauns funding some of it with their own gold. Hard to believe that not too long ago the existence of magical creatures was considered to be nothing more than myth; but after they were revealed to be real, distrust between the humans and magical creatures began to brew! Fortunately conflict was averted thanks mainly to two individuals Jake Long the American Dragon and Stacey Wintergrin, a high school cheerleader, who came up with the idea of holding a victory party which help ease tensions between all. It gave the chance to show that many humans were already friends with magical creatures only they didn't know they were magical creatures; such as the math nerds with the mermaids, Goths and Goblins, popular girls dating the young wizard Nigel Thrall, etc. While there is still animosity, most agreed to put aside their differences until after they're done rebuilding the city. Surprisingly, despite the irrefutable evidence, most news media even the internet trolls refused to publicly announce the existence of magical creatures for fear of ruining their reputations and credibility. So knowledge of the magical world has been pretty much confined to New York.

Up in the skies of New York Jake Long was flying above the city on his routine patrol. Even though most of the citizens, both human and magical, have been focusing on the reconstructions; there are still a few shady characters using the chaos for their criminal activities. So far he's already found and arrested a gang of hobgoblins looting ruin buildings, Minotaurs attacking and destroying beef shipments (claiming that they wanted to give their relatives a proper burial), and Sharkmen stealing and selling medical supplies on the black market. Fortunately this time around Jake is able to work closely with local law enforcement, both human and magical, to help keep criminal elements at bay. After he finished doing his rounds Jake hurried home for a little R/R. "Yo yo, the AmDrag is back in the hiz-zall!" Jake announced as he flew in through the window. Now that his father is aware of Jake's Dragon lineage, he no longer had to sneak back in after performing his Dragon duties.

"You're late!" Jonathan scolded. "You know I don't want you out this late! Especially the condition the city is in right now."

"But dad this is my thing, you know. The American Dragon. Guardian protector of the magical world." Jake defended.

Jonathan tried to maintain a stern look but sighed sadly. "I know son, but it's just that I don't know." Jonathan collapsed on the sofa. Jake wanted to console his father but had no idea how to do it. So he just offered his dad some soda to calm his nerves. "Thanks son," Jonathan accepting the drink and taking a quick sip. "I know I'm new to this magical world that you and the rest of my family are a part of," Jonathan said sadly. Almost accusingly at Jake; causing the young boy to gulp not only from fear but also from guilt at the fact that they all hid the truth from him for so long. "And I know that you and Haley are are extra special being assigned as magical guardians and all, but gosh as a parent I'm not really sure if I should supportive since this is a great honor and all. Or object at the fact that my kids are being put in mortal danger."

Jake lowered his head in shame. While he'd admit that he loves being the American Dragon and feels that his father should put a little more faith in him. He can also see where his dad is coming from. Ever since Haley received the title of Western American Dragon and given her own city to protect, Jake can help but worry about her. Jake remembered back a few weeks ago when they told their parents about Haley's promotion and new position as the protector of Gravity Falls. Naturally both parents were proud of Haley's accomplishments but that excitement turned to dread when they learned that Haley would have to move to the other side of the country. After much pleading and negotiating with the Dragon Council, they finally agreed to allow Haley to go and spread her wings per se.

While reluctant to leave New York and the thought of separating, seeing as how their careers in in the Big Apple and the fact that Jake still had his responsibilities there, Susan reasoned that she has a catering branch out on the west coast. So it made more sense for her to accompany her daughter leaving Jonathan to remain in New York with Jake. Even though Jake insisted that he'd be fine on his own under Gramp's supervision; to which of course neither parent believed. At first Jonathan tried to hide his pain by doing guy stuff with his son and father-in-law but that quickly got old and all three of them fell into depression from missing the girls. Of course things got a little better after Jake assisted Haley on a mission to Hawaii. Hearing that his daughter was doing well helped ease their anxiety but that quickly changed after the attack of the Ultimate Experiments. Especially since Jonathan knows that Haley's new pet is suppose to be a piece of the original Ultimate Experiment (although he's not sure how that works) and couldn't help but worry about what's happening to his family.

"Maybe we can go see how mom and Haley are doing?" Jake suggested.

"But what about the city? Don't you have your dragon things to do?" Jonathan asked.

"I'll try and work something out with Gramps. I'm sure he'll understand." Jake assured him.

"Okay if it's not too much trouble," Jonathan sighed. Not sounding too hopeful. While he knows his son means well, he's seen how rigid dragon council is when it came to their duties. So he's almost certain that they wouldn't give Jake any time off during this crisis. Not even to visit family.

* * *

Up in the skies of Gravity Falls Haley was flying around doing her own rounds . Ever since making Dipper Pines her lackey, her relationship with the magical creatures have improved slightly. While some still reject the idea of Dragon rule, others like the idea of having a protector against people like the Pines. All in all Haley can't complain too much. Thankfully it's still summer so she doesn't have to deal with the stress of having to split her time with work and school just yet. Haley shuttered as she recalled when she temporarily took over as the American Dragon thinking that she could handle it better than her brother. Only to find herself almost having a nervous breakdown from the stress. That is something she's definitely not looking forward to. Hopefully now that she's a little older and wiser, she'll be able to handle the responsibilities better.

A few hours later Haley arrived at her last stop, the Mystery Shack. After all she needs to make sure that Dipper isn't getting himself into trouble without her supervision. Landing in a nearby bush, Haley quickly changed back into her human form. "Knock knock," Haley announced knocking on the door. Yes she knows it's redundant but she thinks it makes her look cuter if she says it while doing it.

"HALEY!" Mabel greeted giving her guest a hug.

"Hey Mabel," Haley cringed. Mabel practically gives her a hug every time she comes to the Mystery Shack.

"Here to see Dipper again? You sly dog." Mabel chuckled.

"Uh yeah," Haley hesitantly admitted. Even though it is true that she came to see Dipper, it's not for the reason Mabel is thinking. "I need to discuss some issues with the magical creatures here," Haley explained. Hoping get through Mabel's skull that she doesn't have any romantic interest in Dipper and that their relationship is purely professional.

"Sure you are," Mabel nudged accompanying with a wink. Obviously not getting the hint.

"Forget it," Haley sighed. "So is he around?"

"Sorry but you just missed him. He's over at Pacifica's helping with the Northwest's big party." Mabel informed her.

"What does she need him for? Too cheap to hire decorators? Or maybe to be a busboy?" Haley laughed.

"Naw, actually she wants him there just in case another evil spirit comes back wanting revenge." Mabel explained.

"Seriously?" Haley asked skeptically. She always had a hard time telling if Mabel is being honest or just pulling her leg.

"Seriously, last time there was this lumber jack ghost that turned all the guest, me and my friends included, into trees." Mabel said.

"That sounds like fun," Haley said sarcastically.

"Not as much as you'd think," Mabel shuttered. She didn't really remember the ghost or even turning into a tree since she was too busy fighting with her friends over a boy. She only learned about what happen from Dipper.

"HELP! SAVE ME!" they suddenly heard voice crying out from the woods.

"Oh god not her," Mabel groaned.

"Who?" Haley asked.

"Someone I never want to see again," Mabel said darkly.

"Oh kay," Haley slowly backing away leaving Mabel to wallow in her darkness. After she got a safe distance away Haley transformed into her dragon form. Immediately following the voice, Haley found herself at the lair of a the unicorn Celestabellebethabelle being wrangled by two familiar individuals dressed in Huntsclan uniforms.

"We got her!" 89 said excitedly pulling on his rope to keep the unicorn from escaping.

"Hold her steady 89, I'll get the horn!" 88 instructed as he approached the unicorn with a saw.

"Are you guys serious?" Haley laughed as she swooped down hovering right in front of the last known remaining huntsclan members. While was common for the Huntsclan to harvest unicorn horns to sell on the black market, the fact that unicorn horns are the strongest substance on the planet means that you need special equipment to cut the horns off. An ordinary saw just won't cut it. A competent huntsman should know that.

"A Dragon! You said we wouldn't have to deal with dragons here on the west coast!" 88 said in a panic.

"Well the dragons live in New York! How was I suppose to know that there be some here too?" 89 argued.

"Ahem, maybe you guys should run now." Haley suggested puffing smoke in their faces.

"AAAHHH!" "MOMMA! MOMMA!" 88 and 89 cried as they comically ran around in circles until they collided with each other knocking themselves out cold.

"Wow and I thought Jake was exaggerating how dumb these guys are," Haley commented.

"Oh thank you noble dragon," Celestabellebethabelle thanked.

"No problemo, just doing my job." Haley said trying to sound modest.

"Oh but it would have been a big problem. Can you imagine the travesty if the world should lose my magnificent splendor!" Celestabellebethabelle said getting into her majestic pose with a little imp holding a fan to blow her mane in the artificial wind.

"Yes that would have been very tragic," Haley said sarcastically. Although the vain unicorn did pick up on it and simply accepted it as praise.

"Now I shall reward thee by allowing you to gaze at my beauty," Celestabellebethabelle offered getting into a different pose.

"I appreciate it but I need to be somewhere. Not here." Haley lied.

"Really where?" the unicorn asked calling her bluff.

"Um," scratching her chin. "I need to bring the huntsclan to jail!" Haley remembering 88 and 89.

"Oh you're right," the unicorn agreed. "Say where are they?"

Haley looked at where she left the two huntsclan members only to see that they're gone. "Oh no they got away!" Haley cursed.

"You better find them before they come after my wondrous horn again!" Celestabellebethabelle pleaded.

"Will do," Haley assured her before flying off.

A short way away, about 10 ft, 88 and 89 were hiding behind some trees. "The dragon's gone, shall we get that unicorn now?" 89 asked.

"What? No! Not when there's a dragon around! We need to get rid of her first." 88 decided.

"But how are we going to do that? We don't have any of our big guns anymore since the American Dragon chased us out of New York and we still haven't found that secret Huntsclan base that's suppose to be around here." 89 reminded his friend.

"Don't worry, I learned a few secrets about this place," 88 assured his friend.

Moments later the two arrived at the Mystery Shack. Dropping the Huntsclan uniform and wearing kid size business suits. "Hello boys welcome to the Mystery Shack, home of oddities you will never see anywhere else in the world." Stan greeted.

"Actually we're looking for a Stanford Pines. We heard he lives here." 88 requested.

"Look kid if you're not going to buy anything then you better skedaddle and make way for paying customers." Stan threatened.

"Did I hear someone calling my name?" Ford said stepping into the room. "Say isn't it too early Halloween and too late for Summerween?" Ford commenting on their outfits.

"Actually we represent some people you are familiar with, the Hunts Corporation." 88 hinted. The two boys showed him the old Hunts Corp. fake business cards.

"Hunts Corporation? Oh right they funded my research when I was just getting started!" Ford recalled. After he graduated from college the Huntsclan approached him and offered to fund his research provided he shares his discoveries with them. Not realizing that they were planning to use it to hunt the creatures inhabiting Gravity Falls.

"Yes well it's been awhile since we heard from you and we'd really like a return on our investment." 88 demanded. Showing the old contract that Ford signed years ago with the Hunts Corp. that he found rummaging through some of the old files in the long abandoned Huntsclan bases.

"Look I know I haven't exactly fulfilled my part of our deal but really don't have anything to offer. Can't we make some other deal?" Ford pleaded. Even though he's not certain why the Hunts Corp. wants with his research, he's deemed the knowledge too dangerous to give to anyone.

"Well then you can just pay back the money you owe us with interest. As it says in your contract." 89 smiled slyly.

"What!? NO!" Stan jumped in fearing the his brother will try to borrow money from him to pay off his debts. "Ford you got to give them what they want!" Stan pleaded.

"Alright I guess I have no choice," Ford conceded. While this goes against his better judgement, he did sign a contract to share not only his research but his inventions as well. Ford led the two to his secret lab. 88 and 89 marveled at the tech believing that this must be the secret base their files talked about. "My original notes were destroyed but luckily my brother made a few copies." Ford said showing the photocopies Stan made of his Journals.

Ignoring him, 88 and 89 were too busy eyeing the weapons Ford had on display. Each one perfectly labeled to which magical creature it was designed to be used against. Including one for dragon. "Yup I think these will do just fine."


	12. Tracking and Trapping

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS NOR AMERICAN DRAGON**

88 and 89 snickered manically as they inventoried the weapons they got from Ford. "Hey 88 take a look at this," 89 chuckled using the magnet gun to attract a metal tray only to have it his smack him in the face.

"Ha ha," 88 laughed. "That's nothing compared to this," 88 showing off the tazer glove only to find that it wasn't functioning. "Hey what's up with this thing?" 88 wondered tapping the glove and ended up electrocuting himself.

"Nice, but the piece de la resistance," 89 pulling out the cannon that Ford tried to use against Bill.

"With all these, we'll turn that dragon into a pair of dragon scale boots." 88 declared.

"With a pair of dragon scale belts to go with them," 89 laughed.

"Boys do you want some dinosaurs cookies? I just baked them!" a sweet old voice asked knocking on the door.

"Not right now Ms. Abuelita mam," 88 responded. When the two huntskids first came to Gravity Falls they were flat broke. Fortunately for them Soos's grandma was kind enough to offer them room and board with the promise that they'll pay her rent soon and that they'll do some chores around the house. After Abuelita left the two boys continued with their maniacal laughter.

* * *

"I'm home! Sun are you here?" Haley announced entering her house. Not having much luck finding the last two huntsclan members, Haley hurried home hoping that her mentor might have some advice.

"Haley what are you doing home so soon?" Sun asked.

"We have a problem." Haley quickly recounted her encounter with the two huntskids.

"The Huntsclan here?" Sun gasped.

"Do you have any ideas for how to find them?" Haley asked.

Sun paced around slowly pondering it. "The Huntsclan are professional hunters. As such they are masters at covering their tracks." Sun lectured.

"Even those two?" Haley said skeptically. She's heard enough stories from her brother at how stupid 88 and 89 are.

"Don't underestimate them. Even the tiniest insect can take down a dragon if they sting in the right place." Sun lectured.

Haley was taken back by her mentor's stern tone. It goes to show how serious this lesson is. "I'm sorry," Haley apologized.

"It's alright," Sun consoled her. "Now back to the hunters. The best way to trap them is to bait them."

"Like with that unicorn they were hunting?" Haley suggested.

"No with something they'd want even more. A dragon." Sun responded.

"But I've been flying around all day ant they haven't made a move on me," Haley pointed out.

"That's because they weren't prepared to hunt a dragon. Once they are ready, they'll show themselves. By then we'll have our own trap set." Sun assured her.

Haley smiled at the prospect of turning the tables on her enemies. "So what do we do?" Haley asked.

"First off we need to set up a routine pattern for you. That way they can anticipate where you're going to be and set a trap for you. In turn you'll be leading them into a trap." Sun planned.

"Great so where do we set out trap?" Haley wondered.

"I think the best place would be here by the lake." Sun suggested. "Not only is it out in the open, giving us more room to fly, but if anything goes wrong we can escape by flying over the water."

"No, too many tourist this time of year." Haley rejected. "I think it needs to be here," Haley pointed at the are grove of the unicorns.

"Why there?" Sun wondered.

"Because if what Jake said about those two are true, they'd have a one track mind. They'd probably try to use the unicorn as bait to trap me and think they're getting the horn as a bonus." Haley explained.

"Hmm, that might be true." Sun complimented.

"Great I'll go over to the unicorn's place and tell her our plan." Haley rushed over to the door but just as she opened it, she found some unwanted company outside about to knock!

"Hey Haley," Mabel greeted.

"Mabel, what are you doing here?" Haley cringed.

"Well you suddenly disappeared when I was talking, and I still had something to discuss so I came over." Mabel explained.

"Oh," Haley smiled nervously. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well so you know about the Northwest party? The one that my brother is helping with? Well I was wondering if you'd like to go with me and my pals. It's really fancy. Before it was an exclusive party but last year they allowed everyone in because of a curse or something. Pacifica said that she'd talk to her parents about inviting everyone again but she didn't sound too hopeful..." Mabel continued on and on.

"I see," Haley nodded. At this point she started tuning out the hyper girl and just smiled and nodded.

"The Northwest party? Isn't that the party that your mom is catering?" Sun interjected but then covered her mouth, realizing that she just said something that she shouldn't.

"Wait your mom is catering the party?" Mabel gasped in amazement.

"Uh yeah my mom owns a big catering company. Sometimes I even help with the horderves." Haley bragged.

"Cool," Mabel said with great admiration. She always dreamed of preparing a huge fancy party like the one the Northwest hosts. "Can I help too? Pwitty Plwz?" Mabel begged eagerly.

"I don't know. My mom has a reputation and career to protect." Haley reluctantly said. She recalled how her brother Jake nearly ruined her mother's business with that gremlin incident a few years back.

"Don't worry I happen to be a party planner master. Just asked anyone." Mabel boasted.

"Well." Knowing that Mabel most likely won't accept no for an answer, Haley frantically looked around her house trying to think of something to get her out of the way.

"Why don't you go buy these supplies," Sun suggested handing Mabel the shopping list that Susan asked her to go buy.

"Lobster, caviar, etc, etc..." Mabel read. "This looks expensive. I don't think I can afford all this stuff. I don't think I can even afford anything on this list." Mabel cringed.

"Here, you can use my credit card." Sun offered Mabel her card.

"Really?" Mabel said is disbelief.

"Sure I do it all the time. I can always write it off as a business expense." Sun assured her.

"Okay then!" Mabel hurried off on her errand.

"That ought to keep her busy," Haley breathed a sigh of relief.

"Indeed," Sun agreed. This whole double life is definitely a headache. Now she understands why the Dragon Council discourages getting too close to humans despite that fact that they practically live among them in secret. "We'd better hurry to the unicorns before something more unexpected happens." Sun suggested. Haley nodded in agreement. The two then transformed into dragons and flew off.

* * *

Later at the magic grove the dragons informed the unicorns of their plan to trap the huntskids. Naturally they were reluctant to serve as bait but after a bit of pleading, begging, and ultimately threatening, they finally agreed. While Sun remained with unicorns to set their trap; Haley wandered around the forest, planting easy tracks for the huntskids to follow.

"All done," Haley congratulated herself as she admired her work. "It's so obvious that even an idiot can follow them."

"Haley! Is that you?" Mabel voice suddenly shouted out.

"Mabel, what are you doing here?" Haley jumped. "I thought you were getting those supplies?"

"I am," Mabel insisted pulling out the list. "See your mom wants some fairy dust, Minotaur milk, gnome mushrooms, and other things. Good thing I know where some of the monsters live." Mabel explained.

"Of course mom would use magical ingredients," Haley mumbled. Truthfully Haley really should have seen this coming. After all serving magical treats is one of the reasons her mother's catering company is so successful.

"Are you here to get ingredients as well?" Mabel asked.

"Ye~ah," Haley hesitated.

"Great let's look together!" Mabel grabbed Haley's arm and dragged the girl off.

It was about this time that 88 and 89 arrived in the forest following the trail that Haley made. "Are you sure it went this way?" 89 asked.

"Of course, I did pass the tracking and trapping portion at huntschool after all." 88 boasted.

"Uh didn't you just get a D-?" 89 inquired.

"D- is still a passing grade," 88 justified.

"Good enough for me," 89 shrugged. "Hey look over there!" 89 pointed to Haley and Mabel wandering in the woods.

"Hmm, strange the tracks lead to those two girls." 88 noted.

"That can only mean..."

"They're in danger of being attacked by dragons!"

* * *

Not wanting to worry them 88 and 89 trailed the two girls from a safe distance, but ready to jump in as soon as the dragon show it's ugly face. Meanwhile the girls continued collecting rare mushrooms, eggs from mythical creatures, and other items. So far there was no signs of any dragons or any other magical attacks. "This is a waste of time," 89 complained.

"Come on, remember what the master said, patients." 88 counselled.

"You're one to talk," 89 shot back.

"Hmph," 88 snuffed. "Hey where did those girls go?" 88 noticing that the girls are gone.

"Where's your tracking skills now," 89 snickered.

"Come on! We've got to find them!" 88 ordered getting ready to chase after the girls.

"Find who?" Mabel asked standing behind them.

"AAHHH!" 89 jumping into 88's arms. The two boys turned around to see Mabel and Haley. Mabel innocently smiling but Haley had a sour look on her face.

"Hey what are you doing out here?" Mabel asked. "Ooh cool threads. Are those the latest camping wear?" Mabel asked about the huntsclan uniforms.

"No not for camping, those are hunting gear." Haley spat.

"Hunting!" Mabel gasped.

"They're on to us!" 88 panicked drawing out Ford's net launcher and tangled the two girls in a net made of titanium cords.

"LET US GO!" Haley demanded cursing her carelessness. She had assumed that the huntskids wouldn't dare attack a normal human, but just as Sun warned, these two are not like the professional hunters that Jake and the other dragons have faced. As twisted as they are the Huntsclan truly believe that they are the protectors of humanity, and thus would never endanger an innocent human. These two however acted on impulse in a way Haley couldn't predict.

"Why did you do that?" 89 asked.

"I don't know," 88 shrugged. "It seemed like a good idea at the time, and I really wanted to shoot something."

"True," 89 agreed. He also wanted to try out the new weapons as well.

"Excuse me," Mabel reminding them that she and Haley are still tangled in their net.

"Oops sorry, this was suppose be to be catching unicorns." 88 apologized.

"Unicorn," Mabel huffed recalling her own encounter with one. "What do you want with a unicorn, because whatever you want from them I can tell you the stories are false. They don't grant wishes, they don't create rainbows, their mane doesn't taste like candy, and they are terrible conversationalist." Mabel gagged.

"We know, but their horns are worth a fortune in the black market." 89 grinned.

"Wait you're not going to kill it are you?" Mabel sudden felt sick in her stomach. She may have issues with unicorns now, but still she wouldn't wish death on them.

"How else are going to get their horns?" 89 joked.

"Well I won't let you!" Mabel screamed trying to fight the two boys only to get herself and Haley even more tangled in the net than they were before. "Um a little help," Mabel requested.

"So what should we do?" 89 asked.

"Um..." 88 pondered a bit.

"We can let them go," Mabel suggested doing a very poor imitation of 88's voice.

"Okay," 89 completely fooled by Mabel's deception began to undo the net.

"What are you doing?!" 88 scolded.

"Oops sorry," 89 apologized for his near blunder. "But seriously what are we going to do?"

"I don't know!" 88 snapped. "Let's decide after we nab that unicorn."

"Good idea," 89 agreed. After all this hunt will already be difficult without two nosy girls butting in.

Mabel was about to object to their plans when she recognized the weapons they were holding. "Hey what are you doing with my Grunkle's inventions? Did you steal them?" Mabel demanded.

"Grunkle?" everyone echoed.

"Don't know what you're talking about and we didn't steal them. We got these beauties from Stanford Pines." 89 confirmed showing off some of the other gadgets they got that they kept inside a duffel bag they were carrying.

"He's my Grunkle. I'm Mabel Pines!" Mabel yelled.

"Really? That's a coincidence." 88 laughed.

"Yes and my Great Uncle Ford will not approve of using his inventions to hunt living creatures!" Mabel preached.

"What are you talking about? The Huntsclan commissioned him to make weapons like over 100 years ago. That's why we sent him here to Gravity Falls in the first place." the huntskids informed her. A bit of an exaggeration but kids today have no concept of time.

"No," Mabel stuttered in disbelief. While Mabel knew fully well that she came from a fairly questionable checkered family tree, she never believed that anyone in her family could be associated with cold blooded killers. She always thought that like Dipper, Ford was studying the creatures of Gravity Falls to uncover truths and solve mysteries, not to build weapons. Except for that one to kill Bill Cipher, but then again, Bill was asking for it.

"Yup and with these babies we'll not only dehorn that unicorn but we'll also skin that dragon!" 88 and 89 already doing their victory dance.

While this is going on Haley was starting to realize that the situation was quickly deteriorating. Not only did she get herself captured, she also finding out that the Pines family have been arming the Huntsclan with weapons. Worst Sun is with the unicorns now unaware of the danger they're about to face. If they attack now, they could actually get the jump on Sun. Fearing for her mentor, Haley immediately transformed into her dragon form! Ripping the net with her bare claws.

"THE DRAGON!" the two huntskids cried.

"Haley, you're a dragon?" Mabel gasped in shock.

Haley didn't respond and simply charged at the two huntskids. Then with one swipe of her claws, Haley sliced the gun 89 was holding in half. "Never again will you hurt any dragon or magical creatures!" Haley roared. Haley then breathed fire on the duffel bag burning any and all equipment and/or weapons in there. Feeling that she got rid of the more dangerous weapons, she shifted her focus to the two boys. Unfortunately for her, 88 and 89 didn't keep all of their weapons in the bag. 88 was still wearing the tazer glove and used it to send 1000 volts into Haley's body. Haley cursed herself again for underestimating her opponents as she collapsed into darkness.

"Who would have thought that she was a dragon," 89 commented.

"Yeah man, then maybe we wouldn't have lost some of our gear." 88 sighed rummaging through the charred remains of his bag looking for anything usable.

"At least we still have some of the good stuff," 89 reminded him showing off his electrical machete.

"Well what are you waiting for. Hurry up and skin her. So that we can finally be real Huntsclan members." 88 ordered.

"On it," 89 got ready to skin his first dragon when...

"Stop right there!" Mabel said grabbing a branch from the ground. "You're not skinning anyone! Especially not one of my friends!" Mabel started smacking the two boys on the head with her stick.

Normally, even with their sub-par martial arts training, they should have had no problems dealing with someone like Mabel; but there was something about the way Mabel was beating them that triggered a traumatizing memory of when Rose would repeatedly beat them during their sparing sessions. This broke their will to fight and the two boys ran as quickly as they could trying to escape their memories.

After the two had gone, Mabel rushed over to check on Haley. "Haley are you alright?" Mabel asked gently shaking the tiny dragon. No response. Then, without warning, Haley grabbed Mabel by the throat and slowly lifted her off the ground.

"I knew your family was evil, but not even in my wildest imagination would I have thought that you were associated with the Huntsclan!" Haley snarled. Mabel wanted to defend her family, tried to defend her family; but with Haley strangling her, Mabel couldn't say a word. "In the memory of all the dragons that fell to your Grunkle's weapons, I should end you now!" Haley hissed. Still struggling to break free, Mabel watched in horror as the little pink dragon raised her other claw ready to strike. As the sharp claws glisten in the sunlight, Mabel's vision started to blur from lack of oxygen.


	13. Secrets and Lies

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS NOR AMERICAN DRAGON**

"You know the best part? Once I'm done with you I can just make it look like you were eaten by a bear or something." Haley laughed as she tightened her grip on Mabel's throat.

Mabel gasped in disbelief as her new bestie/possible love interest for her brother/dragon was strangling her. Making crazy accusations of her family being monster killers. Which isn't all that crazy since Ford and Dipper are technically monster hunters now that she thinks about it; but she is certain that her brother and Great Uncle has never killed any monster! Except for Bill, and those Wax statues, and that Candy man last Summerween, and the fairies they kept swatting, and the little alien guys piloting Lefty, and maybe that one troll from Dungeons, Dungeons, and more Dungeons (she wasn't sure about that one). The more Mabel thought about it, the more she's starting to believe that Haley is right. That or the lack of oxygen is starting to effect her. Mabel tried to apologize but with Haley chocking her, she couldn't get a single word out. Just then Haley let Mabel go, dropping her onto the ground. feeling a bit dazed and confused, Mabel struggled to look up but could barely move. _'I c**** k**l you now, **t *hen I'd *ever be able to f**e ** **other again.'_ She wasn't sure but she swear she could hear Haley saying something to her but Mabel could barely make it out before passing out.

Haley stared at the unconscious girl before her. Her claws shaking nervously. Unable to believe what she almost did. Weeks of stress due to her unable to bring some sense of order to Gravity Falls, having to deal with the Pines family, and now being being defeated and humiliated by two of the most pathetic huntsclan members in the history of dragons, but worst of all she was rescued by one of the dumbest examples of humanity she's ever met! All of these factors brought the young dragon to her breaking point that she just had to lash out at the closest being near her, who just happened to be Mabel; but as she continued to strangle the unfortunate girl, an image of her brother Jake flashed across Haley's mind snapping her back to reality. After all Jake had to protect not only New York but the entire United States as well before Haley was put in charge of the western half of the country. Even though he had double the work load, had to deal with real life threatening dangers that made her issues trivial, and had to go to school; Jake would never cross the line that Haley was all but willing to jump over! Realizing that her brother would never approve of such an act, Haley let Mabel go. Fortunately the poor girl passed out so that saved her a lot of explaining, but that's only a short term solution. Haley needed a more permanent solution, one that doesn't involved making a fake crime scene of a hapless girl being mauled by forest animals. Looking around Haley found a possible solution. A patch of poisonous mushrooms that when eaten can cause hallucinogenic dreams. While most people wouldn't even think about eating strange looking mushrooms, Mabel has a reputation of putting weird things in her mouth all the time. So it wouldn't be too hard to believe that she'd eat some poisonous mushrooms, especially if said mushrooms are colorful and pretty looking. Taking a few quick bites from the mushrooms, but careful not to swallow, Haley dropped the mushrooms next to Mabel. This way, even if Mabel did tell everyone that she's a dragon, people would think that it was a dream brought on by these mushrooms. After planting the evidence, Haley hurried to the Unicorn's glen.

Later at the unicorn's lair, Haley reported to her mentor Sun. Trying to warn her about the dangers 88 and 89 now possess. Having dealt with 88 and 89 when she was living in New York, Sun had a hard time believing those two bozos would be a threat to anything other than themselves, yet judging Haley's emotional state she knew she shouldn't take her young pupil's warning lightly. The two dragons then spent the better part of the afternoon trying to come up with a new plan to better counter the Huntsclans' new toys.

* * *

Speaking of 88 and 89, after Mabel chased them away, the two stopped by a small stream. Dunking their heads in the water, the two boys frantically to calm their nerves down. All the while trying to put up a false bravado and blaming each other over their failure. "Man I can't believe that you ran away from that little girl," 88 mocked.

"Me, I was just following you!" 89 insisted.

"How can you be following me when you were running ahead of me," 88 countered.

"Hey you ran first, it's not my fault that you run slower than me! I still can't believe that little girl beat you." 89 snuffed.

"Yeah well, she just caught me by surprise that's all!" 88 whined. "Never mind about her. We got dragons and unicorns to hunt."

"Yeah but we lost most of our cool stuff," 89 reminded him.

"True but not all of our stuff," 88 said slyly. 89 grinned getting at what his partner is saying. The two hunters headed to a small cave that they've been using to store the weapons they got from Ford. They didn't feel right about bringing dangerous weapons to sweet Abuelita's place. "I didn't think it would come to this," 88 said taking out a large hi-tech bazooka looking contraption.

"Yes but at least now we can test our new mods," 89 chuckled. After they acquired the weapons from Ford, the two started augmenting them by adding some of the old Huntsclan tools/weapons that 88 and 89 still had. (actually they just duck taped a bunch of stuff to the weapons and called them upgrades)

After making sure that they were fully geared up, they made their way to the unicorn's home. Carefully sneaking around out in the open, the two hunters scoped out their target. So far there's no sign of the dragon and it looked like the three unicorns were just grazing in the field. "This is perfect, there's no sign of the dragon and those stupid unicorns are vulnerable." 89 snickered.

"Word, you'd think that those dumb dragons would be a little more protective of them," 88 criticized.

"It's time to hunt," 88 and 89 quoting the Huntsclan's motto. Throwing caution to the wind, the two hunters stormed into the unicorn's shouting out old movie war cries. 88 shot some tranquilizer darts at one of the unicorns causing it to collapse. 89 pressed a button at one of the attachments on his gun launching a steel cable bola that instantly tangled another unicorn. Believing that victory was within their grasp, 88 and 89 proceeded to the last unicorn, who for some reason hasn't moved since they arrived.

"Ha ha, it's so scared that it can't even move." 89 laughed feeling overconfident.

"Of course, we're just that good." 88 said patting himself on the back. The two approached the last of their quarry, wanting a cool dramatic finish, they set their guns for electrical tazers. Now standing just 5 ft way from the still stationary unicorn, pulling the triggers, they fired two energy balls at their prey. The two marveled as the poor unicorn was badly electrocuted, but then to their surprise the unicorn burst into flames!

"Um was that suppose to happen?" 89 wondered looking at burning remains.

"Hey this is just a dummy!" 88 declared noticing the burning foam.

"They all are dummies!" 89 added after examining the other unicorns.

"Naturally, dummies are the only thing you dummies can hunt." an annoying familiar voice mocked. The two hunters looked up to see two dragons, one of which was the same pink dragon they encountered earlier, hovering above them.

"WEAK!" the forest creatures who came to watch the fight booing the little dragon's quip.

"Alright they can't all be winners," Haley retorted. Making a mental note to work on her banter.

"Ah ready for more humiliation dragon?" 89 taunted pointing his gun in the dragons' direction.

"No this time it's time for you to face more humiliation!" Haley shot back. "Darn it!" Haley cursed herself realizing how stupid she sounds.

"Oh Haley," Sun shaking her head in disapproval. Not only because of that bad come back but because she always warned her young pupil about losing her cool.

"How this for humiliation! Eat HEAT SEEKING MISSILES!" 88 yelled firing a heat seeking missile at the dragons. The dragons just stood still as the missile harmlessly flew pass them. "Hey what happened? Why didn't the missile seek your heat?" 88 demanded.

"Um you do know that even though we dragons are fire breathing creatures, our bodies don't radiate nearly enough heat for the missile's tracking system to home in on." Haley explained.

"Really?" 88 and 89 looking completely flabbergasted.

"Oh yes. Most weapon grade missiles need at least 1000 degrees to lock on, otherwise they will just go after any old hot rock or barbecue grill or HEY-!" Haley was rudely interrupted as 89 fired a net at the babbling dragon. With 88 netting Sun as well.

"Sorry but you sounded like you were trying to teach me something," 89 justified making his displeasure of learning known.

"Oh it's on now!" Haley declared trying to use her claws to cut herself free. Only to find that she can't.

"Struggle all you want but that's straight up Sphinx's hair. Perfectly corded to trap a dragon." 88 laughed.

Haley couldn't believe it, being beaten by these two twice in one day. Even worst, they used her love of showing off her knowledge to distract her. Never in a million years did she think that it would be her own smarts that will lead to her downfall. Seeing no other alternative, Haley turned to the other magical creatures that gathered here. "Hey guys some help please!" Haley requested. Unfortunately the magical creatures of Gravity Falls rarely help each other let alone outsiders. Seeing the dragons captured by hunters, they did the only think they could think of, they all ran for their lives. Leaving the two dragons at the Hunters mercy, of which there is none. "Figures," Haley snuffed. "What else can go wrong?" The moment she asked, fate answered.

"Don't worry best friend, I'll save you!" a familiar and annoying voice cried out. Everyone turned to see see Mabel arriving on scene waving a stick above her head.

"Of course," Haley groaned. Wishing that the 88 and 89 hurry up and kill her already.

"Onward Aoshima!" Mabel started trotting like 5 year olds pretending to ride broomstick horses. Because of this, Mabel tripped on a rock and started tumbling down, crashing into Haley.

"What is wrong with you?" Haley demanded.

"I must get you out of the bubble!" Mabel said getting into Haley's face. At that point Haley noticed that Mabel's eyes were dilated and there was strange substance smeared around Mabel's mouth. Giving Haley a disturbing idea of what's happening. "Oh and thanks for those amazing mushrooms. They've given me the power to save the future in the past!" Mabel getting into a heroic pose.

"You ate the mushrooms?" Haley gasped. She didn't believe anyone, not even Mabel, would actually eat them.

"Oh yes and thank you. They were delicious, they tastes almost like Smile Dip. You got anymore?" Mabel asked getting all jittery.

"Ahem," 88 and 89 coughed trying to get the girl's attention. Haley and Mabel turned to see the two hunters pointing their guns at them. "Not that this hasn't been fun, because you know it hasn't, but I think it's time to say goodbye." 89 chuckled as both he and 88 were prepping up the largest guns they got. The girls braced themselves only to find that nothing is happening. "What's wrong with these things?" the hunters griped.

"Um are those Grunkle Ford's dimensional guns?" Mabel asked. The boys nodded curiously. "You need to prime it first," Mabel explained. Normally Mabel would just shut her brain off whenever Ford and Dipper talk about what she calls nerd stuff, but every now and then she does pay attention, if only because she may want to use the gadgets herself. "Here let me show you," Mabel offered. 88 casually handed his gun to the girl who then proceeded to push a few buttons, flipping a couple switches, and pumping a tiny lever. The blaster started to hum to life with the indicator lights showing green. "That should do it," Mabel said about to give the gun back to 88.

"Thanks," 88 said about to take the gun back.

"Hold it," 89 interjected. "How do we know she didn't sabotage it?" he asked.

"Good point," 88 agreed. Now both boys were eyeing Mabel suspiciously, who for some reason started to look very sick.

"Ugh my head," Mabel groaned as the effects of the mushrooms started to wear off. "Wha...what's going on? Haley? YOU!" Mabel snapped at the two boys. Remembering what they did before, Mabel instinctively pointed the gun at the two boys.

"Um did we just handed a powerful weapon that we didn't know how to operate to a dragon lover that does?" 89 gulped hoping that he's wrong like he usually is.

"I'm afraid so," 88 confirmed though he wish it wasn't the case.

Mabel, still recovering from the effects of the mushroom, struggled to keep the gun aiming at the boys general direction. Pulling the trigger she firing a beam 88 and 89 who barely managed to dodge it. Unable to control the gun, Mabel kept firing wildly in all directions, disintegrating everything she hit; when one stray shot cut the net restraining Haley. Weakening it enough for the pink dragon to break free. Without any hesitation Haley charged straight at Mabel and snatch the gun from out of her hands. After deactivating it, Haley dashed over to 89 and took his gun as well. Then with one swipe, Haley destroyed the two weapons with her bare claws. Seeing their lives in danger with no means to defend themselves, 88 and 89 ran in fearful panic, eventually and rather comically running into the traps that the dragons had prepared for them. If Mabel wasn't suffering from a hangover she would have found it hilarious.

After making sure that 88 and 89 are safely secure, Mabel and Haley helped Sun out of her net. "Um thanks for your help," Haley reluctantly said. "But why did you help me after what I...what I did to you?"

Mabel smiled sympathetically while still trying to fight off the effects of the mushroom. "Haley I know we don't see eye to eye but even though we may have our differences, our feeling for Dipper are the same."

"What are you talking about?" Haley asked cautiously not sure if she wants to know the answer.

"Come on I perfectly heard what you said to me before," Mabel smiled suspiciously.

* * *

 _***Flashback to an Earlier Scene***_

What Haley said: _'I could kill you now, but then I'd never be able to face my brother again.'_

What Mabel heard: _'If kill you, I'd never be able to face your super hot dreamy brother who I so love dearly ever again.'_ (paraphrasing of course)

* * *

 _***Back to the Present***_

Haley's eye twitched in annoyance. Not only did Mabel misinterpret her words, she's using it to fuel her own delusional fantasy. "Uh Mabel..." Haley wanting to clear up the misunderstanding before things get out of hand.

"and just think. When Dipper finds out that you're a real dragon, he'll love you even more. It will be so romantic." Mabel swoon.

"NO! You cannot tell him!" Haley yelped.

"Why not?" Mabel asked.

"Um it's because," Haley trying to come up with an excuse. The last thing she wants is for both of the Mystery Twins in on her secret. Unbelievable as it sound, Haley acknowledges that Dipper and Mabel are a good team. Too good in fact. This is why Haley wants to keep the two separate as much as possible. Looking into Mabel's eyes, Haley recognizes the gossip girl look that people get when talking about their favorite couple giving her an idea. An awful terrible idea that might just get her out of this mess. "It's because I'm afraid that your brother might reject me if he knew my true nature," Haley said overdramatically.

"But Dipper loves this sort of weirdness so I'm sure he'll love you," Mabel insisted.

"Maybe, maybe not. Either way I feel I must be the one to tell him." Haley recited as if she was in a Shakespearean play. "So please don't tell him about me until I'm ready to tell him myself." Haley held her breath waiting to see if Mabel would buy this malarkey.

"That is so beautiful," Mabel crying tears of joy. "Yes I will keep your secret and I will also help you win your true love," Mabel swore giving Haley a hug. "Ooh come on we still need to make some dresses for the party!"

"You go on ahead, I need to give these two over to the proper authorities." Haley said pointing to 88 and 89.

"You got it," Mabel giving the thumbs up before wobbling away.

"Well that was unexpected," Sun said after Mabel left. Not sure what to make of what just happened.

"I'm going to need a whole lot of memory erasing after this," Haley groaned.

"About that," Sun hesitated but continued, "You recall a few days ago when the Veil dropped?"

"Of course, Jake told me all about how he teamed up with the Te Xuan Ze and other to stop some evil sorcerer or something. He was a bit vague about that." Haley remembering Jake mentioning something about that event the last time they spoke. (A/N: Please read Amazing Mystical Warriors Unite for details)

"Well even though most of humanity had their memories erased when the Veil was restored, there were/are many humans that still remembered seeing the magical world." Sun continued.

"What are you saying?" Haley not liking where this is going.

"There's a huge back order of all memory altering spells with a minimum three month waiting period." Sun informed her.

"THREE MONTHS!" Haley screeched. Already getting an ulcer just thinking about having to juggle Dipper and Mabel for that long. "Even when on the other side of the country Jake still manages to make things complicated for me!" Haley ranted. Yes she knows she's being unfair and yes, she is aware that Jake is working hard to protect the world; but right now she really needs to vent.

Speaking of Jake, he along with his father, grandfather, and best friends Trixie and Spud were inside a rental car on their way to Gravity Falls.


	14. Happy Family Reunion

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS NOR AMERICAN DRAGON**

Inside the Northwest Manor

"And these are my special deviled eggs and my famous mushrooms caps," Susan offering a sample tray of hor d'oeurves to current clients the Northwests. Preston Northwest and his wife each took a some of food.

"Why these are simply delicious," Priscilla complimented.

"So is it to your liking?" Susan asked nervously. This is her biggest gig since she moved to the west coast and couldn't afford to mess this up. A successful engagement would mean many high profile customers, a poor performance could spell the end for her catering company forever.

"Don't sweat the details. If you can do for us what you did for Thad and Jasmine wedding then we'll be more than satisfied." Preston assured her. "Anything that make people forget about that nasty business last year." Preston whispered in a more menacing tone. Susan's eye twitched nervously as she recalled the near disaster that party was. Not that she blamed her son Jake what so ever for what happened or anything like that.

"Yes when we told them that you were in the area they couldn't recommend you enough," Priscilla chuckled amusingly. She loved to see common folk freaking out to please the rich.

"So I was thinking of..." Susan was about to ask about ask about the decor when she spotted their daughter Pacifica with a strange boy walking around the room with with a metal detector. Judging by the way the boy was dressed, she assumes that he's not part of the household. "Who is that?"

"Oh him," Preston scowled. "That's young Mr. Pines. He's my daughter's current ugh, boyfriend."

Susan immediately caught Preston's sour expression. Taking it as the normal father's disapproval of a daughter's choice in boyfriends. "So what is he doing?" Susan had to ask. She wasn't sure why but there was something familiar about his actions.

"Oh he's um doing security checks," Preston said nervously. "Just as a precaution."

"Wait you have a little boy in charge of security?" Susan asked skeptically.

"Oh don't let his youth confuse you. He's actually quite the detective. In fact he actually solved a little problem we had last year." Preston grinding his teeth. Not sounding if he was glad or annoyed by that fact.

"Yes if only he'd get over that crazy obsession with monsters he'd might actually be worth of our daughter. As if." Priscilla mused. Preston shot his wife a warning glare but she missed it.

"Monsters?" Susan finally understanding why Dipper's actions were so familiar. While she never actually had any formal dragon training, since dragon powers skipped her generation, she has been taught about the magical world. That is why she could tell that what the boy wasn't just playing, he's doing are real monster hunting techniques.

"Oh you know boys and their dreams of grandeur. Always trying to hunt a dragon to rescue the beautiful princess." Priscilla joshed. This time Preston nudged his wife silently telling her to 'shut up'. Getting the message, Priscilla didn't say another word after that.

At that point Susan started eyeing the boy suspiciously. Recalling how her daughter often complains about some kid hunting monsters. It seems too much of a coincidence that she would encounter the boy here and now, just as she's preparing the biggest party of her career. She can only hope is that he doesn't cause as much of a commotion as her own son Jake usually does.

* * *

Since the Northwest have given her free reign to do whatever she wanted for the party, it didn't take Susan long to finish the menu and hand out duties to her employees. Never the less there was still a lot for her to do to get ready. Susan drove to the market to get some things she'll need to prepare the food. "I sure hope that Sun got those special ingredients," Susan muttered to herself as she loaded her car.

The drive home was surprisingly calm, peaceful, and quick. With a population of about 100, there's barely any cars on the streets. Making a very smooth and relaxing ride. Yup, traffic is the one thing about New York that Susan doesn't miss. Upon arriving home, she noticed a strange car at her driveway. Obviously it's not one of the Northwest's vehicles, in fact judging by the airline sticker Susan is pretty sure that it's a rental. Susan cautiously entered her house when...

 **"SURPRISE!"** her husband Johnathan, her father Lao Shi, her son Jake, and his friends yelled. Almost causing her to drop her groceries.

"Oh my what are you all doing here?" Susan asked.

"We came to see you dear. Aren't you glad to see us?" Johnathan asked sounding more than a little disappointed at his wife's lukewarm reaction.

"Oh of course I am, but I'm afraid you're timing is a little bad. You see I really have to get ready for this big party." Susan explained putting her groceries down on the table.

"Can I help?" Jake offered.

 **"NO!"** everyone yelled. Mostly as a natural reaction due to them knowing his track record when it comes to helping with Susan's business. Only to feel guilty seeing Jake's dejected expression. Susan desperately tried to think of a way to defuse the situation without hurting her son or her business. Fortunately her salvation came bursting through the door.

"Unbelievable! I can't believe it!" Haley snarled as she stormed into the house. She was so angry that she walked right pass her guests without even noticing them. Not wanting to get caught in Haley's tantrum, Jake and the others decided to stay quiet until the storm blows over. Even Sun seemed reluctant to inform her student that her family was in the house.

"Um welcome home sweety," Susan greeted.

"Hi mom, got your stuff," Haley said angrily tossing the bag of ingredients that Mabel gathered for them. Which made her angrier knowing that Mabel helped her again. "Not once but twice I need to be rescued by HER and now this too!" Haley continued ranting on as she paced back and forth.

"But at least we caught 88 and 89," Sun quickly added hoping to pacify her young ward.

"Yo those two losers were here," Trixie blurted out which finally caught Haley's attention.

"Jake! Dad! Grandpa!" Haley rushed over to her loved ones.

"Hey kiddo," Johnathan greeted as he gave this daughter a hug. It was a warm heartfelt reunion, just what Haley needed after a bad day.

* * *

Later after dinner, Jake followed Haley up to her room. "Hey Haley," Jake whispered knocking on her door.

"Hey Jake," Haley sniffed trying to hold back her tears.

"So how's everything going for you?" Jake asked.

"Oh it's great!" Haley putting on a forced smile. The same one she had during dinner. "Didn't you hear, I captured 88 and 89."

"While it's always good to take down members of the Huntsclan, taking those two down isn't really much of an accomplishment." Jake joked.

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW! YOU HAVE NO IDEA OF HOW DANGEROUS THOSE TWO IDIOTS BECAME!" Haley snapped throwing her pillow at Jake.

"Whoa take it easy," Jake said trying to calm his sister down. He's heard that she's been having trouble, but if 88 and 89 can set her off this much then it must be worst than he thought.

"Sorry Jake," Haley apologized. "It's just that things have been..." Haley found herself unable to finish it.

"Difficult, yeah I see that." Jake answered for her. "Have you thought about getting some help like I said?"

"Actually I did kind of sort of got someone," Haley said avoiding eye contact. After spending most of her life playing the good little daughter, Haley finds it is almost impossible for her to lie. Especially to family.

"Oh and what is that suppose to mean?" Jake eyed her suspiciously.

"Nothing!" Haley insisted. "I uh agreed to share my secret with um the Pines twins."

"Twins?" Jake said clearly impressed. To be honest he didn't really think that his sister's pride would allow her to ally with even one human let alone two, and twins no less.

"Oh yeah, they are great at solving mysteries. People even call them the Mystery Twins." Haley said mainly to justify her decision to share her secrets with them.

"Sound like they're going to be great help," Jake supported. A couple of mystery solvers would be great allies.

"Yeah," Haley whispered. Ashamed to tell him that she's actually blackmailing them, or in Mabel's case, deceiving them.

"So I'm going to be here for the next couple of days. Want to go patrolling together? Maybe I can...meet your new friends?" Jake offered. He was about to say 'give you a few pointers' but he didn't want to bruise his sister's ego more than it already has.

"Sorry but tomorrow I have to go shopping," Haley reluctantly said.

"Shopping? Since when were you into that?" Jake laughed.

"Since Mabel is dragging me to this party," Haley gagged.

"Oh hold up, is this the same party that mom is working?" Jake asked.

"Yup," Haley nodded. "And Mabel told me last year some tree ghost crashed it."

"Tree ghost eh?" Jake's interest started to peak. "Maybe I should"

"NO!" Haley jumped. Again more out of a natural reaction to the idea of Jake 'helping' a party, and again only to regret it after seeing his face. "What I mean," Haley trying to apologize.

"No I understand," Jake sighed sadly. Even though he understands why they don't want his to help for parties, it still hurts.

"But I think I can get you an invite," Haley offered. "That way you don't have to be a busboy or something."

"Yeah I'd think I'd like that," Jake smiled. While he never found the type of parties that his mom usually caters to be any fun, he still likes to be involved and supportive of his family's affairs.

"So do you want to come and help me pick out a dress? We probably should get something for you to wear as well? Knowing you, you didn't bring any clothes other than what you're wearing now." Haley smiled mischievously. Jake chuckled nervously, already regretting this.

* * *

Over at the Mystery Shack

Mabel was happily laying on the floor of her room drawing several dress designs. After finding out that Haley is a dragon, Mabel was inspired to do several lizard themed clothing. Of course that meant having to scrap her earlier designs that she and her friends made. "I'm home!" Mabel heard her brother's voice. Mabel immediately dropped what she was doing and rushed to meet with her twin.

She found Dipper in the living room trying to relax by watching some TV. "So how was your day?" Mabel asked grinning ominously.

"Oh okay, didn't find any trace of monsters or ghosts this time; and Pacifica went through her library, didn't find anymore family curses. So I think it's safe to say that this will be a monster free party." Dipper sounding like one of those sleazy salesman.

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure that it will be totally monster free," Mabel snickered.

"Huh?" Dipper eyeing his sister curiously.

"Oh nothing, It's not like I invited a new magical friend to come to the party," Mabel winked. "Well I better be going. I still need to finish our new dresses." Giggling in such a way that kind of made Dipper nervous. Usually she only giggles like that when she found a new boy to drool after or when she thinks she's found the perfect couple for her to play match maker with. Either way it usually ends in tragedy.

After Mabel left, Dipper had to wonder what that was all about. At first the thought that his twin might have actually invited some magical creature to the party, but he immediately dismissed the idea. After all Mabel, and the townsfolk in general, aren't exactly on friendly terms with the monsters. Especially with the town's look the other way policy. So the chances that Mabel could invite one is highly unlikely; and there's no way she could be talking about Haley since Haley made it clear that she has no intention of revealing herself to Mabel. So Dipper merely chalked this up as Mabel being Mabel again and didn't give it another thought and went back to watching TV.

* * *

Meanwhile a group of sinister shadows began gathering around the outskirts of town. "Sire we traced the thief here," one of the shadows reported.

"Do you know exactly where?" another inquired.

"I'm afraid that we lost the trail within the crowds," the first apologized. "But we believe that the thief might be up there on that house on the hill." Pointing to the Northwest Manor. "Shall I prepare the raiding party?"

"No, we cannot afford any mistakes. Send in our best trackers first. We need to be absolutely sure so that we can take back what is rightfully ours!"


	15. Party Crashers

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS NOR AMERICAN DRAGON**

Johnathan dropped his kids at the Gravity Falls mall. "Have fun kids, I'll be back to pick you up at 5." Johnathan reminded them.

"Sure thing dad," Jake replied as he, Haley, Trixie, and Spud exited the car. The kids entered the mall where Mabel and her friends were waiting near the entrance.

"Haley you made it!" Mabel said excitedly only to get distracted by the hunky older boy with her. "And who's this?" Mabel focusing all of her attention on Jake.

"This is my brother Jake and his friends, they're visiting from New York." Haley introduced.

"Ooh, your brother," Mabel fanning herself. "Very nice," Mabel whispered as she not so stealthfully patted his arms to feel his muscles.

"Oh boy a city boy!" Grenda cooed.

"Huba huba," Candy drooled. At this point Jake is started to regret coming as he slowly backed away from these predatory girls.

"He has a girlfriend!" Haley quickly added seeing the girls intentions.

"Aw man," the girls whined. While Jake breathed a sigh of relief.

"And these are my peeps, Trixie and Spud," Jake introducing his friends.

"Spud you mean like potato?" Grenda asked curiously and getting hungry now that they've got her thinking about potatoes.

"Oh no she's figured out my secret identity!" Spud gasped.

"She didn't figure out anything, and besides you don't have a secret identity!" Trixie pointed out.

"Secret identity?" Candy repeated.

"Yeah Spud dreams of being a Potato theme superhero," Jake informed them.

"Jake how could you?" Spud cried. "You can't go telling random people my secrets. I mean what if I went around telling everyone all about you being a..." Trixie immediately cut him off by covering his mouth.

"Okay I that's enough," Trixie scolding her friend with an evil glare.

"So is he single?" Candy had to ask.

"Sorry I'm spoken for," Spud clarified pulling out a photo from his pocket and kissing it. Surprisingly Mabel and her friends didn't really mind that they lost their chance with Spud as they did with Jake. So they didn't even bother to look at the picture.

"Well let's get this shopping over with," Haley suggested. With that the sour mood of the girls losing yet another guy faded and the three girls started dragging the Long siblings to every clothing and art supplies store looking for materials. Strangely though, whatever Candy and Grenda would select something, Mabel would always put them back and pick out something else. Mainly dragon decorations and imitation reptile scales. Giving both Jake and Haley a bad feeling about this.

"Um Mabel, what's with all this stuff?" Grenda asked looking at all the stuff Mabel was purchasing.

"Yeah I thought we've decided on Neo Renaissance this year," Candy pulling out some of their earlier sketches of the dresses they were designing.

"I know and sorry for making this change last minute, and not telling you, but I think in honor of our new friend's first big party we should do something more suited for them. Maybe more orient and dragon style maybe?" Mabel snickered holding up a fuzzy dragon's head with googly eyes.

"No you don't have to do that!" Haley objected harshly. Only to realize that everyone was starting at her curiously. "I mean after all you and you friends have already made plans. Don't trouble yourselves on our account."

"It's no problem, right girls!" Mabel insisted.

"uh..." Candy and Grenda hesitated to say anything. While working on new designs is possible, it is difficult. Plus that know Mabel well enough to know that when she gets a thought in her head, nothing short of Weirdmageddon can change it. Sometimes not even that.

"Great now lets check out some accessories that can go with our new outfits," Mabel suggested. More like ordered as she didn't really give her friends that much of a choice.

"Are you sure our secret is safe with her?" Jake whispered to his sister.

"Yeah I'm kind of regretting it," Haley whispered back. "Don't suppose you have some extra memory eraser I can borrow for her?"

"Sorry Haley. Between the Ultimate Experiment attack and the Veil coming down, I'm running low on memory eraser myself." Jake apologized.

"I thought you and that cheerleader were going for the human/magic unification thing?" Haley has been wondering how's that going for him.

"We are," Jake insisted. "But there are still those who are against it. Not to mention all the people going insane about learning that magic is real." Jake was about to tell her more, but Mabel kept calling them over to the store. Showing off some accessories that she wanted them to try on. "I'll tell you more later," Jake advised seeing that their host was getting impatient.

"Yeah good idea," Haley agreed. The Long siblings held each other's hand for support as they slowly entered the store.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the mall, Dipper and Pacifica were doing their own shopping. "Ooh I think this will look good on you," Pacifica said holding up a Navy blue tux up to Dipper. "What do you think?"

"It's fine, so long as I don't have to wear a tie," Dipper grumbled. Already feeling that annoying piece of clothing strangling him.

"Come on, it's only once a year," Pacifica teased as she's already looking through the different tie designs trying to find the perfect one to go with his new outfit.

"Fine," Dipper grumbled. Normally Dipper would gripe and complain about having to dress up all fancy, but he understands how important these kind of functions are to Pacifica so he just grins and bears it. After all a good boyfriend should support his girl's interests just like how Pacifica supports his monster hunting.

After trying on several ties, Pacifica finally decided on a purple tie with pine tree pattern. Even though it didn't really go well with the suit they picked out, for some reason it just seem right. For Dipper, he's just glad they can finally leave the mall. He'd rather be back at the mansion scanning for more potential supernatural threats. As they left the store he noticed his sister and her friends. Nothing unusual about that since she told him that she was also going to go shopping for the party, but he was curious about the boy with her.

"I wonder who that is?" Dipper eyeing Jake suspiciously.

"Maybe Haley's boyfriend," Pacifica snuffed hoping that is the case. Maybe then Dipper will stop hanging around her so much.

"Let's find out," Dipper said making his way to towards Mabel and friends.

"NO!" Pacifica objected but too late to stop him.

"Hey Mabel!" Dipper calling out to his sister.

"DIPPER!" Mabel cheered excitedly, only to be disappointed to see that he's not alone. "Pacifica you're here too," Mabel forcing herself to smile.

"Likewise," Pacifica pretending to be civil. "So who are your new friends?"

"Oh this is my brother Jake," Haley introduced. "And his friends Trixie and Spud. They're visiting from New York."

"Of course you'd just her brother," Pacifica grumbled. She was really hoping that one of the boys was her boyfriend.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Mabel's brother Dipper." Dipper shaking their hands.

"Dipper? That's a funny name." Spud laughed.

"Says the guy calling himself a vegetable," Dipper shot back.

"Ooh touche," Spud complimented.

"And this is my girlfriend Pacifica," Dipper said proudly.

"What? No way!" Trixie gasped in disbelief.

"I know, it's hard to believe that someone as beautiful and popular as me be in love with such a dork like me." Dipper boasted.

"Oh you," Pacifica giggling playfully while tickling behind Dipper's ear. Normally Pacifica wouldn't degrade herself like this but she really wanted to drive home the fact to Haley that Dipper is off limits. Much to her disappointment, Haley showed no reaction. Which only aggravated her even more.

"Aw ain't that cute, reminds me of my girl." Spud pulling out his picture again and showing it to the kids. Surprisingly or rather not so surprisingly it was a picture of Stacy with a 'get that camera out of my face' expression.

"That can't be his girlfriend," Pacifica said critically.

"Nope he's on the level with that one," Trixie confirmed.

"So what are you doing here bro?" Mabel asked.

"Ugh shopping for the party," Dipper groaned showing off the suit that Pacifica bought for him.

"Ooh you're going to look swang with that," Trixie complimented.

"I have no idea what you just said," Dipper admitted nervously.

"Speaking of the party, can you hook up my friends Pacifica?" Haley asked.

"I don't know. My dad wants to avoid having a repeat of last year." Pacifica groaned.

"You mean when that crazy ghost came seeking revenge?" Mabel blurted out.

"No the other thing," Pacifica reluctantly admitted.

"Oh," Mabel said disappointingly. She is well aware of the Northwest's snobbish attitude and is normally okay with it, so long as it didn't effect her friends.

"But I suppose since your mother is catering, I can make an exception." Pacifica reluctantly agreed. Again normally Pacifica wouldn't allow strangers into her house but she feels that she has to meet Haley's challenge for Dipper's affections.

"Thanks dudette," Spud said.

"Great now we need to some new threads too," Trixie reminding her friends that they don't exactly have any formal clothing for a fancy party.

"Don't worry I can make something up for you pronto," Mabel promised.

"Uh," Trixie looking over to Jake hoping that he might be able to get her out of this. Unfortunately Jake only shrugged. Mabel grinned with anticipation of shopping clothes for more people.

* * *

Later that evening, everyone assembled at the Northwest Manor. The girls, save Pacifica, were all wearing the dresses they designed each with a dragon motif. Pacifica simply wore a pink dress with fake feathers. The boys came only wearing normal tuxedos. Mabel explained that the simple suit are a classic so why mess with it. In actuality she was so busy preparing the girls' outfits that she didn't have time to work on the boys' clothes, much to their relief.

Preston Northwest along with his wife greeted their guest in their usual snobbish manner, toasting the elites of society. All was going well until Old Man McGucket came barging in wearing surprisingly a fancy Zoot Suit instead of his usual overalls and acting rather civil instead of like a deranged raccoon. "Who's that?" Haley asked just because Mabel and Dipper seemed rather flabbergasted to see him.

"That's old man McGucket. He used to work with our Uncle Ford but went crazy. He technically owns the mansion but he allows the Northwests live here because he gets lonely." Dipper explained. "But what happened to him? I've never seen him act so normal."

"You don't think that my dad would allow anyone to know that we're living with a crazed hillbilly. He's been telling everyone that McGucket is our long lost uncle and has been working with him this past year to make him more presentable to the public." Pacifica explained. Everyone nodded accepting this.

"I see it worked," Haley noted.

"No it didn't," Pacifica shuttered. "We just bribed him with his favorite skunkberry pie for him to act human just this one night."

"What the heck is even skunk...you know what I don't even want to know." Trixie gagged at the mere thought of what it might be.

The evening went on quietly with Mabel and Candy hitting on every rich boy they can find. With Grenda patiently waiting for her boyfriend Marius who is surprisingly tardy. Ever the investigator, Dipper continued to do his rounds looking for anything suspicious, only taking a break to have a drink and maybe a dance with Pacifica. Haley along with her brother and friends tried to mingle with the guests, mainly to promote their mom's catering business, but found that they aren't all that comfortable talking with snobbish rich folk. That's when Jake notices some strange shadows moving about.

Hidden in the shadows two figures observed the festivities when they spotted their target. "You see boss, I knew the thief would be here. Who else besides a dirty thief would live in such a grand palace." One shadow commented.

"Well done, call the others. Retribution is at hand." the other ordered.

Back at the party, Jake was using his dragon ears to eavesdrop. "Yo Haley, look alive, we're about to get some trouble." Jake informs her.

Haley nodded since she was listening in as well. "So what do we do?" Haley asked.

Jake was about to make a game plan when saw the uncertainty in his sister's eyes. "This is your turf sis. You make the call." Jake putting his faith in Haley. Hoping that putting her in charge might give her the confidence she needs.

"Uh, um..." Haley trying to think of a plan. While normally she would just her and her brother dragon up, but the fact that they were in the middle of a party kind of puts a damper on that strategy. The first thing she needs to do is to try and keep the civilians out of harms way while she tries to figure out what's going on. For that she may need Dipper's help. "Alright I'm going to go investigating with Dipper while you and your friends distract the guests." Haley ordered.

"You got it," Jake giving her thumbs up. Especially since this is the call he would have made as well. Jake hurried over to Spud and Trixie to inform them of what's happening, while Haley hurried over to where Dipper and Pacifica were just hanging out drinking punch.

"Dipper can you come help me with something?" Haley asked.

"Uh..." Dipper hesitated to answer, glancing nervously at Pacifica.

"No he can't," Pacifica answered for him.

"Excuse me, but I think Dipper is more than capable of answering for himself." Haley staring Pacifica down. "Besides if don't want a repeat of last time you'd better let go," Haley warned. It didn't take long for Pacifica to understand what Haley meant by last time, so she reluctantly allowed Dipper to accompany Haley. Pacificia wanted to go with them but she needed to stay behind and play the good little daughter with her parents.

"So what's up?" Dipper asked. Getting all pumped up for whatever it is that Haley needs from him.

"I don't know," Haley began saying. Just then they heard people screaming. "But if I was to give a guess, I'd think that might be it." Haley determined. The pair followed the screams to find some of the guests including her mother being rounded up and tied together by these purple fairies. "Oh no not them," Haley gulped.

"Pacifica!" Dipper gasped seeing his girlfriend being dragged over by two fairies. He was about to rush to rescue her in when Haley grabbed his arm.

"No we can't fight them!" Haley warned.

"Why? Who are they?" Dipper demanded.

"They are the one of the few magical creatures I will not fight. The Sugar Plum Fairies." Haley explained.

"Why don't you fight them?" Dipper asked curiously.

Haley rolled her eyes since in her opinion the reason is so obvious. "Because Sugar Plum Fairies work directly for Santa Claus. If I get on their bad side, they might get him to put me on the naughty list." Haley clarified.

"I don't believe it," Dipper faceplamed himself. "Santa is real?" He stopped believing in Santa a long time ago, which is ironic since he knows that magical creatures and Love Gods are real. As the two were preoccupied discussing/arguing about St. Nick legitimacy, a shadowy figure crept up behind them.


	16. Secret of the Sugar

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS NOR AMERICAN DRAGON**

Inside the Northwest Manor, the Sugar Plum Fairies continued rounding up all the guests. Ignoring all the protesting and complaints from the social elite, while at the same time Preston Northwest trying to assure everyone that this is all part of the entertainment. Not that anyone believed him and what few that gave him the benefit of doubt still found this to be in bad taste. "We've nearly rounded up all the humans," one of the fairies reported.

"Good, have you found the thief?" the leader asked.

"Um...well sir...to be honest, all humans look the same to me." the fairy gulped nervously. The leader glared at her with death dagger eyes. "But we've narrowed them down to these individuals." the fairy directed her leader to Pacifica, Candy, Grenda, and other kids they've captured.

The leader inspected each and every single one of them very closely. "Let me guess, they're all the same height as the thief?" the leader figured. The fairy simply shrugged confirming the leader's suspicions. "Never mind, I'll interrogate them myself."

"What? I'm not a thief and my family hasn't stolen from any fairies!" Pacifica jumped at the accusations. "At least not that I know of," she added seeing as she how might not know of all the skeletons in her family's closet.

"What you're family did in the past is no concern of mine. What I want is what was recently stolen from me by someone a lot like you." the Leader accused staring straight into Pacifica's eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile hidden across the room, Haley and Dipper were carefully observing what's happening. "What are Sugar Plum fairies even doing here in Gravity Falls? Shouldn't they be at the North Pole or Neverland?" Dipper wondered.

"Not all fairies live in magical kingdoms," Haley said rolling her eyes. "Most likely they're the ones who live and work on the Magical Sugar Candy Cane Plantations."

"Magical Sugar Candy Cane Plantations?" Dipper repeated skeptically.

"That's where they grow to special sugar candy canes." Haley explained.

"You mean like those giant candy canes we see growing next to Santa's workshop in every Christmas special?" Dipper said rolling his eyes.

"Yes," Haley confirmed without a hint of humor or sarcasm in her voice. "Only the ones at the north pole were transplanted for the holidays. They may be magical but they are still plants and need sun and rich soil to grow in. They're used to make all sorts of Christmas candies like sugar plums, gingerbread houses, sugar cookies, candy canes, etc." Haley licking her lips at the thought of all those sweets. "It's the reason Christmas candy tastes better than regular candy."

"And I always thought it was because of the spirit of the season," Dipper said not knowing how to process this.

"Nope it's the magic sugar," Haley confirmed. "But that still doesn't answer why the fairies are here?"

"It's because someone stole the sugar," Jake's voice suddenly came from behind them.

"Jake," Haley squealed only to be shushed by her brother. Jake had them duck for cover as a team of fairies past by them. After they've gone Jake guided Haley and Dipper to the Northwest's or rather the McGucket's library. After buying the mansion Old Man McGucket had the library sound proofed because he didn't want to hear the voices in his head disturbing his reading. With such protection the kids were able were able to relax their guard a bit.

"I over heard the head fairy saying something about someone breaking in to the plantation and tracking the thief here," Jake revealed.

"Oh great, Sugar Plum fairies are extremely possessive of their magic sugar," Haley groaned.

"Why because it's dangerous in the wrong hands?" Dipper asked.

"No because they make fortune selling Christmas candies. Plus Santa gives them dibs on all the leftover presents originally meant for the bad kids in exchange for extra treats." Haley replied.

Again Dipper was dumbfounded by this revelation but quickly got back at the issue at hand. "But what gave them that idea that the thief is here?" Dipper wondered. While he's aware of the Northwest's checkered past as far as he knew they never actually dealt with the supernatural except for that one ghost. Well technically it wasn't supernatural crime since the ghost was still alive when they crossed him and he just cursed them as he died.

"You don't think it's because of mom's tarts do you?" Haley gulped.

"What does your mom's tarts have to do about this?" Dipper asked.

"Mom uses magical sugar in her recipes, it's why my mom's desserts are so famous." Jake explained.

"Okay," Dipper said skeptically. Due to the Pines family never actually hires caterers, Dipper never cared about fancy bakeries in those food magazines. So he just took their word for it. "So you think your mom stole the sugar?"

"Of course not!" the Long kids snapped. "Our mom has always bought magical sugar from the Sugar Plum fairies legally."

"Maybe we should check the kitchen?" Dipper suggested.

"I told you my mom wouldn't steal!" Haley defending her mother.

"Maybe," Dipper going into full detective mode. "But some magical sugar was stolen and right now that's our only lead."

Reluctantly agreeing to his hypothesis, the Long kids followed Dipper to the kitchen. Thanks to his time working at Pacifica's butler he knew a few shortcuts and hidden passageways there. Helping them avoid the fairy patrols. Upon reaching the kitchen, no surprise, they found it basically deserted. There were a few signs of a struggle but otherwise the kitchen was pretty clean. Jake, Haley, and Dipper spread out looking for clues. Haley turned the stoves off so that they don't have a fire hazard. Dipper taste tested the tarts, he had to admit they were delicious. Jake rummage through the ingredients until he found the sugar. Tasting a pinch he made a startling discovery. "This is just ordinary sugar!" he announced to the others.

"But how? Mom always uses magic sugar especially with a high profile job like this." Haley exclaimed.

"Unless the shipment was stolen, and since your mom was the one who ordered the sugar they came here looking for it." Dipper deduced.

"Which begs the question where is the sugar?" Jake wondered.

"It's right here?" Mabel said crawling out of the dumbwaiter. Holding our what looked like a giant peppermint stick, only a bit more organic.

"Mabel, what are you doing here?" Dipper asked.

"Eating sugar," Mabel answered in a dizzy haze. She was clearly drunk on sugar.

"Where did you get that?" Haley asked pointing to the candy Mabel was holding.

"This? I got this for your mom." Mabel getting all jittery as she took another bite of the candy.

"Huh?"

"Remember when you sent me grocery shopping. Magical candy canes were on the list so I visited the candy farm and asked for some." Mabel told Haley. "I know I was suppose to give them to your mom but after one bite I couldn't resist." Mabel licking the candy. Apparently Mabel has been using the dumbwaiter to sneak some treats, and by treats she means the magical candy canes from the plantations.

"That explains why my mom had to use ordinary sugar," Jake sighed.

"Weird, they usually don't allow humans near the plantations except around Christmas to sell candy." Haley recalled.

"Oh yeah they wouldn't even let me in even after I told them it was for the Northwest party," Mabel pouted. "So I swatted them away with my flyswatter and grabbed a handful of sugar stalks," Mabel continued.

"YOU STOLE FROM THE SUGAR PLUM FAIRIES!" Haley facepalmed. "Are you insane!"

"They were being jerks about it," Mabel tried to justify.

"And you wonder why all the magical creatures hates you," Haley mumbled. Unaware that the other not only heard her comment but were shocked by it. Mabel took a flew licks of candy to easy her pain. Hearing that the magical creatures disliking her did sting a little due to her believing that she's the lovable one of the family and can't stand the idea of anyone not liking her. Dipper was startled by that remark as well since he considered himself a hero. Jake eyed his sister disapprovingly but said nothing.

"So what are we going to do? Do we just pay for sugar Ma...we stole?" Dipper asked. Avoiding using Mabel's name as to not put the blame squarely on her shoulders.

"It's not that simple. Fairies are very protective of their properties. Most likely they'll want the guilty party in addition to appease them." Haley warned glancing at Mabel.

"No I'm not giving my sister to them!" Dipper protested.

"I'll handle it," Jake said. "But you're going to need to come with me to apologies," Jake instructed Mabel. Mabel reluctantly nodded.

Jake and Mabel made their way back to the main hall where everyone was being held hostage with the Sugar Plum Fairies. Dipper and Haley were instructed to stay back just in case the negotiations go south and the pair would need to come up with a backup plan to save everyone. Dipper held his breath watching Jake and Mabel talking with the fairies but unable to hear what's going on. From the looks of it, the Head Fairy wasn't too happy with what they had to say and fluttered around angrily. Jake then pulled something out of his pocket and tossed it to the fairy. Even from their distance Dipper could see that it was a gold coin. Probably one of those golden chocolate since he can't really see Jake having real gold. The fairy's action seems to confirm this as she bit on the coin before accepting it. Jake gestured Haley and Dipper to come and join them as the fairies began untying the guests.

Naturally the guests were a little miffed about being detained and demanding an explanation. Some even bring up the ghost incident last year. At first Mayor Tyler tried remind everyone of the town's policy of looking the other way when it came to supernatural weirdness but that only serve to aggravate the guests. Especially since most refuse to believe that fairies are real despite the fact they are flying right in front of them. Not too surprisingly Preston tried to put all the blame on McGucket, accusing him of spiking the drink with his hillbilly moonshine. Ironically McGucket admitted to spiking the punch, even showing the moonshine he made in his tub. Apparently bathing in it is part of the recipe. Making everyone feel sick but accepting that the moonshine is probably the cause of their mass hallucinations.

With that resolved the party continued on. Mabel had to surrender the candy canes she stole, which she was more than happy to do since she's suffering the biggest sugar crash she's ever had, even bigger than when she overdosed on Smile Dip, and is now resting in Pacifica's bedroom with Candy nursing her. Grenda wanted to be there as well but this was the first time she's seen her boyfriend Marius in a long time so Mabel let her go. With aid from the Sugar Plum Fairies, Susan was able to process the candy canes into magic sugar for her recipes. Which were a big hit with the guests, getting her a lot of job requests. Remembering her lesson from last year, Pacifica waited until the midnight hour to open the gates to the public, allowing the townsfolk in. When confronted by her parents to why would she do that, Pacifica just said that McGucket told her to, and since he technically owns the mansion he's in charge. So they begrudging had to accept another party rubbing elbows with commoners. Pacifica celebrated her act of defiance against her parents by dancing with Dipper.

As for Haley she walked around the mansion until she found her brother outside in the garden. "Hey Jake," Haley greeted.

"Hey Haley," Jake responded with a less than welcoming tone.

"Um thanks for your help I don't think I could have resolve the issue with the Sugar Plum Fairies so quickly without your help. Speaking of which, how did you get that gold coin? I thought you said you'll never work for the Leprechauns again?" Haley inquired.

"It was a birthday present," Jake answered. Haley looked at him skeptically. "Yo I do a lot of favors for the Leprechauns and they all gave me one gold coin for my birthday okay," Jake defended.

"Okay sheesh don't have to bite my head off," Haley said.

"Sorry but I get a little cranky when I lose my Christmas presents," Jake explained. "Oh right I forgot, part of the deal I made with the fairies that we and the Pines twins have to be put on the naughty list and our presents go to them."

"WHAT?!" Haley gasped. While it may seem like a reasonable deal, she'd hate having such a blemish on her otherwise perfect record. "Dipper and especially Mabel is not going to like this." Haley wondering how's she's going to have to break the news that none of them are getting Christmas presents.

"Yeah speaking of which I can't help but notice that there's some issues with your partners. Things we're going to need to work out." Jake noted.

"Look Jake I admit they need some work."

"Actually I meant issues with you," Jake said with a super serious face that Haley hasn't seen since Rose sacrificed herself to destroy the Huntsclan.

* * *

A/N: Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.


	17. Mabel's New Braces

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS NOR AMERICAN DRAGON  
(Special guest Ace McDougal and Jack Union from the series Get Ace as seen on Hulu)**

To say that things were awkward in the Long residence would the understatement of the year. Jonathan couldn't help but noticed that his wife and kids haven't said one word to each other since the Northwest party which he assumes is the cause of all this tension. Still he did find it odd since, while the party had issues, it went surprisingly well. Thanks to a surprising combination of Moonshine and Magic Sugar, most of the guests became too drunk to remember much of what happened. Thus they left believing that the party was a success. This opened up a lot of job offers from high profile clients including celebrity parties all the way in Hollywood. Not only that Susan was able to negotiate a deal with the Sugar Plum fairies for a ten year supply of magic sugar at a huge discount. So all in all, at least from Jonathan's perspective, everything turned out well. Which begs the question, why are his family acting so cold to each other? In fact Haley seems to be avoiding Jake altogether since the party. Since Jonathan can't think of a logical reason for this, he figured it must be a dragon thing. Now normally he wouldn't get involved since dealing with the magical world is way out of his range of expertise, but seeing how it's effecting his children he can't just sit this one out.

Looking around the house he couldn't find a trace of the kids, not even Jake's friends who somehow managed to tag along on what is suppose to be a family trip. "Did you lose something?" Lao Shi asked.

"Oh uh have you seen the kids? I need to talk to them." Jonathan asked to his father-in-law.

"I believe Jake and Haley are out on dragon patrol. Jake said he wanted to teach her a few tricks of the trade." Lao Shi answered while mixing his tea. "Is there something wrong?" Lao Shi asked picking up on his son-in-law's mood.

"Nothing," Jonathan sighed. As much as he'd like to talk to someone, he never really got along that well with his father-in-law. At first Jonathan just thought that it was just the stereotypical dad hates the guy his daughter married; but now, recalling all the times Lao Shi called him 'mortal' in the past, Jonathan can't help but wonder if Lao Shi has issues with him being a mere human among dragons. "It's just that gosh darn it! I know that my kids are these great dragon protectors and all, but I can't help but worry about them. How could you allow this to happen to your own grand kids? Why not someone older and more experience?" Jonathan exploded. He could never keep anything bottled up for very long. Surprisingly it's one of his more noble qualities.

"I understand your frustrations," Lao Shi said calmly taking a sip of his tea. "Do you honestly think I was okay when I learned that Jake was chosen as the first American Dragon? No, I even broke the age old custom forbidding family members to train new dragon protectors."

"Why is that?" Jonathan asked. Wanting to understand dragon customs a bit more. Maybe that will help him connect with his kids a bit more.

"Many reasons that I'd doubt you'd understand," Lao Shi brushed off.

"So I'm always going to be an outsider in this family," Jonathan whispered in disappointment a little louder than he intended.

Lao Shi felt a bit guilty about keeping Jonathan in the dark. While he has his reasons, mainly because of dragon law, it does feel unnecessarily cruel at times. "You should never doubt yourself my son," Lao Shi started saying. That caught Jonathan's attention since he can't remember the last time his father-in-law called him that. "After all you once saved my family from the Huntsclan. Your noble spirit is one of the main reason your children have been chosen to be protectors. Despite them being half human." Lao Shi said proudly.

"Wait I did what?" Jonathan gagged unable to remember what he was talking about.

"Oh right, you lost your memory of that incident," Lao Shi recalled. "It all began back in the 80's when you and my daughter were about to go to that Halley's Comet beach party..." Lao Shi began to regale tale of that fateful day when he accepted Jonathan into the family.

* * *

Meanwhile across town Haley, Jake, and their friends were at the Gravity Falls free clinic waiting room with the Pines family and Mabel's friend Candy and Grenda. Dipper was pacing back and forth nervous in front of a door with red operation light turned on, fearing for his family member inside. "Dipper dear calm down. I'm sure she's going to be alright." Pacifica scoffed.

"I know, but she's my sister. I can't help but worry." Dipper sounding very worried.

"There, there, I'm here for you." Pacifica giving her boyfriend a comforting hug. While at the same time throwing dirty looks at Haley.

Haley simply rolled her eyes with annoyance. It's bad enough that people misinterpret her friendly demeanor towards Dipper as her having a crush on him, which she doesn't, the last thing she needs is a love war with the town's richest girl due to a misunderstanding. Of course her being here in a private family moment isn't helping matters. Which begs the question, "why am I here?" Haley wondered. Since she's suppose to be on patrol with Jake.

"I just need to confirm something," Jake said ominously. Haley looked sadly at her brother. She can tell that Jake is disappointed in her but she's not really sure why. The only clue is that it has something to do with the Pines, which is most likely why he dragged her here.

"Man what is taking so long? I need to get back to the Mystery Shack." Soos complained.

"I'm sure that Wendy and Melody can handle things," Stan said rather nonchalantly. "Or Melody can at least," Stan correcting himself since he knows he can't trust Wendy to watch paint dry.

Just then the operation light above the door turned off and the doctors exited the room removing their surgical masks. "Is Mabel okay?" Dipper asked. The doctors did not say a word and simply moved out of the way to make room for the nurse pushing Mabel in a wheelchair.

"Mabel?" everyone gathered around. Mabel just sat in the wheelchair unresponsive. Just then Mabel jumped out of the wheelchair, startling everyone. "Yes I'm finally free!" Mabel smiling her biggest smile, revealing that she no longer has braces.

"Congrats" "Good for you" "Such a beautiful smile" "Way to go" "Now you are perfect" Everyone congratulating her. Even Haley can't help but feel happy for her.

"I suppose it's a little improvement," Pacifica scoffed but had to admit that Mabel does have a beautiful smile.

"Oh Pacifica even you can't dampen my mood!" Mabel laughed giving her long time rival a hug. "Whoa, I'm feeling a little woosy." Mabel losing her balance as the nurse helped her back into the wheelchair.

"You're still under the influence of the anesthetic, but it should wear off in a couple of minutes. I suggest that she does not try to move too much on her own until it wears off." the Doctors explained.

"Great we'll take her back home so she can sleep it off." Stan suggestion.

"No way!" Mabel objected still a bit dizzy. "I want to celebrate. I know ice cream on me! And by me I mean Grunkle Stan!" Mabel declared.

"Now hold on there sweetie," Stan protested.

"Oh come stop being such a cheapskate Stan, you can spend a little for ice cream." Ford criticized.

"Fine," Stan conceded. He could never refuse his brother or Mabel.

* * *

Later at the mall, Mabel is taking full advantage of not having braces anymore by gorging on taffy, caramel, and any other sticky stuff she couldn't have due to them getting stuck in her braces. Not only that she's also going full on boy crazy mode, hitting on every boy she comes across. The only difference is that some of the boys actually asked her out after seeing her glowing smile without her metal jaw traps.

"Well she's having fun," Jake smiled seeing the Mabel enjoying her self.

"I guess," Haley said licking her ice cream. "So why did you want me at the clinic?" Haley asked.

"I wanted to see what you think of the Pines?" Jake said bluntly. "What are they to you?"

"Um they are kind of like my helpers," Haley trying to find the right words. "Look you told my in Hawaii that I needed help and those two are like this towns monster hunters. So now they can assist me at my job while at the same time I can keep them from bothering the magical creatures here."

"Haley I told you to find friends you can trust, not servants or sidekicks, or even enemies to spy on!" Jake ranted.

"You mean like how you befriended Rose to spy on the Huntsclan?" Haley accused. Not that she has anything against her brother's girlfriend, at least not now.

"Not cool," Jake shaking his head disapprovingly. He really hates it when people keep throwing that fact that Rose is/was a dragon hunter in his face. "Do they even know you're a dragon?" Jake asked getting back on topic.

"Yes," Haley reluctantly answered.

"Then why didn't you change into a dragon at the party?" Jake interrogated.

"Because...I couldn't risk one of the other guests to see me!" Haley half made up. While it is hard for Haley to outright lie, especially to family members, this time she was able to tip toe around it since she was worried that someone would see her in her dragon form. So it's technically true, though her main reason was to prevent Dipper and Mabel to find out that they both know that she is a dragon.

Jake sighed accepting her response. "Look Haley I'm not going to tell you how you should do things, but I'm just saying it's trust is a two way streak. If you want people to trust you, you need to show that you can trust them as well."

"I'll start trusting them when they prove to me that they don't want to endanger the magical world." Haley scoffed. Jake sighed sadly. While it goes against his principles, he has to admit it's not entirely unreasonable either.

"MABEL!" they all heard Dipper scream. They all rushed to see Mabel on the ground next to a small man with a large metal suit case. Apparently Mabel was dancing around enjoying her new brace free life, when out of nowhere this man came running with his metallic rolling case, crashing into Mabel knocking her out cold.

"Ooh what iz happen?" the man groaned as he came to. His speech thick with a German accent.

"What did you do to my niece?" Stan threatened.

"Oh dear. Look it waz en accident, but if you want I am her doctor. I can give ze little madchen a quick check up for free." the man offered.

"Well if it's for free," Stan accepting the offer.

"Wunderful oh and my name is Professor Pringle," the man introduced himself. Later in the family restroom. Stan and Ford stood guard to make sure no one bothered Pringle as he examined Mabel. Pringle looked over Mabel and as expected he found nothing wrong other than the fact that she's knocked out. Pringle opened his suit case revealing a strange but tiny high tech device. Taking the device out of the case he made his way over to Mabel. "Forgive me, but for ze zake of the world, I have to do thiz." Pringle apologized as he inserted the device into Mabel's mouth.

A few minutes later Pringle exited the restroom. Everyone gathered to hear about Mabel's condition. "Well my friendz I have good newz and bad newz." Pringle started off.

"It better not be serious bad news," Stan warned.

Pringles gulped nervously. "Ze good newz is that madchen is fine." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief from that. "Ze bad news is her teeth was disfigured so she'll need braces. Fortunately I happen to have a set with me so I already put them in." Pringle informed them. Only to be a bit surprised by the bewildered expression everyone had on their faces.

Inside the restroom Mabel awoke with this strange but familiar feeling in her mouth. "NNNNNOOOOOOO!" Mabel screamed. Everyone quickly rushed in to the restroom to see Mabel staring at her new braces the mirror. "Please tell me this isn't happening! Please tell me this is a dream! No a nightmare!" Mabel begged. No one had the heart to tell her that yes she has braces again. "Why?" Mabel cried.

"Don't vorry madchen, it's only for a few days. Either myself or my colleagues will come to remove them." Pringles assured her. "So long as you never say Mebol Rising," Pringles whispered so that no one will hear him. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted two suspicious men. "Well zorry again but I'm in a how you say, rush. Auf weidersehen!" Pringles jumped onto his suit case and rolled away.

"Mabel," Dipper not knowing what to say.

"Just take me home," Mabel cried.

* * *

That night at the Mystery Shack. "Mabel it's dinner time. It's your favorite." Dipper knocking on the door to the room.

"I'm not hungry!" Mabel snapped.

Dipper sighed, "I'll just leave it here. I'll be upstairs if you need me." Putting the plate down next to the door. After they came back Mabel said that she wanted some alone time so to give her space, Dipper decided to spend the night with Trace and Joe.

Mabel sat alone in her room staring at the mirror. Closing her eyes and then opening them. Hoping each time she looks that the braces won't be there, but sadly they were there. Mocking her. Almost as if the world doesn't want her to be happy. That when she noticed her old scrapbook on the floor. Picking it up she began looking at the pictures of her adventures. In every single one of them Mabel proudly showed her smile braces and all, causing her to wonder what is she so depressed about. After all she's lived with braces before and that weirdo did say it was only going to be for a few days. So it's not too bad. If anything Mabel is being silly about all this. "That's right, I just have to be positive!" Mabel said to herself. "After all I'm Mabel Pines! I fought gnomes, creepy admirer, and that weird triangle guy! I can handle anything and I refuse to allow these braces to win! Watch out world you'll see a new and improve Mabel rising out of this funk and ah...!" Mabel felt a slight tingle in her head.

 _"Password MeBUL Rising accepted. Now activating Braces 3.0"_ A mysterious voice just seem to say inside Mabel's brain.

"Huh who's there?" Mabel getting a bit scared. Just then this small ghostly woman in a business suit appeared startling Mabel.

 _"Please select A.I. personality"_ the voice requested.

"AH! A sassy secretary!" Mabel yelped based on the clothes the woman was wearing.

 _"Sassy Secretary selected"_ the voice responded. "Hello," the woman greeted.

"Um hi," Mabel responded nervously. "Are you a ghost?"

"Me no, I am the spy braces 3.0 **M** ental **B** io-interface **U** ser **L** ink. Or MeBUL for short." MeBUL introduced herself.

"Hey cool I'm a Mabel too," Mabel laughed. MeBUL rolling her eyes. "Are you sure you're not a ghost?" Mabel asked seeing her hand going through MeBUL's body.

"Oh we got a live one here," MeBUL said sarcastically. "No I'm the braces A.I. operating system being directly projected into your brain so only you can see and hear me." MeBUL explained.

"Oh I see now," Mabel not really getting it but figures that it's just another one of Gravity Falls weirdness. "So what are you doing in my brain?"

"Brain? Funny." MEBUL laughed. "Technically I'm in your mouth, but short answer I'm an advance espionage prototype braces. Equipped with a new digitizing system capable of storing up to 75 different tools and equipment." MeBUL replied.

"Diga-whata?" Mabel getting tongue tied.

"Digitizing: the process in which objects are converted into digital code for easy storage within the computer's memory. In my case I store a multitude of spy gear for various missions and..." MeBUL defined only to see that Mabel was completely lost. "Maybe a demonstration will make it easier for you. Just say access 00." MeBUL instructed.

"Access 00" Mabel repeated. Suddenly Mabel's braces lit up like a Christmas tree and a beam of light shot out of her mouth manifesting a large book on the floor. "Whoa are you magic?" Mabel marveled flipping through the book to see if it's real.

"No, when you requested access 00 I simply rematerialized what was stored in that file. Which is the manual for the braces." MeBUL explained only to see that she lost Mabel again. "Yes I am magic," MeBUL sighed seeing that this is the only way Mabel will understand.

"What else can you do?" Mabel asked eager to see more.

"You can read about everything you need to know in the manual," MeBUL directing Mabel to the book.

"Reading, boo!" Mabel closing the book in protest.

"Just my luck to be stuck in this mouth," MeBUL groaned.

* * *

Miles away in Funpark City, a young teenage boy with braces named Ace was just going about his usual business of buying his favorite comic when he bumped into a rather distinguishing looking gentleman. "Greetings Rookie, and Holographic User Guide Operative." the man said with a British accent.

"Jack Union," Ace identified.

"Always a pleasure to see you," the holographic image named Hugo added.

"Listen the Unnamed Government Agency has a mission for us. Professor Pringle has vanished." Jack informed the duo.

"What? When? Where? Why? How?" Ace spouted.

"Nice to see that you've been studying up of the 5 W's of journalism. Now if only you'd read the manual." Hugo teased. Even after having the braces for more than a year, Ace still refuses to read the manual.

"I don't know much, only that we lost contact with him somewhere in Oregon." Jack informed them.

"Alright but why send two of us?" Ace asked. Sending two brace agents seems like overkill to him.

"Because last we heard, Professor Pringle was carrying the new braces prototype. One that could very well be more powerful than both of ours put together." Jack warned.


	18. Please Read the Manual

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS NOR AMERICAN DRAGON  
(Special guest Ace McDougal and Jack Union from the series Get Ace as seen on Hulu)**

"Good morning Grunkle Stan," Dipper yawned seeing Stan in the kitchen.

"Morning," Stan grumbled. Normally he wouldn't be up so early making breakfast, but he wanted to do something nice for Mabel seeing how upset she was about the whole braces thing.

"Boy that smells good," Dipper complimented seeing Stan cooking pancakes with chocolate and gummi chairs.

"Thanks," Stan said softly "Can you check on your sister? I want to make sure that she's alright." Stan ordered.

"Sure thing," Dipper complied. Just as he was about to leave, Mabel came dancing into the room. Smiling blissfully completely contradictory to her mood yesterday. "Um Mabel are you alright?" Dipper asked cautiously.

"Yeah I'm great," Mabel said.

"So you're not upset about getting braces again?" Stan said bluntly.

"Grunkle Stan!" Dipper muttered angrily at his great uncle. Making the old man realize that he may have just said something inappropriate.

"It's alright," Mabel assured them. "Sure I was upset at first but then I realized I was being ridiculous. After all I survived having braces before so I'm sure I'll survive this time around as well." As Stan congratulated Mabel's positive attitude, Dipper couldn't shake the feeling that there was something amiss with his sister. Usually she only acts this way when she's hiding something.

"Good for you," Ford praised as he entered in time to hear his niece's revelation.

"Morning uncle Ford," the kids greeted. That's when Dipper noticed this strange contraption in Ford's hands. "What is that?" Dipper had to ask.

"This?" Ford pointing to the device. "It's an energy detector. Last night I detected a strange energy reading and then all my equipment started going haywire. You guys didn't see anything weird last night did you?" Ford asked.

"Nope." "Not really." Stan and Dipper shaking their heads.

"Uh-oh, looks like the jig is up." MeBUL laughed projecting herself next to Mabel's head.

"I can't say for sure," Mabel said nervously trying to wave MeBUL away, completely forgetting that she's the only one who can see and hear her. Late into the night, Mabel was going crazy trying out her new spy braces' abilities, some of which nearly destroying the Shack. Which MeBUL reprimanded her saying that it could have all been avoided if Mabel just read the manual. "Oh look at the time! I've got to meet with the girls!" Mabel said running out as fast as she could, covering her mouth so that Ford's device won't detect her braces.

"But breakfast!" Stan called out to her.

"I guess she's not over her braces as she'd thought," Dipper commented. Thinking that Mabel was just putting on a brave face for her family when she's still upset about getting braces again.

"Oh well more for us then," Stan feeling a bit disappointed that Mabel isn't going to eat the special breakfast he made for her. "Looks like you're going to have to pull a double shift to cover for your sister," Stan told Dipper.

"Aw man," Dipper complained. He really hates having to do extra work.

"By the way, I've been wondering, what does Mabel do around here anyway?" Ford had to ask since he's never actually seen her work. Which makes sense since he's usually gone hunting monsters or busy locked up inside his lab. Both Stan and Dipper simply shrugged since they're not to sure themselves.

* * *

After getting some distance between her and the Shack, Mabel makes an emergency call to Candy, Genda, and Haley, telling them to meet up with her. Normally they wouldn't get up so early but remembering how distraught Mabel was yesterday, they all felt they needed to give her their support. About 30 minutes later, they arrived at a secret secluded spot in the woods. Haley who was out walking her dog(?) Majis brought him along out of curiosity. "Hey Mabel what's up?" Grenda asked.

"I hope this is important. This is my special alone time with Majis." Haley griped.

"Uh-huh," Majis nodded.

"Oh it is," Mabel said excitedly. "It's about my braces!"

"Say no more," Candy interrupted. Digging through her backpack, Candy pulls out a what looks like a pair of tongs with forks duck taped on the ends. "I call it my debracer. With this I can take those braces off right away." Candy offered.

"Um that won't be necessary," Mabel slowly backing away from that metal monstrosity that Candy made. "I actually like these braces. No I love them!"

"Huh?" everyone gasped in confusion giving how Mabel was acting yesterday.

"I want to show you all something cool," Mabel smiled.

"HOLD ON!" MeBUL screamed appearing in front of her. "Does the words Top Secret mean anything to you?"

"Of course, it means that you should only share them with your closest best friends." Mabel quoted. Causing MeBUL to facepalm and the other girls to look as her strangely.

"Whatever," MeBUL groaned. "Just don't blame me with this blows up in your face like when you mistook my exploding gel for glue." MeBUL warned.

"I just learned that my braces are magic, complete with a magical spirit and everything." Mabel informed her friends. Haley of course is skeptical, not sure if she'd believe anything Mabel says. Candy and Grenda however, since they've already experience Gravity Falls weirdness, completely believes her.

"So can you show us some magic?"

"Sure, MeBUL No. 60!" Mabel commanded.

"Um Mabel, you might want to reconsider," MeBUL tried to warn.

"MeBUL! 60! Now!" Mabel ordered.

"Alright," MeBUL sighed snapping her fingers. Suddenly a burst of fire came out of Mabel's mouth heading towards her friends! Candy and Grenda managed to duck out of the way, but the flames did hit Haley and Majis. Fortunately being half dragon and an indestructible alien experiment, both are completely fireproof. "Sorry, I thought that was the lifty uppy beam." Mabel apologized.

"If you mean the Cohesive Electrostatic Manipulation Ray, you'd know by reading the manual that it's No. 43 and what it's really called." MeBUL scolded. Only to realize that Mabel is completely ignoring her again.

"Wow Mabel, you're like a real fire breathing dragon," Candy marveled.

"Don't even joke about that," Haley said cynically. Feeling deeply offended that someone would compare Mabel to the noble dragons.

"Oh I know, how about No. 13 bounce shoes!" Mabel still wanting to impress her friends.

"Since I know I'm wasting my time, I'm not even going to bother trying to tell you that it's not the 'bounce shoes'." MeBUL using air quote. A beam then shot from Mabel's braces that struck Grenda, shrinking her to the size of a doll. "Now if you'd just read the manual or remembered what happened last night, you'd know that No. 3 is the Spring Loaded Bounce Boots. No. 13 is the Shrinkerator Ray."

"Oops Sorry Grenda," Mabel apologized. "I can fix this. Um what was the biggy beam again?" Mabel starting to panic.

"Ugh, if you're talking about the Enlargenator Ray it's No. 15," MeBUL rolling her holographic eyes.

"That's it, No. 15." Mabel repeated actually believing that she remembered. A second beam came out of the braces restoring Grenda back to normal size.

"Whoa that was weird," Grenda still a bit shaken up by the experience.

"Been there sister," Mabel laughed nervously trying to cover up the fact that she's messing up her chance to impress her friends big time.

Off to the side Haley was observing the high jinks warily. "Has Mabel truly gained magic?" she asked Majis.

"Naga," Majis shaking his head. As a magical animal in training, Majis has studied various magical techniques and can usually identify real magic or not. Majis then started sniffing his fur to confirm his suspicions. "Napalm," Majis identifying the type of fuel from the fire. Which is something no magical creature uses.

"How does a girl breath napalm?" Haley wondered but having a theory. "Eye of the Dragon," Haley chanted evoking her dragon powers. With her enhanced vision, Haley was able to get a closer look at Mabel's braces and just as she suspected the braces were made with some hi-tech circuitry. Way too advance for human tech. In fact the last time Haley seen this kind of tech was back in Hawaii inside that weird alien lab next to Lilo's place. Haley wouldn't be too surprise to learn that strange man they encountered yesterday might actually be an alien. Which begs the question, what to do about all this? Normally alien Sci-fi stuff is out of the Dragon's jurisdiction but she'd still need to watch over Mabel. If only to keep the stupid girl from destroying herself and everyone around her.

"Oops my bad," Mabel apologized again. This time she'd accidentally covering her friends in green slime.

"Mabel this is all cool and all," Grenda spitting out slime from her mouth.

"But I think we've had enough," Candy cleaning her glasses. Unfortunately her handkerchief is drenched in slime.

"You know what would make this really cool? Reading the manual! In fact I can materialize it right now. You and your friends can read it together. Won't that be fun." MeBUL suggested.

"NO!" Mabel rejecting that idea and startling her friends by that outburst. "I just need something really cool, something sky high to really impress them," Mabel muttered to herself.

MeBUL sighed taking pity on her owner. "You could try No. 42 the Solar Powered Glider Wings. I'm sure seeing you fly will impress them."

"What? You mean I can fly? Why didn't you tell me?" Mabel demanded. "And don't say read the manual," Mabel cutting her holographic assistant off. "Alright No. 42 it is," Mabel ordered. With a snap of MeBUL's fingers a pair of wings made with solar panels materialized on Mabel's back. Everyone watched in amazement as Mabel took to the skies. Everyone except Haley who was getting a bad feeling about all of this braces business.

* * *

Haley's fears are well founded for at this moment, in an abandoned cabin in the woods, a suspicious group of masked people where holding Prof. Pringle prisoner. "Now I won't ask again, where are the braces?" The only masked woman demanded.

"I've hidden zem where you'll never find zem," Pringle laughed in defiance.

"So you've put them in someone's mouth," the woman figured out that's where the old man would hide them. Judging Pringle's reaction, she's right on the money. Of course the only problem now is how to find said person with the braces.

"Um boss I think you better come look at this," one of the masked men said.

"What is it?" the woman demanded looking at a girl flying up in the sky. "Could that be...?" the woman gasped. "Well it seems that our search is over," the woman smiled triumphantly.

"Um no zhat's not what you think," Pringle starting to sweat. "it iz a fairy. Yes this forest is full of them," Pringle lied not realizing how true that statement is.

"What kind of fool do you take me for?" the woman grinned.

"Uh how many kinds are there?" Pringle retorted. This caused the woman to strike the old man in anger. Only to regain her composure before hitting him again.

"Shall we get rid of him?" her minions asked.

"No, it will be a shame to waste his talents. Secure him for now and track that flying girl and get me the braces!" the woman instructed. Within moments her minions rushed out to track down the flying girl.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the Mystery Shack, a tour bus pulls up and two individuals stepped out. "Jack what exactly are we doing here?" Ace asked his mentor.

"Well Junior according to my intel, this town is the last place Prof. Pringle reported in. So it's a good place to start picking up his trail." Jack explained.

"I get that, I'm just wondering what we're doing here at this tourist trap, you know instead of looking around I don't know town for anyone who's seen him?" Ace clarified.

"Oh that, well how do you know he didn't visit said tourist trap?" Jack challenged. "Also I promised the boss I'd get him a snow globe." Jack admitted.

"Hey maybe I can get Tina a souvenir as well," Ace daydreaming about his dream girl.

"I still don't know what you see in that self-centered specimen," Hugo sighed.

"Oh Hugo you just don't understand because you're a hologram. Tina is perfect." Ace sighed.

"You mean how she continues to berates you and calls you McDorkale?" Hugo teased.

"Oh that's just the way she shows she cares. I'm telling you there's no one else like her." Ace said completely disillusioning himself.

"Move out of my way dork!" Pacifica snapped pushing Ace out of her way.

"Hey rude much!" Ace retorted.

"Then again you have been wrong before," Hugo mused. Taking note how Pacifica is almost like a younger version of Tina. "I guess every town has one," Hugo commented.

"Huh what do you mean?" Ace asked.

"Please, don't you see it? The expensive clothes, the snobbish attitude, the fact that she has enough hairspray on her to destroy the ozone layer ten times over? She's practically Tina." Hugo argued.

"Ha ha, you're comparing Tina to that kid?" Ace laughed. "Pu-leez, she's nothing like Tina. For one thing Tina is a total babe." Ace drooling over his mental image of Tina.

"Hmm, I heard that love is blind but I didn't know it makes one dumb as well. Then again this is Ace we're talking about. The bar is kind of low." Hugo mocked. Ignoring Hugo's comments, Ace followed Jack to the Mystery Shack entrance where Stan was greeting the tourists.

"Step right up to the Mystery Shack and see wonders never before!" Stan announcing his sales pitch. Suddenly Stan froze seeing a familiar face in the crowd.

"Well well, if it isn't Stan Pines," Jack chuckled.

"Jack Union?" Stan gulped. "Look whatever it is I didn't do it!" Stan denied.

"You know this guy?" Ace asked.

"Who is he Grunkle Stan?" Dipper asking his uncle as well.

"Ace meet Stan Pines, world class thief and con artist." Jack identified.

"Jack Union, just some nut job that keeps harassing me," Stan grumbled.

"Now Stan is that anyway to talk to the only reason you're not in a federal prison for life?" Jack reminded him.

Years ago, while Stan was on the run from the law, he got involved with some shady characters. At the time he didn't think much of it, just steal a couple random items and get paid big bucks. That was until he was captured by International Super Spy Jack Union. Stan soon learned that his employer was in fact a super villain bent on world domination. As a plea bargain Stan agreed to rat out his bosses for a lighter sentence. After learning of Stan's betrayal the villains placed a huge bounty on Stan's head, so the Nameless Government Agency gave him a new identity. Which was pointless since Stan was already using a false identity to begin with. Despite his promise to Jack to stay on the straight and narrow, Stan immediately went back to a life of crime. Over the years he and Jack would cross paths again and again. Stan would often end up assisting Jack on his missions, mainly as an informant, as a way to get out of or stay out of jail. That is until he stole his brother's identity and settled down in Gravity Falls.

"Okay so you're not here to drag me off to jail, what do you want?" Stan asked.

"As a matter of fact, I could use your help. Can we talk in private?" Jack requested.

"Come in," Stan reluctantly inviting Jack in. Jack instructs Ace to look around the Mystery Shack for clues while he talks to Stan. Ace promises to do so but not before looking for a something for Tina in the gift shop. Later inside the kitchen, Stan offered Jack a cup of cheap coffee. Jack stared cynically at the drink. "Sorry don't have that fancy leaf drink you like so much," Stan snuffed.

Completely ignoring Stan rudeness, Jack graciously takes a sip of the coffee. If the tastes displeased him, he didn't show it. "Now to business," Jack said putting a picture of Prof. Pringle on the table. "I'm looking for this man. Have you seen him?" Jack asked.

"Nope never seen him," Stan said without even looking at the picture. The last thing he wants is to get involved with Jack again.

"Well have you heard of anything suspicious happening in this town?" Jack asked.

"Oh there's always something suspicious happening in Gravity Falls," Stan laughed. "As you'll see what I mean if you stay here long enough," Stan clarified seeing the confused look in Jack's face.

"Sorry if I wasted your time," Jack said politely getting up. "I'll leave the picture and my phone number if you have anymore information."

"Yeah yeah," Stan replied. Wanting to get rid of him as quickly as possible.

Over at the gift shop Jack found Ace staring at Dipper and Pacifica. "How did he do it?" Jack heard Ace mutter. "How did kid like that score a girl like her?" Ace wondered.

"What trying to find tips on how to win Tina?" Hugo teased.

"Yes! No! That's not what I'm talking about!" Ace blushed.

"Ahem," Jack coughed getting his young partner's attention. "Did you find anything?"

"Um yeah, I uh found this nice snow globe." Ace picking a random snow globe from the shelf. Truthfully he was so preoccupied with observing Dipper and Pacifica's relationship that he totally forgot about searching for clues.

"Well at least this trip wasn't a total loss," Jack sighed.

"So I take it that they haven't seen Prof. Pringle?" Ace figured.

"Prof. Pringle?" Dipper overhearing Ace.

"Do you know him?" Ace asked showing Dipper the picture of the Prof.

"Hey isn't that the weirdo that gave Mabel her new braces?" Pacifica identified. Recognizing him by his hair.

"Did you say braces?" Ace gulped.

"Yeah why?" Dipper getting worried.

"We need to find this Mabel person stat. She could be in great danger." Jack warned. This caused Dipper's blood to run cold.

* * *

Later over at the secluded area in the wood where Mabel was showing off her braces, three masked men arrived on scene. They didn't find anyone there but they did find puddles of slime, charred trees, and dental floss all over the place. Signs that prove the braces were here. Searching around they also found foot prints and tracks leading back into town. The leader of the men gestured to the others that the hunt continues.


	19. Never Mind All That

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS NOR AMERICAN DRAGON  
(Special guest Ace McDougal and Jack Union from the series Get Ace as seen on Hulu)**

* * *

"MeBUL, No. 55!" Mabel ordered.

"The Car Wash option? A bit of an overkill if you ask me but you're the boss." MeBUL ridiculed as the braces shot out hot water and soap at Grenda, Candy, Haley, and Majis. Washing off the green slime that Mabel accidentally gunked them with earlier. "You know, No. 25 would go well with this." MeBUL recommended.

"No. 25 huh. Make it so." Mabel commanded. MeBUL activated the Wind Machine, air drying Mabel's friends.

"Wow Mabel those braces are amazing," Candy praised seeing her clothes now completely clean.

"I'd say," Grenda agreed. "So what do we do now?"

Before Mabel could say anything, her stomach growled so loudly that all the nearby birds flew away in fear. Mabel blushed in embarrassment, "Sorry I was so excited to show you my new braces that I skipped breakfast."

"Come to think of it, I'm hungry too." Grenda's stomach growling as well.

"Me three," Candy holding up her hand.

"Ah! Ah!" Majis pointing to his drooling mouth.

Haley checked her watch, then using her 'Eyes of the Dragon' she could see that the closest eatery is the food court at the mall. "Well it's past 10 right now. So I'm pretty sure that we can get something to eat at the mall." The girls all cheered as they hurried for late brunch.

About a half hour after the girls left, three masked men arrived on scene. It didn't take them long to figure out which direction the girl with the braces headed off to.

* * *

Later at the mall the girls were busy trying to decide what to eat. "I'd say we get a sushi tray," Grenda suggested.

"No, how about we get hoagies?" Candy insisted.

"Nah-uh, pizza!" Majis drooled.

"Girls and Majis, what are we even arguing about? We're in the food court. We can all just get what we want and meet at the same table." Haley pointed out. The girls all looked at Haley as if she was crazy. Apparently getting the same food is a must for this group.

"So what do you thing Mabel?" the other two asked Mabel.

"I'd think," Mabel pondered for a bit. "COTTON CANDY!" Mabel squealed spotting a cotton candy vendor.

"Um shouldn't we get some real food first?" Haley advised only to see that everyone is already racing towards the sugary sweets. "Of course why did I even bother?" Haley asked herself as she slowly walked over to her companions. Naturally (even though all cotton candy is the same just with different food coloring) they all had to get different colors. Mabel had white, Candy got blue, Grenda pink, and Majis purple. Haley didn't want any but that caused Mabel and the other girls to look sad and upset, so she bought green one.

"Oh this is going to be sweet," Mabel squealed ready to dig in to her string of sugar on a stick.

Suddenly MeBUL appeared next to Mabel's face. "Um Mabel I have to warn you. Sugar mess with my circuitry and..."

"Not now MeBUL eating!" Mabel trying to brush away, causing everyone to wonder who's she talking to.

* * *

Around this time the three masked men tracked their target to the mall. Surprisingly or rather not so surprisingly, due to Mayor Taylor's 'Never Mind All That' policy, most folks tend to ignore anything that might be considered to be Gravity Falls weirdness. As such they also tend to ignore anyone who looks suspicious. So they pretty much left the three masked men alone. Never the less a crowded mall does make their search for the braces more difficult. Especially since all they have to go on is a picture they took of the culprit when they saw her flying. "So should we split up?" one of the men asked.

"No, if these braces are half as powerful as the reports say, then we should stick together," the leader warned.

"Can we get some snack while we're here? I missed breakfast." Henchman 2 asked.

"No! If Foul Play suspects that we're slacking on the job" the Leader shuttered at the thought of some horrific punishment.

"Sir, cotton candy!" Henchman 3 tapping the leader trying to get his attention.

"Enough!" the leader slapping the man. "I told you we'll get snacks after the mission."

"But sir, the girl!" Henchman 3 holding up the picture of the braces next to Mabel's face. Showing a perfect match.

"It's her!" the Leader grinned.

* * *

Mabel was about to take a big bite of her cotton candy when the three masked men approached her. "Excuse me miss?" the Leader asked.

"Oh hello," Mabel greeted politely. Only to eye them suspiciously since they were all wearing masks. "Are you those annoying mall survey guys?" Mabel asked.

"Um yes," the Leader deciding to go with it. "I was wondering if you'd answer a few questions."

"Sorry can't talk eating now," Mabel not wanting to use her mouth to answer a survey but instead use it to eat her cotton candy.

"Uh there's free candy in it for you if you," Henchman 2 offered.

"Fire away," Mabel agreeing to those terms. Putting her cotton candy down so that she doesn't get distracted.

"Yes well. Do you have braces?" the Leader asked.

"Sure do," Mabel holding her mouth open so that they can see her pride and joy.

The Leader held up a scanner to verify if those were indeed the braces he was searching for. "That it, GRAB HER!" the Leader ordered. The two Henchmen immediately grabbed Mabel's arms and lifted her off the ground. All the while she was screaming in terror.

"Hey you put our friend down!" Grenda demanded. Candy and Grenda charged to rescue Mabel but the two Henchmen pushed the two girls to the ground with very little effort.

That's when Majis jumped into action. Since they were in a public place he knew that he couldn't use magic nor his alien abilities. Fortunately, thanks to the fact that this world thinks of him as a dog, he has other means of attack. Majis began biting Henchman 3's arm. Once Henchman 3 let go of Mabel, Majis jumped onto Henchman 2's face and started clawing him until he let go of Mabel as well.

"You go Majis. You're the dog. Woo!" Mabel praised watching the little dog attacking her would be kidnappers.

"Get over here you little brat!" the Leader screamed reaching for Mabel. That's when Haley suddenly jumped in, knocking his hand away with a swift whip kick. She may not know what's going on or even like Mabel all that much, but she did know her duty as a Guardian Dragon. While she may not have the super strength that comes with her dragon form she's still an accomplished martial arts student. Soon Haley and the Leader were trading blows. Haley using her speed, agility, and small stature, the big man was unable to land a hit. However the man was too big and had protective gear preventing Haley from causing any major damage. "Not bad kid, Hong Kong Dragon style?" the Leader recognizing some of Haley's kung-fu moves.

"My grandfather is a master," Haley confirmed. "Navy Seals?" Haley suspecting the man has military training.

"Army Rangers actually," the Leader corrected her. Practically bragging about his background. The two then resumed their fight as Majis continued to maul the other two henchmen.

"Cool," Mabel admiring Haley's fighting skills.

"Mabel you and the others need to get out of here. I'll hold them off." Haley promised blocking another punch.

"But I can't just leave you," Mabel cried.

"Don't you get it! These guys are after your braces! So you need to get out of here!" Haley revealed.

"My braces?" Mabel almost forgotten how amazing her braces are. "MY BRACES!" Mabel beamed. "That's right, I can take care of these guys on my own!"

"Finally I get some action," MeBUL said excitedly appearing next to Mabel's head.

"MeBUL No. 39! Death Blossom Mode!" Mabel ordered.

"Well this will end in disaster," MeBUL sighed complying with Mabel's order.

"Oh no," Haley cringed. Seeing the horror that Mabel just wrought.

* * *

Meanwhile on the streets of Gravity Falls, the Stan Mobile raced down the road. Inside Stan was at the wheel with Jack in the passenger seat along with Ace, Dipper, and Pacifica in the back. "You know you still haven't told us why Mabel is danger," Dipper said for what felt like the twelfth time.

"And I told you, it's top secret." Jack getting equally annoyed at the Pines' questioning.

"Yeah kid, real need to know stuff." Ace practically boasting about his status as a junior agent.

"Well Mabel is my niece so I need to know!" Stan argued.

"Fine," Jack conceded. "Prof. Pringle was transporting an advance experimental prototype hidden"

"Inside Mabel's braces!" Dipper's eyes widen in terror.

"In a way yes," Jack said vaguely. "And that's all I"m privilege to say at the moment."

"Um so this advance prototype whatever," Pacifica interrupted. "They wouldn't be powerful enough to, I don't know, destroy a mall?"

"Oh most definitely," Ace nodded.

"Then I guess that means there's a good possibility that Mabel is over there," Pacifica pointing at the mall where multiple explosions were happening along the walls.

"I'd say the bleach blond might be on to something," Hugo praised. "She might actually be a step up from Tina," Hugo considered.

* * *

Back at in the mall. Mabel's braces were going crazy. Shooting lasers all over the place, targeting anything that moves. Haley along the other girls hid under some benches trying to avoid getting hit with Majis acting as a doggy shield. "Ow," Majis winced as the lasers bounced off his fur. He may be nearly indestructible but lasers still hurts. The masked men all duck and covered as well waiting for the storm to end.

"MeBUL STTTOOOOPPPPP!" Mabel pleaded. Complying with her commands, the braces ceased firing. Everyone took a second before checking if it's safe.

"Is it safe?" Candy cried unable to take her hands out of her eyes.

"Not yet," Haley hissed. Judging by their body language she could tell that the men are still going to try to go for the braces; and after what she just witness Haley has determine that the braces are just too dangerous and isn't about to let anyone, not even Mabel, have them!

Speaking of Mabel. "No. uh 30!" Mabel yelled.

"Grappling Hook it is," MeBUL snapping fingers. The braces materialized a grappling gun in Mabel's hand. Similar to the one Stan gave her.

"Ooh I got to remember this one," Mabel caressing the grappling hook. Taking aim Mabel fired the grapple hook at one of the henchmen, but before she could pull the trigger, a strange boy with glasses and an old man came crashing through the skylight! The boy was flying out of control with what looked like transparent rockets on the sides of his face, while the man flew in with copter blades on his head. Both of whom, one landing gracefully and the other crashing, near Mabel. "Whoa are you Inspector Gadget?" Mabel asked Jack since it looked like he was using something that resembles the Gadget 'Copter.

"No it's Braces 1.0 and Braces 2.0!" MeBUL gasped.

"There are other braces?" Mabel shocked by this revelation.

"And you must be Braces 3.0," Hugo greeted.

"I'm the Mental Bio-interface User Link. Please to meet you Holographic User Guidance Operative." MeBUL greeted.

"Um who are you talking to?" Mabel asked since Hugo is usually invisible to anyone but Ace.

"Oh right," MeBUL snapped her fingers to adjust the settings on the braces so that Mabel can see Hugo.

"Whoa another mouth spirit," Mabel marveled.

"Mouth spirit? Is she serious?" Hugo stuttered in disbelief.

"Fraid so," MeBUL sighed.

"So what's the situation?" Hugo asked.

"The masked men are bad guys," MeBUL answered simply.

"Of course they are," Hugo rolling his eyes. Sometimes he wishes that the villains would be a little more creative. "Hey Ace we need to beat those guys up," Hugo reported to his companion.

"Copy that," Ace complied. "Hugo Electrostatic Hand!" Hugo quickly activated a hand made of solid energy.

"I'll back you up rookie," Jack activating his own old school robotic hand that came out of his braces.

Mabel watched in awe as the two hands picked up the two henchmen and tossed them away like an old rag doll. "Hey how come you make me call things out by number instead of by name like that guy?" Mabel complained to MeBUL.

"Well for one thing you keep changing the names," MeBUL said bluntly while filing her holographic nails. Content with letting her predecessors handle everything while she relaxes.

"I thought my new names were cuter," Mabel justified.

 _'So there are more of these braces,'_ Haley thought to herself. Realizing that her job just got that much harder.

"Three braces? Oh man we're not getting paid enough for this!" the Leader ranted signalling his men to retreat.

"Oh no you're not going to get away!" Haley said doing a flying jump kick at the Leader. Only to be caught and held by said Leader.

"Haley! I'll save you! MeBUL No. anything! 32!" Even though Mabel had just used it a few minutes ago, she completely forgot what it was. Now she was crossing her fingers, hoping that the random number she picked is a good one.

"This won't end well," MeBUL sighed as the braces fired strings of Dental Floss at the villains and Haley who was still struggling to break out of the Leader's grip. The only problem is that the dental floss missed its target it ended up tangling up Haley instead.

"MABEL YOU EEEEDIOT!" Haley screamed as the dental floss started to fly inside her mouth, effectively gagging her. Fortunately she was able to use her dragon fire discreetly enough to burn the floss away from her mouth before it could choke her.

"Oops sorry my bad," Mabel tried to apologized. Haley responded with an angry glare.

"Thanks kid," the Leader mocked. Then he noticed that Ace and Jack were about to charge. "Not so fast!" the Leader using Haley as a hostage. Haley struggling to get out not only the Leader's hold but the dental floss as well. Only problem is that the more she struggled the more she got tangled in the dental floss as well. "If you don't want anything unfortunate to happen to a single pretty hair on her head, you better back off!" the Leader threatened.

"Alright just don't hurt her," Jack complied as he and Ace slowly backed away.

"Come on boys we're out of here," the Leader directed.

"But sir why not demand their braces now that we have the upper hand?" Henchman 2 wondered.

"Foul Play warned us not to underestimate the braces. Not to mention now there are three of them." the Leader reminded them. "Let's get out while we still can along with our bargaining chip." The Leader directing their attention to Haley. With that the three masked men ran out of the mall just as the Stan Mobile was pulling up.

"Don't worry Mabel we're here to save you!" Stan declared stepping out of his car. Only to be pushed away by one of the masked men. The other men quickly tossed Dipper and Pacifica out of the car and climbed in. "Hey that's my car!" Stan cried as the men drove off with their hostage.

"Was that Haley with them?" Dipper wasn't sure but he could have sworn that they had Haley tied up with them.

"Of course you'd notice her," Pacifica grumbled. More than a bit upset at the fact that he hasn't helped her up after getting a face full of dirt.

"No time to be jealous now, she might be in trouble!" Dipper helping his girlfriend up.

"Of course you're right," Pacifica agreed. Make no mistake, she's still jealous but even she knows when to set her priorities.

"Dipper! Grunkle Stan!" Mabel cried running out of the mall.

"Mabel you're safe," Stan hugging his young niece.

"Grunkle Stan, they took Haley!" Mabel cried running out of the mall.

"They took my car too!" Stan whined.

"Don't worry I'll go after them," Ace promised. "Hugo, Function 42!"

"Amazing that's the only function you ever seem to get right," Hugo teased as he activated the Rocket Thrusters.

Watching Ace fly off after the Stan Mobile, Mabel recalled how she also has flight capability. The only problem she couldn't remember which number it was. "Ooh, what was the fairy butterfly wings again?" Mabel racking her brain.

"How about I give you a hint, Braces 2.0 just said it wink wink." MeBUL teased.

"No. 42!" Mabel yelled.

"The Solar Powered Glider Wings and not the fairy butterfly wings activate!" MeBUL announced. The wings materialized on Mabel's back and she quickly flew after Ace.

"Since when can Mabel do that?" Stan freaking out seeing her flying in the sky.

"This must be what Jack and Ace were talking about." Dipper unsure if he should be amazed at what he is witnessing, or afraid for his sister. Pacifica on the other hand was taking a selfie with Ace and Mabel flying behind her.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Long residence, Jake was in his room meditating when Trixie and Spud came crashing in. "Jake you need to see this!" Trixie said showing him a video on her phone. It was a video recording of the battle at the mall. At first Jake felt a sense of pride seeing his sister taking on those masked men without exposing her secret, but then his blood started to turn cold with fear seeing her in danger, finally he felt unbridled anger seeing the men taking his sister hostage. "So Jakey what should" Trixie didn't even have a chance to finish that sentence as Jake crushed the phone with his bare human hand. "Hey I just bought tha" Trixie couldn't finish that sentence seeing fiery rage in Jake's face. The last time she saw him like this was when Rose sacrificed herself to save the magical world from the Huntsclan.

"I need to step out for a bit," Jake hissed. Trixie and Spud gulped quickly moving out of Jake's way.

As Jake made his way to the door, fire consumed his entire body, transforming him into his dragon form without even uttering a single syllable of his trademark catchphrase. Showing how serious this situation is to him. Completely forsaking the rule to remain hidden from humans, Jake exited the house via the back door in broad daylight and took off. Even though several people saw him in the air, due to the Mayor's 'Never Mind All That' policy, everyone in Gravity Falls turned a blind eye to the giant red flying lizard over their heads.


	20. Trust Issues

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS NOR AMERICAN DRAGON  
(Special guest Ace McDougal and Jack Union from the series Get Ace as seen on Hulu)**

* * *

 _Brief Recap: Mabel Pines receives a set of top secret braces from Prof Pringle. Making her a target of some evil spies. A fight ensues resulting in Haley getting kidnapped. Now Mabel along with Ace, a junior secret agent, are flying in pursuit of these scoundrels who made off with Stan's car._

 _Did any thing else important happened? Oh right, Jake is also racing to his sister's rescue as well._

* * *

Inside the Stan Mobile the masked men were contemplating their next move now that Jack Union and his sidekick Ace McDougal are on their tail. As well as Debating on how to best use their hostage as a bargaining chip or as a human shield. In the backseat, Haley discreetly turned her hands into dragon claws to cut herself free of the dental floss. While it would be so easy for her to go full on dragon and ambush her would be kidnappers, Haley suspected that these guys are working for someone and she wants to see who it is and maybe find out a bit more about the braces in Mabel's mouth and maybe find a way to destroy them. Unbeknownst to her, Mabel along with junior agent Ace is flying closely behind them in an attempt to rescue her.

"Hugo activate the Electro-Vision!" Ace ordered. Snapping his holographic fingers, Hugo creates a construct of of holographic binoculars over Ace's eyes. Zooming in on the road, Ace spotted the Stan Mobile only about half a mile ahead of them. "There they are. Hugo full speed!" Ace commanded.

"Um that is not a good idea Ace," Hugo warned checking the holographic gages.

"Hugo full speed NOW!" Ace barked.

"Alright," Hugo sighed pulling a holographic throttle. Sending Ace rocketing forth.

Flying right behind him, Mabel watched as Ace started pulling ahead. "Hey how come they can fly so fast?" Mabel wondered.

"Because he has Rocket Thrusters while we're using Solar Powered Glider Wings. This is as fast as we can go." MeBUL explained.

"Why is that?" Mabel wondered. It seems weird to her that the latest model would have inferior gadgets compared to its predecessors.

"Oh there was reason, I just can't remember it right now." MeBUL racking her processor. Up ahead they noticed that something was very wrong with Ace. It looks as though he was losing control and suddenly falling from the sky! "Now I remember. Rocket Thrusters are cool and fast, but they also drain the batteries. That's why the Professor switched to solar power wings."

"Not now MeBUL!" Mabel cried as she dived after Ace. Unfortunately she isn't fast enough to get to Ace in time. "MeBUL No. 30 Grappling Hook!"

"Wow you actually got one right," MeBUL slow clapping. The Grappling Hook gun materialized in Mabel's hand. Taking aim, Mabel pulled the trigger. Thanks to the many months of practice with her own gun, and accidentally hitting Dipper in the face all the time, Mabel managed to hook Ace on her first try.

"Um thanks," Ace thanked dangling from the end of the hook.

"No problem," Mabel said only to notice that they were starting to fall. "Uh-oh problem!" Mabel screamed.

"Yes the Solar Power Glider Wings can't to carry more than one person. Call it a design flaw." MeBUL shrugged.

As Mabel was trying to find a good spot to land on, she couldn't help but notice that Ace was moving his mouth rapidly without saying a single word. "What is he doing?" Mabel asked.

"Strenuous Molar Mastication, it's how to recharge our battery." MeBUL informed her only to see that Mabel was completely lost. "Moving mouth gives braces power," MeBUL using small words.

"Psst, I knew that." Mabel lied.

"Of course you did," MeBUL said sarcastically.

Down below, thanks to months of having to do quick recharges, Ace managed to power his braces in record time. "Hugo Rocket Thrusters!" Ace yelled. The holographic constructs of the rockets appeared next to Ace's face, and he flew up to Mabel's position. Since she was no longer carrying Ace, Mabel was able to fly normally again.

"Are you alright?" Mabel asked.

"I'm fine thanks to you," Ace thanked again.

"You're welcome," Mabel smiled only to remember the plight her friend is in. "But Haley?" Desperately searching around, they could not see the Stan Mobile anywhere. "Haley," Mabel cried.

"Don't worry, we'll find her." Ace assured her leading down to the ground were they last saw the car.

"Really?" Mabel having her doubts but followed him anyway.

"I've been doing this spy stuff for a while now. Trust me I have a fool proof plan." Ace boasted.

"Yes and he's the fool to prove it," Hugo laughed. Ignoring that comment, Ace proceeded to show Mabel some of the other gadgets in the braces arsenal such as microscopes, infrared vision, and measuring tape.

"What are those for?" Mabel wondered.

"Isn't it obvious, I'm going to be taking readings and collect clues and other sciency junk to de-duck where they have gone." Ace pretending to know what he's doing so to not worry the little girl or hurt his ego. Even though it is painfully obvious that he's lying, Mabel accepted everything said and allowed him to work. "Pst, Hugo found anything?" Ace whispered to his holographic partner.

"Not much. Judging by the tire tracks all I can say is that the car turned off the road here and then drove into the woods. So it's most likely that they must hiding in an old shack or something." Hugo deduced.

"Did you find anything?" Mabel asked.

"Yes, judging by these tire tracks, the car drove into the woods. Most likely to their secret hideout." Ace taking credit for Hugo's work.

"Great then let's go! MeBUL No. 53 fairy wings!" Mabel ordered.

"Again not fairy wings," MeBUL using air quotes. On Mabel's feet a pair of roller skates materialized and Mabel zoomed into some trees.

"What are those?" Ace asked.

"Motorized Roller Skates," MeBUL laughed.

"Classic Deja vu," Hugo chuckled recalling all the times Ace blundered with the functions. Technically he still blunders them only not as often.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the mall, Stan was trying to hot wire a station wagon. Since most of the people evacuated the mall after the fire fight started, it was the only car they could find in the immediate area. Unfortunately, unlike the old key style cars that he's used working with, this is one of those new push button starter cars. So Stan has no idea how to steal it, but that doesn't mean he's giving up anytime soon. Not when his grandniece's life is on the line. "Okay even if Stan is able to the car started how are even going to find Mabel and Haley?" Pacifica asked. Feeling a bit conflicted since those are the two people in the world she likes the least, but knows that she has to help them if only to stay in Dipper's good graces.

"I'll think of something," Dipper answered trying to sound more confident than he felt.

"I think I got it!" Stan yelled excitedly only to be hit with a large blanket of smoke in the face. "What the hey?" Stan cursed.

"It's the new anti-theft system. Instead of just a loud car alarm it releases smoke, intended to make people think that the car is on fire. Also it makes it harder to get away with all that smoke in your face." Pacifica explained. Her chauffeur is a automobile junkie and would often go on and on about the latest car models and innovations. Often whining about how he wishes that drive them. Normally Pacifica would just tune him out, but recently she started paying more attention to his ramblings in preparations for when she's wants to get a car of her own.

"That's very informative kid," Stan said sarcastically. "Now how about telling me how to steal one?"

"Excuse me!" Pacifica snapped. "While I'm willing to admit that my family tree is full of liars and thieves, but I'm trying break out of that mold!" Pacifica was on the verge of crying after revealing her shame about her lineage. Feeling a sense of pride for his girlfriend's stance Dipper held her hand to give her support and comfort.

"Yeah I can respect that," Stan said casually. Whether he did or didn't is anyone's guess. "But it still doesn't help our situation."

"Well how about we ask that car that's heading our way for a lift?" Grenda pointing to car with airport rental stickers driving up to them. The car sped up the parking, skidding to stop only a few feet from them. Not wanting to question their good fortune, Stan and the others approached the car with the intent to steal it so that they can chase after Mabel. To their surprise Trixie and Spud, who they knew as friends of Haley's brother, came out of the car.

"Yo, we saw yous guys in a video turning this mall into a war zone." Trixie showing them the video using Spud's phone since Jake destroyed her's. "Is Haley alright? Have you guys seen Jake?" Trixie asked.

"I'll explain later, right now we need to commandeer your vehicle." Jack said opening the door to the drivers seat only to be shocked to see Fu-Dog sitting there.

"Woof," Fu-Dog barked pretending to be just a regular dog.

"Was that dog driving?" Candy feeling stupid for asking.

"Of course, he's the only one among us that has a licence." Spud said half joking.

"Never mind," Jack said taking the dog off the drivers seat. "Let's move!" he ordered. Pretty soon they all crammed into the rental car, with Fu-Dog and Majis having to sit on the kids' lap due to lack of space, as Jack drove off.

"Okay so we got wheels but how are we going to find Mabel?" Stan asked.

"Easy," Jack said as this old 60's style tracker popped out of his braces.

"What the heck?" Trixie gagged.

"Super spy braces, Mabel's got one too." Dipper said rather nonchalantly.

"Eh we've seen weirder," Spud and Trixie shrugged.

"Anyway back to our predicament, standard procedures requires that all agents have a homing device placed on them. Similar to the one you used to have before you illegally removed it." Jack stared accusingly at Stan.

"Yeah, yeah, and it was a real pain in the butt to get out!" Stan shot back. "Speaking of which, why did you put it in my butt?"

"I thought it would be funny, and it was." Jack chuckled. The kids couldn't help but laugh as well. Following the directions on the tracker, Jack soon turned off the road and drove into the woods.

* * *

Over at the cabin where the spies were hiding. "YOU DID WHAT!?" Foul Play screeched after her henchmen informed her of what transpired.

"We didn't have a choice," the leader defended.

"I'm paying you to get the braces not a child!" Foul Play glaring at Haley who still appeared to be tied up in dental floss.

"Well you didn't tell us that we'd be dealing with three braces!" Henchman 2 shot back.

"Three?" Foul Play gasped. "Impossible! The only other people in the world that have braces are..." She paused for a second. "Jack Union and Ace McDougal!" She sneered. "You weren't followed were you?" Foul Play hissed.

"Of course not!" the Leader insisted. "This isn't my first rodeo, I laid a false trail that would throw off Sherlock Holmes himself." He boasted. Suddenly there was a knocking on the door.

"Sherlock Holmes huh," Foul Play sneered. The Leader was at a lost for words about this turn of events.

"Hello is there anyone in there? We just need some directions." Ace's voice came from out side. Due to the cabin's poor condition the door fell off it's hinges, giving Ace and Mabel a clear view of the kidnappers and Haley. "What the?" Ace couldn't believe it.

"Ah-ha! I knew I could find them!" Hugo boasted.

"Yeah right, you got us lost. The only reason we got here is because Mabel remembered this old log cabin." Ace retorted.

"Haley are you alright?" Mabel asked pushing Ace out of her way.

"I'm alright," Haley said. Though she didn't sound too pleased to see Mabel here.

"Not one step closer or the girl gets it," Foul Play threatening Haley. Haley secretly turned her hands into claws ready to pounce if necessary.

"Tatiana? Is that you?" Ace recognizing his former crush even with the mask.

Foul Play smiled removing her mask revealing that she is indeed Tatiana. "Long time no see Poppolovich," Tatiana said with a thick Slavic accent that she had previously hid using a voice changer built into her mask.

"Yes it has," Ace swoon with hearts in his eyes.

"Ace, normally I don't get involved in your personal love life." Hugo counselling his partner.

"What do you mean? You always get involved!" Ace snapped back.

"Yes," Hugo admitted. "But this time an innocent little girl's life is at stake!" Hugo reminded him.

"Right," Ace agreed. "Tatiana I know you're Evil and all but that doesn't mean you should hurt or threaten kids." Ace pleaded.

"Um isn't that the definition of evil?" Mabel feeling a bit confused.

"Actually Evil is her name. Tatiana Von Evil, granddaughter of the Werner Von Evil. They are both renown supervillains." Ace explained.

"Ah, it's her name and occupation. Just like the Warriors for Hire." Mabel getting it.

"Yes and I will get my grandpapa to finally respect me after I steal the prototype Braces 3.0. Your Braces will make a lovely bonus." Tatiana gloated.

"I don't think so. Hugo Electrostatic Hand!" Ace ordered. A holographic hand construct appeared, slapping the henchmen out of the way to rescue Haley.

"What are we going to do?" the leader asked.

"Stay calm," Tatiana smiled confidently. Pulling out this strange device and pressed the button. Suddenly the holographic hand began to flicker before fading away.

"What just happened?" Ace gasped.

"An electrostatic jammer!" Hugo identified.

"Invented by my grandpapa, rendering all the functions in your braces useless. Sorry Ace but I'm afraid you've been made, how do you say, obsolete." Tatiana laughed.

"This is why Prof Pringle designed me with digitized tools instead." MeBUL added.

"I see," Mabel understanding but not really. "It means that I have to be the one to save Haley!"

"Um no I don't think that's necessary!" Haley breaking out of the dental floss to show that she's free.

"Ace what's the number for the giant hand?" Mabel asked Ace completely ignoring what Haley is doing and saying.

"Function 26," Ace answered.

"Mabel I need to tell you" MeBUL trying to warn her.

"No. 26!" Mabel ordered. Knowing that Mabel wouldn't listen, MeBUL just activated No. 26 materializing a small cannon that fired three boxing gloves at Haley and the villains. Thankfully Haley, Tatiana, and the henchmen were able to duck out of the way before the boxing gloves came close to hitting them! "What the?" Mabel gasped.

"Like I was trying to tell you, not all our functions are the same. 26 for Hugo is the Electrostatic Hand but for us it's the Boxing Glove Cannon. No. 8 is for the Remote Control Robot Hand." MeBUL explained.

"Seriously, don't you people read the manual?" Tatiana screeched in annoyance.

"Wait there's a manual!" Haley yelled equally annoyed.

"Well yeah but it's so big with no pictures." Mabel complained.

"Please, it's only 1000 pages with diagrams. A normal person can finish that in a couple of days, a week tops." Tatiana scoffed.

"I read at least that much before I go to bed at night," Haley bragged. However Ace and Mabel had a sour expression on their faces, showing their utter disdain for anything that remotely resembles education. "I don't know which is worse, being kidnapped by these losers or being rescued by those two dunces." Haley sighed.

"HEY!" everyone objected. Before another word could be said, the cabin started shaking. "What was that?"

"Great, Mabel's stunt with the cannon must have weaken the cabin's structural integrity," Haley figured.

"No, this is coming from below," one of the henchmen said feeling the ground.

"Underground?" Mabel whispered to herself before recalling what's under their feet. "We got to get out of here!" she exclaimed. However her warning came too late as a pterodactyl burst out of the floor. Scanning around the room for the closest, easiest prey. It then grabbed Haley and flew off. "Haley!" Mabel screamed, but she didn't have time to react as more dinosaurs such as velociraptors, stegosaurus, and a T-rex also started crawling out of the ground!

"Forget this!" the henchmen declared as they made a mad dash out of there. Seeing the men running, the dinos started chasing after them.

"Come back here! You're still on the clock!" Tatiana screamed only for the floor beneath her to give way. "Oh crabski," Tatiana cursed as she fell down the dino hole.

"Tatiana!" Ace screamed seeing the girl of his dreams falling into a dark pit that's most likely full of deadly dinos.

"And what about the innocent girl that was just snatched up?" Hugo pointing to the pterodactyl that still had Haley in its talons.

"Tatiana? Girl? Tatiana? Girl?" Ace contemplating on which one he should help.

"Ace this isn't a trick question!" Hugo scolded.

"I'm coming Poopolovich!" Ace yelled jumping down the hole after Tatiana.

"Why did I think it would be different this time around," Hugo groaned as he got pulled down after Ace.

"That is so romantic," Mabel swoon. She's always been a sucker for these tragic relationships.

"Ahem and what about your friend?" MeBUL reminded her.

"HALEY!" Mabel gasped. "MeBUL fairy wings now!"

"That is not" MeBUL tried to lecture but Mabel raised her hand cutting the little hologram off.

"Listen up, my friend's in danger, my only ally is chasing an evil skirt, and now there a bunch of rampaging dinos! So I don't need your lip right now! Look you're a super smart ghost and I'm a dummy that refuses to read the manual, but we've been together long enough that you already know what I what so just give me what I need!" Mabel ranted.

"Well if you're going to be so nice about it." MeBUL feeling a bit impressed with Mabel's assertiveness activated the glider wings. Mabel quickly flew after the pterodactyl.

Up in the sky, Haley was trying her hardest to claw herself out of the pterodactyl's grip. Unfortunately, due to the fact that many dinos have claws, the pterodactyl was highly resilient to prey clawing at its talons. "Alright you flying turkey, if you don't let me go right now I'm going to roast you like I did with last years turkey!" Haley giving her ultimatum. Naturally since the pterodactyl didn't understand what she was saying, it basically ignored her. "You asked for it!" Haley was about to breath fire when the pterodactyl screeched loudly before changing directions. Out of the corner of her eye, Haley spotted the cause of the dino's evasive maneuvers. "Oh no," Haley groaned as her would be savior, Mabel Pines, is quickly closing in on them.

"I'll save you!" Mabel yelled using sound effect generator to make her voice louder.

"Please don't!" Haley yelled back. Only problem is that with the high speeds and the wind, Mabel couldn't hear her.

"MeBUL give me the fists blaster!" Mabel ordered. The Boxing Glove Cannon cannon materialized and Mabel fired several boxing gloves in rapid succession. The pterodactyl tried to dodge them but couldn't move fast enough and soon got smacked in the eye, releasing Haley sending her plummeting to the ground. Mabel quickly dived in after Haley. "Haley grab my hand!" Mabel reaching out to her friend.

"Don't bother," Haley slapping Mabel's hand away. "Dragon Up!" Transforming into her dragon form complete with a set of working wings. Now both girls were hovering up in the sky.

"Oh right I forgot that you're a dragon," Mabel breathing a sigh of relief that Haley won't fall to her death.

"I did not see that coming, and I just saw a bunch of extinct lizards rising from the ground." MeBUL positively shocked by all these turn of events. The moment was interrupted by the roaring of the other dinos going on a rampage.

"Oh no, I got to stop them before they disrupt the ecosystem." Haley said.

"I'll help," Mabel offered.

"Help? Help how? Ever since you got those stupid braces all you ever do is mess things up or make things worst!" Haley snapped.

Mabel was taken back by Haley's harsh words but at the same time couldn't deny them. "I know that I mess up and I am truly sorry, but this is too big for you to handle alone." Mabel argued.

"Please, I've been preparing myself for something like this my whole life. I'll be fine on my own. In fact I'll be better off without you around." Haley brushing her off.

Mabel looked like she was on the verge of crying. "Haley I know that I'm a screw up. Pacifica tells me that constantly and I know that Dipper thinks the same, even though he'd never tell me to my face, but that doesn't mean I'm just going to sit on the sidelines while the people I care about are going to risk their lives! Not when I know I can still be of some help. Like it or not but I'm still going to try and fix all this, with or without you. Though truthfully I'd rather we work together, but that can't happen unless you're willing to trust me." Mabel pleaded.

"Trust is a two way streak," Haley paraphrasing her brother. "Alright I'll trust you," Haley decided. Mabel silently cheered. "But I'm calling the shots!" Haley quickly added in.

"Of course," Mabel agreeing to her terms.

"For that I'm going to need to know everything your braces are capable of. So I'm going to need to see the manual." Haley said.

"MeBUL No. 00," Mabel ordered. The manual materialized right above Haley, dropping right on top of her head. Fortunately thanks to her super dragon strength, it didn't hurt that much. "See how big it is, that is why I couldn't read it." Mabel said. Ignoring her, Haley quickly flipped through the pages. "Whoa you can read that fast?" Mabel asked.

"Dragons are capable of feats far surpassing that of any human," Haley bragged. "But no not even I can read this fast," Haley admitted. "I just need, ah found it." Haley ripping out one of the pages.

"Hey that's precious!" MeBUL objected re-digitizing the book. Which is kind of pointless since Haley can't see or hear her.

"What is that?" Mabel asked. Haley smiled showing her the page. "A list of all the braces tools and weapons," Mabel read.

"Yup, I don't need to know the full details of how the braces works, I just need to see its full arsenal." Haley explained.

"Clever, why couldn't I have been placed in her mouth? I would have even put up with the dragon breath." MeBUL joked. Mabel scowled at the insult but kept her mouth shut.

"Alright we don't have much time, follow me!" Haley instructed.

"Right behind you," Mabel replied as the two girls flew towards the stampeding dinos.


	21. Sugar Free Victory

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS NOR AMERICAN DRAGON  
(Special guest Ace McDougal and Jack Union from the series Get Ace as seen on Hulu)**

Mabel and Haley flew above the forest surveying the dino's movements. The T-rex was heading towards the falls, most likely to set up its territory near a water source. The raptors were speeding their way towards town, probably being drawn in by the smells. As for the stego, it was chasing away the local wildlife so that it can horde all the food itself. "So what are we going to do?" Mabel asked. Haley didn't respond. Instead she just kept looking over the list of the braces' functions.

"Let's see, oh you got sleeping gas, number 37." Haley considered.

"That won't work," MeBUL chimed in. "The sleeping gas is calibrated for humans. It's not potent enough to effect anything the size of a dinosaur. Unless of course you use it in a tight enclosed space to suffocate them."

"Not going to work," Mabel informed Haley.

"Why not?" Haley asked.

"Because sleeping gas only works inside a large room," Mabel completely messing up what MeBUL just told her.

"Translation, the gas isn't strong enough to work on dinosaurs." Haley figured. No, Haley didn't make any sense out of Mabel's babbling. She just figured as much since the braces were designed to be used against humans not monsters. "What about No. 36 the freeze ray?"

"The Freeze Ray is already temporary at best, but thanks to global warming, it won't even last more than a minute in this record high summer sun." MeBUL putting it bluntly.

"Too hot," Mabel simply told Haley.

"Figures," Haley rolling her eyes. It's obvious that none of the braces functions can handle a single dino let alone a heard of them. At least not on their own. That's when Haley formulated a plan. "Okay Mabel this is what I want you to do," Haley instructed. Mabel smiled proudly eager to do her part.

* * *

Mabel Pines swooped down, hovering in front of a pack of raptors. "HEY DINOS DON'T CHA WANT A TASTE OF TASTY MABEL PINES?" Mabel taunting them with a booty dance. Naturally the raptors were drooling and licking their lips over the prospect of eating fresh meat and immediately began to chase the little girl. Mabel activated her fairy wings in order to fly out of the raptor's reach while simultaneously leading them into their trap. A few feet away, Haley was sitting in a tree looking over the page of the braces manual she tore off.

"Fascinating," Haley commented looking at the list of different tools and weapons that the braces has at its disposal. It almost makes her envious.

"Um Haley! Coming though!" Mabel yelled.

"Huh? Oh yeah," Haley almost forgetting her role in all of the plan. Haley pulls out Mabel's grappling gun and took aim. (You see unlike Ace's Braces which mostly creates electrostatic constructs that only he can use, Mabel's braces can manifest real objects from its digital storage that anyone can use.) Haley fired the grappling hook at the raptor's feet, creating a tripwire that caused all the raptors to trip and fall. Haley then swooped in and using her dragon strength to round up the raptors and place them all in one spot. "MABEL NOW, NUMBER 57!" Haley ordered.

"No. 57," Mabel echoed. Not really sure what that is but completely trusting Haley's plan.

"Tazer Net, excellent choice." MeBUL applauded launching an electrified net at the raptors, shocking the dinos.

"Woo-Hoo! Kill them with 10,000 volts!" Mabel yelled excitedly. Haley was a bit taken back by the usually seemingly sweet Mabel's blood lust.

"Actually it's the amps that kills not the voltage," Haley and MeBUL said at the same time.

"Ugh, nerds in stereo." Mabel complained scratching her ear. The last thing she wants is more people trying to teach her things, ruining her fun. Back with the dinos, since the purpose of the net is to incapacitate and not kill humans, it has low a electrical setting that barely effects full grown raptors. In fact the electricity is barely tickling them. Soon the raptors began clawing the net, about to break free. "Haley the net is not working!" Mabel screamed.

"I know," Haley said calmly. "Activate No. 53," Haley ordered.

"Ah Non-conductive Quick Drying Rubber Cement. Another good call." MeBUL praised, activating the cement without even waiting for Mabel to officially request it. The raptors screeched in anger as Mabel spat the rubber cement all over them. Pretty soon the cement started to harden, finally restraining the dinos.

"Um why didn't we just use that in the first place?" Mabel wondered.

Both Haley and MeBUL rolled their eyes in annoyance. "Yeah I saw your aim back at the mall. You'd never been able to hit anything unless they're standing still." Haley said rather bluntly.

"Plus we have a limited amount of rubber cement. It's a bad thing to waste it." MeBUL added.

"Alright I get it," Mabel snapped. She understands that she's not as smart as Haley and MeBUL, but they don't have to rub it in her face like that.

"Good because we've got more dinos to round up," Haley reminded her. Next the duo flew up against the T-rex. Haley flew around the T-rex's head like an annoying little fly. The T-rex responded as expected, trying to shake or swat Haley away. Which was rather amusing considering the T-rex's short arms. Wanting to test her mettle against the most legendary of all dinosaurs, Haley charged in punching the T-rex will all of her might. At first Haley's attacks seemed to be taking effect, as the T-rex was being forced back with every punch. However it turned out to be a feign as the T-rex got a second wind and then slammed Haley on to the ground with his tail! "Is that all you got?" Haley spouted in defiance. The T-rex responded by stepping on her, repeatedly, effectively pounding her into the ground! The T-rex was about to eat the little dragon when Mabel flew in right in the T-rex's face, shielding Haley's body.

"Hey why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Mabel challenged.

"Maybe because there's no one that big," MeBUL pointed out. Mabel was about to retort when the T-rex's jaws snapped down, trapping her inside the T-rex's mouth. "Well this is another fine mess you've gotten me into," MeBUL complained.

"Hey how about doing something useful and try to come up with a plan to get us out of this!" Mabel ranted, desperately hanging on to the T-rex's uvula, trying very hard not to fall down the dino's throat.

"So now you want to listen to me," MeBUL said critically.

"MEBULLLL!" Mabel screamed as she was starting to lose her grip.

"Fine," MeBUL moaned. "Oh and you're going to want these." MeBUL materialized No. 4, Suction Cups, on her hands and feet allowing Mabel to stick onto even the most slimiest of surfaces.

"Thanks," Mabel breathing a sigh of relief knowing that she's not doing to be dino chow just yet.

"Alright," MeBUL bring up a several holographic computer screens with various charts, readings, calculations, and scenarios. "Hmm, this might work." MeBUL considered.

"What?" Mabel demanded.

"No. 37 sleeping gas," MeBUL responded.

"Wait I thought you'd said that it won't work on dinosaurs?" Mabel pointed out.

"That would be true if we were still out in the open where the gas would have been dispersed in to the air, but now we're in the T-rex's mouth. A concentrated blast down directly into its lungs should be enough to take him down." MeBUL informed her.

"I don't get it but I'm going to do it. MeBUL nite nite smoke!" Mabel ordered.

"Just once can you at least try to call them by their proper name," MeBUL groaned as she sprayed the sleeping gas down the T-rex's throat.

Out in the forest, Haley was just coming to. "Ugh anyone get the licence of that dump truck?" Opening her eyes, she could barely make out what looks like Mabel inside the T-rex's mouth! "Mabel I'm coming!" Haley was about to charge in when she noticed the T-rex moving rather strangely. It seemed like it was losing balance and coordination. Then it started coughing up some strange green gas. After about a minute or two the T-rex collapse, with Mabel being flung out of the dino's mouth. Judging by unresponsiveness and snoring, Haley concluded that the T-rex is sleeping. "Mabel!" Haley rushed over to see if her partner is alright.

"Hey Haley, I did it." Mabel said weakly.

"Yes you did," Haley praised. "But what did you do?"

"Sleeping gas," Mabel coughed. "Blew half my tank into him. Should be out for days."

"Of course," Haley understanding that only a massive amount of gas in a confined area would work on a dino. "Are you alright?" Haley asked.

"Yeah just took a little gas myself," Mabel yawned weakly. "Nighty nighty." Mabel closing her eyes and dozing off.

"Get some rest, you deserve it." Haley honoring her downed teammate.

"Get up you big faker!" MeBUL yelling in Mabel's ear snapping her awake. "The braces are equipped with air filtration system so that the wearer doesn't succumb to the gas themselves. Call it a safety feature."

"Oh I knew that," Mabel lied jumping back up.

"I don't know what going on right now and I don't want to know." Haley shaking her head. Since she can't see or hear MeBUL, Haley missed out on that whole conversation and just chalked it up to Mabel being Mabel. "Okay we only got one dino left," Haley said. As the duo tracked down the Stego, they found it laying on the ground next to a patch of mushrooms. Due to it being encased in amber for 65 million years, the poor thing isn't familiar with modern flora. As such it didn't know which plants are safe to eat and which are poisonous. Now it's suffering a bad case of indigestion and possibly food poisoning. Thankfully the braces had an emergency first aid kit to give the poor dino some medicine for its stomach.

"Well that was easy," Mabel joked.

"Don't jinx it!" Haley warned. "Let's just help be bring him to the others." Using a giant remote control hand, Mabel helped Haley carry the T-rex and the Stego back to where the raptors are. After dropping them off, Mabel then proceeded to spray the T-rex and the Stego with rubber cement just in case. After it was all done, Haley reverted back to her human form, just in case they ran into any humans out here in the woods.

"So what are we going to do with them? Bury them back underground? That seems kind of cruel." Mabel feeling a bit sorry for the dinos.

"Yes it is," Haley agreeing with that sentiment. "Maybe we can send them to live with other dinosaurs," Haley considered.

"Wait what?" Mabel getting all confused. Even she knows that dinos are extinct.

"There many places on Earth, hidden from humans, where dinosaurs still exist. Places like the Lost Island, the Hidden Valley, Secret Caverns, Death Crater. I just need to make a few calls." Haley told her.

"Yeah I think that these guys would like that," Mabel agreed. Looking over at the dinos with her childlike eyes of wonder and rose tinted lenses, she could see that they're all smiling with joy and appreciation. In reality however they're snarling and snapping at her trying to eat her face off.

Hiding in the bushes just a few feet away from the girls and dinos, the henchmen Tatiana hired were observing with amazement. "Man I can't believe those two girls could take down dinosaurs." One complimented.

"It's the power of those braces. No wonder Foul Play was willing to pay that much for them." the Second added.

"Forget Foul Play, it's those dinos I'm interested in." The leader snickered.

"What? Are you crazy?" his men protested.

"Think about it. Do you have any idea how much people will pay for a living dinosaur? Or even for just a piece of it? We'd be making 100x more than what Foul Play is giving us for the braces. And all we have to do is take out those two kids." The leader drew out his gun and aimed it right at Mabel's head, believing her to be the greater threat. Normally he wouldn't never consider murdering children but with the amount of money we're talking about, he's more than willing to throw away his morals. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, a red scaly hand reached over and grabbed the gun. "Hey what the?" The henchmen turned around to see a giant red lizard hissing at them. "Another dinosaur!" the henchmen tried to yell, but before they could say anything. The lizard grabbed two of them with his claws and the third with its tail, dragging all three men into shadows of the forest, followed by the sounds of their muffled screaming and battle.

A few seconds later there was silence and Jake Long stepped out of the shadows in his human form. Normally he hates going all primal, but after seeing them kidnap his sister in the video and now attempting to murder her, Jake just unleashed the beast! Surprisingly he found it rather satisfying. Jake looked on at his sister proudly. While he wasn't here for the whole fight with the dinos, he did arrive in time to see that Haley was willing to work with someone she had issues with for the greater good. Though judging by the dialogue he overheard things aren't exactly perfect but it's a start; and he couldn't be more prouder of his sister effort. Jake was tempted to walk out and congratulate his sister on her accomplishments, but he decided to let her have this moment and just welcome her when she gets back home. Also he has three criminals he needs to drop off at the sheriff's office. After all he isn't a monster.

* * *

Meanwhile about several feet away from the cabin, a laser beam shot out from under the ground, carving a small circle. The circular portion then exploded creating a small hole that Ace crawled out of. After making sure the coast was clear, Ace helped Tatiana out of the hole. "Thank you for saving me Ace," Tatiana smiled seductively.

"Hey it's what I do," Ace putting on a false bravado.

"Are you sure those creatures can't follow us?" Tatiana asked.

"Of course not. I made sure to freeze them in amber for another hundred million years." Ace boasted. While he and Tatiana were down in the hole, they encountered many more dinosaurs breaking free of the amber. After a series of misadventures (that I'm not going to be getting into since this is a Haley and Mabel story and not an Ace McDougal story) Ace and Tatiana managed to trap them all back in amber. Then using his freeze ray, Ace froze the entire chamber so that the dinos would be trapped there for years to come.

"Yes papushka lily that was very impressive," Tatiana puckering her lips for a kiss. Ace closed his eyes and puckered in anticipation, but instead of a kiss, he felt a strange metal object being jammed into his braces.

"Oh no I'm shorting out!" Hugo cried before going offline.

"Sorry Ace, I do like you and all but how do you say business before pleasure." Tatiana cackling cruelly as she attempted to remove the braces.

"Not so fast missy!" Jack Union grabbing Tatiana's arm.

"Jack what are you doing here?" Ace asked.

"Following you," Jack answered. "And look who else we found." Jack directed Ace's attention to the Stan Pines and friends who had Prof Pringle with them. "We found him tied up in an old portable latrine." Jack informed him.

"It'z terrible," Prof Pringle gagged.

"Well it's over now professor," Jack assured him. "Now come along peacefully young missy. We have a cell prepared all for you." Jack said to Tatiana tightening his grip on her arm.

"I don't think so!" Tatiana made her move by flipping over Jack and getting him in an arm hold, but Jack managed to twist his way out of it.

"You're pretty good," Jack complimented. "For a little girl."

"You're not so bad yourself, for an old man." Tatiana shot back.

As the two got into a battle stance, Hugo informs Ace that he's back online. "Jack I got this," Ace jumping in between them. "Hugo function 26, Electrostatic Hand." A giant holographic hand construct appeared making its way towards Tatiana.

"Oh Ace did you forget," Tatiana mocked reaching for her jamming device, only to find that it wasn't in her pocket.

"Looking for this?" Ace holding her jammer. Earlier while he was getting romantic with Tatiana, Ace picked her pocket. Ace may be dumb but he's no fool.

"Good work Ace, with this I can figure out how to counter jamming device." Prof. Pringe laughed.

"Well played Ace," Tatiana said with a slow clap. With nothing to protect her the giant hand picked her up and hanged her from the branches of a nearby tree.

"That ought to hold her," Ace said proudly.

"At least you didn't say hang around or don't leaf," Hugo said critically.

"Yeah puns are so last season," Ace whispered to his holographic friend.

"Hey where's Mabel?" Dipper asked.

"And Haley?" Trixie added.

"Mabel and Haley aren't here?" Ace gasped.

"I thought they were with you?" Trixie interrogated.

"We got separated in the fight," Ace said nervously. Not wanting to admit that he basically abandoned them to chase after Tatiana. Naturally Ace's answer wasn't enough to satisfy nor pacify the crowd as they threatened to beat him up if Mabel and Haley aren't safe.

"Ace my scanners is detecting Braces 3.0. It's coming this way." Hugo reported.

"Hey they're on their way here!" Ace informs everyone. Pointing at the direction Hugo said the signal was coming from. Everyone turned to see Mabel and Haley making their way back to the cabin.

After a heart warm reunion, Jack approached Mabel. "Young lady, we need to talk." Mabel gulped nervously. Even though she has no idea what he's going to say, his mere presence is intimidating enough.

* * *

Later the rental car and the Stan Mobile drove up to Gravity Falls lake. As the passengers exited the vehicles, Jack turned to Mabel. "Do you understand what I'm saying?" Jack asked.

"You want me to give up my braces?" Mabel gasped. "No! I'm just starting to get used to them!" Mabel protested.

"Little girl"

"Mabel, my name is Mabel."

"Mabel, you must understand that these braces are very dangerous." Jack warned.

"Now that sounds familiar," Ace chimed in.

"What are you getting at junior?" Jack

"I'm just saying that you gave me a chance when I first got my braces. Who knows maybe this Mabel's destiny as well." Ace suggested.

"Are you sure she can handle them? After all it is a big responsibility wielding the most powerful weapon in the planet." Jack reiterated.

"The world's most powerful weapon in Mabel's hands er mouth. I think we'd be better off with Bill Cipher." Pacifica joked.

"Don't you ever say anything like that ever! Don't even joke about it!" Stan snapped shaking the little rich girl.

"Alright, alright, my bad!" Pacifica said in shock. As Stan released her Pacifica looked at him with concern. Back when he was shaking her, she could have sworn that she saw Stan's left eye glowing yellow, but she brushed it off thinking that it was just a trick of the light.

Jack considered what his young protege said. "Alright Mabel do you truly believe you can handle the braces?" Jack asked the girl.

"You bet. After all I did take down those dinos." Mabel boasted.

"Not really," MeBUL retorted. Wishing that she could tell everybody what really happened but can't because she's just a hologram.

"If you say so," Jack chuckled. Not really believing this tale of dinosaurs, even though both Ace and Tatiana confirmed it.

"Alright I'll entrust the braces to you," Jack announced.

"Yes!" Mabel cheered. "This calls for a celebration!" Mabel reached into her sweater and pulls out the cotton candy she bought earlier.

"You actually kept that the whole time?" Haley gagged.

"Hey I've been waiting to eat this all day," Mabel defended licking her lips.

"Um Mebel I need to warn you" Prof Pringle tried to say before Mabel took a big bite of her cotton candy.

"BLECH!" Mabel spat. "What is wrong with this thing?" Holding the cotton candy out in disgust.

Dipper took a small sample of the candy and tasted it. "It taste alright to me," he commented. Everyone else took a taste and they pretty much agreed with Dipper.

"Like I was saying," Pringle jumped in. "You zee large amounts of sugar tend to mess with the braces circuitry. So for thiz one I created a new function called No. 10." Prof Pringle crossing his arms to make and 'X' sign for the Roman Numeral for 10. "It allows the braces to protect itself by filter out large amounts of sugar. So long as you are wearing the braces, you'll never taste anything sweeter than, oh let's say, a stick of celery. Zo no more candy for you." Pringle laughing manically.

 _"You'll never taste anything sweeter than a stick of celery. Never taste anything sweet. Celery, celery, no more candy."_ Prof Pringle's words echoed in Mabel's mind. "NNNOOOOO!" Mabel screamed in terror. "THIS THING IS PURE EVIL!" Mabel pointing to her braces. "YOU'RE PURE EVIL!" Mabel accused pointing to both Pringle and the holographic projection of MeBUL.

"I admit I did work with supervillains in the past," Pringle confessed.

"Technically I'm neutral since I just work for whoever is wearing the braces," MeBUL countered.

"GET THEM OUT OF ME! OUT OF THERE! OUT OF THERE!" Mabel demanded punching herself in the face trying to knock the braces out of her teeth.

"Well if that is what you really want," Prof Pringle shrugged. "Activate No. 37-B, braces ejection."

"Well I'd like to say that it has been a pleasure but it wasn't," MeBUL getting one last word in before the braces jumped out of Mabel's mouth and landing right in Pringle's hand.

Pringle then placed the braces back in his metal luggage sealing them inside. "Once I'm done sterilizing them and resetting the A.I. it should be ready for the next candidate." Pringle informed Jack.

"Excellent," Jack said as this submarine rose out of the lake. "And perfect timing, our ride is here." Jack escorting Tatiana in cuffs to the sub, but stopping Ace before he could head toward the sub. "Junior I'm going to need you to stay for awhile." He instructed.

"But why?" Ace asked.

"I just received a message that Tatiana's men are in the county jail. We don't have enough room in the sub to take all of us, so a special transport will be arriving tomorrow to deliver them to our high security prison. I need you to stand guard until then." Jack said.

"You can count on me," Ace saluted.

"I know I can," Jack giving Ace his full confidence before boarding the sub.

The Pines and friends all stood on the shore of the lake watching sub slowly sink into the water. "Wow kid I can't believe that you just gave up the braces just like that," Ace said to Mabel.

"There are somethings more important than amazing powers. Candy is one of them." Mabel said in a grim tone.

"What I mean is you could have just taken them out to eat sugar. That's what I do all the time. See, Hugo function 39-B." The braces unlatched itself from Ace's mouth and landed in his hand. Ace then demonstrated by taking a bite out of her cotton candy before reinserting them in his mouth. "Like so."

"You mean I gave up all that for nothing! Why didn't you tell me?" Mabel eye twitching uncontrollably.

"Uh-oh," Ace gulped as he made a mad dash with Mabel angrily chasing after him. "Hugo why does this always happen to me?" Ace wondered.

"What do you expect? After all you can't end a 'Get Ace' adventure without a final chase scene." Hugo winked.


	22. Farewell Abuelita

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS NOR AMERICAN DRAGON.  
Today's special guest Clark, Zoe, and Buddy from the pilot shorts Rotting Hills.**

* * *

The day started like any other day with Soos playing his usual hour of video games before getting ready for work with Abuelita making his usual breakfast of waffles and candy. "Well it's time for me to get to work," Soos said turning off his game.

"Have a good day," Abuelita said giving him a loving kiss on his forehead.

As Soos was about to leave when he notices a bunch of pamphlets for retirement homes on the coffee table. "Abuelita what is all this?" Soos asked with great concern.

"Oh miho, you are a man now. With a good job and a good woman. I don't want to be a burden to you. It's time for me to move on so that you can live your own life." Abuelita said with a loving but sad voice.

"You'll never be a burden to me," Soos insisted giving her a warm hug.

"I appreciate that," Abuelita smiled hugging Soos as well. "But the my mind is made up. I'm going to a retirement home." Abuelita said sternly.

Soos wanted to say something but his watch started beeping. "We'll talk about this after work," Soos promised.

* * *

Later at the Mystery Shack, everyone couldn't help but notice that something was definitely off with Soos. His usual overeager childlike demeanor has been replace by doom and gloom. The last time people saw him like this was when Dipper and Mabel tired to throw him a surprise birthday party last year. The Pines along with Wendy and Melody huddled up trying to decide which one among them was going to ask Soos about his problem. Naturally Dipper was chosen because he always gets stuck having to do things no one else wants to do. Dipper took a deep breath as he approached his old friend. "Hey Soos," Dipper greeted.

"Hey dude," Soos sounding depress.

Look Soos, I don't mean to pry or anything but is there something wrong?" Dipper asked.

"It's nothing," Soos said casually slouching his head down.

"Oh okay," Dipper feeling a bit uncomfortable was slowly backing away. Hoping to get away before he finds himself in caught up in another cheesy soap opera plot. While everyone else who was eavesdropping kept urging him to press on.

"Actually there is something bothering me," Soos lifting his head up. Feeling the need to talk to someone. "I'm really surprised you'd pick up on it. I usually very good at hiding my emotions." Soos claimed.

 _"No you're not,"_ Dipper and the rest of the Mystery Shack staff thought to themselves.

"So what's up?" Dipper asked.

"It's my Abuelita. She says she wants to move to a retirement home." Soos sighed sadly.

"What? Why?" everyone demanded crashing in on the conversation.

"I don't know, this is all so sudden." Soos said holding back his tears.

"Oh Soos that's so sad," Mabel patting him on the arm trying to give him some comfort.

"Oh well, sorry to see her go, but it is her choice. Now let's all get back to work." Stan ordered seeing all this drama as cutting into his profits.

"At least I know that Mr. Pines will pay for the finest care." Soos suddenly said.

"Say what?" Stan choked.

"It's in my contract. You take 25% of my pay so that you'll take care of my Abuelita in her golden years." Soos reminded him.

"Of right," Stan cursed. He made up that deal as a way to skimp out of Soos's pay. Expecting the old crone to die long before he'd have to cough up any payments. "Don't worry Soos, I'll find the old bat, I mean, your dear sweet Abuelita the best retirement home money can buy." Stan promised, almost grinding his false teeth into dust. Normally he'd try to scam out of paying Soos what he'd promise, but he didn't want to risk losing such a loyal sucker, I mean, employee. Plus while he'd never admit it, Stan does have a soft spot for his faithful handyman. The only question is, where can he find a retirement home with maximum service but minimal costs?

"Say I have an idea, you can try Restful Hills." Ford suggested. Everyone gave him their full attention. "It's this quiet little town I stopped by in my early years."

"You mean you went there searching for monsters?" Dipper picking up on the hint.

"Yes," Ford admitted. Everyone stared at him with concern. "Don't worry, I didn't find any monsters there." Ford assured them. "And it's a nice peaceful community. I actually thought about retiring there myself for awhile. In fact I heard that the cost of living went down significantly for some reason." Ford said. Using his new smart phone that he built, after all why buy one when you can make one that's even better, Ford showed them the ads from the Restful Hills real estate and retirement home. Both showing offering huge discounts that's to good to be true.

"That's perfect!" Stan exclaimed. Hearing that it would be cheap is enough to get Stan sold on the idea.

"But Mr. Pines," Soos objected. Fearing for his beloved Abuelita. Everyone one else was glaring accusingly at Stan, knowing that he's just being cheap.

"What? I think it's a great place. Even my brother thinks so." Stan argued. Still that wasn't enough to convince the others. "Tell you what. How's about we rent the RV again to check the place out? Then we'll decide whether or not to commit her in?" Stan suggested. Everyone besides Stan got into a huddle, debating on this idea. After a few seconds later, they all agreed that this is a reasonable idea.

* * *

The next day, a broken down RV drove down the road. Inside Stan was at the wheel. Over at the passenger side, Dipper acting as navigator. In the back Soos was tending Abuelita, telling her that she can still live with him if she doesn't like Restful Hills. Abuelita showing her appreciation but it was clear by the looks on her face that she would leave regardless of the condition the retirement home is in. Also in the back, Mabel was playing with Haley and Majis. "So tell me, how did I get roped into this when I should be spending it with my family before my dad and brother head back to New York in a couple of days?" Haley complained.

"Because we're friends," Mabel answered casually. As expected Haley wasn't satisfied with that. "The truth is I could really use some girl time on this trip but both Candy and Grenda were busy." Actually they were not busy at all but they just didn't want to get roped into another life-threatening adventure that always seem to pop up whenever the Pines are involved. At least not for a while.

"And I'm not," Haley shot back. Though to be honest, between her uncle and brother and Soos to an extent, Haley can understand why Mabel would want some female companionship for this trip. Melody wanted to come as well but Stan, not trusting to leave Wendy in the Shack by herself, left Melody in charge. Not that Haley can blame him. Thankfully Melody has Trace and Joe to rely upon. Initially Haley was going to refuse, but Sun instructed her to go. Apparently there's some kind of magical business going on over in Restful Hills that Haley needs to check out. Naturally Jake wanted to come along but Lao Shi reminded him that Haley needs to solve her missions on her own. Plus it's a good opportunity for Haley to work with both Pines siblings.

"Oh come on, it will be fun." Mabel trying to be positive.

"Fine but you owe me big time for this," Haley pouted.

"Yay!" Mabel cheered giving Haley a hug.

"Hey guys we're here!" Dipper announced. They all rushed to the window to see a sign that said, 'Welcome to Restful Hills it's a town to die for'. If that sign wasn't ominous enough, the word Restful was crossed out and the word Rotting was spray painted above it. "Well that's reassuring," Dipper gulped as his sixth sense going off like crazy. As they drove around town two things were obvious; first it town seemed abandoned, they couldn't see anyone anywhere, second all the windows were boarded up, almost as if the buildings were condemned.

Majis stuck his head out of the window and started sniffing air. "P-EW!" "What is that stench?" "I think it's swamp gas." "Someone close the window!" the passengers complained.

"What is it?" Haley asked her partner.

"Toxic gas," Majis whispered to her.

"WHA-?" Haley pulling her shirt over her mouth and nose, holding her breath after hearing that answer. "Is it dangerous?" she asked without taking a breath.

Majis sniffed the air again. Using his super computer like brain to analyze the gas. "Naga, below lethal level. Safe." Majis assured her.

With his info, Haley was coming up with a theory of what happened to this town. Guessing that there must have been a chemical spill of some kind, judging by the lack of any factories in the area Haley assumes it had to have been transported here by truck. This would explain why the town needed to be evacuated. After a set amount of time and clean up, whatever the chemical was that endangered the town has been pretty much neutralized. So now the area is habitable again, they are trying to bring people back here by reducing the price of the real estate. Which is why the cost of living, including the retirement home, is so low. The only flaw in her theory is, why does the place look like a post apocalyptic war zone.

"No offense Mr. Pines but I'm starting to question your brother's idea of nice and peaceful," Soos said bluntly.

"None taken," Stan grinned. He couldn't wait to rub this into Ford's smug face. Ford couldn't come along due to his research.

"Guess this is why the property value is so low around here," Dipper figured.

"At least it sounds like I'm going to be getting lots of peace and quiet here," Abuelita chuckled amusingly. Not even bothering to look out the window and instead focusing on her knitting.

The group continued driving around town looking for the retirement home. "Ugh can't you just pull over and ask for directions?" Mabel groaned.

"I don't need to ask for directions!" Dipper snapped turning the map upside down trying to figure out where they are and how to get where they are going.

"What is it about boys and asking for directions?" Haley joked.

"You said it," Mabel laughing as well.

"Although it's kind of moot here since there's no one around," Soos pointed out.

"Hey there's somebody!" Mabel pointing to a young boy running down the street almost as if life depended on it. Seeing as how the boy is the only living soul they've seen since coming to this town. Stan reluctantly stopped the RV. The boy still running at full speed, slammed right into the RV's door.

"HELP! LET ME IN! THEY'RE AFTER ME!" the boy pleaded pounding his fists on the door of the RV. Everyone looked out the window to see what the boy is running from, but they saw nothing.

"Whoa, I think we got an escaped mental patient. Best to get out of here as fast as we can." Stan suggested.

"Grunkle Stan, we should see if he needs help." Mabel scolded opening the door. The boy immediately dashed in, then closed and locked the door.

"Drive! Drive! We've got to get out of here!" the Boy cried. Not wanting to wait around for whatever the boy is talking about to appear Stan quickly steps on the gas.

"Thanks goodness, my name is Clark McWeeble by the way." Clark introducing himself.

"No problem, it's what we do. I'm Mabel, and this is my brother Dipper, my best friend Haley, her dog Majis, Soos and his Abuelita, and the cranky old man is my Grunkle Stan." Mabel introducing everyone else.

"Nice to meet you all and thanks for saving me back there." Clark said.

"Yeah saved you from what exactly?" Dipper asked. Still looking out the window and still seeing nothing unusual or life threatening following them.

"Well it's um, you wouldn't believe me if I told you," Clark sighed. "Listen I'm telling you this for your own good, but you don't want to be here. It's best if you just drop me off at my house and then leave town before sunset." Clark warned.

"Nuh-uh, we're not leaving until we see the Restful Hill's retirement home." Stan said.

"The retirement home? That's near my house just outside the cemetery." the boy stressed.

"Near the cemetery huh. That ought to save time and money for the final destination." Stan directing his joke at Abuelita. If she was annoyed or offended by his statement, she didn't show it.

"Great so we can give you a ride back to your house and then we can stop by the retirement home." Soos suggested.

"This is a bad idea," Clark cringed.

* * *

As they headed to Clark's home, Mabel took the opportunity to talk with him. "So Clark you really live in the cemetery?" Mabel asked Clark.

"What? No, we live in the funeral home. Actually it used to be a funeral home. Took ten thousand off the asking price." Clark clarified.

"Ooh that's a good deal," Stan complimented. Already planning on getting a house here just in case Ford finally kicks him out of the Shack.

"Yeah I know it's weird right," Clark feeling a bit embarrassed about it.

"No not really. In fact one of our best friends lives in a funeral home too." Mabel said.

"I wouldn't exactly call Robbie a friend," Dipper gagged.

Stan drove up passed the graveyard to the former funeral home that now serves as the house for McWeebles. "Oh hi there neighbor," Clark's father greeted.

"Hey dad, these people gave me a ride home." Clark explained.

"Oh that's very nice of you," Mr. McWeeble thanked.

"Yeah it is," Stan holding out his hand expecting some monetary compensation for his good deed. Instead Mr. McWeeble just shook his hand.

"You like to come in for some coco?" Mr. McWeeble invited.

"Sorry but we have to get going. We want to check out the old retirement home. Clark said it's nearby." Stan told him.

"The old retirement home? Oh you're going to love it there. All the people are so friendly and the parties are to die for." McWeeble laughed. At this point the Pines family were starting to question if the McWeebles might have inhaled too much swamp gas. Hallucinating about having friends, neighbors, and people trying to kill then in this deserted ghost town. Which would explain a lot. "Say Clark why don't show them around?" Mr. McWeeble suggested.

"What? Dad no! Please!" Clark begged looking at the sun. Seeing that there's only less than an hour till sunset.

"Oh son be nice," Mr. McWeeble chuckled. "After all you've spent some time there. You can introduce them to your friends."

"Right friends," Clark said sarcastically. Seeing no way out of it, Clark guided his guests to the retirement home. No surprise to anyone, the inside was a disaster zone. Like all the other building in town the windows were all boarded up from the inside, the floors were a complete mess as if no one has cleaned it in a long time, the walls were covered with claw marks, the swimming pool was filled with green slime, and several equipment were battered and broken. Some of it appears to have been used to fight something off. "Well as you can see, this place is in bad shape. You're better off somewhere else. Probably in another country or even another planet." Clark spouted nervously looking at the sun which is quickly setting.

"Alright Clark, I think it's time you told us what's going on around here?" Dipper demanded.

"Yeah!" the others agreed unanimously.

Before Clark could answer, his cell phone rang. "Hello," Clark answering his phone.

"Hey kiddo, I just wanted to tell you that your friend Zoe was just here looking for you." Clark's father said.

"You didn't tell her I was here did you?" Clark gulped.

"Of course, and she was so excited to hear about the new comers that she said she's going to arrange a welcoming committee for them." Mr. McWeeble continued.

"Welcoming committee? We're too late." Clark whimpered dropping his phone. As his phone hit the ground, the sun disappeared over the horizon. As darkness engulfed the area, a strange moaning sound could be heard coming from all over. Everyone rushed over the the nearest window trying to see what's out there; but all they could see is this strange little girl and what looked like a dog walking over to them.

"Who is that?" Mabel asked.

"Never mind that. What's that strange sound?" Dipper wondered. He couldn't help but feel he's heard this sound before, but where?

"That's Zoe and her dog Buddy," Clark gulped. "As for that sound, it's the welcoming committee."

The group huddled together for support when they all heard a knocking on the door. "I'll get it," Soos offered.

"Soos don't!" everyone warned but it was too late. Soos opened the door to find a mob of zombies! One of whom was that Zoe girl they saw earlier along with her zombie dog. "Oh look zombies," Soos chuckled. "ZOMBIES!" Everyone screamed in terror as the zombies began surrounding them.

"Welcome to Rotting Hills," Zoe laughing manically as the zombies closed in!

"Oh snap I knew I should have packed my karaoke machine," Mabel cursed.


	23. Zombie Diet

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS NOR AMERICAN DRAGON.  
Today's special guest Clark, Zoe, and Buddy from the pilot shorts Rotting Hills.**

* * *

"Welcome to Rotting Hills," Zoe laughing manically as the zombies slowly advanced towards the Pines family and friends.

"At least now that sign in front of town makes sense," Dipper gulped.

"Oh yeah because that is what's been bugging me all day," Haley said rolling her eyes sarcastically. If anything that sign is the least of her concerns. Right next to her Majis growled ready to attack but Haley gestured him to hold back. If these zombies are the reason for the magical disturbance she didn't want to act irrationally until she knows what's going on.

"Stay behind me Abuelita, I've dealt with zombies before. I'll protect you." Soos promised. Not sounding at all as confident and he pretended to be.

"Grunkle Stan why would uncle Ford send us to a zombie infested town?" Mabel wondered.

"Personally I don't find it surprising at all that Ford thinks of this place as a paradise," Stan said critically as he slipped on his brass knuckles. The Pines twins were grabbing whatever they could get their hands on to use as weapons. Dipper picking up an old walking cane, Mabel using a 9 iron golf club. Soos far more worried for his Abuelita just grabbed the closest thing he could find, a clip board with a pen attached to it by string off of a desk.

"I have to admit you're taking this a lot better than most," Clark not sure if he should be impressed or scared of these people.

"This isn't our first time tangling with the undead," Dipper said holding his cane at the ready.

"Wait you don't have to do this!" Clark yelled trying to avoid any and all unnecessary conflict. However the Pines either didn't hear him or just flat out ignored him as they got ready to fight. The zombies all groaned and moaned as they slowly made their way to the living humans. Hoping to delay the inevitable for as long as possible the Pines and friends slowly backed away from the zombies, however they soon found their backs to the wall.

"Looks like this is it. CHARGE!" Dipper giving the order. Everyone minus Haley, Abuelita, and Clark gave a loud war cries. Stan, Dipper, Mabel, and Soos all ran straight at the zombies. Stan began punching the zombies in his way, some of which he knocked the heads off. Dipper and Mabel, due to their small size, focused mainly on attacking the legs. Soos held Abuelita's hand while using his free hand to swinging the clipboard wildly at the zombies. Fighting their way to the exit.

Following behind them Haley, Clark, and Majis. Haley wasn't sure but something about this didn't feel right. For one thing, even though she's made no attempt to defend herself or attack the any of the zombies, none of the zombies are attacking her or anyone else now that she thought about it. Soon as the team made it outside they discover, now that it's night, that there are zombies everywhere! Not wanting to stay here any longer, Stan directed everyone including Clark back into the RV and drove off as quickly as possible. "Phew, that was close." everyone breathing a sigh of relief.

"You know that wasn't necessary, those zombies weren't going to hurt you." Clark finally said.

"Yes and that was quite rude," Zoe voice scolded. They all followed the voice to see the little zombie girl and her zombie dog sitting in the passenger seat next to Stan. Everyone, including Stan, began screaming in terror, causing the RV to swerve uncontrollably. "Hey keep your eyes on the road and your hands on ten and two," Zoe lectured.

"Actually the new regulations say you should have your hands at four and eight. That way you don't break your hands if the air bags deploy." Soos interjected.

"Not now nerd!"

Looking back on the road, they all screamed again seeing that they were about to crash on the side of a building. Reacting fast for his age, Stan managed to steer out of the way, sending the RV into a wild skid before stopping at this strange part of town. Needing a minute of fresh air, and a chance to let their stomachs settle, everyone stepped out of the RV.

"Um Zoe, where not..." Clark whimpered.

"Yup, we're in Skulls territory." Zoe confirmed.

"Skulls?"

"A gang of bad zombies. No one comes to this part of town. We need to get back." Zoe said.

"Too late," Majis bark. At this point no one is questioning a talking dog like thing. They all turned to see several large, muscly zombies surrounding them.

"Everyone back in the RV!" Stan ordered. Forgetting their queasy stomachs, they all rushed back into the RV, including Zoe and Buddy.

"Grunkle Stan we need to get out of here!" Dipper cried.

"No can do, the engines stalled." Stan said unable to get the RV started.

"I'm on it!" Soos said ripping off the dash board to do his magic of fixing the RV from the inside.

"And while he's doing that," Stan immediately jumped out of the RV and locked the doors behind him. "You kids stay inside while I deal with this." Stan said rubbing his brass knuckles for luck.

"Grunkle Stan NO!" the Pines twins screamed trying to open the door but can't because of the child safety lock. Which they can't undo since Soos had just pulled off the control board. They all watched in horror as the Skulls surrounded and started piling up on Stan.

Having enough, Buddy climbs out of the RV's windows. Then in an awesome display of canine karate, Buddy began punching and kicking the Skulls, attempting to free Stan. Not wanting to miss out on this action, Majis jumps out of the window as well. While Majis didn't have the fighting skills Buddy has, he does have super strength due to being an alien experiment. Pretty soon the two pets manage to save Stan and then throw him to the Safety of the RV, right when Dipper manage to undo the child safety lock opening the doors.

After getting Stan back inside the RV. They all watched as Majis and Buddy tag team to fight off the Skulls. Majis laughing manically as he twirled a Skull on his finger like if he was a basketball, then rolling him like a bowling ball to a bunch of Skulls ironically running at him in a triangle formation like a stack of pins. He only manage to hit 8 of the 10 Skulls, leaving two farthest still standing. "Darn 7-10 split," Majis cursed. Buddy, rushing in to pick up the spare, tackles the zombie on the left. Ripping of the guy's arm off and uses it to beat the last guy to a pulp. "Alright!" Majis and Buddy high-fiving each other.

Back in the RV everyone cheered seeing their pets taking down the Skulls only to be horrified to see the zombies getting back up. "Yeah that's the problem with us zombies. It's not hard to knock us down, we just don't stay down." Zoe joked.

Seeing more Skulls approaching, Haley considers going dragon and joining the fight. However at that moment Soos somehow manage to get the RV running. Hearing the engines starting up, Majis and Buddy ran back into the RV. Soos quickly puts the pedal to the metal, and drives off as fast as the motor will take them! "So where to now?"

"Turn left here," Zoe instructed. The Pines family looked at her suspiciously.

"Don't worry you can trust her," Clark vouching for his friend.

"Ah ah," Majis supporting his new best friend Buddy's owner as well.

Seeing as how they don't have many options, they all agreed to follow Zoe's directions. Pretty soon they found themselves back at the retirement home. The zombies at the front door invited the Pines in. Inside they found the zombies decorating the place like if they were setting up a party. Even attempting to hang a old worn out 'Welcome to Rotting Hills Retirement Home' sign on the walls. Resulting with some of the zombies falling off the ladder breaking into dozens of body parts. One zombie, a bluish senior man, offered Abuelita a bouquet rotting rose.

"Oh thank you," she said politely accepting his gift. The zombie man then grunted something into her ear. "Oh you flirt," Abuelite chuckled amusingly giving the zombie man a playful slap that knocked his bottom jaw off. Surprisingly he didn't seem to be angry or even offended. Instead he started laughing with her. This scene bothered Soos quite a bit, a lot actually.

An old zombie nurse directed another small group of zombies to the kitchen. Out of curiosity, everyone followed them. There they witness zombies struggling to open the fridge, ultimately breaking the door off. The nurse reached in and brought out what looked like a stale old cake covered with spider webs with the words 'welcome to restful retirement' written on it with red frosting.

"Ooh cake," Mabel licking her lips with anticipation. To Mabel sugar is sugar not matter what condition it is in.

The zombies then started playing some old records. Even though it sounded like cat scratches, it still had a nice enough rhythm to it that the zombies can dance to. The old blue zombie invited Abuelita to a dance which she graciously accepted. Wanting to get down with her crazy self Mabel began jumping to the beat. Stan strutting his stuff with three zombie ladies. Even Majis was cutting the rug with Buddy. Soos on the other hand was standing in the shadows watching his Abuelita like a hawk to make sure nothing bad happens to her.

As the party continued, Dipper was having a hard time wrapping his head around about what just happened. A few minutes ago he and his family and friends were fighting a life and undead struggle against zombies. Now they are dancing with them?! No matter how Dipper to process it, none of this made any logical sense. Sending his brain into a complete meltdown. "WHAT IS GOING ON AROUND HERE!" Dipper finally snapped.

"Geez you need to calm down," Haley said shaking her head.

"Wait here, I'll get you some refreshments." Zoe helping Dipper to a chair. Zoe headed over to the table where these 2 zombies were bringing in a large punch bowl filled with a strange greenish liquid and what looked like a dead rat (actually a zombie rat) and maggots floating in it. As the zombies placed the bowl on the table, one of their eyes popped out and landed in the drink. Zoe casually poured a cup and offered it to Dipper.

"Thanks," Dipper accepting the drink and taking a sip without even questioning what's in it. That's when he notice an eyeball in his cup staring right at him! "Gross! I think I'm going to be sick!" Dipper gagged throwing the cup away. Fortunately he threw it right at the zombie who lost his eye, who then thanked Dipper for returning it. "And I thought Mabel juice was bad," Dipper trying to wipe the slug out of his tongue.

"Though to be fair, this is probably better for you than Mabel juice." Haley commenting on how Mabel juice is made with toxic plastic toys.

"Hey!" Mabel feeling a bit insulted.

* * *

Later, after Dipper's had a moment to calm down a bit, he sat down at the table with Zoe, Haley, Mabel, and Clark eating some ice cream. Thankfully the freezers all still work so ice cream is pretty much the only food that still edible. "So you're not going to eat our brains?" Dipper had to ask.

"That is an offensive Zombie stereotype!" Zoe snapped.

"Yeah Dipper don't be insensitive," Mabel teased.

"We zombies eat more than just brains. We actually prefer liver and heart. Me personally I like the small intestines the best." Zoe licking her lips.

"Um Zoe you're not really helping your case here," Clark whispered to his best zombie friend.

"Right," Zoe blushing from embarrassment.

"So why aren't you eating us?' Dipper wondered. Even though he's grateful that she isn't.

"Well we used to," Zoe started explaining. "When we first started rising from our graves, we naturally began attacking and eating the living. Pretty soon we chased out all the people who used to live here."

"I see," Haley and Dipper said at the same time. Finally filling in the blanks to what happened here in Restful Hills. "Go on," wanting to hear the rest of the tale.

"Once the town was ours we renamed it Rotting Hills. At first it was a paradise. A place where all of zombie kind can call home." Zoe sighed longingly lost in her own fantasy. "But then it got boring. Everything day the same old thing, **'life'** just felt **'dead'**." Zoe using air quotes to emphasize her bad word play. "So about a few months ago we held a town meeting, and it was decided that we needed to bring in some **'new blood'** to help **'liven up'** the place a bit." Zoe laughing at her own bad jokes.

"Please no more undead puns," Clark groaned.

"Wait, if you zombies don't eat people anymore, then what were you running from earlier?" Haley asked Clark.

"Someone was attacking you again?" Zoe jumped in. "Who was it?" she demanded. Clark hesitated to answer. "It was Lizzie wasn't it," Zoe figuring the cause of his reluctance.

"Yeah," Clark finally admitted.

"Who?"

"Lizzie, she's one of the few zombies who were against the idea of allowing the living back here." Zoe explained. "Also she has a crush on Clark," Zoe teased.

 **"I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM, I JUST WANT TO CRUSH HIM!"** Lizzie's voice rang out. Everyone looked around but they could not see her nor determine where her voice was coming from. So they ignored it.

"So is his life in danger?" Haley wondering if this might be linked to the magical emergency she was sent here to investigate.

"Oh it's worst that that," Zoe said ominously. "Lizzie hates the living. That's why she wants to make Clark here a zombie so that she can date him." Everyone's jaws dropped in disbelief after hearing that.

"I don't know which is scarier. The fact that Lizzie is trying to kill me or that she may actually like me." Clark shuttered.

"Are you kidding me?" Haley groaned.

"That is so romantic," Mabel swooned. Loving this star-cross lovers story angle.

"Ignoring my friend here," Haley pushing Mabel away. "Is there anything else that you can tell me?"

"Well other than a few bad zombies on the other side of town that we just encountered and a crazy vampire girl who also is always trying to eat me, most zombies here are actually friendly." Clark assured her.

"Friendly zombies, I never would have believed it if I haven't seen it for myself." Dipper laughed.

"Yeah usually when you find monsters you try to kill it," Mabel teased.

"Hey to be fair they try to kill me first!" Dipper defended.

"Really because that's not what the monsters have been telling me," Haley accused.

"Lies!" Dipper denied.

"Says the boy who cried 'CHARGE' when all we wanted was to welcome you to our neighborhood," Zoe challenged.

"Yeah that was my bad," Dipper admitted. "Maybe I shouldn't judge monsters before I know the whole story. After all if I'm to become a great monster investigator like Uncle Ford, I can't just jump to conclusions like that."

"It's a start," Haley whispered to herself. She hated to admit it but maybe just maybe she might have misjudged Dipper. Hearing him promise to learn more about monsters instead of just condemning them is a step in the right direction. Haley then turned to Clark. After everything that she's heard and observed, she's almost certain that he and his family are the cause of the magical disturbance. Most likely that one of the magical creatures here who is against humans returning called the dragon hotline complaining about humans invading their home. Regardless it seems that the anti-human group are the minority. Since most of the zombies here seems to welcome the McWeebles as neighbors, and not see them as food. It also seems that Clark and his family are fitting in as well, more or less. True there are still many adjustments that need to be made, from both sides, but like Haley stated 'it's a start'. Perhaps one day this town can serve as an example for her brother's dream of bringing the human and the magical world together. One can only hope.

Mabel stood up lifting his cup of zombie juice. "I propose a toast. To new friends, both human and zombie." Mabel cheered. Winking at Haley, hinting about her secret about being a dragon. Haley simply gave her a friendly smile.

"To new friends!" the kids raised their cups. After taking a sip, all the living beings, including Haley spat out their drinks.

"Ugh why do we keep drinking that?" Dipper gagged.

"I'll never get used to that," Clark choked.

"Must wash taste out of mouth," Mabel licking the table. Which ironically is now covered with zombie juice now that everyone spat on it.

"I still think it's better than Mabel juice," Haley said covering her mouth. She's using her fire breath to burn the taste out of her tongue, or just to burn her taste buds. Which ever gives her relief.

"Light weights," Zoe laughed as she took another sip.

"I think it tastes fine," Majis muttered to his new pal Buddy. The two not dogs shared their own toast and happily drank their zombie juice without any issues.

* * *

As the kids were enjoying themselves, Soos found himself troubled by this turn of events. At first he thought that the appearance of zombies would convince his Abuelita to return home with him to Gravity Falls. However it seems that she's taking a liking to this town of the undead. In fact he'd already overheard her making plans to go out on a date with the zombie that gave her flowers earlier. Not knowing how to cope with this, Soos stepped out of the party for some fresh air. Or as fresh as the air gets in a town populated by rotting corpses. Now that it is night all the zombies are out. Soos sat alone watching zombie children playing out in the streets, adult zombies socializing before getting ready for work, and even two that strongly resembled Abuelita and himself as a child walking down the street hand in hand. Actually the child was carrying the elder's arm since it fell off. (Zombies go fig)

Seeing those two reminded him of his own childhood, of how Abuelita was the only adult figure he had growing up since his father abandoned him. That is until he met Stan Pines. How she's been a constant presence in his life, and Soos had to admit it, he didn't want to lose her. The only problem is that she seems dead set on moving away, and it seems that not even a city full of zombies is enough to scare her back to Gravity Falls with him. Though to be honest Gravity Falls is probably a lot more dangerous with all their monsters, interdimensional beings, and crazy cultist than Restful Hills is with its entire zombie population.

"Mind if I join you Mi hijo?" Abuelita's voice asked from behind.

"Of course," Soos replied. Abuelita takes a place next to Soos.

"Mi hijo I know you're upset with my decision but try to understand. I'm doing this for you." Abuelita pleaded.

"But I don't understand. How is leaving me for my own good? Was my father leaving me for my own good too?" Soos angrily demanded.

"No Soos," Abuelita sighed. "A parents' greatest responsibility is to raise their children so that they can live their own lives. You're father abandoned you because he didn't want that responsibility. I'm leaving you because I believe that you are ready." Abuelita said with warm compassion.

"But I'm not ready to let you go," Soos cried hugging Abuelita tightly.

"No one is ever ready for that, but saying goodbye is something everyone has to do. Besides it's not like I'm leaving you for good. You can visit me any time here. Also if this place makes me a zombie, that just means I'll be around even longer." Abuelita joked.

"I'll visit you everyday," Soos promised. Only to realize that wasn't very practical. "Well maybe once a week or month."

"That's my boy," Abuelita laughed. "Now be strong. Not only for me but for Melody and my future grand kids." Abuelita teased.

"Abuelita," Soos blushed. The two shared another warm hug just as Stan burst through the door.

"Well that was fun, but now it's time to head back." Stan declared.

"But Grunkle Stan it's late and we've been through a lot. Can't we stay here for the night?" Dipper complained.

"You can sleep all you want in the RV. Me I can't sleep unless it's in my own bed." Stan ranted. "Soos you're coming or are you staying?"

Soos looked at his Abuelita trying to burn her image into his mind. "Go and don't look back. And remember this isn't goodbye. This is a new beginning, for both of us." Abuelita whispered. Soos gathered all his strength not to cry as he slowly made his way back to the RV. As the RV drove off Soos watched his Abuelita through the window. The last thing he saw was the blue zombie man picking up Abuelita for their date. For some reason, Soos felt fine with that. "Be happy," Soos whispered in the direction of his Abuelita before turning around.

* * *

The RV drove down the dark lonely road. Inside Soos and the kids were sound asleep. It has been a long day for all of them. The only one awake is Stan at the wheel. Stan was sweating hard as he tried to maintain his focus on driving. While it is true that he didn't want to stay in Rotting Hills any longer than he had to, there is another reason he wanted to return home. Stan didn't tell the others but when he was fighting the Skulls, one of them bit him on the arm. Fortunately, thanks to his long sleeves, he was able to hide it from his family. Recalling how Ford had a solution for making a zombie cure, Stan hopes that he can make it back to Gravity Falls and take the cure before anyone notices.

Just then he felt his arm twitching. Carefully pulling back on his sleeve, Stan took a moment to check out his arm. As he feared, his zombism is spreading. Already half his arm is starting to rot. "Please hold out just a little longer," Stan pleaded with his body as he passed a sign that said Gravity Falls 50 miles.

 _"Hey don't worry pal. I won't let anything happen to you."_ a strange but familiar voice said.

"Who's there?" Stan demanded.

 _"A friend. Don't believe me, look at your arm."_ the voice told him.

Stan looked at his arm. He saw that the teeth marks on his arm started glowing. Immediately afterwards his rotting skin began to heal. Soon there wasn't even a scar of where the zombie bit him. "That's amazing. Hey who are you? And what do you want?" Stan getting suspicious. From his experience no does anyone any favors without wanting something in return.

 _"Someone really close to you. In fact I'm close to your whole family. As for what I want, I want you to live just a little bit longer."_ the voice began laughing.

The sounds of someone laughing woke Mabel up. Curious she followed the laughter to where Stan was. "Grunkle Stan?" Mabel not sure what to expect, but didn't expect this. She saw Stan laughing manically in voice that's not his. A strange yet familiar voice, that gave her the creeps, but even stranger was Stan's reflection on the window. The image was faded and blurry so Mabel couldn't be sure, but she could have sworn that she saw Stan's left eye glowing. A frightful and familiar yellow glow.


	24. Dinner with the Northwests

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS NOR AMERICAN DRAGON**

* * *

Over at the Northwest Manor, Pacifica couldn't help but notice that their servants were working extra busy preparing the dining room for something fancy. While this sort of soiree used to be common back when her family was rich and owned the place; ever since they lost a significant portion of their fortune during Weirdmageddon, forcing them to sell their house to Old man McGucket, who is only allowing them to continue living here because he felt lonesome living in a big mansion all by himself and for some reason his son still refuses to see him, they don't have as many fancy dinners like they used to. When they do it's only for special occasions. Which makes it odd since as far as Pacifica knows, none of her immediate family have any birthdays around this time and there are no official holidays nor any formal events that she's aware of. Which begs the question, 'What are they getting ready for?'

"Ah Pacifica Elise Northwest so glad you can join us," her father greeted.

"Hello father," Pacifica getting suspicious since he only calls her by her full name when he has something sneaky planned. "So what's all this about?"

"Oh it's nothing special," Preston snickered. "I just felt like hosting a fancy dinner party tonight."

"Dinner party huh?" Pacifica still trying to rack her brain trying to see if there was anything special about today. So far all nothing particular came to mind. "That sounds nice," Pacifica smiled playing his game.

Preston gave his daughter a sly look, which she recognized as his 'challenge accepted' face. "Oh and before I forget, I invited the Pines family to join us. After all I want to see how things are 'progressing' between you and young Mr. Mason." Preston using air quotes.

That's when Pacifica's eyes widen with realization. The deadline that her father gave her is fast approaching and he expects her to give a hint of her big revenge scheme at this dinner party. In front of Dipper's family no less. While it is true that she and Dipper have been making plans, they still need time to prepare. Jumping the gun like this could ruin everything. To make matters worst, if she tries to play her father's game, Dipper's family might get the wrong idea and start to think that she really is out to humiliate him. The last thing she needs is to be at odds with both her own family and the Pines. That would really put a damper on their relationship especially since she knows that Dipper is too much of a wuss to turn against his family, even for her. (Not that she'll ever say that out loud.) Pacifica glared at her father's smug look and knew that he was enjoying watching her sweat, but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her falter. "Yes I'm sure that tonight's affair will be entertaining for all of us. Now if you will excuse me." Pacifica said politely as she turned and walked away. Once she's out of her father's sight, Pacifica quickly ran out of the mansion. Pulling out her phone and texted a coded message to Dipper, telling him to meet at their secret spot.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Mystery Shack.

Mabel watched nervously from the doorway at Stan snoozing on his favorite recliner. Troubled by events surrounding their adventure in Rotting Hills, not the zombie stuff after all that's pretty much normal for them but rather what she witness on the trip home. The memory of Stan's eye glowing and hearing his insane laughter still haunts her. The only question is 'What to do now?' Naturally Mabel first instinct is to consult Dipper, and maybe Ford, but they weren't any help. The two of them were far too preoccupied documenting the 'friendly zombies' they encountered in Rotting Hills. Debating whether or not to classify them as a separate species from the more traditional zombies. Knowing that her brother and her uncle are impossible to talk to when they are like this, Mabel quietly left them alone.

Still pondering on what to do, Mabel sat at the front porch nibbling at her hair. That's when Wendy showed up slacking form work as usual. "You know hair doesn't have that much nutritional value," Wendy teased.

"Hey Wendy," Mabel sighed sadly still munching on her hair.

"What's wrong?" Wendy asked taking seat next to the troubled little girl.

"I don't know. I think I might have seen something bad." Mabel continued on about what she saw happening to Stan. Wendy sat patiently until Mabel was finished with her tale. "So do you think I'm wrong?" Mabel asked.

Wendy thought about for a bit before answering. "I can't say for sure," Wendy shaking her head. "After all you did say that you were half-asleep at the time." Mabel nodded. "And that it was dark." Again Mabel nodded. "Is it possible that what you saw was the street lights reflecting on the window making it look like Stan's eye was glowing?" Mabel flinched, she didn't think about that. "And that laughter could have been from the radio or something," Wendy went on to say.

Mabel considered this for a bit. Both theories made a lot of sense and could possibly be true that Mabel's mind was just playing tricks on her. "So you think I'm just going crazy?" Mabel smiled weakly.

"If you'd ask me that a year ago I'd say yeah," Wendy joked. "But after seeing all the weird stuff that happens in this town, I'm not sure what to believe anymore." Wendy confessed. "I'm not saying that you didn't see what you think you saw, but if you want people to believe you, you're going to need proof." Wendy concluded.

"You're right! I shouldn't accuse family members of wrongdoings without proof. I mean remember when Dipper accused Stan of being an impostor and thinking he was going to destroy the world!" Mabel recalled. "Boy what he ever wrong about that," Mabel laughed.

"Um wasn't Dipper right about all that?" Wendy questioned. After all Wendy knew that Dipper did find plenty of evidence to support his accusations against Stan due to the man's criminal background. Especially the fact that Stan was indeed impersonating his twin brother Ford the whole time. She also remembered the earthquake caused by the gravitational distortions when the portal was reactivated that nearly destroyed Gravity Falls. Things that Mabel seems to be overlooking.

"Yes sir he was dead wrong," Mabel blocking her ears. Choosing to believe her own version of the truth rather than other people's facts.

This led to Mabel to her current predicament of spying on Stan. The only problem is that so far the only thing Stan has done is eat and sleep. Making for a very boring stakeout. After about five minutes of watching Stan snoring, Mabel's eyelids started to get heavy. That's when she heard the phone ringing snapping her awake.

"Somebody get the door!" Stan mumbled squirming around in his chair still half-asleep. With Soos and Melody busy with tourist, Dipper doing research with Ford, Trace and Joe doing the dirty jobs, and Wendy slacking off somewhere, that just left Mabel.

Mabel groaned and complained as she answered the phone. At first she didn't recognize the voice due to it sounding so monotone that Mabel mistaken him for a recording and simply hung up on him. A few seconds later the phone started ringing again. When Mabel answered it a second time, she heard the same monotone voice asking politely not to hang up again. That's when she realized it was Pacifica's butler. After a quick apology from Mabel, the butler informed her of her family's invitation to dinner at the mansion. Excited about going to a fancy party, Mabel completely forgot about her mission to spy on Stan and happily told her family the good news. Only to be surprised to see that not everyone is sharing her enthusiasm.

Stan really hates interacting with people richer than him, though he is planning to 'borrow' whatever he can grab while visiting them. As a reclusive scientist, Ford never really socializes with people. Even Dipper, who Mabel thought would be excited to visit his girlfriend's house, seemed bothered by this. Never the less she already accepted the invitation on their behalf and it would be rude to not to show up. Plus it's a free meal.

Knowing how uptight the Northwests are about formalities, Mabel spent the rest of the day making some new outfits for her family to wear. Her uncles were easy. Since Stan and Ford are twins with the same body type, all she had to do was get Stan's best suits and repaint them to look like a (at least in her mind) fancy tuxedos that celebrities wear for gala events. Complete with her own homemade clip on ties. For Dipper, since Pacifica is his girlfriend, Mabel wanted to make something extra special. So she went through all her fashion magazines picking out her favorite designs and mixing them all together. "Joe, where's Dipper? I want him to try this on." Mabel asked after finishing the last stitch on the pants she was working on.

"Uh yeah, he said meeting Miss Pacifica." Joe reported. Even though Mabel negotiated for Pacifica to provide them with all the hairspray they'll ever need, Joe and his clone brother Trace still uses honorary terms when speaking of her.

"He what?" Mabel groaned. "Do you know where he went?" Mabel asked.

"Sorry Mabel," Joe replied shaking his head.

"That's alright," Mabel sighed with disappointment.

Not wanting to see his 'cousin' so sad, Joe decided to cheer her up a bit. "You know me and Dipper still have relatively the same size and shape. You can use me as your model." he offered.

"Thanks but you don't have to try on Dipper's clothes," Mabel forcing a smile. Joe started getting a bad feeling about this. "Because I have your own suit I need you to try!" Mabel said enthusiastically pulling out a two suits out of nowhere. Each suit had a sticky note on them saying 'for joey' and for tracy'. "You didn't think I forgot about you two did you?" Mabel grinned.

"Where did those even come from?" Joe had to wonder since he knows he didn't see them coming in.

"Oh I asked Uncle Ford for some water proof material. So you don't need to worry about anything spilling on you." Mabel explained. Showing off her work. Not exactly the answer Joe was looking for but this is Mabel so he decided to drop the matter.

* * *

Meanwhile over at their secret location. (Old haunted convenience store) Normally, since the two are officially teenagers, they would have incurred the wrath of the elderly ghosts; but thanks to Dipper appeasing them with his Lamby Lamby Dance, and Pacifica pacifying the Lumber Jack ghost's vengeance, they are allowed to enter without too much troubles. So long as they abide by their rules.

"Are you sure?" Dipper asked.

"Believe you me, I know my father. He's trying to force my hand." Pacifica insisted. Struggling very hard not to laugh.

"Then I guess we don't have a choice. We're going to have to make are move now!" Dipper said sternly. Slamming his hoofs together. Seeing this Pacifica couldn't hold in any longer and bursts out laughing.

"Sorry, sorry." Pacifica apologizes wiping a tear from her face. "I just can't take you seriously wearing that." Pacifica pointing to Dipper's sheep costume. One of the rules the ghosts insist on is that Dipper had to wear his lamb costume whenever he's in the store. He's just grateful that he doesn't have to do the song and dance routine as well.

"Oh this is so unfair! Why do I have to wear this?" Dipper complained.

"He's right dear. It is unfair." The elderly ghost woman agreed.

"Then let us fix that," The elderly ghost man suggested. With a snap of his fingers, a puff of smoke appeared and when it cleared Pacifica was wearing a sexy wolf outfit.

"Hey!" She immediately objected. Though had to admit she did look good in it after checking herself out in the mirror. Also in the mirror she could see Dipper snickering behind her. "If I so much as hear a giggle from you, this wolf will be having lamb chops for dinner!" Pacifica playfully threatened.

"Yes dear," Dipper desperately holding in his laugh as if his life depended on it. Which it kind of does.

* * *

Over at the Northwest mansion, Preston was over seeing the final preparations for dinner. After sampling the fried oysters a maid approached him. "Sir, we just received word that the Pines family are on their way. They should be here within the hour." the maid reported.

"Excellent," Preston cheered.

"Will there be anything else sir?" the maid asked.

"Yes I want you to take Mr. McGucket out tonight. I want this to be a strictly 'family' affair and I can't have that crazy old hillbilly around ruining my plans." Preston warned.

"There is a square dancing competition in the town hall," the maid suggested.

"That's perfect! Make it so." Preston ordered. "And it all goes well, you might be in line for a promotion," Preston promised.

"I'll make the arrangements personally," the maid smiled. Bowing obediently before leaving.

* * *

Later that evening, the Pines family arrived. As per protocol Preston along with his wife and daughter were there in the main hall to greet them.

"Now arriving the heroes of Gravity Falls, the Pines family!" the head butler announced.  
"Master Stanley Pines." Stan making his grand entrance. Strutting in like he owns the place.  
"Master Stanford Pines." Ford walking in awkwardly since he's not sure how to act in this situation.  
"Master Mabel Pines." Mabel dancing showing off her homemade dress.  
"Master Mason Pines." Dipper feeling embarrassed about them using his real name.  
"Master Trace Pines." Trace gulping nervously looking at the indoor fountain in the lobby. Hoping that his suit is as waterproof as Mabel claims.  
"And last but not least Master Joe Pines." Joe holding his breath trying to get a read on Pacifica's face hoping to get an idea of what to expect tonight.

"Heroes of Gravity Falls? Laying it on a bit thick. Don't cha' think." Pacifica teased.

"It's not bragging if it's true," Dipper boasted with a wink. "And here my good man." Dipper handing the butler a 100 dollar bill to the butler. "A tip for that spectacular introduction," Dipper explained.

"Thank you sir," the Butler said accepting the money.

The Pines' looked at Dipper oddly. While it is true that Dipper tends to act differently when Pacifica's around, this is completely out of character for him. Not only that Stan was upset that Dipper didn't give him the 100 dollars! Preston on the other hand was amused by all this. He figures that Pacifica has been spoiling him. Making Dipper addicted to the wealthy lifestyle. So when Pacifica dumps him, Dipper will be broken and broke. A classic trick Preston himself has done in the past and can't wait to see his daughter do the same on Dipper. Until then he will have to play nice with the Pines.

"Yes well now that the formalities are done with, shall we?" Preston directing his guests to the dining room.

The servants guided the Pines over to their seats and started setting up their meals. Naturally when they came to offer to pour their water, both Trace and Joe refused any drinks due to their allergy to liquids. Dinner continued without any major hitches. The servants brought in broiled lobster, escargot, sashimi, caviar, and other rich people cuisines barely even registers as food. The Northwests mused at watching the Pines, using the wrong utensils, to poke at their food unsure if they are suppose to eat it or feed it to the dogs. Except for Dipper who seemed to be enjoying his meal. Even going as far as to using the proper utensils for each specific food.

"I must say that is quite the technique you got there," Preston praised. Clearly impressed with how Dipper is able to effortlessly pull the snails out of their shells. "Unlike the rest of your kin," Preston snuffed at the rest of the Pines who were still struggling to figure out which is food and which is just decor.

"Yes this is one of my favorites," Dipper lied as he forced himself to swallow the snail. Truthfully he'd prefer a burger but this is for show. He's just grateful that they prepared for this. For the past couple of weeks (when he's not hunting monsters) Pacifica has been teaching Dipper the proper ethics of high society living. Showing him not only how to use each specific utensil for each specific food, but also how to correctly eat the food. Such as which foods require dipping sauces, which can be eaten with bread, how many times to chew each food, and when he's allowed to take a drink. While he did find all of these things annoying, they were necessary in order to impress and fool her parents. However that doesn't mean he's developed a taste for this kind of food. In fact he finds the taste down right disgusting. He just hope he can keep his food down long enough for the plan to work.

"So young Mason, as a concerned father I have to ask, do you have any future plans with my daughter?" Preston asked. The Pines, with the exception of Dipper, froze after hearing that. Though for different reasons. As the older and more mature members of the family, Stan and Ford easily picked up the threats behind Preston's words. Trace an Joe feared that this dinner may be the prelude to a war between the Northwest and Pines that they predicted will happen after Pacifica and Dipper officially became a couple. Mabel on the other hand was just curious to see how serious her brother and former rival's relationship is at this point.

"Oh father, Dipper knows better than to disappoint me." Pacifica laughed. Not the playful flirty laugh that she normally does when joking around with Dipper, but rather the haughty arrogant laugh that she used to do when putting Mabel and her friends down. Needless to say, hearing that laughed is haunting to say the least.

"Really?" Preston asked.

"Of course, after all she's very precious to me." Dipper smiled.

"Precious enough to abandon you family?" Preston inquired.

"Family is always precious to me," Dipper simply said. "And I consider Pacifica family." Pacifica blushed from embarrassment.

"That's good to hear," Preston said taking a sip of his wine. With a smug look on his face.

"And what do you mean by that?" Mabel snapped. There was just something about the way he said that rubs her the wrong way.

"My I heard that you're sister is a bit uncouth, it's almost hard to believe that the two of you are related." Preston mocked.

"Mabel, manners! You're insulting our host." Dipper scolded. Mabel was taken back by Dipper's tone. While she'll admit that her outburst was kind of rude, Dipper never stand for someone insulting her. In fact she's just starting to realize that he's been acting more like them this whole time.

"I can't believe you Dipper! Why are you acting like this?" Mabel cried.

"Because sometimes you just have courteous to people even if you don't like them," Dipper lectured. It hurt him to reprimand his sister like that but it is a calculated risk. He can only hope that Mabel can forgive him after all this is over. After that the mood around the table got cold. So very cold. Also it didn't help that the servants were lowering the temperature for dessert.

"Brr, looks like we have perfect timing," Preston joked as the servants brought in a Bombe Alaska. Everyone marveled on how beautiful it looked. However before serving it, the servants set it on fire. They then proceeded to cut it, and gave a slice of still flaming dessert to each of the guests. Again the Pines were unsure of how to eat such a dish, should they put out the flames first or do they eat it while it's still burning? So they just watched the Northwest to see how they eat it. However the Northwest sat patiently watching the Pines, most likely to laugh at their efforts. So they all turned their attention to Dipper since he seemed to know what he's doing. Unfortunately Pacifica never finished the dessert portion of his lesson. More specifically this type of dessert.

Dipper gulped nervously as he glanced at Pacifica who have been trying to signal him on the proper procedures on how to eat it but had to be cautious since her parents were also watching her. Taking a deep breath, Dipper grabbed his dessert spoon and scooped up a spoonful of burning ice cream. As he watched the beautiful flame dancing on the frozen treat he couldn't help but wonder if there was something supernatural about this dish having two opposites like fire and ice cream coexisting so perfectly. Shaking all thoughts of Bombe Alaska being some kind of magical food, Dipper still debated whether to blow out the flame first or if he's actually expected to eat it while it's still on fire. Making his decision Dipper slowly guided the spoon towards his mouth...when all of a sudden the front doors burst open!

"YeeHaw! I'm back!" McGucket yelled so loud that it could be heard all over the Mansion. Sniffing the air, McGucket could make out the aroma of dinner. "Just in time for eats!" he cried making a mad dash towards the dining room. With the maid that suppose to keep away chasing after him. As always, McGucket jumped on the dining table and started chowing down on all the foods that the Pines couldn't stomach. Which is most of it. Fortunately since McGucket already eats garbage, rich people's food tastes fine for him. Though his table manners leave much to be desired.

"What is going on here?" Preston demanded. "I thought I told you I didn't want him here tonight!"

"I'm sorry sir but it turns out that square dancing isn't all that popular here in Gravity Falls. There were only two other competitors so..." the maid tried to explain.

"No excuses!" Preston snapped slapping the maid across the face. Catching everyone's attention.

"Hey no hitting the hired help!" McGucket protested.

"You're not the boss of me!" Preston snarled.

"No but I am your landlord. And if yous keeps on doing things I don't like then I'd toss you and your misses on the street!" McGucket threatened.

"You wouldn't dare," Preston challenged.

"Try me," McGucket dared.

Seeing this standoff, everyone held their breath with uneasy anticipation, waiting to see what will happen next. With the exception of Mabel who was still focused on her still burning Bombe Alaska. Unable to wait any longer Mabel scoops up some flaming dessert and pops it in her mouth. Fire and all. "Ow! Ow! Hot! Hot! Oh yeah, that's good ice cream." Mabel breathing a sigh of relief as the ice cream cooled her burning tongue. Lightening the mood for everyone present.

Even Preston started laughing at the girl's antics. "Now that is entertainment," Preston applauded. He always did enjoy watching the lower classes suffering.

"Yeah, the Pines are a real hoot. It warms my heart seeing them youngins so in love with each other. Gives me hope for your family." McGucket commented winking at Dipper and Pacifica.

"THEY ARE NOT IN LOVE!" Preston roared in anger. In defiance, Pacifica got up from her seat, walked over to Dipper, and lovingly held his hand. This might not have been their plan, but now is as good as time as any to make their stand.

"Well of course they are. Look at them. And why would my pal Dipper personally request fer me to allow you and your brood back into my house if he didn't have the hots fer her?" McGucket pointed out.

This was news to Preston. As far as he knew, it was Pacifica who got them to live in their old mansion again by winning some dumb contest. He never heard of Dipper's involvement. If this is true, and most likely it is, that means he's indebted to the Pines family. Therefore any attempts to break up Dipper and Pacifica's relationship would violate whatever sense of honor he had left. Not to mention getting himself kicked out of the mansion again. However just knowing that he's losing to again to a hillbilly and a low class family is enough to get his blood boiling. "Well it seems that I must end this before it goes too far!" Preston reached behind his back and pulls out a familiar looking device.

"That's the memory eraser gun!" Ford gasped.

"But how? I destroyed it!" Mabel said.

"You did, but this is the original prototype that McGucket himself made years ago. My servants found it after cleaning up his rubbish, and by rubbish I mean his personal belongings." Preston explained.

"I wuz wondering where'd I lost it," McGucket said scratching his head.

"So this was your plan all along? To erase me and Pacifica's memory so that we would no longer be dating?" Dipper accused.

"No actually this is my backup plan. I had hoped that my daughter would come to her senses and break up with you on her own accord, but this works too. Better in fact. Not only can I remove this stain on our family's history, I can put you Pines and McGucket back in your proper places!" Preston immediately set the memory eraser for the past two years. That way he can erase McGucket owning his mansion and his daughter dating this commoner. McGucket jumped in front of everyone trying to shield them with his head since he's immune to the memory gun effects. Just as Preston was about to pull the trigger, the memory gun flew out of Preston's hand and landed in Stan's.

"Sorry, not that I care what happens to everybody else, but I can't risk you erasing this head." Stan chuckled in an creepy and familiar voice. Everyone gasped as Stan opened his eyes to reveal his left eye glowing yellow.

"I knew I wasn't seeing things!" Mabel and Pacifica said at the same time.

"Who are you and what did you do to my brother!?" Ford demanded.

"What did you forget about me already? That hurts old friend." Stan said sarcastically.

"Bill Cipher? B-bu-but how?" Ford stuttered.

"Now that's an interesting story. But we'll save that for next time." Stan/Bill said with a wink.


	25. The Saga of Bill Cipher

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS NOR AMERICAN DRAGON.**

* * *

It started as such a nice evening. The Northwests invited the Pines for a friendly family dinner and for the most part everything was going smoothly. **(NOT!)** It became obvious from the start that this was a mind game set up by Preston Northwest as a means to manipulate and torment his daughter Pacifica and her current boyfriend Dipper. However things took an unexpected turn when the Dimensional Dream Demon Bill Cipher reveals that he's inside Stan's head!

* * *

After the short fight over the memory eraser gun, the Pines and Northwests families along with McGucket are now sitting back on the dining table. Only this time Stan is sitting at the head of the table. For several minutes no one said or did anything. Everyone just sat quietly glaring at Stan who simply smiled with his eye still glowing. Now that they've actually had time to study his eye, Dipper and Ford could make out a faint triangular outline glowing inside Stan's eyeball. Though it seemed rather disjointed. Almost like it wasn't a complete triangle. A few minutes later the butler came in carting in a small tray over to Stan's seat. "Here's you're order," the butler said with a hint of disdain pulling off the lid on the tray. Revealing a small bowl of piping hot nachos.

Stan/Bill greedily grabbed a handful of nachos and shoved them into his mouth. "Ooh yummy. No doubt about it, nachos is definitely the one thing you humans got right." Stan/Bill chewing with his mouth open allowing several crumbs to drop out of his mouth. Disgusting everyone present. "Oh how rude of me. Want some?" Bill offering a handful of nachos to the others. No one said anything and just glared angrily at Stan/Bill. "More for me," Bill/Stan licking his lips as crammed another handful of nachos into his mouth. Bill then picked up a single nacho. One that was a perfect equilateral triangle and held it up. "You know what I love about eating nachos?" Bill asked waving the triangular snack in front of everyone's faces. No one even bothered to try responding. "Come on guess," Bill coxed. Still no takers. Bill playfully bit the nacho in half. "Because it makes me feel like a cannibal! And boy do I taste good!" Bill laughed. Spitting pieces of nachos in everyone's faces.

At this point Ford lost his temper and slammed his hand on the table! "Alright Bill enough games! What are you doing here?" Ford demanded.

"And how did you get inside Grunkle Stan?" Mabel added.

"And how are you even alive? We destroyed you!" Dipper pointed out.

Stan/Bill's expression became very dark as all the mad humor drained from his face. "Yes you did," Bill confirmed. "And you would have gotten away with it if it hadn't been for your meddling swine." Bill joked.

"You leave Waddles out of this!" Mabel screamed.

"But it's true," Bill chuckled. "You see when you used that memory gun on Stan, I was destroyed. However when that swi...I mean Waddles restored his memory guess who was restored with it." Pausing for effect. "This guy!" Bill pointing his thumbs at himself.

"You mean you've back this whole time?" Ford flabbergasted by this revelation since he had no clue about that.

"Yes and no," Bill sighed. "Yes I was back, but the incidence scarred me. Just like how the memory gun fragmented Stan's brain, it also broke me apart. All of my pieces were scattered across Stan's memories leaving me a shadow of my former self." Bill cried.

"Aw you poor thing," Mabel said. She can't help sympathizing with anyone who's crying. Even if that someone is a demented psychotic nacho possessing her uncle.

"Yes I am," Bill agreed blowing his or rather Stan's nose on his sleeve. "So for this past year I've been going around in Stan's memories collecting all my fragments. And that is no easy feat, this guy's got a lot of memories to go through. Seriously do you have any idea of how many prisons in how many countries this guy has been in? He can write a travel log." Bill complained.

"So I take it that you've got yourself back together which is why you're talking to us now," Ford figured.

"Not even close," Stan/Bill shaking his head. "I still need to find a few more fragments, and I was planing on playing possum till I was done. But then this guy!" Bill pointing accusingly at Preston. "Pulls out another memory gun forcing me to reveal myself! Speaking of which." Stan/Bill held up the memory gun and magically set it on fire. "Can't have this laying around where you can possibly use it on me." Bill mused at seeing the horrified looks on everyone's faces as they watched their one hope melting away.

"Even without that we'll still find a way to stop you!" Dipper declared.

"You're welcome to try," Bill dared.

"Bill! Get out of my Grunkle!" Mabel demanded.

"Sorry toots, but I still need to find all my pieces inside his brain. So until then me and Stan are roommates. But I promise you, once I'm whole and all powerful again, the real fun will begin." Bill laughed as Stan's eye stopped glowing.

"What?" Stan asked seeing as how everyone is staring at him. Feeling a bit confused since he has no recollection of Bill possessing his body. "Did I leave my fly open again?" Stan looking down on his pants. After a brief explanation, they caught Stan up. He took it as well as one can expect. "I HAVE THAT ONE EYED NUT JOB IN MY BRAIN!" Stan screamed.

"Sorry Stan," Ford apologized.

"Don't be sorry, do something! Get him out me!" Stan demanded slapping the side of his head as if he can knock Bill out of his ear.

"That's what I've been saying!" Mabel screamed.

"Why are you yelling?" Pacifica yelled.

"I don't know!" Mabel yelled back.

"Well stop it! It's really annoying!" Pacifica yelled.

"I know, I know." Mabel calming down a bit. "But it makes me feel better!" Mabel yelling again.

"I know!" Pacifica agreed. Soon everyone started screaming in panic as McGucket started dancing his jig.

"Alright enough screaming!" Preston barked slamming his fist on the table, effectively silencing everyone. "Now is there anyone who's not a complete idiot have an idea of what to do? Any idea that can help?" Everyone naturally turned to Dipper and Ford.

"I'm sorry but Bill destroyed all of my dimensional weapons during Weirdmageddon. I never thought I'd need to rebuild them." Ford confessed.

"Dipper surely you have some brilliant idea," Mabel begged. "You always do."

"No I don't," Dipper sadly admitted before he perks up. "But I do know a girl."

* * *

 **"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!"** Haley screamed in anger. It's bad enough that Dipper came knocking on her door in the middle of the night interrupting her beauty sleep, bringing not only his family but the Northwests as well, and now he just drops this bombshell on her. But worst of all, she can feel her brother Jake and Grandpa Lao Shi's eyes burning at the back of her neck, judging how she handles this situation.

"It's true, Bill Cipher is inside my uncle's head." Dipper reiterated.

"Who exactly is Bill Cipher anyway?" Haley asked.

"Bill Cipher, a level 12 dimensional entity. It's been said that for eons he's been to manipulating the dreams of humans in order to open a gateway into our world." Sun explained. "Though from what I've heard, humans usually wise up to the demon's true nature and prevent him from coming."

"Guess he found a few people dumb enough to invite him in," Haley said bluntly.

"Yeah dummies," Dipper said nervously while the other members of the Pines family looked away avoiding eye contact. "So do you have a way to help my uncle?" Dipper begged.

"Hmm, the way I see it you have three options. One, we rebuild that memory gun and erase your uncle's memory again. Only this time we leave him as a vegetable." Haley suggested.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Mabel recalling Stan's state when they erased his mind the first time around. She never wants to see him like that ever again, even if it means the end of the world.

"Fine," Haley rolling her eyes. "Two, we perform an exorcism and get Bill out of Stan's head."

"Let's go with that," Stan proposed.

"But if we do that, then wouldn't Bill just be loose on out world." Dipper asked.

"Yup," Haley nodded. "But the good news is that the Veil will keep him contained here in Gravity Falls."

"What exactly is this Veil you speak of?" Ford wondered.

Haley gulped realized that she just revealed a important secret. Thinking quickly she tried to come up with a logical explanation without telling the whole truth. "It's a magical barrier that keeps extremely powerful beings from the Earth. Gravity Falls just happens to be at a weak spot which is why Bill was able to enter the first time." Haley said.

"Hum, that does explain why he and his friends were unable to leave Gravity Fall's boundaries." Ford had theorized as much but he didn't think it was meant to protect the whole world.

"But wouldn't that mean that Gravity Falls"

"Gravity Falls will be his," Haley confirmed.

"What about our friends?" Mabel worried.

"Hey there's nothing that says they have to live here. We can relocate the population and seal this area off turning it into Bill's personal prison." Haley suggested.

"But...but our memories," Mabel cried at the thought of the Mystery Shack and Gravity Falls no longer existing.

"Look I'm just tossing ideas out here," Haley huffed with annoyance.

"You said there's a third option," Dipper asked.

"Yes." Haley traced her thumb across her throat implying that they should just kill Stan. Ending Bill's threat once and for all.

"THAT IS GOING TOO FAR!" Dipper yelled.

"Hey you wanted options I'm giving you options," Haley shrugged. "It's not my fault none of them is to your liking."

"There are lines we don't cross!" Dipper lectured. Even Haley's family was appalled that she would even suggest that course of action.

"Fine, I'm sorry," Haley said halfheartedly. Naturally everyone had a hard time accepting her apology, if you can even call it that, and just continued to stare angrily at her. "Look personally I really don't want to gamble on the world's future but he's your uncle so you tell me what you want to do and I'll support you as best I can. All I ask is that you think about it for a bit and try really hard not to act too recklessly." Haley pleaded.

"I guess that's all we can ask for," Dipper sighed. He was hoping that the Dragons might have a solution but obviously Bill might be more than they can handle. Still having dragons in their corner might not be a bad thing. After saying their goodbyes, the Pines and the Northwests left the Long residence to head back to their homes.

"You know they're going to try and exorcise him," Jake said to Haley.

"I know," Haley said. Of all the options, that really is the only logical choice. "I just hope I bought us enough time to come up with a solution of how to deal with Bill after we remove him from Stan's head." The entire Long Family and friends we all in agreement, but it was late so Lao Shi suggested that they all get some sleep and start fresh in the morning.

* * *

Later at the Mystery Shack.

"How could she? How could she even suggest that we..." Mabel couldn't even finish that sentence. "Do that to Grunkle Stan."

"Don't be too hard on her Mabel. After all she was just telling us our options." Dipper justified.

"I can't believe you! You're actually defending her!" Mabel snapped.

"Mabel...I"

"OMG! You fine with her hurting Grunkle Stan! You've never cared what happens to our family so that can be the big hero!" Mabel accused. Only to realize that she may have taken this a little too far.

"Okay deary I think that's enough," Stan said in his warm supportive self but clearly disapproving of what she just said.

"Dipper I'm..." Mabel tried to apologized, but seeing the horror in his eyes, she really didn't know what to say.

"You know what, we're all tired. How about we all get some sleep and decide what we're going to do tomorrow." Ford suggested.

"Yeah good idea," Stan agreed. Soon they all retired to their rooms. With the exception of Ford who decided to bunk with his brother Stan in order give him support and to keep an eye on him.

Inside Mabel and Dipper's room, the Mystery Twins were having a hard time falling asleep. Mabel still haunted by what she said to her brother, fearing that she may have just ruined their relationship forever. Dipper however was not concerned about that. Instead his mind is focused on Bill's possible return. He kept thinking about different scenarios of how to prevent that but sadly they all end with either Stan dying, becoming a vegetable, or Bill taking over Gravity Falls.

"Mabel are you up?" Dipper whispered to his sister. Even though he's mostly positive that his sister won't have the solution, talking to her does help him relax; and who knows, perhaps Mabel could stumble on the answer. It has happen before after all. Unfortunately Mabel still guilty, said nothing and pretended to be sleeping. Not wanting to wake her up, Dipper got up and tiptoed out of the room. Curious Mabel got up and followed her brother.

Mabel watched as Dipper made his way to the kitchen and make himself a sandwich. He then paced around the exhibits looking at all the made up monsters Stan and Soos made, as if they were all real. Dipper then went to the gift shop where he stopped at one of the clothing racks. Even though Mabel could barely see in the dim light, she knew with absolute certainty that her brother is crying. Most likely due to what she said, she figured. Mustering all her courage, she stepped forth to make amends. "Dipper are you alright?" Mabel asked.

"Oh Mabel I didn't see you there," Dipper sniffed wiping away his tears. An awkward silence followed.

"Look Mabel/Dipper" the twins said at the same time. The two looked at each other awkwardly before Dipper gestured for his sister to go first.

"Look Dipper I'm sorry about what I said earlier," Mabel apologized.

"Oh that's alright," Dipper assured her. "About what exactly?" He asked since he wasn't really sure about what she's talking about.

"You know about me saying that you don't care about what happens to Grunkle Stan." Mabel reminded him.

"Oh that," Dipper recalled. "Mabel you were angry, we all were, and we all said things we didn't mean. To be honest I really wasn't listening to you."

"Thanks," Mabel smiled uncomfortably. Not sure if she should be relieved or insulted by that. "Wait if that's not why you were crying about..."

"I wasn't crying!" Dipper denied.

"Dipper," Mabel teasing him.

Dipper signed in defeat. "I was just thinking that if I hadn't lost the Dimension Vest I could have easily taken out Bill as Dr. DimensionVest." Dipper looked over at the clothing rack which is full of vests that they sell to the tourist. Some of which they give to Dipper to replace the vests he ruins on his adventures. At discounted price for family of course.

"Yeah that Dimension Vest was pretty cool," Mabel chuckled nervously. Even though Dipper would never say it out loud Mabel strongly suspects that he still blames her for him having to give it up. "I know what you mean. I still keep thinking that if I had kept the magic braces instead of giving in to my sweet tooth, then I..." Mabel desperately fighting to hold back her tears.

"But weren't those were spy braces," Dipper corrected her.

"Yeah right, like anyone can make braces like those without magic." Mabel said innocently.

"Well I can't argue with that," Dipper laughed. Between the disaster at the dinner party and the less than helpful visit to Haley's house, felt good to laugh again. Sadly it also reminded them how helpless they are in this situation. "We'll think of something," Dipper promised. Trying sound more confidently than he actually felt.

"I know," Mabel fully confident that her little brother will come through somehow.

"Let's get back to bed," Dipper suggested. Mabel nodded and followed back to their room.

* * *

As the town quietly slept, Bill is busy scurrying around in Stan's memories. Now he's in Greenland, when Stan was helping Ford fish for some giant shark monster in the middle of winter. Even though Bill is crazy, he considers Ford's quest, no obsession, for knowledge and Stan's devotion to his brother complete insanity. "Why do they call this place Greenland when it's all white? At least it's not in prison this time." Bill mumbled digging in the snow. Finally after what felt like hours he found this objective. A small gold colored brick. "Finally!" Bill cheered as he picked up the brick. After identifying the piece, he quickly inserted it in an empty space in his rear. "Hey now that you have your butt back maybe you can join us in freezing our butts off!" an annoying voice joked.

"STAN!" Bill hissed.

"Yup it's me," Stan smiled. "Now that I know you're still kicking in my noggin I though I might check up on how you're doing. Looks like a good chunk of you is still AWOL." Stan commenting on all the cavities on Bill's body. Bill responded by shooting a beam from his finger right at Stan's chest. Stan simply raised his hand and blocked the incoming beam. "Oh Bill you know that you can't beat me in my own head," Stan mocked.

"Maybe not in by current state but mark my words. Once I get all my powers back, not even your feeble brain power keep me here." Bill declared.

"Please like I really want to keep you here," Stan scoffed. "But if I let you out, you'd try to hurt my family again. So I'm just going to keep you from finding all your pieces until either my brother or Dipper finds a way to deal with you. Personally my moneys on Dipper. Nothing against Ford mind you, but my nephew can really be surprising when he puts his mind to it." Stan complimented. "Until then enjoy your trip down my memory lane," Stan mocked as he walked of with his memory of Ford.

 **"I got to get out of here!"** Bill turning red with rage. However that can't happen until he's whole again. So far he's only 2/5 complete and has over 45 years of memories to search though.


	26. Fingers Crossed

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS NOR AMERICAN DRAGON**

* * *

For the next couple of days, the Pines family and the Long family searched frantically for a way to defeat Bill. Ford and Dipper went exploring the caverns where Ford first found the cave drawings of Bill hoping the ancients had a way of dealing with him, Mabel and Wendy were sent to the secret lair of the Blind Eye rummaging through people's memories, Soos worked with McGucket trying to rebuilt Ford's dimensional weapons, and the Long family searched through the magical archives to see what they can dig up. As for Stan himself, he's busy with Melody working in the Mystery Shack scamming tourists.

Now you're probably asking yourself, why is he doing that instead of helping? After all he's the center of all of this with Bill being in his noggin and all. That is part of the reason actually, since Bill is inside Stan's head there's a good chance that he'll learn everything that Stan knows. So it's for best if they kept him out of the loop otherwise Bill might find out what they are planning against him. If they ever come up with a plan that is.

* * *

"Arg! This is hopeless!" Dipper snapped. He and Ford have been translating the cave drawings for hours now and so far all they say is not to contact Bill and not to trust him. Things that they already know. Apparently since the ancient humans never summoned Bill to Earth they never had to deal with him. So they never needed a method on how to fight him. "Can't we just use the Zodiac on him?" Dipper suggested to his great uncle and idol.

"It won't work," Ford shaking his head. "Bill already knows about the Zodiac and I'm sure by now he's made his own counter measures to beat it. Also he's inside Stan's head and we need Stan cooperation to complete the Zodiac. And you know how that turned out the last time."

"You still blame him for Weirdmaggedon," Dipper speculated.

"You mean about him reopening the portal despite the fact that I warned him not to, which admittedly I can't really fault him for since he did it to save my life, but also refusing to help save the world because of some childish spat!" Ford ranted before calming down. "But no I don't blame him. After all I had just as much a part in it as he did, if not more." Ford sighed with regret. "Anyway let's get back to work," Ford instructed.

"Are you sure we'll find anything useful here?" Dipper wondered as he continued to search around the cavern.

"This is where I found the incantation to summon Bill in the first place. Surely there must be something here..." Ford paused examining a section of the wall.

"Is there something wrong?" Dipper asked.

"I can't be sure but I think there's something hidden here," Ford informed him. "Yes!" Ford exclaimed cleaning off a section of the wall revealing more symbols. "Dipper check my translations for these runes," Ford instructed.

"Runes?" Dipper echoed flipping through the new journal that Ford and Stan have been working on together. The front cover had Ford's trademark six fingered hand with Stan's crescent claw mark inside the palm along with the number 4 on it.

"Page 37," Ford informed him.

"Got it," Dipper turning the page. "Let's see, 'Bill Cipher untres mesoneis poma pancakes?' Uh, You must have Bill Cipher pancakes?" Dipper translated. "That can't be right?" Confused Dipper looked over the translation again. _"Actually the fourth word is pronounce 'mesanois' a common mistake. But all in all not a bad translation."_ Dipper hearing a droopy voice behind him. Turning around quickly he spotted Trixie and Spud reading over his shoulder.

"So it reads 'Evoke this spell to banish Bill Cipher'," Spud corrected him.

"AHHH! You guys? What are you doing here?" Dipper demanded.

"Boy calm down. We're just here to help." Trixie claimed.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Dipper rejected. After Haley implying that they should kill Stan, he's not about to trust her or any of her friends for help.

"Now hold up there son," Ford holding his nephew back. "How did you know how to read these markings?" Ford asked curiously.

"Spud may not look like it, but my boy here is an IQ genius." Trixie explained. "Show him Spud."

"Oh look here," Spud lazily pointing to the translation page and comparing them to the writing on the wall. "You see you're using Celtic runes, these are obviously Skullbanian." Pointing at the discrepancies between what is on the wall and what is written in the book.

"Skullbanian, of course! How did I miss that." Ford slapping his head.

"Skullbanian?" Dipper crooked his eye. Skullbanian just sounds made up word to him.

"Skullbania is a world in another dimension, populated by fierce monsters and barbarians. I spent a few months there while dimension hopping. Nice place to visit if you're into the whole barren waste land scene and everything including the barbarians trying to kill you." Ford shuttered. Skullbania is one of the most frightening world he visited. He's still amazed that he survived it. "I should have noticed that," Ford admitting his mistake.

"Don't feel bad. Celtic and Skullbanian runes are very similar. Makes sense since they share history with each other." Spud continued.

"How is that possible?" Ford asked.

"Earth and Skullbania are connected, even more so now since the World Chain incident. Portals have been naturally opening between our worlds for centuries, and a few opened by wizards. So there have been more than a few cultural crossovers over the years." Spud said.

"Geez, I wish I had known that when I was there. I could have cut my trip a few decades short." Ford sighed. "So can you help us translate the rest of these inscriptions?"

"That's why we're here," Trixie agreed.

"Uncle Ford! You can't!" Dipper objected.

"Now Dipper, this is an excellent opportunity for us to expand our knowledge. Just think about how much we can learn from each other." Ford justified. His eyes sparkling at the prospect of learning new secrets.

"But Uncle Ford," Dipper pleaded but Ford ignored him as he compared his notes with Spud.

"Uncle Ford," Dipper now tugging on Ford's shirt. Still no response from his uncle.

"UNCLE FORD, THEY WANT TO KILL GRUNKLE STAN!" Dipper yelled at the top of his lungs. Bringing silence to the cavern, shocked by his sudden outburst.

"Look kid, I know you're going to find it hard to believe, especially after what Haley said, but we're the good guys. We'd never intentionally kill someone." Trixie defended.

"Well there was the Huntsclan. We did wish them out of existence." Spud recalled.

"Yeah but that was just that the one time..." Trixie tried to wave off.

"And that troll mom we turned into stone," Spud counting his fingers.

"I'm sure she's alright," Trixie trying to convince herself. Since she has seen that people who've been turned to stone can be changed back, she just assumed that it's the same for trolls can as well. Despite the fact that most references says that sunlight is deadly to trolls, and their stoning is irreversible.

"Then there's the Dark Dragon..."

"Hold up, Dark Dragon is still alive! He's just trapped in another dimension!" Trixie argued.

"Only because Councilor Chang revived him. It not for that he'd still be dead." Spud pointed out.

Well...Um...I mean..." Trixie sputtering trying to defend her position. "Okay maybe we have offed a few bad guys to save the world, but we only do that as a last resort!" She justifies. Dipper however is still unconvinced by her argument. Ford on the other hand...

"There you see, they can help us find a solution that doesn't involve hurting Stan. So can you please try to work with them and not give them too much trouble?" Ford smiled enthusiastically.

"Alright uncle Ford, I promise." Dipper sighed sadly, crossing his fingers. He recognized that look in Ford's eye. It's the look he gets when obsessing on his research or when playing Dungeons, Dungeons, and more Dungeons. Meaning that Stan's life and possibly the fate of the world is taking a back seat to studying the runes right now. That being said the only thing Dipper can do is assist his uncle and keep an eye on Trixie and Spud.

* * *

Meanwhile over at the museum. Mabel and Wendy where going through the memories that the Blind Eye have collected over the years,. "Ugh this is pointless!" Mabel screamed in frustration throwing a memory capsule across the room.

"I wouldn't say that. After all we're getting all sorts of dirt around town." Wendy snickered watching the memories of her friends. "Ha! I knew that Nate was into unicorns!" Wendy laughing at a memory of Nate collecting a bunch of unicorn figurines and then hiding them in a secret compartment under his bed when he heard his mom calling for him. "Although now that I know that unicorns are jerks it kind of makes them cool now," Wendy groaned over loosing an excellent blackmailing chip. "Eh whatever," Wendy casually tossing Nate's memory capsule aside.

"But we're no closer to saving Stan!" Mabel cried.

"Yeah I suppose it's a long shot that anyone would have any memory that can help," Wendy commented. "Especially since Ford is the only one who knows anything about Bill, and he disappeared before the Blind Eye was formed."

"Do you think that Dipper just gave us busy work?" Mabel asked fearfully. Getting an uncomfortable feeling in the bottom of her stomach, concerned that Dipper still has no confidence in her what so ever.

"What, no way! After all you're one half of the Mystery Twins." Wendy reassured her, but at the same time avoiding eye contact. Since the thought had crossed her mind as well, only unlike Mabel who wants to prove herself to her family, Wendy is perfectly fine being in the sidelines. "Besides during Weirdmageddon he told me himself that he can't do it without you. So I'm certain that he wouldn't send you on a fool's errand." Wendy reinforcing her stance.

"You're right," Mabel bucking up. Still feeling a bit queasy in her stomach from guilt that she's doubted her brother's intentions. That or the fact that she hadn't eaten since breakfast. "Hey Wendy?" Mabel rubbing her tummy.

"Alright let's get some eats," Wendy agreeing with Mabel's stomach.

After getting some food from the Greasy's Diner, they talked about some juicy gossip they found violating people's memories. That's when Wendy noticed something odd out the window. "Say isn't that your friend Haley?"

Mabel quickly looked out the window to see Haley and Majis walking out into the woods. "What is she up to?" Mabel muttered getting into detective mode.

"Let's find out," Wendy suggested figuring that this has got to be more fun that going through people's memories for information that most likely doesn't even exist.

After about a half hour they finally picked up on Haley's trail. This is due to the magical creatures of the forest hiding Haley's tracks in order to misdirect the duo. Only they underestimated Wendy's knowledge of the woods. "There's something familiar about this place," Mabel commented feeling something wrong in the air.

"What could she be looking for here?" Wendy wondered.

"A way to stop Bill Cipher," Haley's voice suddenly came from behind them. Wendy and Mabel quickly turned around to see Haley and Majis glaring at them. "The question is, what are you two doing here?"

"We here to find a way to stop Bill as well!" Mabel said in her brave face.

"Hmph somehow I doubt you guys will be of any help," Haley scoffed.

"Hey for your information, we took Bill out the first time!" Mabel boasted.

"Yeah we're bonafide heroes!" Wendy added.

"Oh really?" Haley snuffed. "Majis, show these two what we learned." Haley ordered. Majis pulls out a sack and started reciting a spell before tossing some blue dust over a section of the forest. Wendy and Mabel held their breaths as these ghostly images began to manifest.

"What is this?" Wendy demanded.

"Echoes in time. Revealing to us what happened in the past." Haley answered.

"Oh no," Mabel whispered as she recognized the two forms. One of them being her self and the other is Blendin Blandin!

There was no sound but they could all see the events unfolding. Ending with the shattering of this glass orb that caused the opening of the portal and the arrival of Bill Cipher and his brood.

"Mabel? Is this true?" Wendy choked as the vision faded. Unable to believe what she just saw. Mabel unsure of how to respond just stared blankly.

"Word of advice," Haley said breaking the silence. "Don't go around calling yourselves heroes for saving the world when you're the guys who put it in danger in the first place. It's insulting to 'real' heroes who spend their lives actually trying to protect the world." Haley preached.

"Now hold on here you little brat!" Wendy snapped grabbing Haley by the arms.

"Wendy don't," Mabel pleaded.

Ignoring her friend Wendy continued on. "Where do you get off mouthing off like that!? Okay sure Mabel is at fault here, but at least she's trying to help! Which is far more than what I've seen you doing!"

Haley calmly grabbed hold of Wendy's arm, then with one quick twist, flipped Wendy on to her back. Leaving her completely shocked that a little girl could easily toss her judo style. "Don't ever touch me again," Haley hissed. "I descend from a long line of guardians who've been preserving the magical balance! You think monsters here in Gravity Falls are dangerous?" Haley laughed. "They are nothing compared to the horrors I've seen. I encountered tooth fairies that not only steal the teeth right out of your mouths but also steal the money in your wallets! Faced off against demonic puppets that hypnotizes children into their mindless minions! And had to fight bunch of super rich super villains using their money to make genetically engineered monsters to take over the world!"

"Well good for you," Wendy said sarcastically as she picked herself up. "So what's a brave hero like yourself doing here?"

"I was sent here to protect the magical creatures. Especially from a 'certain family' that have been harassing them for years." Haley shot an accusing glare at Mabel.

"Hey, Dipper has only been harassing them for only a year!" Wendy defended.

"Unless you also count all the monsters uncle Ford caught thirty years ago," Mabel pointed out.

"Mabel I'm trying to help you here but you got to work with me," Wendy whispered to her friend.

"Sorry," Mabel apologized. "Haley, we both want the same thing but I don't want anything bad to happen to Grunkle Stan." Mabel pleaded.

"Look I get it, it's your town and your family at stake here. But protecting this world is my responsibility. And I'm not willing to risk the fate of the world for just one person." Haley countered.

"But can't we work together to find a solution that doesn't include hurting Stan?" Mabel proposed.

"That's why I'm here," Haley said softly. "But if you really want to help, you must be willing to make a sacrifice if necessary." Haley warned.

"I know," Mabel said with determination. Crossing her fingers behind her back.

* * *

Over at the Northwest garage. Shortly after purchasing the Northwest mansion, McGucket turned the garage into his private workshop to continue with his inventions. It is here that Soos and McGucket were working on a Ford's old dimensional gun. "Say you know what'll give this baby some real fire power, if we added rocket launchers." Soos suggested holding up a pair of rockets he found in a section of the garage with a sign that said rejected ideas.

"I don't know," McGucket hesitated. "This device is already unstable as it is. Adding explosives might be too dangerous."

"But it will be so cool," Soos tempted him.

"You've convince me," McGucket laughed taking the rockets out of Soos's hands. The two began installing four rockets to the sides of the dimension gun. Then after a quick game of rock, paper, scissors; McGucket won the honor of trying out the gun first. With Soos was crossing his fingers, praying that this will work and look cool, and that it won't kill them. Aiming the gun at one of Preston's cars that they, as of yet cannibalized for parts, McGucket slowly pulled the trigger. All the rockets launched at the car, but since they weren't equipped with any guidance system, they began flying wildly around the garage! One blew up McGucket's workbench, a second one destroyed the trash bin, third surprisingly actually hit the car he was aiming at, and the last was heading straight for Soos and McGucket!

The two men screamed in terror as the explosion knocked them clear across the garage! Battered and dazed, but relatively unharmed, the two men managed to pick themselves up. "Whoa that WAS AWESOME!" Soos cheered.

"LET'S DO IT AGAIN!" McGucket laughed, but their merriment was cut short when they saw that the dimension gun was destroyed.

"Oh boy Mr. Pines isn't going to be happy about this," Soos whimpered. He really hates letting the Pines family down.

"Eh, it wouldn't have worked anyway," McGucket tried to console him. Earlier McGucket double checked Ford's math and noticed a discrepancy. However due to his brain being scrambled, he's not really sure what is wrong or why he knows that. The only thing he certain of is that he's right and Ford is wrong; or he's still completely insane. He's still not sure which. "Who said that?" McGucket hearing a voice calling him crazy. Unaware that this is his own self-doubt talking.

"Then we better make sure that this thing works," Soos declared. Refusing to disappoint Stan Pines in his hour of need.

"Great," McGucket agreed pulling out a blueprint from inside his beard. "And it just so happens that I might have something that will work better."

"Can we add MP8 player?" Soos asked looking at the designs for a new and even bigger dimension gun.

"I'd be crazy if we didn't," McGucket encouraged him. The two immediately began work on the new weapon.

* * *

Inside the Long residence, Jake, Lao Shi, Sun, and Fu Dog were online on their Magi-mobiles researching dimensional dream demons. "Guys, I think I got something here!" Fu Dog said. Fu Dog showed them all the site he was at depicting demons called Vatheks who enter different worlds by getting the inhabitants to write about them; as well as the spell to banish them back to their own dimension.

"I don't know Fu, from what we've heard, this Bill character doesn't sound like a Vathek." Jake said skeptically.

"But we also don't know if he isn't one," Lao Shi counseled.

"Not to mention that this banishment spell might still work on him even if he isn't Vathek," Sun added in.

"Great I'll just file it under maybe with the others," Fu Dog said bookmarking it just in case. This is the 11th site that they've tag. Keeping their fingers crossed they continued searching, hoping they find something more concrete in dealing with Bill Cipher soon.


	27. Price of Victory

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS NOR AMERICAN DRAGON.**

* * *

Ford, Dipper, Trixie, and Spud worked tirelessly for what seems like hours inside the cave translating the carvings. Since they don't get any sunlight deep inside a cave it's hard to keep track of time. While they've made some considerable progress in learning about Bill Cipher history, but all is not pleasant in Pleasantville. Dipper sat in the corner of the cave scowling in his own darkness. Upset at how things have turned out. The reason for his sour mood wasn't that he's afraid to fight Bill again, and it certainly isn't due to the fact that he doesn't trust these two strangers just because they are associates of a little pink dragon that wants to kill Stan. No nothing like that.

"Dipper can you bring us Norse translation book. I think me and Spud are on to something." Ford requested excitedly.

"And can you get us some more of those sandwiches, I'm starving." Spud added.

This is what's been bothering Dipper. When he and Ford first arrived in this cave, Dipper was excited about working along side his great-uncle again. Solving mysteries, rewriting history and all that; but ever since Spud and Trixie came in, (two kids by the way who are in league with certain someone/dragon who wants to hurt/kill Stan) Ford has been spending all his time consulting with Spud while Dipper has been reduced to a simple errand boy. Naturally being as smart as he is, Dipper can understand why Ford would want to work with Spud. After all despite the boy's droopy demeanor, he's proven to be a wealth of knowledge, and there in lies the problem. A year ago, after recognizing his nephew's potential, Ford offered Dipper the chance to be his apprentice. An offer that Dipper passed on for the sake of his sister. Believing that it will still be available when Dipper was older and ready to move on. Only now, seeing Ford and Spud working together, does he realize that his position with his great uncle isn't as secured as he thought. "It's not fair! I should be the one helping uncle Ford!" Dipper muttered to himself as he fetched the items Ford and Spud requested.

 _"That's right, he's your uncle. You should be by his side and not that slacker. Even though he's technically is smarter and better than you."_ a devil shoulder Dipper whispered.

"Hey yeah. He is my uncle! Why should some stranger be Ford's apprentice? That position rightfully belongs to me!" Dipper agreeing with his devil.

 _"But that's nepotism! That's against everything you stand for!"_ his shoulder angle preached.

"Well..." Dipper couldn't help but cringe at his own hypocrisy. All his life he's always look down on people who get things they want but did not earn or deserved. Always preaching about how people should be rewarded by their merits and not because they have money, family connections, or because they're purse puppies. But now all he can think of how it's just not fair that his uncle Ford might choose someone his own nephew to be his apprentice.

 _"Come on, what's the harm in having a few cards land in your favor? After all your gal uses her money and family name all the time to get ahead."_ Devil Dipper pointed out.

"Well maybe," Dipper hesitated. While he can't deny that Pacifica hasn't always won fairly. Thinking back to when Mabel told him how she cheated at karaoke. Still he can't really bring himself to say or think badly of his girlfriend.

 _"That's not fair!"_ Angel Dipper objected. _"You know that despite her many, many, many, obvious advantages. Pacifica works really hard to get as good as she is. She rightfully earned her trophies!"_

Dipper took a moment to consider this. While it is true that most people don't have the money or connections that the Northwests have, or rather had, like hiring a world class champion to teach their kid mini-golf. It doesn't change the fact that Pacifica actually practiced and practiced hard to be as good as she could be. Proving that she deserves the title of champion. Even Mabel had to admit that at the end.

 _"Oh yeah? Well what about the karaoke contest?"_ Devil Dipper challenged. Referring to when Pacifica bribed McGucket (sort of) to give her the win against Mabel.

 _"She did do that,"_ Angel Dipper had to admit.

 _"And if little miss pretty and rich can cheat back then, who knows what else she's cheated at."_ Devil Dipper argued.

 _"Wait! The initial score was a tie,"_ Angel Dipper recalled.

 _"So what?"_ Devil Dipper huffed.

 _"So let's settle it here and now,"_ Angel Dipper suggested. _"What do you think Dipper? You've heard Mabel and Pacifica sing. Who do you think rightfully won?"_ Putting Dipper on the spot. Both Angel Dipper and Devil Dipper turned to real Dipper. Waiting to see his answer.

"Well I think that...uh. What I mean to say is." Dipper gulped nervously as all (imaginary) eyes were on him. "I can't say for sure since I wasn't there." Dipper stammered. This is true, Dipper was absent during the singing contest so he didn't see them perform or see what happened during the judging. He only heard about it from Mabel. So naturally he believed that his sister was cheated; but after working for Pacifica as her butler, he heard her practice during her music lessons and has to admit that she does have a good singing voice. The problem is that Dipper can't honestly decide which one is the better singer. Mabel sings with excessive enthusiasm and energy that gets everybody pumped up in the partying mood. While Pacifica has been taught how to adjust her tone and vocal patterns to compliment the music almost perfectly. Making her sound way more professional than Mabel. Both are good in their own way that Dipper can't decide which is better. But if he's really honest with himself, he really just doesn't want to choose between his sister and girlfriend.

"Dipper what's taking so long?" Ford's voice came from deep within the the cavern.

"Oh look Uncle Ford is calling me," Dipper breathing a sigh of relief. Quickly grabbing the book and remembering the sandwiches, Dipper made a mad dash out of there. Leaving Angel Dipper and Devil Dipper Dipper behind.

 _"Wuss,"_ Angel Dipper and Devil Dipper said disapprovingly at the same time. The two paused for a second, shocked over the fact that they actually agreed on something. A second later they started laughing as they fist bumped each other before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"I'm here uncle," Dipper announced handing Ford the book while Spud greedily grabbed a sandwich. Ford began flipping through the book as Spud ate, again forgetting Dipper's presence. "Well is there anything else?" Dipper asked. If he's going to be an errand boy he might as well do a good job. Sadly Ford was so engrossed in his work and Spud in his sandwich that they both started neglecting him again. "Okay then I'll just wait here," Dipper going back to wallowing in his own darkness.

* * *

Dipper wasn't the only one having a bad day. Haley Long was in her room on the computer searching through the magical websites for a way how to exorcise a high level dimensional dream demon from someone's head. The problem is that all that sites warn against it since it risks releasing the demon into our plan of exists. Instead they suggest that you should just kill the hosts before the demon can either totally possess the person's body or obtain its own physical form!

Upon reading this, Haley groaned in frustration banging her head on her desk. It's bad enough that she can't a solution to her problem, but every time she reads about how the only way to stop Bill is to take out Stan, she can see all the hateful and disapproving stares that not only the Pines' family gave her but her own family as well! "It's not like I want anything bad to happen to that old man. It's just that I have a world to protect!" Haley ranted trying to convince herself that she's making the right decision.

"It's not easy have the weight of the world on your shoulders is it?" Jake commented standing at her door way.

"Jake!" Haley startled by her brother's appearance. "I thought you and Fu-Dog were going to the fairy market to buy supplies."

"Yeah I was, but I thought I'd keep an eye on you," Jake said coldly.

"Let me guess, you're here to keep me from going too far and crossing the line yada yada?" Haley figured.

Jake sighed sadly. "No actually I want you to know that I'll support whatever decision you make. Regardless of the costs or consequences."

"Wha...?" Haley taken a bit back by that. She thought for sure that Jake was doing to give her the whole heroes don't harm the innocent speech.

Apparently Jake anticipated that she'd think that as he continued to explain. "Haley I can't tell you what you should do. After all I've made many blunders in my time as the American Dragon. A lot of them cause I put my own personal interest over my responsibility, and I don't need to tell you how many times that blew up in my face." Jake laughed.

"You got that right," Haley laughed recalling some of her fondest memories. "But you always managed to fix your mistakes." Haley defended.

"Maybe, but at great personal costs. Not to mention needlessly putting the whole world in danger." Jake said with all seriousness. Haley stared at him curiously, wondering what is he getting at. "Haley I may have found a way to defeat Bill without harming Stan." Jake finally told her.

"Really? How?" Haley jumped up to hug her brother.

"But..." Jake stopping her. "Just remember, victory comes at a cost. So the big question is, 'Are you willing to pay the price?'" he warned. Jake opens a message on her computer revealing several pictures of the destruction Bill Cipher and his friends caused in their original dimension. Entire worlds now devoid of life, some of them look like they've had huge bite taken out of them! The next page contained the spell that Haley has been searching for. "If we mess this up, this could be the fate of our universe." Jake warned.

"How did you get all this?" Haley asked. Wondering how much her brother paid for this info and how much it will cost her.

"I have connections in high places," Jake bragged.

"Yeah right. I know that you're in hot water with the Dragon Council right now that they won't even let you have a subscription to Dragon Magazine." Haley retorted.

"True dat, but I've got a friend even higher than them." Jake winked before leaving the room. Curiously Haley looked at address on her screen and saw that these pictures as well as the spell he was talking about came from the Te Xuan Ze, Juniper Lee.

* * *

Back in the cave, Ford and party were still working of the inscriptions. Minus Dipper who is still sulking. With nothing better to do, Dipper started taking his own noted on the runes. That's when he started to notice something odd about the third and fifth line. "Hey Dipper can you come over here?" he heard his uncle calling him.

"Sure thing uncle Ford," Dipper grumbled. _'Bet he wants me to get him some tea to go with the sandwiches,'_ Dipper murmured to himself. "I'm here," Dipper announcing himself.

"Hey sport, I wanted to ask about your opinion these markings here?" Ford asked showing Dipper his notes.

"You really want my help?" Dipper asked feeling flabbergasted.

"Well of course after all you are my apprentice. Right now I can use all the help I can get. We can't seem to translate these last sections." Ford said scratching his head.

Dipper took a look at Ford's notes and then took out his own notes. "Uncle Ford. I couldn't help but notice that these last few runes seem a little off. It's almost like it's a different language." Dipper told him. Even outlining the different patterns in the carving.

Ford took a closer look at the runes. "You're right. This isn't just Celtic runes. They've got some Saxton thrown in!" Ford said excitedly.

"So that's why it's so hard to translate. Who ever did this went all Dora the Explora on us. Good catch kid." Trixie complemented.

"That's my apprentice," Ford praised rubbing Dipper on the head. Causing Dipper to blush with pride.

"Do you think this will help stop Bill?" Dipper asked.

"It's possible. There's a passage here about how early man was able to banish Bill the first time around. Hopefully it will work this time around." Ford said with optimism.

Dipper looked over at Spud who is still blissfully eating his sandwich. Showing neither concern nor interest in what the Pines were doing or saying. That's when Dipper realized that Spud has no desire to be Ford's apprentice. Dipper smiled, feeling a sense of relief of a great weight lifting off his shoulders at the fact that his position is still safe. However this experience also taught him an important lesson. That he can't take his apprenticeship with Ford for granted. No matter what there will always be someone smarter and better than him out there. So if he wants the job, he's going to have to constantly prove over and over to his uncle and to himself that he deserves it. Right now the best way to do that is to find a way to save Stan without bring about another Weirdmageddon.

* * *

Speaking of Stan; inside the Mystery Shack, Stan sat alone in his favorite chair. For the first time in his life he didn't feel like making any money. Every time he closed his eyes he could see Bill messing around inside his mind. Knowing the horrors Bill can cause is made worst by the fact that his family is working tirelessly to try and save him and that there's nothing he can do to help them. Or maybe he can. Stan reached into his pocket and pulls out a memory eraser gun. He may not be as smart as his brother but after tinkering with the portal machine for more than thirty years, Stan has learned a thing or two about machines. Fortunately for him, his brother Ford is such a pack rat he kept all the specs of the gun in his lab. Which also had all the parts he needed to make one.

Stan tried to muster all the courage he had pointing the gun straight at his head. "Come on Stan. You were willing to do this a year ago for the exact same reason, so what's stopping you now!" Stan tried to tell himself. Yet while he knew this would be what's best for his family and the world, something was keeping his finger from pulling the trigger. Whether it was Bill preventing him from destroying his mind again, or his own fears, Stan didn't know. The only thing he is certain of is that he needs to find someone willing to do it for him. Stan looked over at the table and noticed one of Mabel's photo albums with some torn pictures littered around it. Stan picked up two of the pieces, putting them together like a puzzle piece, and they made a picture of Haley. "Bingo," Stan said to himself finding the perfect candidate.


	28. BINGO

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS NOR AMERICAN DRAGON.**

* * *

The Stan Mobile along with two other cars, the Northwest's limo and a rental, drove up a small dirt road about a few miles from Gravity Falls. The lead car flashed it's signal lights to the others, informing them that they reached their destination. The cars parked along side the road and the passengers the Pines, the Longs, the Northwests, and their friends got out and began unloading their supplies. "Ooh are we going on a picnic?" Mabel asked optimistically.

"No Mabel we're here to help Grunkle Stan!" Dipper snapped.

"I-I know that," Mabel mumbled shamefully. Despite her carefree attitude, Mabel is fully aware of the situation with Stan and Bill. However ever since Dipper came back from his expedition with Ford in the caves, he's been super serious. Even more so than during Weirdaggeddon. So she was hoping to help lighten the mood. Sadly it seems that her good intentions have had the opposite effect.

"So is this where we're going to take care of our (cough) little problem?" Preston asked.

"No, we still have to hike about a mile into the woods." Jake informed everyone.

"Then why have we stopped here? Why not just drive the rest of the way?" Preston demanded.

"Well for one thing there's no road leading up there, also the place we're going to can't be found." Lao Shi said cryptically. Naturally everyone was confused by that statement but they all knew better than to argue with a walking fortune cookie. The party followed the Longs into the woods. Pausing at random times so that Jake, Haley, and Lao Shi can study their surroundings. Mainly by tasting the dirt, checking for moss on trees, or by testing the direction of the wind. After hiking for about two hours, Jake signaled the group to stop.

"Are we finally here?" Preston groaned. As a man of wealth, he's not accustom to being on his feet for so long. The only reason he came along on this trek is to get revenge on Bill for stealing his money, and possibly find a way to get it back.

"Quite the opposite my good man. We are lost." Lao Shi confessed.

 **"WHAT!?"** everyone screamed. With the exception of Haley and Jake since they knew this was going to happen.

Lao Shi waited patiently for them to get it all out of their systems before explaining. "If you're going to find a place that cannot be found, you can't go to places where you know where you are."

"Oh spare us the philosophical rhetoric Yoda! You got us into this mess so you better find some way to get us out or I'll sue!" Preston threatened.

"All in good time," Lao Shi said calmly. "For now let us deal with more immediate concerns."

"Such as?" Dipper asked eager to get this over with.

"Lunch," Lao Shi said pulling out Chinese takeout from his travel bag. "I don't know about the rest of you but I'm starving."

"WHAT!?" the humans all screamed again.

"What about Bill?" Ford asked.

"What about Bill?" Stan gasped all flabbergasted. "What about me!?" Stan demanded.

"Well we certainly can't do much on an empty stomach," Lao Shi said calmly as he proceeded to eat. The rest of the Long family began setting up a picnic. Leaving the Pines' family and friends feeling extremely confused, but they were hungry too so they joined in as well.

As the rest of the family ate, Haley and Majis went out 'playing in the woods'. At least that's what they told their parents, in truth they were searching for their destination. "Are you sure you can't sense it?" Haley asked her partner.

"Naga," Majis shook his head. Sniffing the air, Majis started growling at the trees.

"Who's there?" Haley demanded.

"Whoa, call of your...um...badger?" Stan unsure of what Majis is.

"He's a dog," Haley insisted even though she knows that's far from the truth.

"Yeah and I pay my taxes," Stan laughed. As a professional con artist, he can spot a lie a mile away. Not to mention that Haley's good girl nature makes his hard for her to fib with a straight face.

"What do you want?" Haley asked.

"I want to end it," Stan said with a serious face. Haley looked at him curiously. Stan reached into his pocket and pulled out the memory eraser gun he made.

"Is that...?" Haley couldn't believe it.

"Yeah it is," Stan confirmed. "I need you to use this to destroy my brain and Bill along with it."

"But" Haley feeling confused.

"Look, I don't want to do this, but I also don't want any harm to come to my family. A year ago we had a chance to beat Bill once and for all but because of my stubbornness we failed and almost doomed the world. I don't want to repeat that mistake. So please." Stan begged handing her the gun.

Haley was tempted. Boy was she ever. Even going so far as to pointing the gun straight at Stan's head. Stan stood silently as he took off his fez and closed his eyes so he won't see it coming. Yet despite the fact that she knew that this was the best course of action to protect the world, she couldn't do it. She couldn't bring herself to pull the trigger. Why, even she wasn't sure. Perhaps is due to her brother's principle of heroes never harming the innocent. (Not that Stan is in any way innocent) Maybe she's starting to feel a sense of empathy towards him and the Pines family. Or it's just that she doesn't have the resolve to make the difficult choices as she pretended to. What ever the reason, as she was struggling with her inner turmoil, Majis started tugging on her sleeve. "Hey! What is it boy?" she asked, thankful for the distraction.

"Ah! Ah!" Majis gesturing her to follow.

Stan slowly opened his eyes to see what was taking so long. Only to see the little girl running off with her strange pet. "Hey where are you going?" Stan wondered chasing after them.

Majis led the pair to a small clearing in the woods. Thank's to Haley's dragon senses, she could tell what it is that the little alien experiment found. "This is the place," Haley marveled.

"That's great," Stan snorted. "So are we doing this or what?"

Haley considered it for a moment. Even pointing the gun back at Stan's head before lowering it. "I'm sorry but I gave Dipper my word that I'd at least let him try way first before I do mine." Haley sighed sadly. Technically it was Jake that made her promise, even though she was against it, but for now it can serve as a valid excuse for not turning Stan's brains into mush. "But I'll hang on to this just in case," Haley insisted.

"Sure, whatever you say." Stan said sadly. He really wanted to end this here and now, but he can understand the girls reluctance to do this.

"Let's get the others," Haley suggested. With that the three of them returned to others.

From behind a tree, Jake and Lao Shi watched the whole ordeal. "Good job Haley," the two praising at how the young Dragon resisted the temptation to taking the easy morally questionable route.

* * *

After they cleaned up their picnic. The Longs and the Pines headed towards the clearing that Majis found. "So why are we here?" Dipper asked.

"This place is special. The ley lines here makes it easier to open portals to other dimensions. Not only that this is an isolated area. So we have less of a chance of having any unwanted witnesses." Lao Shi lied. While some of what he said is true, like how the ley lines converging at this point, that wasn't the real reason they are here. The truth is that much like Gravity Falls, this area is also a weak spot in the Veil. As such it is one of the few places on Earth where they can summon a being as powerful as Bill and hopefully, similar to how he and his friends were trapped in Gravity Falls during Weirdmageddon, the Veil will keep Bill from spreading his terror on the world. This is the plan that Juniper Lee suggested to Haley, and due to the fact that it involves the secret of the Veil, it is something they cannot share with anyone. "Alright let's get set up," he ordered.

Trixie and Spud began pouring a large amount of salt in a circle, at the same time Dipper trying to keep Majis from eating it. Lao Shi, Fu-Dog, and Sun were setting up some kind of alter while chanting in ancient incantations. While this was going on, Haley walked over to the Mabel. "You know there is still time to stop all of this," Haley whispered.

"What do you mean?" Mabel asked suspiciously. Haley silently pulls out the memory gun and shows it to Mabel. "Where did you get that?" Mabel accused.

"Stan gave it to me," Haley plainly replied. Shocking Mabel to the very core. "He said he wanted to end it quickly and with little suffering."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because from what I've seen, everyone in you family, especially your brother, for good or ill, tend to follow your lead. If you agree to do this, then Dipper and everybody else will agree to it as well." Haley explained.

Mabel was taken back by this. True she tends to view herself as the alpha twin, and is often the one who comes up with activities for people to do, (except when Dipper wants to go on a monster hunt) but she never thought of herself as the leader type! "So why are you telling me this? Why not destroy my uncle's brain if you think that's the right thing to do?" Mabel scoffed.

"Because I promised him that I'd let you guys try and save him first," Haley muttered. Thinking about her brother.

Mabel on the other hand believes that she's talking about Dipper. "Then I'd say, let him try!" Mabel decided.

"Even if it means putting the whole world in danger?" Haley argued.

"Especially when the worlds in danger," Mabel huffed with stubborn defiance.

Haley could only stare blankly at the strange girl. She couldn't tell if Mabel is being heroically stupid, or just idiotically ignorant. Given how she usually is, Haley figures on the later. "Fine, I just hope you can live with the consequences," Haley warned before walking away.

"I know I can," Mabel sticking her tongue after Haley's back is turned.

* * *

After everything was set up, Stan took his place in the center of the alter. "You guys aren't planning on sacrificing me or something," Stan chuckled nervously.

"That's one option," Haley accidentally said out loud. This prompted everyone to give the stink eye, so she bit her tongue.

"Don't worry Grunkle Stan we've got this," Dipper assured him.

"I know you do," Stan sighed sadly. It's not that he didn't have faith in his young nephew, it's just that he doesn't think that this will work. Stan glanced over at Haley, practically begging her to use the memory gun. Sadly Haley shook her head, telling him that she's not going to use it just yet.

"Ready Stan?" Ford asked his brother.

"No but I don't really have a choice do I!" Stan retorted. With that, the Pines family commenced the ceremony. Using the translation that Ford and Spud found in the cave, they all began chanting. After reciting the incantation for the fifth time, a small portal began to appear above Stan's head.

"Alright Dipper it's your turn!" Ford instructing Dipper to begin the next stage of the plan. Dipper nodded pulling out a another sheet of paper. Raising his hand, Dipper began chanting the banishment spell. Everyone held their breaths while still chanting as the ghostly image of Bill Cipher is seemingly being ripped out of Stan's head!

"NO! NO! I'm not done in there yet!" Bill pleaded trying desperately to crawl back into Stan's mind.

"I BANISH YOU FROM OUR PLANE OF REALITY!" Dipper casts.

"NNNNNOOOOO! I'm not ready yet!" Bill screamed waving his hands in the air as he was being drawn into the portal. "Just kidding," Bill laughed as his ghostly image started to solidify. His body still with several gaps After Bill fully manifested, Stan's body collapsed unconscious. The portal itself began dissipating upon the interruption of the ceremony. "Did you bozos really think it was going to be that easy?" Bill pointing his finger at the group and firing a beam of mystical energy. Luckily, everyone managed to avoid getting hit, and running off. "Bang! Bang! Bang!" Bill yelled taking potshots at the people. Most of the adults including Ford, the Pacifica's parents, and Haley's parents were knocked out almost immediately. Those who were left standing hurried to find cover! Normally Jake and the others would dragon up, but they didn't want to risk exposing their secret just yet.

"What did we do wrong?" Dipper cried ducking behind a fallen log with Fu-Dog, Mabel, and Haley.

"Nothing, you did everything perfectly, but even in his weaken state, Bill is just too powerful for you to handle." Fu-Dog explained.

"AAAAHHHH! A talking dog!" Dipper and Mabel screamed. "Wait, why are we even surprised by this?" they wondered seeing as how this isn't the weirdest thing they've seen.

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm a talking dog." Fu-Dog brushed off. "Look you kids are way out of your league here."

Hearing this, Mabel turned to Haley. "What can we do?" she asked her dragon friend.

"Oh now you want my help?" Haley said sarcastically covering her head as dirt rained down on them. "What ever happened to I can live with the consequences?"

"Please," Mabel pleaded putting on her best puppy dog eyes.

"You're lucky that this is my job," Haley hissed. "Okay Fu-Dog, you work with Dipper to find a way to increase his spell." Fu-Dog and Dipper nodded. "Mabel you um...plan our victory party," Haley quickly thought up as a means to keep the girl out of the harms way.

"You've got it!" Mabel saluted. "But what will you do?"

"Unlike you, I'll be doing what I can to actually protect the world instead of endangering it," Haley snapped. Mabel didn't have time to respond or even process what she said as Haley was already running towards Bill. Bill smirked as he took aim. "DRAGON UP!" Haley screamed as she transformed into her dragon form. And she wasn't the only one. Jake, Lao Shi, and Sun, seeing as how their secret is already out, transformed as well.

"DRAGONS! AW MAN I HATE THESE GUYS!" Bill cursed trying to swat away at the creatures flying around and breathing fire on him.

"A Dragon! Haley was a real life dragon! Dipper did you know about this?" Pacifica spouted as she ran up to her boyfriend.

"Well yes but I..." Dipper gulped nervously.

"Dipper, you know that I needed a dragon for my monster bingo. Now some jerk in New Jersey have claimed the special commemorative key chain!" Pacifica whined.

"Sorry Pacifica, I promise I'll make it up to you...Wait! The prize is just a key chain!" Dipper feeling a bit confused.

"Not just a key chain. A special limited edition collectible from the GameCone Co. Winning that would have made me world famous!" Pacifica corrected him.

"Oh now I get it," Dipper groaned. Finally realizing that this monster bingo she was playing isn't a real search for real monsters, but rather just a promotion for the Chinpokomon Go game. So it's probably best that she didn't finish. Otherwise she would have been publicly humiliated for not only not finding said game monsters but for not even playing the actual game.

"This is all very fascinating," Fu-Dog interrupted. "But we do have an all powerful nacho to deal with!"

Pacifica stared blankly at the dog. "You know I should be a little more shocked at seeing an ugly talking dog, but I'm not."

"Hey! Who are you calling ugly?" Fu-Dog taking offence.

"Um Pacifica, we have a situation right now," Dipper reminded her.

"Oh right, carry on." Pacifica apologized.

Fu-Dog began mixing a number of different potions all the while helping Dipper with the proper pronunciations of some of the words to make it more effective.

As Dipper prepared to cast the spell, Bill caught notice. " _ **OH NO YOU DON'T!"**_ Bill growled as his eye fired a huge mystical beam straight at him.

"LOOK OUT!" Jake yelled as he dove in shielding Dipper with his own body!

"JAKE! NO!" the other dragons screamed in terror before unleashing more fire against Bill! Blinded by rage, the dragons did not see Bill's counter attack coming, swatting them down with his trademark cane! Now all the dragons were laying on the ground unconscious.

Not wanting to waste Jake's or the other dragons' sacrifice, Dipper prepared to cast his new and improved banishing spell on Bill; when Bill grabbed Stan's body and held it up in front of himself as a human shield! "You banish me, you banish your uncle as well!" Bill warned.

"What are you waiting for? Do it!" Pacifica screamed.

"I can't," Dipper froze in place. After all he and his family did all this in order to save Stan not condemn him. Thanks to Dipper's moment of hesitation, Bill made his escape. As much as he'd like to have his revenge, in this situation, weaken as he is, facing off against four dragons, and now another banishing spell! Considering all the circumstances, even he had to admit that retreat is the better part of valor! Bill flew up taking Stan with him when he suddenly hit an invisible wall. "What the-? Oh come on, not again!" Bill groaned as he tapped on the invisible obstruction.

"Ha don't worry, he won't getting through the Veil any time soon." Fu-Dog laughed.

"Veil?" Dipper and Mabel asked curiously.

"Yeah it's uh...a magical barrier that protects Earth from very powerful magical beings." Fu-Dog trying word it so that it sounds believable without giving away any magical secrets. "That's why we insisted on performing the exorcism here."

"So it keeps powerful being like myself from entering huh?" Bill repeated with a smug look on his eye.

"Uh-oh," Fu-Dog gulped fearing that he may have just given more info than he intended.

"So if I wasn't all powerful then I should be able to pass through no problem right?" Bill figured. They watched in horror as a few more of Bill's bricks detached from his body and reentered Stan's. Since Stan's mind still had more of his bricks, Bill figured that it can serve as a temporary bag. After removing about ten or so bricks, Bill started poking at the Veil; and much to his delight, Bill's hand pass right through it. "Hoo-Rah! I'm going to Disneyland!" Bill cheered, getting ready to leave with Stan in tow. With all the Dragons down for the count and Dipper unable or unwilling to use the banishing spell; there was no one left to stop Bill from escaping!


	29. Soul Binding

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS NOR AMERICAN DRAGON.**

* * *

"I'm going to Disneyland!" Bill rejoiced seeing as he's now able to pass through the Veil. Taking a second to look back at the Pines' Twins, he couldn't help but take delight in seeing the despair in their eyes. So wanting to milk it, Bill took his sweet time dancing through the Veil while playing with Stan as a rag doll, just to rub it in their faces. Confident that there's no one left to stop him...but he is wrong.

As Bill was moving pass the Veil, a small scratching sound could be heard coming near the alter. That's when Majis angrily bursts out of the ground! When Bill fired his first shot, Majis quickly dove in to shield its family. While the blast wasn't powerful enough to permanently damage him, it did plow Majis into the ground. Only now it was able to dig itself out. Inhaling deeply to catch its breath, Majis was horrified to see Haley on the ground. Majis growled angrily at the flying triangle. Rolling itself into a ball, Majis rolled pass the Pines' Twins, up a tree, and spin dashing Bill right in the back!

"What sonic?" Bill cursed looking at what hit him. That's when he saw Majis diving right at him, punching Bill right in the eye, forcing the dream demon back to the ground. **"You'll pay for that!"** Bill hissed.

"Naga!" Magis shot back. Sprouting his extra arms and multiple antennae. Getting ready for battle.

"EEEwww, what are you?" Bill gagged.

"He's Haley's magic dog!" Mabel yelled.

"Untaka me Jumba enchrista!" Majis barked.

"So you're an alien experiment originally created to cause havoc but now you work for the girl dragon to protect the world huh." Bill translated.

"Wait you can understand him?" Dipper marveled.

"Kid I'm an interdimensional being who has existed for billions of years. I'm also fluent in over 7 millions forms of communications so yes I can understand him." Bill boasted.

"Grada Tooga!" Majis hissed.

"Hey watch your language, there are kids here!" Bill lectured.

"Meega nala kweesta," Majis growled.

"Oh that's it, let's fight!" Bill taking offence, he began increasing his size to where he's now a 10 ft tall pyramid! He also transformed Stan's body into a metal statue, holding it like a blunt weapon. Responding to this, Majis uses his magical powers to manifest a large aura construct body around itself. One that is just as tall as Bill! Majis quickly tackles Bill and the two begin rolling on the ground, punching each other and Bill smacking Maji's with Stan's petrified body. Which appeared more akin to to kids fighting in the playground rather two all powerful beings engaged in actual combat.

"You know I really could have sold tickets to this," Pacifica commented while recording Majis and Bill's fight on her smart phone.

"Not a bad idea," Fu Dog said getting out his own cell phone. "Hey Morty, I like to put 25 dog biscuits on Majis vs Bill." Fu-Dog calling his bookie.

"Pacifica this really isn't the time," Dipper scolded. Pacifica pouted as she puts her phone down.

"Ugh, what are (err), you waiting, (moan) for?" Haley struggled to say, forcing her body to stand up.

"Haley! Are you alright?" Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica, and Fu-Dog asked.

"Why...haven't you used the banishing spell? You have a clear shot!" Haley groaned pointing at Bill right in front of them.

"But...but...he still has Grunkle Stan!" Dipper protested.

"For the sake of the world, it has to be done." Haley preached.

"I refuse!" Dipper said dispelling the banishing spell.

"Kid how could you? I don't have enough ingredients to prepare another spell!" Fu-Dog cried.

"I won't put my family in danger," Dipper said in defiance.

"You're a fool," Haley spat.

"Is it really wrong for us to want to protect our family?" Mabel asked.

"Yes," Haley said coldly. "Especially when you have no problems putting my family in danger!" Haley accused. Mabel looked over at the fallen dragons, dragons who got hurt or worst trying to help their Grunkle Stan, and for the first time Mabel had no idea of how to respond to that. "AHH!" Haley screeched in pain just trying to stand up, only to collapse. Thankfully Dipper was there to catch her.

"What are you doing?" Dipper asked holding the little dragon up.

"MY JOB!" Haley snapped. "Since it's obvious that you have no intention of protecting the world, someone has to." Haley struggling to extend her wings. She managed to fly or rather hover a few feet of the ground before falling back down. Still Haley tries to get back up.

"I'll do it," Mabel volunteered. "I'll save the world."

"You how?" Haley said sarcastically.

"I don't know but I'll do whatever it takes!" Mabel vowed.

Haley stared deeply into Mabel's eyes and saw her determination. "Are you willing to sacrifice your soul?" Haley finally asked.

"Huh?" Mabel taken back by that statement.

"I know of a spell that can work but it requires a human soul. Not only that but it will also use the souls of your children and your children's children. Will you still be willing to do this?" Haley explained. Mabel hesitated in answering.

"No she won't!" Dipper steps in. "Because I'll do it!"

"Not without me!" Pacifica standing up as well. Everyone began staring at her funny since they never expected her to volunteer. "Hey I was one of the original zodiacs, I'm not just going to stand by and watch the world fall apart again!"

"The more souls the merrier I guess," Haley said pulling out her cell phone.

"Haley if you're planning on using the spell I think you're planning on, we need to get Bill in the center of the circle." Fu-Dog advised.

"Right," Haley nodding in agreement. "MAJIS, GET BILL ON TO THE ALTER!" Haley instructed her dog/experiment. Majis growled in compliance and proceeded to push Bill towards the alter which is of course located at the center of the circle. While that was happening, Haley sent a message to the other's phones. "There, I just sent you guys the spell." Haley informed them. They all checked their phones and found the spell. "Now I just need you guys to get into position here and there." Haley pointing to the sides next to Bill and behind him.

"Got it!" Pacifica and the twins said before running in to position.

"Hey what are you guys up to?" Bill asked after noticing his enemies surrounding him.

"We're going to end you!" Mabel yelled as she began reciting the spell on her phone.

"Hey that incantation... **OH NO YOU DON'T"** Bill roared recognizing the spell. He was about to attack Dipper when Majis's aura from smacked him in the eye. "Ow!" Bill screamed in pain. While Majis just laughed at him. **"You'll pay for that!"** Bill shot a massive eye beam at Majis that not only broke through its aura but also hit the tiny creature as well, knocking it out!

"MAJIS!" Haley cried.

"Don't! Just keep casting the spell!" Fu-Dog instructed. Haley fought against her desire to check on her little partner and resumed reciting the spell. The spell began taking effect as Bill was finding it harder and harder to move! In fact he could barely even stand.

"No I won't be beaten like this!" Bill yelled sending out magical wave, causing Dipper and Mabel's cell phones to explode. Haley was able to block the wave with her fire breath and Pacifica shielded her phone with her own body. (She'd rather die than let anything happen to her precious phone)

"Mabel! Are you alright?" Dipper yelled.

"I'm OK!" Mabel giving her brother a thumbs up.

"What about the spell!" Haley yelled.

"Don't worry I got it memorized!" Dipper claimed.

"Oh no," Mabel cried seeing the remains of her phone.

"Here!" Pacifica throwing her phone over to Mabel.

"But what about you?" Mabel asked.

"I have my own ways!" Pacifica laughed. Looking at her hand she had the last few lines written on her palm. Ever since she started dating Dipper, she noticed how he loves to take notes on everything he observes. Which often means that he runs out of pens rather quickly. So she takes it on herself to always have extra pens on her person just in case Dipper needs them. Or in this case, when she needs to write something. With that resolved, the kids continued the spell.

"No you can't!" Desperate to get away, Bill absorbed a couple more bricks from Stan, giving him the power to fly off; but as he prepared to leave, he noticed a chain latched on to his leg. Looking around he saw that the chain was coming from the dragon. "Let me GO!" Bill raising his finger, pointing at Haley; but before he could fire, a second chain coming from Dipper hooked on to his arm draining his magic. "No NO NNNOOOO!" Bill cried as two more chains from Pacifica and Mabel latched on to his other arm and leg. Upon completion of the spell, Haley and the kids dropped down from exhaustion. "You can't do this to me!" Bill charging at Haley only to find himself restraint by the chains unable to reach her or even cast a spell at her.

"It worked," Haley breathing a sigh of relief.

"We did it!" Mabel cheered. "And you said you needed our souls. You just said that to test us didn't you."

"Really?" Haley signed. "Then how do you explain that?" Haley pointing to a magical chain coming out of Mabel's chest. Not only her but Dipper and Pacifica's well.

"AAHHHH! What is this?" Mabel screamed trying to pull the chain out of her chest.

"I wouldn't do that. That's a soul chain." Fu-Dog warned. "One of the most powerful binding spells ever. It uses a person's soul to imprison supernatural beings. The more souls used, the more chains can be created, the better the binding." Fu-Dog explained.

"Wait if these chains are made by our souls, what happens if the chains brake?" Pacifica asked nervously.

"It will permanently damage your souls turning you into hollow men," Fu-Dog replied. The kids gulped as looked back at Bill. They were relieved to see that their four chains were able to restrain Bill. Meaning that their souls are safe for now.

"So is that it? Bill will be trapped here forever?" Dipper asked hopefully.

"What part of bound to your souls you do not understand?" Haley snapped. "When we die the chains will disappear and Bill will be free!" That's when Bill's interest stated to perk up.

"This is all very interesting and all, but can we please just get out of here? I think I've had more than my fill of the great out doors. Plus that eyeball is giving me the creeps." Pacifica complained. Of that they all can agree with as they prepared to get away from Bill.

"What? Oh no please don't leave me alone?" Bill begged wanting to hear more of how these chains work. Which of course they all ignored.

Thanks to Fu-Dog's healing elixirs, Haley recovered well enough to use her super dragon strength to fly the adults one by one back to the open field where they had lunch. Believing that they should be relatively safe there. After Majis woke up, he also assisted by carrying Soos. While Dipper didn't have the super strength Haley and Majis did, he is smart enough to make a stretcher to carry the still petrified statue of Stan. (They figured that there was less likely a chance that Dipper might damage him any further in that state) Even Mabel and Pacifica offered to help drag Stan.

"Is there nothing that can be done about Bill and these chains?" Mabel asked as she and her friends dragged Stan's metal body on the ground.

"Until we can find another solution, you're going to have to pass the chains down to our children to keep him sealed." Fu-Dog revealing that Haley wasn't bluffing about them condemning their future generations. Causing the kids to feel down. "Hey buck up," Fu-Dog said with enthusiasm wanting to lighten the mood. "This is just a temporary solution until we can find another way to deal with Bill. Now that banishment is no longer an option." Fu-Dog shot an angry glance at Dipper for wasting his valuable spell.

"What do you mean by that?" Dipper gulped not liking how the dog was looking at him.

"What I mean is that the ingredients I'll need to make another one are rare and kind of expensive. It may take me years to collect everything we'll need. And that's not the worst part." Fu-Dog said grimly. "The worst part is that we'd have to free him first before we can banish him."

"Wait can he be freed?" Pacifica asked. "Without you know, breaking our souls?"

"Any lock can be opened with the right key," Fu-Dog quoted. "And in this case the keys are members of your direct bloodline. Any one of your kids will be able to free him, so I guess we should be safe for the next 40 to 60 years." Fu-Dog assured them.

"Doubtful it will last that long," Haley said landing down to drop off Pacifica's father. Who just happened to be the last person they needed to get to safety.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Pacifica demanded.

"Not speaking for myself, since I descend from a line of noble dragon guardians; the three of you come from a family of liars and thieves. How long do you think it will be before one of your progeny is tricked into freeing him? I doubt it will last past the next generation." Haley scoffed.

* * *

 **A/N: In a possible future: twenty years later, Dipper and Pacifica's kids are tricked into releasing Bill. (Please read Back to Gravity Falls for details)**

* * *

"Oh I'm sure it will last longer than that," Mabel said with unfounded optimism. Decorating a 'Do Not Enter' sign with stickers as a way to keep people away from Bill's prison.

"Hey Mabel, do you have my phone?" Pacifica asked after realizing that they hasn't updated her profile in the last ten minutes.

"Uh no, I think Bill blew it up." Mabel starting to sweat. Not wanting to admit that she dropped the phone after casting the binding chains.

"Whatever, the batteries were running out on that one anyway." Pacifica brushed off. Not too worried since she has extra phones. Also she's too tired to get into another pointless argument with Mabel.

Soon a few hours later, the adults slowly began to come to. Fu-Dog was able to mix a potion that was able to restore Stan back to his fleshy self. Haley informed everyone of what happened, omitting the part of Dipper refusing to banish Bill since she didn't want him to feel any worst than he already did, and complimenting the kids bravery in casting the binding spell. While the older dragons agreed that this is a temporary solution at best, it was probably the best option Haley had at the time. Something that they promise to mention on their report to the Dragon Council.

After they all had time to recover, they made their way back to the cars and drove home.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the prison.

Bill Cipher was surprisingly calm given his situation. Almost like in a meditative state. Slowly opening his eye, he had a surprisingly satisfied expression on his face(?). _"Foolish dragon. Magical chains do not a prison make. Nor an invisible dome a cage. Not when going up against the genius of_ **BILL CIPHER!** " Bill then uses his cane to reach out and hook Pacifica's phone. While magically recharging the batteries, Bill dialed in.

 _"Hello, this is Widdle Gideon speaking."_

"Hey Gideon, this is your old buddy Bill. **CARE TO MAKE A DEAL?** "


	30. Punishments and Sneak Peek

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS NOR AMERICAN DRAGON.**

* * *

"So what's the verdict doc?" Stan asked. Sitting on a lab table wearing only a surgical gown and his trademark fez.

It has been a couple of days since their encounter with Bill Cipher. As a precaution, Stan was given a full physical to make sure that he was alright. Naturally not wanting to spend money in an actual hospital, he asked his brother Ford to give him the check up in his lab. Which is probably for the best since modern medicine doesn't exactly have the equipment to test for other dimensional symptoms.

"Well Stan as near as I can tell you are in perfect health," Ford reluctantly reported.

"I'm hearing a 'but' in that sentence," Stan said cautiously.

"I have to say that I'm not 100% certain," Ford paused for a second. "But as far as I can tell, you're physically only 20 years old."

"SAY WHAT?" Stan almost choked.

"I concur," Fu-Dog said walking in. "My tests also show that you're 20 years old. 23 to be exact." After finding out the Long's family secret, Fu-Dog also participated in testing Stan's condition. Only he used magical tests, and they pretty much verified Ford's findings.

"How did that happen?" Stan asked.

"Near as I can figure, Bill didn't want you to die of old age before he could collect all his parts so he's been rejuvenating you this whole time." Fu-Dog theorized. "On the plus side, you can probably live long enough to see their grandkids." Fu-Dog hinting at Dipper and Mabel.

"Oh that's great," Stan said angrily. Normally hearing that you'll live an extra long life is good news, but for Stan it also means that he'll outlive his brother. Seeing as how he's already manage to live this long the first time around, he'd probably outlive Dipper and Mabel as well.

"Anyway we better get back to the others. Haley just called saying that she's on her way here with big announcement." Fu-Dog reported.

* * *

A few minutes later, the Pines, the Longs, and friends (Soos, Wendy, Pacifica, Spud, and Trixie) gathered in the Shack's living room. With Haley taking the center. "First off I'd just like to say thank you for all your help in dealing with Bill Cipher. We couldn't have done it without you. I guess." Haley mumbled.

"And we couldn't have done it without you!" Mabel cheered.

"Anyway, we just received word from the Dragon Council regarding to your long list of crimes. Just know that we really tried to speak on your behalf." Haley informed them.

"What crimes?" Stan objected only for everyone in the room to stare at him. "Never mind," Stan conceded lowering his head.

"Since most of you are just guilty by association," Haley looking at Soos, Wendy, and Pacifica. "You'll be exonerated."

"Cool," Soos breathing a sigh of relief. "What's that mean?"

"However some of your transactions can't be ignored. Mr. Stanford Pines, you have been accused of being linked with several abductions and illegal experimentations, not to mention your association with the Huntsclan. Which I might add includes building deadly weapons, one of which almost killed me." Haley commented.

"In my defense, I did not know what the Huntsclan was doing with my research or my inventions." Ford pleaded.

"Regardless, your weapons have caused countless deaths through the magical world." Haley accused. "However if you agree to turn over all your research and inventions over to us, we will show leniency."

"All right," Ford agreed.

Haley nodded. "After you give us your files, you are then to work cataloging the archives in the Solomon Hall of Knowledge."

"Hall of Knowledge? Isn't that like a ugh library?" Mabel wondered.

"Hush Mabel," Dipper whispered. Not wanting her to make the situation worse.

"Solomon's hall of knowledge? As in King Solomon? I thought that was a myth." Ford said in awe.

"All myths are grounded in reality," Fu-Dog informed him.

Seeing how that is resolved, Haley moved to the next issue. "Mr Stanley Pines," Haley turning to Stan.

"Now hold up! I've never gotten involved with all this weirdness. In fact I've done my hardest to avoid it. Just look at the cheap props I have in the Shack!" Stan argued.

"True you don't exactly mingle with the magical world," Haley agreed. "However you did transport over 50 barrels of toxic and nuclear waste through the forest. All without proper safety protocols." she accused.

"You can't prove anything," Stan denied.

"Oh but we can," Haley showing pictures of Stan carting the barrels through fairy and gnome territories. While most have him in a hazmat suit where you can barely see his face through the visor; there was one where he took his mask off for a little breather.

"That can be anyone," Stan grumbled.

"Mr. Pines, you have a choice. You either perform community service by cleaning up the mess you caused."

"Like that's going to happen," Stan snickered.

"Or we'll turn over all our evidence to the EPA. In which case you will serve a lengthy prison sentence."

"I've been in jail before," Stan scoffed.

"And pay a hefty fine." Haley finished.

"Community service it is!" Stan decided. Anything to avoid paying a fine.

"Wait! So that means you're going to break up our family?" Mabel cried.

"The Dragon Council has agreed to show leniency due to your actions against Bill Cipher, so sentencing will commence upon the completion of summer." Haley informed them.

"Huh?" Mabel getting lost with all the big legal words.

"We can spend the rest of summer together," Dipper translated.

"Oh great!" Mabel cheered.

"Now for you two," Haley pointing to Dipper and Mabel.

"What did we do?" Mabel whined.

"Oh the list of complaints against you two are staggering," Haley commented. "But since you two are still minors, we can't very well indict you guys. We dragons are a civilized race after all."

"What's she talking about? I've never been mining. I never even played minecraft." Mabel whispered to her brother. Dipper couldn't even dignify that with a response.

"So we're off the hook?" Dipper hoped.

"Of course not! What ever gave you that idea?" Haley laughed. "As of right now, you two will be placed on probation."

"What's that mean?" Mabel wondered.

"It means that you two will be placed under my supervision. You are not to engage in any monster hunts, mystery solving, or shenanigans without my permission. If fact your not even allowed to watch cartoons about magical creatures without my say so!" Haley clarified. "Which is probably a good idea anyways. Some of those shows are really dangerous." Haley recalling her own misadventures from watching the Pooka Pooka Fun Fun Farm show.

"No more weirdness? I can get behind that." Pacifica chuckled while batting an eyelash at Dipper's direction. Causing Dipper to blush. "Unless you mean to keep him around you 24/7!" Pacifica hissed in Haley's face.

"If you're implying what I think you are, you don't have to worry about it." Haley assured her. Pacifica crossed her arms, unconvinced. "Dipper is way to fleshy for my taste. I prefer guys with a little more scales." Haley transforming her right arm into a claw, implying that she's looking for a dragon boyfriend. Pacifica considered this and simply smiled, accepting that Haley may not be a romantic rival for Dipper's affections.

"Oh poo," Mabel pouted. Even after everything they've been put through, she still thinks that Haley would be a far better match for her brother than Pacifica.

"YES!" Lao Shi cheered. "Finally one that isn't attracted to humans!" The rest of the Long family all shot a stink eye at the old man. "What? Is it wrong that I'm glad that at least of my grandkids is interested in their own kind?"

* * *

After the sentencing concluded, the Jake, Lao Shi, John, Fu-Dog, Spud, and Trixie said their goodbyes as they needed to return to New York. Naturally her father and Jake told Haley how proud they are of all her hard work in Gravity Falls, but at the same time advising her to take it easy on the Pines kids. To which she responds it all depends on how well they behave.

The rest of summer went by rather peacefully. Once word got around about Bill's return and how Haley and the Pines were able to deal with him, they started to accept her as their dragon protector. With this newfound respect Haley found a much easier time keeping both the magical creatures and humans in line. Thanks mainly due to Mayor Tyler's 'Never Mind All That' policy.

Dipper and Pacifica continued dating despite her parents' objections. Pacifica simply pointed out that since Dipper is a local hero, dealing with monsters and such, it will be good PR for the family name. Not to mention that there are still many ghosts and things that have a grudge against the Northwests so having a paranormal expert around might be beneficial to their safety. With those arguments, Preston reluctantly agreed to allow Dipper and Pacifica to see each other.

Surprisingly Mabel spends most of her time inside the Shack. Helping Stan make new props and attractions, and assisting Ford organizing his research to turn over to the dragons. While these chores were as boring as one might expect, Mabel happily did them because as she puts it; this may be the last time in a long time that they will all be together, so she wants to spend as much time with her favorite Grunkles before they run out of time.

* * *

At the end of summer, Dipper and Mabel returned home. Despite their rough start, Dipper maintained a close relationship with the Long family, just not with Haley. Dipper actually began a long distance relationship with Spud. Spud was impressed with Dipper's work in helping translate the cave markings and his ability to cast such high level spells. So much so that Spud began teaching him other magics via skype. Even promising to meet in person either in New York or Piedmont on their next vacation for more formal training.

Mabel on the other hand would call Haley on a regular basis. Mainly because she wanted to find out how her Grunkles were doing and to see if she can't still play matchmaker.

After Dipper and Mabel left, Stan and Ford were sent to their respective punishments. At the hidden library of King Solomon, Ford found himself in paradise. Thousands of years of knowledge all gathered in one place. At first the other archivist were cold to him since humans are normally forbidden here; but after seeing his sixth finger they mistakenly thought that he wasn't human and welcomed him as an equal. Even acknowledging his genius as he was able to solve mysteries that they've been puzzling for hundreds of years.

Stan on the other hand ended up doing various jobs for various creatures through out the Gravity Falls forest. Mainly digging up toxic soil and replacing them with clean soil for fairies, delivering medical supplies to the Manotaurs, and hair products to the unicorns. (Celestabelleabethabelle placed a formal complaint against Mabel for breaking into her home and stealing her hair and treasures) At first glance it seemed that Stan was just serving out his community service, but ever the opportunist he was just using it as a front. Stan quickly learns about some of the valuable resources around Gravity Falls. Things like the magical sugar canes, size changing crystals, and butterflies that carries a huge price in the magical black markets. Using his already established smuggling operation, Stan began transporting these and other contraband all over the world. Eventually becoming a notorious crime lord known only as the Big Leprechaun. In order to keep people from finding out where he was getting his money, Stan would often lie saying that he won the lottery or something to that effect.

Haley enrolled in Gravity Falls school, where she would end up having a rivalry with Pacifica. The two of them competing in almost everything from singing, to tennis, and even ballet. Haley would continue being the Western American Dragon for the next couple of years until her brother Jake graduated from High School.

After graduating, Jake was promoted to the rank of Dragon Master and assigned to mentoring the new Mexican Dragon. With Jake gone, Haley had to move back to New York to take her place as the one and only American Dragon.

 ** _FIN_**

* * *

Sneak Peek of possible upcoming stories

"Mabel, you got a package!" Mabel hurried down to see a small box with her name on it. Quickly ripping it open, she found a strange container. Then without warning, a holographic projection of Jack Union appeared.

 _"Mabel Pines, I regret to inform you that the Nameless Government Agency has been compromised. We need you to protect the package at any cost."_ Jack's image vanished upon completion of the message. Mabel opened the package to find a set of braces. Putting them on she was greeted by the holographic projection of MeBUL.

"Greetings I am the Braces 3.0 Mental Bio...oh it's you," MeBUL groaned.

"Hi MeBUL welcome back," Mabel smiled.

Meanwhile Dipper was walking aimlessly down the street wishing for something to happen. That's when he heard a strange voice calling him from some bushes. "Who's there?" he asked cautiously.

"It's just me," a nervous unicorn with a rainbow mane replied stepping out of the bushes.

"Robin! Robin Trottingham! What are you doing here?" Dipper demanded.

"Well you know I just happen to be in the area," Robin tiptoeing around the subject. Only to see that Dipper was getting impatient. "Alright I need your help!" Robin cried.

"My help? Why?" Dipper asked in confusion.

"Well, my last three candidates for the Dimension Vest hadn't really worked out." Robin recalling how they all met with grisly demises. "You're my last chance. If I don't present a suitable Doctor soon, I will lose my status as a Mentor!" Robin cried offering Dipper the Dimension Vest. Dipper gulped as he stared at the vest, tempted by it's promise of incredible power and endless adventure. However the idea of working for a unicorn is less than appealing.

* * *

 **A/N: Coming Soon to a Fanfic site near you. The return of Dr. DimensionVest and Agent Sweater Braces. Maybe. If I feel like writing this story.** **I only did this as fan service to my readers who were asking for the twins to get their powers back. So anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story as well as my current stories and whatever new stories I come up with.**


End file.
